<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cláusula de Amor by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266167">Cláusula de Amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gingerrose en Español [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage ama a Rose, Baja autoestima, Ben es abogado, Boda forzada, Convivencia forzada, Diseñadora de Modas, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hux es contador, Mención de accidente de auto, Mención de cáncer terminal, Mención violencia infantil, Rey es organizadora de eventos, Rose ama a Armitage, Rose es una mimada, Se aman pero no lo admiten, Sentimientos de insuficiencia, Sentimientos de rencor, del odio al amor, matrimonio arreglado, matrimonio por conveniencia, se enamoran, sexo con protección, sexo consensuado, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux había sido la mano derecha de Hue Tico. Cuando éste murió dejó un testamento con una cláusula que lo involucraba a él y a su hija Rose: Heredarían todo una vez que contrajeran matrimonio. El problema era que la mimada chica y el frío empresario se detestaban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gingerrose en Español [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts">Lubamoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Lucas Films y Disney. Sin fines de lucro.<br/>Agradecimientos muy especiales a mi amiga Lubamoon por la hermosa portada que me hizo &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Armitage consultó la hora en su reloj mientras comenzaba a dar pasos cada vez más apresurados en aquel campo santo.</p><p>Había dejado absolutamente todo su trabajo listo para poder llegar al funeral a tiempo y lo estaba logrando por poco. Cualquiera pudiera pensar que, debido a la muerte de su jefe, pararía todas sus labores, pero no funcionaba así para él y sabía que tampoco para Hue Tico. Él se hubiera sentido orgulloso de que se encargara de todo y después fuera a darle el último adiós.</p><p>El joven distinguió a lo lejos el séquito de gente vestida de negro y con gafas oscuras, que rodeaba el lugar donde descansaría la cabeza del Buffet de Contadores Tico y Asociados.</p><p>En los últimos meses, Hue había estado bastante enfermo. Hacía dos años le habían detectado cáncer en los pulmones, a raíz de que en su juventud el tipo había fumado como loco. Inicialmente se trató, pero conforme la enfermedad no parecía detenerse, se negó a seguir en quimioterapias y se dedicó a poner sus empresas en orden, dejar instrucciones y a viajar con sus dos hijas.</p><p>Fue entonces que, el fin de semana, todo se había complicado, y ese día, en pleno miércoles, su cansado cuerpo había dejado de luchar y se había ido en paz.</p><p>Ben Solo, el abogado de los Tico, le había dado la noticia mientras él entrenaba en el gimnasio.</p><p>Hux se abrió paso entre la gente para quedar enfrente del ataúd. Ahí se topó con algunos miembros del despacho:</p><p>Phasma la secretaria de Hue, Solo, que estaba con su novia en un extremo, Snoke y Pryde, mejores amigos del empresario, y frente al féretro, abrazadas, estaban Paige y Rose, que lloraban desconsoladas. Bodhi, el esposo de la mayor, también estaba ahí con ellas, ofreciéndose su apoyo e igual, afectado por la muerte de su suegro.</p><p>— Pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo —le dijo la rubia por lo bajo mientras el padre ofrecía unas palabras de un paraje bíblico.</p><p>— Sabes que siempre estoy a tiempo —contestó él con indiferencia. Phasma asintió y decidieron guardar silencio para escuchar con respeto. Después de unos diez minutos, que les parecieron abrumadores, el sacerdote terminó su intervención.</p><p>— Si alguien desea dar unas palabras para Hue Tico, por favor. Puede tomar la palabra —anunció el religioso.</p><p>Armitage alzó la vista y se miró primero con Ben que negó levemente con la cabeza. Luego, su mirada se topó con la de la hija mayor de Tico y ésta le asintió, haciéndole saber que él era el elegido para tan significativo momento.</p><p>— Buenas tardes a todos —comenzó él en voz alta, desde su lugar—. El día de hoy, con pesar, nos reunimos aquí para despedir a un gran hombre, como lo fue Hue. Lo conocí desde hace unos doce años. Fue mi maestro en la facultad de contaduría y la persona que me dio mi primera oportunidad de trabajo, misma que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Me invitó a trabajar para él y empecé mi carrera de esa forma. Poco a poco, se convirtió en mi mentor, mi jefe y en una especie de padre para mí. Siempre tenía una sonrisa, un consejo que nadie pedía pero que atinaba en lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo con tu vida. Siempre fue noble y altruista, un padre dedicado y amigo leal. Doy gracias a la vida por haberme permitido conocerlo, sin él, mi vida sería distinta. El mundo necesita más hombres ejemplares como él. Lo despedimos hoy, después de una gran batalla. Descansa en paz, Hue.</p><p>Los aplausos aparecieron después del discurso de Hux. El ataúd fue bajando poco a poco al orificio, ayudado por la máquina que hacían ese trabajo. Uno por uno de los asistentes fue acercándose para arrojarle alguna flor, susurrarle algo o simplemente ver como la tierra comenzaba a cubrir la caja de madera.</p><p>Los sollozos de las hermanas Tico, se escucharon con más fuerza. Armitage desvió la mirada y apretó los ojos. Detestaba escuchar y ver a la gente llorar, lo hacía sentir incómodo y no sabía cómo actuar.</p><p>Por suerte aquello no duró mucho y la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Dejando a los trabajadores de la firma y a los restantes de la familia, solos. Phasma se disculpó con el pelirrojo y fue a reunirse con Mitaka, el chofer de su jefe.</p><p>Armitage se quedó ahí parado viendo al montículo de tierra y sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tristeza. Hue había significado bastante para él. Su partida cambiaría todo, tanto en su vida profesional, como personal: la estructura del despacho, la forma en que llevaban los negocios de empresas gordas de Coruscant, y su vida personal también. Extrañaría sus charlas breves y sus consejos.</p><p>Paige, se dejó por un momento a su hermana y esposo y acercó lentamente hacia él para saludarlo.</p><p>— Hola —le dijo con voz triste. Su nariz, que sostenía la montura de sus lentes negros sobresalía más de la cuenta de su rostro porque estaba roja debido al llanto.</p><p>— Señorita Tico —saludó él con formalidad, con un leve asentimiento.</p><p>— Oh, vamos Armitage. Basta de tanta seriedad, nos conocemos desde hace años —él sonrió, cortésmente—. No había tenido la oportunidad y lamento que sea en este momento, pero, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi padre, durante todos estos años. Lo apoyaste en sus negocios, has sido su mano derecha y su amigo y yo, en verdad estoy muy contenta por ello.</p><p>— Nada de eso, Paige —negó—. Tu padre hizo más por mí de lo que yo pude hacer para él —ella le sonrió. Hux se dio cuenta que la mayor era muy parecida físicamente a su padre.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? siempre nos habló a Rosie y a mí, maravillas tuyas, en verdad te quiso, como un hijo.</p><p>— Y yo lo quise como un padre —aseguró. Los padres de Armitage habían fallecido cuando él estaba en primer año de universidad. Poco tiempo después de ello, Hue le ofreció trabajo, y fue como comenzó a fungir en una figura de autoridad para él y también paternal.</p><p>— Lo sé. Lo que dijiste fue muy bello —él se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué mas decir. Pese a que hacía años que conocía a Hue y a su familia, nunca fue muy cercano con sus hijas, en cuanto aspectos personales, aunque si llegó a verlas muchas veces en el despacho, reuniones, fiestas o por las pláticas que sostenía con su jefe.</p><p>— ¿Vas a quedarte por aquí un tiempo? —le cuestionó tratando de romper un poco el hielo.</p><p>— Sólo unos días, Bodhi y yo debemos regresar a Canto por negocios, quizás me lleve a Rose, para pasar tiempo juntas. Desde que me casé, ha sido difícil vernos más que un par de días y bueno, los excesos de mi hermana son de mi conocimiento —Hux posó brevemente la vista hacia Rose que era abrazada por Rey, su mejor amiga. Se limitó a asentir porque no quería entrar en detalles en una plática de la menor de las hermanas, pero era cierto. Todos los cercanos a la familia sabían que Rose se la pasaba entre fiestas, clubes nocturnos, alcohol y vaya a saber la fuerza qué otras cosas más. Y eso repercutía directamente en su negocio, que iba en caída libre hacia la desgracia.</p><p>— Les haría bien estar unidas —dijo para no parecer indiferente. Aunque, a decir verdad, no le importaba.</p><p>— Si… bueno todo depende de mañana. ¿Te ha dicho Ben acerca de lo del testamento?</p><p>— Si, nos reuniremos en casa de tu padre, por la tarde. Pensé que esperarían más tiempo, creo que es innecesario. Es algo un tanto… insensible apresurarse tanto.</p><p>— Si, pero papá lo dejó estipulado de esa forma. Ben sólo cumple sus órdenes, así que, debemos hacer lo mismo.</p><p>— Pai pai —la llamó Rose, acercándose a ambos—. Oh, disculpa no me di cuenta que estabas con… Armitage —dijo ella, barriéndolo con la mirada—. Buenas tardes —lo saludó de forma escueta.</p><p>— Buenas tardes, señorita —contestó él apretando la mandíbula.</p><p>— Cuanto lo siento, pero, me voy a llevar a mi hermana —le anunció sin mirarlo.</p><p>— Rosie… Hux y yo estábamos hablando… —comenzó Paige.</p><p>— Pero ya terminaron, vámonos —demandó la menor.</p><p>Paige le lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo en disculpa y éste le sonrió, haciéndole saber que no había problema.</p><p>— Te veremos mañana —le dijo antes de que su hermana se la llevara a rastras junto a Bodhi.</p><p>Rose se volteó a ver al pelirrojo y estudiarlo de arriba abajo. Hux le sostuvo una mirada de superioridad, no iba a dejarse sobajar por una niña mimada.</p><p>— ¿Él va a estar presente? ¿Cómo por qué? —le susurró Rose a su hermana para que Armitage no pudiera escucharlas.</p><p>— Porque es la mano derecha de papá y porque lo quería como a un hijo. Todas razones muy fuertes y de peso. Supongo que le ha de haber dejado instrucciones de algo, o herencia de algún tipo.</p><p>— ¿Herencia? ¿A Armitage? —Rose se paró en seco, casi ofendida por lo que Paige acababa de decir—. Suficiente dinero tiene él. ¿Para qué necesitaría más? Es un arribista.</p><p>— Rose, no seas mal educada, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Hux trabajó muy duro para el puesto que tiene hoy en día, el pobre ni vida social tiene —la menor reflexionó un poco.</p><p>— Pues qué bueno, porque con esa cara de amargado la verdad es que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a él.</p><p>— Rose…</p><p>— Esta bien, ya. Basta de hablar del pelirrojo y vayamos a casa a cenar junto con Bhodi, Ben y Rey, necesito despejarme un poco.</p><p>— De acuerdo, nena —asintió su hermana, abrazándola.</p><hr/><p>Armitage caminó hacia afuera del cementerio y se encontró con Snoke y Pryde que se susurraban algo entre si. Cuando advirtieron la presencia del pelirrojo se separaron.</p><p>— Qué palabras tan conmovedoras las que dijiste, pequeño Armitage —le dijo Snoke dándole una palmada en el hombro.</p><p>— Vaya que Tico se sacó la lotería contigo, de hijo adoptivo —secundó Enric. El delgado y pálido chico les sonrió falsamente. Ninguno de los dos le caía bien. Eran amigos de Hue desde la universidad y los tres habían trabajado juntos, pero Tico había hecho más dinero que ellos y más rápido, sin embargo, para no dejarlos fuera de la jugada, los había hecho sus socios, aunque, en realidad aportaron muy poco y sólo se dedicaban a exigir sus ganancias.</p><p>— ¿Sabes algo de la lectura del testamento? —le preguntó Snoke sin tacto alguno. Hux pasó sus ojos azules por la cara desfigurada del individuo, que no le asustaba ni un gramo y no disimuló su expresión de asco.</p><p>— Deberías guardarle más respeto a la memoria de tu mejor amigo, en vez de estar pensando qué beneficio obtendrán de ello —lanzó, molesto—. Y no sé nada, pregúntale a Solo, él es el abogado y no yo. Buenas tardes —el pelirrojo se despidió y abordó su camioneta negra, dejando a los dos.</p><p>— ¿Crees que sea una molestia? —preguntó Pryde viendo como el vehículo del contador se alejaba.</p><p>— Era como el hijo de Hue pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle todo. Le va a tocar sólo su parte, pero a nosotros nos conoció de antes y tenemos a favor lo del testamento, hasta donde sé no lo cambió, así que no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.</p><p>La jornada en el despacho había acabado para Hux a las 5 p.m. aunque de no ser por la reunión que tenía en casa de Hue, seguramente hubiera tenido que pasar otras tres horas más en su oficina.</p><p>El contador se despidió de Phasma que ya estaba guardando sus cosas y salió en su camioneta hacia la residencia de los Tico, misma que se encontraba en el barrio de Hays Mayor. Una zona residencial bastante cara.</p><p>La ostentosa mansión la cual no visitaba más que en ocasiones muy específicas y cuando era "indispensable", le recordó el poderío y estatus que su jefe llegó a alcanzar y que él anhelaba para sí.</p><p>Había trabajado cada día de su vida desde que ingresó a trabajar con Hue para estar en donde ahora, sin embargo, aún le faltaban metas que alcanzar. Y aunque había sacrificado muchas cosas, no se arrepentía de nada, pues estaba muy cerca de alcanzar lo que deseaba.</p><p>Descendió de su auto, dejándolo estacionado en la rotonda que precedía la casa. Caminó unos metros y entró por la puerta de roble que estaba abierta. Caminó por los pasillos llenos de plantas y decoraciones caras, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho donde se llevaría a cabo la lectura de su testamento.</p><p>Ciertamente él no esperaba heredar nada de Hue, pero sí estaba seguro de que había dejado instrucciones de cómo llevar la firma de contadores y de sus negocios, de lo cual él tendría que hacerse cargo al ser su mano derecha. También, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar con la menor de las Tico y su parte de la herencia. Paige, al ser la hermana mayor, ya había recibido su fortuna en el momento de su unión con Bodhi Rook. A ella le había sido heredados los negocios de su padre en Canto Bight, lugar a donde se había mudado para encargarse personalmente de todo. Lo último que Hue le había comentado acerca de Rose, su consentida, era que sabía que estaba yéndose por un camino que él no compartía y aunque trataba de hablar con ella, la chica siempre terminaba por escabullirse y salirse con la suya, así que necesitaba darle una lección. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a comentarle en qué consistiría aquello. Pero presentía que estaba por enterarse.</p><p>Armitage no quería enfrentarse ante la furia de la caprichosa jovencita, no porque en realidad le temiera, sino porque podía llegar a ser insoportable. Nada más recordar ciertos berrinches que le llegó a hacer a su propio padre en plenas instalaciones del buffet, sentía escalofríos. Pero si éste había dejado indicaciones acerca del dinero que le tocaba a la menor de sus hijas, él estaría feliz de incordiarla un poco con ello y ser parte de la lección.</p><p>La relación entre ambos era tensa, porque Rose lo veía como una amenaza y un simple empleado de su padre. Había sido así desde el día en que él teniendo 20 y ella 13 se habían conocido. Un desastre total porque la niña no dejaba de verlo con desprecio. Sin embargo, solo tuvo que soportarla por tres años más, ya que todo cambió cuando su madre, Thanya había fallecido. Queriendo alejar su tristeza, las hermanas se fueron a Naboo a seguir su educación y sólo años después cuando se graduaron volvieron a Coruscant, y fue donde el ciclo se activó de nuevo, y él descubrió que Rose no había madurado ni un gramo. Aunque la jovencita era diseñadora y dueña de su propia tienda de ropa llamada <em>Millie</em>, su vida era un desastre.</p><p>Hux salió de sus pensamientos cuando entró al lugar y se encontró cara a cara con los presentes.</p><p>Habían dejado el lugar de Hue libre, en la cabeza de la mesa. Paige y Rose estaban sentadas juntas del lado derecho y frente a ellas estaba Ben Solo.</p><p>Hux vaciló un poco, y se sentó al lado del abogado. Observó que frente a las hermanas y a él se encontraban unas carpetas de cuero.</p><p>— A tiempo, Hux.</p><p>— Como siempre, Solo —Armitage suspiró. Iba a ser una junta larga. Gracias a dios que con la hija mayor se llevaba bien, pues suficiente tenía ya con el altanero de Solo y la consentida "Rosie".</p><p>— Buenas tardes a todos —comenzó Ben abriendo su carpeta—. Antes de que hojeen el testamento, tengo que decirles que, el señor Tico, dejó estas instrucciones desde hace unos meses. Tal y como se está haciendo fue su petición. Sé que hubieran preferido que pasara más tiempo para eso, señoritas —se dirigió a las hermanas—, pero su padre así me lo expresó y mi trabajo es cumplir sus órdenes, así él ya no se encuentre con nosotros. Por favor, abran las carpetas que tienen frente a ustedes.</p><p>El pelirrojo fue el primero en ver el contenido. Su cara comenzó a contorsionarse en una mueca extraña que Ben le distinguía por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>— Solo… —comenzó Hux pasando las únicas tres hojas contenidas en su juego—, creo que se te ha freído el chip, porque aquí solo hay unas cuántas hojas y no creo que esto sea todo lo que…</p><p>— A nadie se la he freído un chip, ni que fuera un droide Hux. Digamos que esta va a ser una junta muy rápida. Paige, tu padre ya te había dado acceso total a todos sus negocios en Canto Bight, sigues teniendo ello y un veinte por cierto de las acciones del centro comercial en Varykino, para ti es lo único que se ha agregado como puedes leer aquí —le señaló, puntual con el dedo en el papel. Paige asintió—. En cuanto a ti Hux y a la señorita Rose… Hue dejó una sola cláusula para ambos, que pueden leer a continuación.</p><p>El contador pasó de inmediato al siguiente párrafo. Rose hizo lo mismo. El silencio se hizo en el lugar y Ben esperó a que la bomba estallara.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —soltó Hux, viendo el papel.</p><p>— Tiene que haber un error —dijo Rose, mirando a Ben con cara de fastidio.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Paige que había cerrado su carpeta. Volvió al testamento y leyó la cláusula de la cual se quejaban su hermana y el contador de su padre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.</p><p>— Esto es… ¡Es una tontería! —bramó Armitage pegándole a la mesa con un puño. Paige se asustó un poco, pero Rose no. Estaba igual de furiosa—. ¿Qué significa esto, Solo? ¿Tú lo redactaste?</p><p>— A ver, Armitage, cálmate ¿Qué parte de "Son las órdenes e instrucciones de Hue" no entendiste?</p><p>— Mi padre no pudo haber hecho esto, es imposible… él no —comenzó Rose. Paige detuvo a su hermana tomándole la mano—. ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? ¿Lo planeaste con mi padre? —bramó, interrogando ahora a Armitage directamente.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo por qué haría algo como esto? No necesito un matrimonio arreglado para tomar lo que es mío, me corresponde ese 40% de las acciones y mi puesto en el despacho. Él no tendría por qué haberme condicionado. Jamás mencionó tal cosa y mucho menos algo como esto es obra mía, niña —soltó con desprecio, sintiéndose rebasado.</p><p>— ¡No me hables así, majadero! —gritó ella, sin poder creer el tono que había empleado.</p><p>— A ver, los dos cálmense. Debe haber una solución —intervino Paige—. Ben, ¿Sabes por qué hizo esto mi padre?</p><p>— Me hizo jurar que no se los dijera yo —sacó de la solapa de su saco una memoria pequeña—. Aquí está la explicación, primero, y lo tienen que ver ambos, a solas. Después lo podrás ver tú y Bodhi—le dijo a Paige.</p><p>— ¿Es enserio? —negó Rose sin poderlo creer.</p><p>— Como ya dije, <em>indicaciones</em> —el abogado se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, siendo imitado por Paige.</p><p>— Seguro hay una explicación para esto, tranquila. Estaré afuera esperándote —dijo la mayor tratando de calmar a su hermana.</p><p>Rose suspiró. Fue hasta la esquina del despacho y tomó la laptop de su padre, para llevarla al centro de la mesa. Tomó la memoria que Ben había dejado y la metió en la ranura.</p><p>Hux la observaba, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa de caoba. Estaba en shock y esperando una muy buena explicación por parte de Tico para lo que había hecho.</p><p>Después de dar unos cuántos clics, la pantalla se puso en negro y segundos después, Hue apareció en escena. Estaba sentado en ese mismo lugar y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Rose se pusiera la mano en el pecho. Acababan de enterrarlo y volverlo a ver estaba representando una impresión fuerte para ella. Pese al desconcierto que sentía, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar, una por una. Él estaba por ponerse incómodo ante eso, pero su jefe en el monitor, comenzó a hablar:</p><p>— <em>Sé lo que se están preguntando. Los conozco a ambos muy bien y deben estar furiosos conmigo, suerte que para estas alturas ya no estoy con ustedes, porque serían capaces de volverme a matar </em>—soltó una fuerte carcajada, característica de él—<em>. La cosa es simple. Necesito asegurar tu bienestar hija mía. No creas que no sé en todo lo que andas, y tienes enderezar el buen camino. A tu madre no le gustaría verte así de perdida y ciertamente a mí tampoco, lamento no haber podido hacer nada para que reaccionaras mientras yo me encontraba aún con vida, mi pequeña. Eres una maravillosa diseñadora de modas y podrías explotar tu negocio si te centraras lo suficiente y fueras responsable. Es ahí donde entra Armitage </em>—Tico hizo una pausa y después sonrió—.<em> Te quiero como un hijo y lo sabes y sé que estas muy enojado por esto, pero te lo explicaré: ¿Recuerdas que hace un año te pedí que invirtieras en mis negocios y aceptaste? Si lo hice fue por dos cosas: Eres brillante y un buen muchacho, algo frío y calculador, pero brillante al fin, y sé que podrás manejar todo esto que estoy por contarte. La segunda razón y la de más peso es que Pryde y Snoke han estado robándome </em>—Armitage echó su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla, sorprendido. Rose lo vio por el rabillo del ojo—.<em> Han estado desviando dinero a sus cuentas de los complejos comerciales de Bespín y de Hoth —</em>Hux movió la cabeza, negando por la frustración. Bien le había dicho a Hue que lo dejara llevar la contabilidad de esas dos plazas descomunales, pero él se había negado, y había puesto todo en manos de sus dos "amigos"<em> —. Sospecho que no sólo han sacado dinero de ahí, pero Ben está averiguando ello. Por un año no dije nada, para que nadie sospechara. Así que, con ese dinero que casi te obligué a invertir, que han sido todos los ahorros de tu vida, me complace en anunciarte que te has vuelto el socio mayoritario de todos mis negocios y al ser mi mano derecha en el buffet de contabilidad, con mi muerte, asciendes a mi puesto </em>—Rose y Armitage abrieron la boca en el mismo momento, perplejos—<em>. La verdad es que siempre quise que todo quedara en mi familia, y siempre te consideré como a un hijo, por lo tanto, lo que les corresponde a ambos se les será entregado, con una sola condición, estipulada en esa cláusula que ambos acaban de leer: una vez que se casen. Mis viejos amigos esperan heredar un buen porcentaje porque ciertamente, hice un testamento antes, cuando Thanya murió. En ese entonces tuve el temor de que algo me pasara y Rose y Paige quedaran desprotegidas. Puse todo en sus manos de esos dos para que lo administraran todo y la única forma en la que la herencia podía pasar de ellos a mis hijas, era en el momento en que cada una contrajera matrimonio. Paige lo hizo primero y con ella ya no hay problema. Sin embargo, lo que a Rose le corresponde se quedó bajo esos términos y a estas alturas sigue soltera. Sé que están pensando en que, lo más fácil era modificar el testamento, sacar a Enric y a Snoke de la jugada, repartir todo y ya. Simple quizás, y yo nunca fui simple. Con todo esto mato muchos pájaros de un solo tiro. Rose no se queda desprotegida, endereza el camino, obtiene su herencia, Armitage controla y administra las empresas, y me ayudan en mi venganza. Y bueno, ese es el meollo del asunto. Ben estará tramitando todo así que, entre más pronto se lleve a cabo la boda, mejor. Primero, se liberará la mitad de lo que les estoy prometiendo a cada uno en el momento de su unión y lo demás, será completamente suyo un año después.</em></p><p>— ¡¿QUE?! —exclamaron Rose y Hux al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— <em>Las condiciones entonces son estas: Deberán casarse, vivir juntos, durar al menos un año y sobre todo y lo más importante, aparentar ser un matrimonio, ante los ojos de todos. Mis dos… amigos son capaces de cualquier cosa, pero si ustedes dos están juntos, aseguraremos que todo el fruto de mi trabajo quede en las manos correctas y que sea más difícil para ellos hacer algo. Si se separan, antes del año bueno… la otra mitad pasará a Snoke y a Enric. Y si no aceptan llevar a cabo esto pues, no obtendrán nada y mis apreciados y ambiciosos socios minoristas se quedarán con todo. Así que confío en que hagan lo que les digo, sino mi trabajo de años será en vano.</em></p><p>— Y el mío —pensó el atormentado joven posando una palma sobre su frente y negando con la cabeza.</p><p><em>Armitage, </em>—lo llamó, haciendo que éste regresara la vista a la pantalla de la computadora—, <em>la vida de mi hija está en tus manos, todo lo que construí con arduo trabajo también. Sé que podrías con esto. Eres inteligente y perseverante, siempre admiré esa cualidad de ti, pero también, necesitas dejarte llevar un poco y que tu vida no sólo se trate del trabajo. Y aunque ya dije que tu ayudarás a Rose, ella también lo hará de vuelta contigo. Estoy más que seguro. Te quiero, hijo.</em></p><p><em>Rose, mi cielo. Lamento que te haya tocado estar en medio de esta quizás absurda venganza. Pero, todo se ha acomodado de esta forma para que cada uno aprenda diversas lecciones. No te enojes, cariño, todo esto es arreglado, pero, Armitage es un buen chico, excelente partido, sé que va a cuidarte muy bien. Dale la oportunidad de verte cómo eres, y conócelo. Sé que va a sorprenderte. Y bueno, si en el camino deciden hacerme abuelo no me voy a enojar —el contador resopló y Rose volteó los ojos—. Cuídate mucho. No te alejes de tu hermana. Quiéranse mucho como hasta ahora. Sé que voy a hacerles falta, pero tanto </em>Bodhi<em>, como Hux velarán por ustedes. Las amo con el alma. Extráñenme, pero no estén tristes, ya estoy con su madre.</em></p><p>La pantalla volvió a ponerse en negro. Hux y ella se miraron. Más que una broma de mal gusto, aquello era algo escabroso. Hue Tico le había arreglado el matrimonio a su destrampada y consentida hija menor con él, quien fuera su amigo y trabajador más fiel, condicionándolo a no recibir el dinero que él había trabajado e invertido y todo para cumplir una venganza, que Armitage estaba seguro merecía, pero no involucrándolo a él.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? —soltó Rose, cruzada de brazos, desplomándose en su asiento—. ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?</p><p>— No hay nada que solucionar, porque nada va a pasar… —comenzó él, sin poder creer que ella esperara a cumplir lo que su padre había dicho.</p><p>— Ya veo… entonces, estás dispuesto a dejar todo lo que te corresponde en manos de esos dos malnacidos y vivir en la calle —dijo la chica con ironía.</p><p>— Esto no va a pasar, ya te lo dije —sostuvo el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Mira, resulta que a mí sí me interesa lo que me corresponde, y sinceramente, dudo mucho que quieras iniciar desde abajo. ¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando para mi padre?</p><p>— Doce, pero ahora soy su socio…</p><p>— No, no lo eres, a menos que te cases conmigo porque, por si tienes las orejas tapadas acaba de ponernos una condición.</p><p>— ¿Me estás tratando de convencer que me case contigo? —Rose soltó una risotada amarga.</p><p>— Ni en tus mejores sueños, Armitage. Quiero esto tanto como tú, o sea, NADA, pero quiero mi dinero y quiero vengarme de Enric y Snoke, así que, renunciar para ti no es una opción, no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Llevaremos a cabo lo que mi padre indica.</p><p>— Estás loca —Armitage se puso de pie. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del coraje que sentía.</p><p>— No, se trata de mi herencia y por favor no me digas que no somos parecidos. Tú nada más trabajas para tener dinero y estatus, y lo estás acariciando, lo sé. Quieres lo que mi padre ha prometido, pero tu orgullo no te deja —Hux se quedó callado ante el examen de Rose. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón.</p><p>— ¿Y qué propones? —dijo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.</p><p>— Hacemos una boda, pretendemos que somos un matrimonio por un año, cada quién por su lado y doce meses después, tramitamos el divorcio, tú te vas muy tranquilo con tu dinero y yo con el mío y dejamos en la calle a esos dos imbéciles y fin de la historia —la estudió. Sus ojos negros y su expresión seria develaban que su decisión era firme y estaba convencida de que todo iba a ser muy sencillo. Él en cambio dudaba un poco, pero quizás sólo debía relajarse como bien había dicho Tico durante el video. Él se la pasaba de lleno en el trabajo, ella en sus fiestas y en su negocio, ni siquiera iban a verse. Un año pasaba volando ¿qué podía salir mal?</p><p>— ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? —la cuestionó.</p><p>— Veinticinco, ¿por qué? —respondió ella a la defensiva.</p><p>— Por nada… —contestó-</p><p>El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a las sienes. Maldita la hora en la que había decidido dedicarse a trabajar y dejó su vida social de lado. A sus treinta y dos años, bien ya podía estar casado y con una familia sin tener que pasar por ese macabro enredo. Lo que había hecho Hue era un golpe muy bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que salir él embarrado solo para cuidar de su hija menor y vengarse de dos idiotas? ¿Acaso no era suficiente estar pendiente de ella? ¿Por qué no simplemente había cambiado el testamento? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar a ese grado?</p><p>Pero Rose tenía razón. Él era ambicioso y una voz le susurraba en el oído que aceptara la propuesta.</p><p>— ¿En cuánto tiempo sería al boda? —preguntó él, sorprendiéndose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.</p><p>— No tengo idea, pero digamos que dentro de un mes, aquí, en el jardín.</p><p>Armitage Hux asintió. Estaba enojado, sí, porque ciertamente las cosas no debieron ser de esa forma, pero él era experto en calcular, los planes rara vez se le escapaban de las manos, lo haría funcionar y se quedaría con lo que era suyo. Soportar a Rose sería un precio algo elevado, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, a lo mejor perdería los nervios en ello, pero ganaría lo que siempre había soñado. Sabía fingir sonrisas, por supuesto que podría fingir un matrimonio.</p><p>— De acuerdo. En un mes —asintió y suspiró—. <em>No me voy a arrepentir, no me voy a arrepentir… no me voy a arrepentir </em>—pensó para sí, como un mantra.</p><p>— Bien. Nos volveremos a ver una vez que tenga los detalles de la boda, además debemos discutir otras cosas y tomar acuerdos de cómo dirigiremos todo esto, pero no tengo tiempo ahora —miró su reloj—. El club de playa me espera, así que, no te molestes en llamar, seré yo la que te contacte—. Hux puso los ojos en blanco—. Trae tu mejor traje pelirrojo —le dijo Rose con una sonrisa cargada de ironía—, porque no todos los días tienes la fortuna de casarte conmigo.</p><p>Ella se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Armitage se cruzó de brazos, enervado por el tono de aquella chica.</p><p>Si Hue Tico había designado que todos aprendieran una lección con lo que los estaba obligando a hacer, entonces se iba a tomar muy enserio su papel.</p><p>Iba a domar a aquella fierecilla e iba a darle una lección que jamás olvidaría. Si ella podía ser altanera y grosera, él podía ser el tipo más frío y molesto del mundo y sería un esposo ejemplar.</p><p>Armitage se puso de pie y se acomodó el traje, sintiendo las ganas renovarse en él.</p><p>Que ganara el mejor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Rosie ¿estás segura de esto? Yo sé que papá te ha pedido que hagas las cosas así pero, podríamos ver una manera para que no tengas que fingir una boda —dijo Paige, mientras le echaba azúcar a su café. Las dos hermanas y Bodhi estaban reunidos en el comedor, compartiendo el desayuno antes de hacer sus actividades planeadas para ese día.</p><p>— Pai… no voy a dejarle el dinero a esos dos desgraciados que aparentaron ser amigos de papá y nada más se dedicaron a robarle. Reconozco que no es la mejor medida, pero, todo va a salir bien —aseguró ella, llevándose a la boca un trozo de melón.</p><p>— Estás muy confiada cuñadita —comentó Bodhi, con picardía—. ¿Y si te terminas enamorando?</p><p>— ¡¿De Armitage?! —soltó Rose, divertida—. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de un tipo tan frio y que es adicto al trabajo?</p><p>— Vamos, Rosie… no es nada feo —rebatió Paige, sonriéndose con su esposo.</p><p>— Los hombres amargados como él no son mi tipo, así que nada va a salirse de control. Todo está fríamente calculado.</p><p>— ¿Y si él se enamora de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó su cuñado.</p><p>— Oh bueno… —dijo Rose echándose el cabello lacio hacia atrás—, eso no se puede evitar. Digo, estamos hablando de mi, muchos matarían por estar en su lugar y si se enamora, no lo voy a culpar. Pero sinceramente no es lo que busco, crearía más problemas. Además dudo que Hux tenga sentimientos. Así que ustedes no se preocupen, de verdad.</p><p>— De acuerdo ¿necesitas ayuda con los preparativos de la boda? Si quieres podría quedarme más días, a hacerte compañía y a ayudarte —le preguntó su hermana.</p><p>— No, Pai, no te preocupes, tu debes atender todo en Canto, y mantenerte ocupada va a ayudarte a distraerte de este asunto de papá y Bodhi también tiene su trabajo. Rey se va a encargar de todo.</p><p>— Es verdad, olvidaba que se dedicaba a planear eventos. Entonces todo va a salir perfecto si es ella quien se encarga.</p><p>— Si, por eso es que no debes preocuparte —le aseguró su hermana, limpiándose delicadamente la boca con la servilleta—. Si me disculpan, debo irme —anunció poniéndose de pie.</p><p>— ¿Vas a la tienda?</p><p>— Si… si, quiero retomar unos diseños que dejé pendientes con todo esto de papá…</p><p>— Me encantaría verlos —le sonrió Page.</p><p>— Son bocetos aún, pero cuando estén terminados, te los mostraré —Rose se acercó a donde su hermana estaba sentada aun tomando su desayuno y la abrazó y le besó una mejilla. Se giró e hizo lo mismo con Bodhi—. Los veré en la noche, para acompañarlos al aeropuerto. No se vayan a ir sin mi, ¿eh?</p><p>— Te esperamos, cuñada —asintió Bodhi.</p><p>— Diviértanse —les guiñó el ojo y salió del comedor. El ruido de sus tacones se fue alejando cada vez más, hasta que el matrimonio estuvo seguro de que ya estaba fuera de la casa.</p><p>— ¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto, cielo? —le preguntó Bodhi a su lado, besando con dulzura su frente—. ¿Enserio crees que todo esto entre ellos salga bien?</p><p>— Yo espero que si, aunque, si te soy sincera, me encantaría que esos dos estuvieran juntos por amor y no porque mi padre así lo planeo.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta Armitage para tu cuñado? Eso si que es una sorpresa.</p><p>— Es una buena persona, es serio sí, pero, Rose le ayudaría en esa parte… o más bien lo hará. Son muy parecidos y quizás eso los haga chocar pero… no sé, tengo un presentimiento acerca de esto… y no sé si es bueno o malo.</p><p>— Lástima que los planes de quedarnos más días se nos frustraron por el trabajo, así que, tendremos que esperar a verlo…</p><p>Rose estacionó su audi azul afuera de la plaza comercial Naberrie. Estaba a punto de bajar de él cuando una llamada de Rey entró.</p><p>— ¡Hola, Rosie! —la saludó animada del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— ¡Rey! ¡Hola!</p><p>— Te hablo para decirte que tengo unos detalles pendientes que necesitamos resolver para la boda. Mira, el banquete, la música, la decoración, el padre y el juez están listos.</p><p>— Excelente. Dime, qué es lo que necesitas</p><p>— Bueno, el vestido de bodas es uno de esos pendientes…</p><p>— Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes.</p><p>— Bien… el padrino y los testigos… no me preocupan los tuyos, sino los de Armitage…</p><p>— De acuerdo, es algo que tengo que decirle, aunque dudo mucho que tenga amigos. ¿Qué más?</p><p>— La canción para su "primer baile de esposos"</p><p>— ¡Arg! ¿Enserio debemos hacer eso?</p><p>— Rose, te recuerdo que fue tu idea hacerlo todo al pie de la letra —dijo la organizadora, con cierto aire acusatorio.</p><p>— Pues es que necesita ser creíble, no será muy grande, pero, considero que siendo quien soy, debería tener algo como esto o se levantarán sospechas. Estamos de acuerdo que yo no me casaría en una ceremonia ultra privada ¿o si?</p><p>— Para nada, por eso mismo debe haber vals así que lo discutes con Armitage y me avisas. También necesito tu lista de invitados, como todo es tan pronto, debo mandan a hacer las invitaciones para que se repartan esta semana.</p><p>— Bien, voy a hablarle por teléfono y quedar con él y Ben, porque ciertamente hay que tomar otros acuerdos para que nada se nos vaya de las manos—. ¿Podremos tener todo listo en un mes?</p><p>— Si, no hay problema con ello —aseguró Rey—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto, Rosie?</p><p>— Si, Rey. Pai Pai también me lo preguntó. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que mi sueño no es casarme, así que no me molesta todo esto. No estoy nada de acuerdo que sea con Armitage, pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, más que enfocarme y hacer que ese año se pase muy rápido.</p><p>— De acuerdo, sabes que te apoyo en todo —le hizo saber la castaña.</p><p>— Gracias, lo sé… y ahora necesito pedirte otro favor.</p><p>— El que gustes.</p><p>— ¿Crees que Ben podría darme el número de Armitage?</p><p>— Si. Le escribo y le pido que te lo envié.</p><p>— Gracias, Rey. Creo que citaré a esos dos hoy más tarde en el club de playa… ¿te veo ahí?</p><p>— Perfecto. Nos vemos más tarde.</p><p>Rose se detuvo frente a su tienda comercial. Observó las letras del nombre "Millie" apagadas y la puerta de cristal con ese enorme letrero de cerrado pegado en ella.</p><p>La diseñadora suspiró. Había estado evitando eso durante mucho tiempo. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y comenzó a liberar las cerraduras que estaban a ras del piso y que mantenían la puerta de la tienda segura.</p><p>Cuando puso un pie adentro, automáticamente las luces se encendieron. Todo estaba como la última vez que había pisado el lugar. Los estantes llenos de ropa, la computadora, la caja, la terminal para tarjetas… los probadores al fondo… todo esperándola desde que había decidido cerrar porque su vida era un desastre, porque ya no estaba vendiendo ni diseñando. Eso no lo sabía nadie. Ni Paige, ni su padre, ni Rey. Se había encargado de liquidar bien a sus empleados para no sentir presión de que fueran a hacerle un escándalo, cosa que parecía haber funcionado.</p><p>Rose atravesó la tienda con un nudo en la garganta y fue hacia la parte trasera del local, en donde tenía su taller y oficina, lugar en el que solía llevar su proceso creativo.</p><p>Una mesa de trabajo enorme donde cortaba su tela la recibió, llena de hilos, cuentas, retazos y bocetos que había dejado sin terminar. Les dedicó una mirada triste y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se aguantó hasta que ya no pudo evitar dejarlas salir.</p><p>Un sollozo salió desde su garganta y tuvo ese sentimiento de que lloraba por la muerte de su padre, pero también por todo lo que hacía tiempo traía atorado. Temores, inseguridades, baja autoestima… todo perfectamente disimulado en una fachada que era más fácil de llevar, que asumir lo que realmente le estaba pasando.</p><p>Miró sus dibujos, no se trataban de ninguna pieza de alguna nueva colección que estuviese planeando, porque en realidad lo que estaba plasmado en ese papel eran bocetos de vestidos de novia, su verdadera pasión.</p><p>Rose se permitió llorar hasta que sintió que había logrado que la opresión en su pecho bajara considerablemente. Fue hasta un pequeño armario que tenía en donde guardaba telas y materiales y se subió al banquito para alcanzar una caja circular negra que aguardaba arriba del estante.</p><p>La colocó sobre su mesa de trabajo y la abrió. La tela suave y blanca le dio la bienvenida y se permitió sonreír. Con cuidado tomó el delicado modelo y lo asió hacia ella para admirarlo por completo: Era el primer vestido de novia que había confeccionado y lo había hecho con sus propias medidas. Pensó que por lo menos algo de todo eso que sería montado, iba a ser real.</p><p>Estaba pasando la mano sobre la suave falta de tul, cuando su teléfono sonó. En la pantalla apareció el identificador de Ben que le mandaba el número de Armitage. Aquello fue lo que la hizo recomponerse.</p><p>Rose sacó de su bolso su espejito de mano y con cuidado se limpió las lágrimas y arregló su maquillaje.</p><p>Tomó el teléfono y le tecleó a Ben un mensaje de agradecimiento para después pulsar sobre el número de Armitage.</p><p>Hux estaba muy concentrado revisando unos reportes que Phasma le había hecho pasar, cuando su teléfono vibró. Él no lo miró porque en un inicio pensó que se trataba de un mensaje de texto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el celular no dejaba de vibrar supo que se trataba de una llamada. Clavó sus ojos azules en la pantalla y se dio cuenta que desconocía el número desde el cual le marcaban, pero como solía atender a muchos clientes para asesorías o posibles negocios, decidió contestar.</p><p>— Armitage Hux, buen dia —dijo con tono pre ensayado.</p><p>— El mismísimo pelirrojo en persona —dijo una voz burlona del otro lado. Él la reconoció enseguida.</p><p>— Rose… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?</p><p>— Es bueno que mi mejor amiga sea la novia del abogado de tu despacho ¿no crees? —Hux arrugó la nariz. Maldito fuera ese Solo—. Pero no te irrites, de todas formas lo iba a necesitar, y si no me lo dabas tú, lo conseguiría.</p><p>— Si bueno, tengo trabajo, si solo has hablado para decirme que conseguiste mi número entonces me despido.</p><p>— Enserio eres desagradable. Te hablaba para quedar contigo en el club de playa, hoy, a las cuatro, para discutir asuntos de la boda.</p><p>Armitage miró su reloj.</p><p>— ¿Por qué piensas que puedes disponer de mi tiempo?</p><p>— Mira, relájate. Ahora eres prácticamente el jefe, tienes que aprender a delegar funciones. Además, recuerda que te estás viendo con tu prometida y esto es importante. Ben estará ahí también, no es una especie de cita así que no te me emociones.</p><p>— Eres…</p><p>— ¡Relájate hombre! Fue una broma. Te veré más tarde ahí, en la alberca. No llegues tarde.</p><p>— Nunca llego tar… —estaba completando su acostumbrada frase cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose le había colgado—. Maldición —susurró. Puso los codos sobre su escritorio y se sostuvo la cara viendo la pila de carpetas con los balances que debía revisar. Podía encargarle a uno de sus trabajadores que revisara la mitad, pero era algo perfeccionista y si él no lo hacía, no podía asegurar que estuviera bien. No quería errores, así que decidió apurarse.</p><p>Descolgó el teléfono de la oficina y apretó un botón que comunicaba con su ahora secretaria.</p><p>— Phasma, que no me interrumpan, tengo que salir temprano hoy. Pide un lunch de "Artur n' Tripio´s" y no me pases llamadas.</p><p>— A la orden jefe.</p><p>Suspiró y prosiguió con su tarea. Estaba perdiendo el primer round, pero más tarde sería su revancha en el club de playa.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Hux llegó al club Varikyno, fue directo a la piscina. Extrañamente había poca gente, aunque se alegró de eso. No consideraba que fuera un buen lugar para tomar acuerdos acerca de una boda planeada, pero tampoco quería llevar a Rose a su oficina para que todos los vieran ahí o hicieran preguntas que no quería responder. Su casa no era una opción y la de Tico tampoco, si bien tendrían privacidad, estaría en el terreno de la chica.</p><p>Localizó en la distancia a Ben que estaba sentado en una de las mesitas que alrededor de la alberca. Llevaba puestas unas bermudas y una playera sin mangas y bebía una cerveza. ¿Por qué demonios estaban tan relajado?</p><p>— ¿Y esas fachas? —preguntó Hux acercándose y tomando asiento frente a él.</p><p>— Estoy de vacaciones.</p><p>— Ah, entonces por ti es que estamos en este lugar —el pelirrojo pasó la vista y distinguió a Rey y a Rose en medio de la piscina, tiradas sobre un inflable en forma de Porg.</p><p>— Pues… después de todo el papeleo que tuve que hacer referente a las empresas de Hue, me dio la instrucción de que me tomara unos días de descanso, así que… ni siquiera deberíamos estar viéndonos aquí por esto, pero bueno, es un asunto apremiante.</p><p>— Estoy de acuerdo con eso… a mí me han sacado de mi trabajo y obligado a venir —soltó, aflojándose la corbata.</p><p>— Oh ¿enserio? Porque he visto que llegaste por tu propio pie y no creo que Rose te haya puesto una pistola en la cabeza —soltó con sarcasmo él. Armitage lo fulminó con la mirada. Olvidaba que Solo era detestable.</p><p>— No te hagas el gracioso.</p><p>— Aquí vienen las damas —anunció Ben distinguiendo la esbelta figura de Rey caminar hacia él junto con Rose. El contador volteó para divisar a ambas y cuando se dio cuenta de que la heredera menor llevaba un bikini color azul encima tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no abrir la boca. Su cadera quedaba bien delineada por la parte inferior de esa tela azul que llevaba puesta y sus generosos pechos descansaban sobre el sostén que sólo estaba agarrado a su cuello por tiras. Algo parecido a los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo y rezó para que Rose se pusiera algo encima antes de ir a hacer acuerdos o iba a tener que salir corriendo de ahí. Era la primera vez que la veía usando un traje de baño y tenía que admitirlo para sus adentros. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso.</p><p>— Hola, Armitage —saludó Rey, sacándolo del trance, para luego inclinarse a Ben y darle un beso en los labios.</p><p>— Hola, Rey —ambos se conocían porque la había visto en enumeradas ocasiones, con Solo o con su mejor amiga Rose.</p><p>La aludida llegó hasta ellos también y rebuscó en su enorme bolso de mano. Sacó una toalla que se pasó por el cuerpo para secarse y después se puso encima un vestido delgado de tirantes.</p><p>— Lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones Ben, enserio y también eso te afecta a ti Rey. Ahora te puse trabajo y no pueden compartir el tiempo.</p><p>— No Rosie, todo está bien, de hecho Ben me ha acompañado a hacer varias cosas y así la pasamos juntos ¿verdad? —dijo Rey, sentándose al lado de Ben en otra silla vacía.</p><p>— Si, no pasa nada Rosie, yo encantado —soltó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y Hux frunció la boca y reprimió poner en blanco los ojos por alguna razón detestaba que le dijeran <em>"Rosie".</em></p><p>— ¿Podemos comenzar ya? —pidió.</p><p>— Tranquilo pelirrojo, recibirás tu herencia —contestó Ben en voz baja—. Bueno, sólo quería discutir ciertas cosas con ambos —el abogado se volteó al respaldo de su asiento donde colgaba una mochila negra de la cual sacó una carpeta que contenía una hoja—. Aquí tengo los acuerdos prenupciales.</p><p>— No me digas que hasta esto dejó planeado Tico —soltó Hux sintiendo que le iban a explotar los nervios.</p><p>— Pues sí, y también dejó un pequeño fondo para que pudieran usarlo en la boda.</p><p>— Con que mi padre puede dejar dinero para una boda pero no para cada uno sin hacer tanto alboroto. De verdad que a veces pienso que se estaba burlando de mí —suspiró Rose.</p><p>— Por primera vez, voy a darte la razón —dijo el joven contador.</p><p>— ¿De veras? Vaya pues gracias —contestó ella a la defensiva.</p><p>— A ver, no se desvíen. Miren, los acuerdos prenupciales abarcan esto: Vivir juntos, ¿han pensado dónde? —Ben tomó el bolígrafo que estaba dentro de la carpeta y empujó el extremo para sacar la punta. Rose y Armitage se miraron.</p><p>— En mi casa —soltó él. Ben asintió y miró a Rose, esperando que se opusiera, pero ésta dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>— Estoy de acuerdo, la casa de mi padre queda lejos, la de Hux no. Aunque no me esperaba esa propuesta —admitió ella viendo a su futuro esposo por conveniencia. Un mesero pasó cerca con una bandeja de bebidas y ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Tomó uno que parecía ser una piña colada.</p><p>— Te haría bien cambiar de aire —se encogió de hombros. No iba a contestarle, pero él no iba a renunciar a la comodidad de su casa y sus cosas. La iba a llevar a su terreno en donde podría controlar la situación.</p><p>— El siguiente, es referente a la fiesta. Está indicado que sea una boda religiosa y un acto legal.</p><p>— Eso ya lo tengo, sacerdote y juez, listos —anunció Rey contenta. Ben le dio una sonrisa tierna de regreso.</p><p>— Aquí una importante —Ben alzó la ceja—: no podrán ser infiel el uno al otro, o la otra mitad de la fortuna pasando el año no será de ustedes y ya sé que eso no lo mencionó en el video, pero aquí está, es legal —Rose soltó el aire acompañado de un quejido. Era asombroso el nivel de planeación que su padre había ejercido.</p><p>— Seré la esposa más fiel si Armitage promete hacer lo mismo.</p><p>— Lo vamos a jurar frente al altar, por supuesto que lo seré —dijo él, sarcástico—. Siguiente…</p><p>— ¿A dónde se van a ir de luna de miel?</p><p>— No bromees que eso viene —dijo Hux quitándole la hoja y paseando los ojos en ella, pero no, no había nada escrito acerca de eso. Ben ya no se aguantó las ganas y comenzó a reír.</p><p>— Lo siento… pero si gustan se arregla —les propuso el abogado secándose las lágrimas por la risa.</p><p>— ¡NO! —gritaron ambos.</p><p>— Esta bien, sólo decía. Eso es todo del pre nupcial. Otra cosa que quería decirles a ambos es que, necesitan ser un poco más… convincentes.</p><p>— Ya lo había pensado —dijo Rose, enderezándose en su lugar.</p><p>— Creo que si lo que quieren es que Snoke y Enric no sospechen es empezar a comportarse como una pareja —intervino Rey que coincidía con Ben.</p><p>— Ya sé que no se llevan mucho con los dos, pero hoy les voy a hacer llegar la copia del testamento como se quedó. Si de repente se casan y nada más no los vieron juntos van a saber que lo hacen por el acuerdo, así que, deberán poner en práctica sus habilidades actorales —sentenció Ben—. Snoke y Pryde tienen ojos y oídos en todos lados y más en lugares como estos, así que piensen en qué podrían inventar. Es todo de mi parte y si no les molesta, Rey y yo nos retiramos. Tenemos una cena con mis padres.</p><p>— Gracias Ben y Rey —dijo Rose despidiéndose de ellos de beso en la mejilla. Armitage solo se limitó a mostrarles una palma. Se había desparramado en su asiento. La cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla como había pensado, pero, se podía arreglar aún.</p><p>— ¿Y qué otra cosa vamos a discutir? —preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos. Tuvo el impulso de pedir algo de alcohol, pero no veía ningún mesero cerca.</p><p>— Necesitas un padrino y testigos. Rey será mi testigo y mi amiga Jannah también. ¿Tienes pensado en alguien? —Armitage se quedó callado. Maldijo una vez más su nula vida social. Rose se dio cuenta, ciertamente era algo que ya se temía—. Bien, me encargaré de eso también, no te preocupes. Si me permites el consejo, es bueno tener amistades, pelirrojo, es lindo contar con alguien de vez en cuando.</p><p>— Los tengo, pero no aquí —mintió. Porque no, no tenía. Lo más cercano a eso era Phasma, pero ella era su secretaria y no le contaba más que cosas del trabajo—. ¿algo más?</p><p>— Uy, tranquilo general, aún faltan varias cosas —dijo Rose, comenzándose a exasperar al igual que él—. La canción para el vals.</p><p>— Rose, por favor, hazme perder el tiempo por cosas importantes y no por nimiedades como esa. Cómo si no pudieras escogerla tu como todo lo referente a la boda. Siguiente cosa.</p><p>— Bien, si asi vamos, cómprame un anillo de compromiso. Uno lindo y sencillo, no aceptaré uno barato, pero no quiero que gastes mucho y se te vaya lo último que tienes para sobrevivir. Me va el número 5, para que sepas.</p><p>— Espera… ¿qué?</p><p>— Si vamos a jugar esta farsa, lo haremos bien. Ya escuchaste a Ben, Pryde y Snoke están a nada de tener el testamento en sus manos y recordar que el dinero que creen tener va a pasar a mi por matrimonio, cosa que vamos a hacer en breve y van a sospechar algo. Así que hay que inventarnos una relación de bajo perfil desde hace un año —Rose hablaba con fluidez y seguridad y el contador estaba más que impresionado porque ella ya había pensado en todo—. Nos comprometimos hace seis meses y así los tiempos cuadrarán. Pero para ello necesito un anillo en mi dedo, a la de ya, para mañana —se señaló la mano.</p><p>— Bien, mañana lo tendrás —asintió él. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero la diseñadora tenía un punto.</p><p>— Y vamos a tener que hacernos más visibles en público —él ya no se aguantó la mueca de disgusto—. Si a mi tampoco me encanta, pero es así. Ahora somos novios y mañana prometidos, hay que comenzar a actuar ya.</p><p>— Si, pero de una vez te aviso que no voy a hacer lo que tu quieras, yo haré lo que crea conveniente para hacer mis… demostraciones afectuosas y eso no está a discusión. Y ya que acordamos que viviremos en mi casa, ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte? Necesito hacer espacio en el otro cuarto de mi departamento, porque no vas a dormir en mi habitación, de una vez quiero que lo sepas.</p><p>— ¡Pues claro que eso no iba a pasar, no seas iluso! ¡Me ofendes! —refutó ella—. Mira, te doy dos semanas para arreglar todo. Antes de la boda mis cosas ya deben estar instaladas.</p><p>— Bien —Hux se puso de pie y se abotonó el saco de su traje—. Nos vemos mañana para la pedida de mano —soltó él. Drásticamente su tono cambió a uno que ella usaba con él cuando se estaba burlando—. Y otra cosa, Rosie —la señaló con el dedo y ella se quedó estupefacta—. Tienes prohibido asistir a tus acostumbradas fiestas en casa de tus amiguitos de sociedad, o en cualquier lugar. Si vas a ser mi prometida, no me vas a avergonzar con tus comportamientos.</p><p>— Eres un idiota —le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba hacia él con la intención de plantarle una cachetada. Hux le detuvo las manos con facilidad, pues era más pequeña que él.</p><p>— Calma, querida, que pueden vernos… ¿qué va a decir de nosotros la gente? —se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en la comisura del lado derecho de su boca. El cuerpo se le tensó enseguida y Armitage sonrió complacido—. Te veré mañana, futura esposa… —le susurró en el oído y dio media vuelta para salir del club.</p><p>— <em>Es parte del circo Rose, tranquilízate</em>. <em>Solo quiere sacarte de quicio, él no actúa así por otra cosa… el casi beso no significa nada, respira…—</em>se dijo, con la mano en el pecho, tratando de hacer que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal y los nervios se le pasaran. El cambio total en su actitud la tomó por sorpresa.</p><hr/><p>El alto y delgado joven subió a su camioneta y tomó su celular para hacerle una llamada a su secretaria.</p><p>— Phasma, voy a necesitar el balance general de la tienda de Rose, para mañana, a primera hora en mi escritorio. Que sea del último año —no esperó respuesta de la rubia y le colgó. Si Rose lo iba a condicionar, él iba a hacer lo mismo. Prohibirle las fiestas era el inicio, ciertamente no quería una esposa que le diera mala fama y respecto a su marca de ropa, ya era hora de que alguien tomara las riendas de ese negocio en fracaso y lo ayudara a salir a flote.</p><p>Cuando el contador llegó a su oficina a las 9:00 am. Phasma lo recibió con un paquete pequeño.</p><p>— Vinieron a dejarlo hace como media hora —le dijo ella después de pasarle los pendientes. No tiene remitente, y el de la paquetería dijo que un empleado lo había ido a dejar, pero no me supo dar otras características.</p><p>Armitage miró la caja y la sacudió. En su interior sonaba algo pero el ruido no podía darle alguna pista de lo que era.</p><p>— Ten cuidado Hux… ¿Y si es una bomba o algo? —le dijo la rubia preocupada.</p><p>— Ves demasiadas películas, Phasma… —le dijo, negando con la cabeza. El pelirrojo sacó un cuter del cajón de su escritorio y lo pasó por las líneas que tenían cinta adhesiva. La alta secretaria lo miró temerosa. Armitage volteó la caja sobre su escritorio y lo que estaba en su interior cayó. El ojo le comenzó a temblar al tomar el portarretrato con una fotografía de Rose.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— No puede ser… ¿enserio ella mandó esto?</p><p>— ¿Es tu novia? Es muy bonita —Phasma tomó la foto y cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba casi se va para atrás—. ¡¿Es una foto de Rose Tico, la hija menor de Hue Tico?! Armitage Hux ¿En qué estás metido?</p><p>— Es mi… novia… —ella se lo quedó viendo y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>— No te creo. Jamás ha venido por aquí, no te llama, nunca la mencionas y no te ves feliz, no estás enamorado.</p><p>El pelirrojo suspiró, o Phasma era muy perceptiva, por no decir chismosa, o él de verdad tenía cara de amargado, o no sabía mentir o todas las anteriores. Dejó el portarretrato encima del escritorio, resignado a tenerlo ahí para acompañarlo en sus jornadas laborales.</p><p>— ¿Me acompañarías saliendo de trabajar a comprar un anillo?</p><p>— Wow, ¿es enserio?</p><p>— Te contaré todo, pero debes prometerme que no le vas a contar a nadie.</p><p>— No puedo hacer eso… Doph es mi novio y bueno nosotros no nos ocultamos nada… —ella se mordió el labio. Hux se quedó pensando por un momento.</p><p>— ¿Les gustaría a ti y a Mitaka ser mis testigos?</p><p>— Ay por dios… me tienes que contar todo.</p><p>— Si pero ahorita no, más tarde Phasma, por favor aguanta tu curiosidad unas horas —la rubia cambió su semblante sorprendido a uno que incluía una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Tienes los reportes que te pedí?</p><p>— Si, justo encima de tu escritorio. Me voy, cualquier cosa que necesites, avísame —le indicó con voz melodiosa. Era evidente que estaba emocionada por lo que iba a contarle.</p><p>Phasma se retiró y él ocupó su asiento como todos los días. Comenzó hojeando el balance general de <em>"Millie"</em> y su sorpresa creció al ver los números rojos. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que había sospechado.</p><hr/><p>El pelirrojo había terminado contándole todo a Phasma y la hizo jurar que guardaría su secreto y que Mitaka también lo haría, y si se enteraba que alguno de los dos había abierto la boca, los despediría. Esperaba que la amenaza surtiera efecto.</p><p>Su alta secretaria lo había acompañado a una joyería reconocida y aunque él quiso que ella eligiera el anillo, se negó diciéndole que eso era tarea del futuro esposo. Hux se decantó por uno con un diamante en un tono rosa muy bajito, sobre una montura de oro. Por alguna razón pensó que se vería bien en la pequeña mano de la chica y que iba con su personalidad.</p><p>Se despidieron nada más terminaron de comprar el anillo, porque él tenía algo pendiente. Condujo hasta la plaza en donde se encontraba la tienda de Rose y ahí descubrió lo que sospechaba: Estaba cerrada y era evidente por los números que había visto, que tenía mucho tiempo así.</p><p>El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas. Titubeó un poco, pero después tomó la manija y la jaló; estaba abierta y supuso que nadie más que Rose estaría en ese lugar. Caminó hacia la parte trasera, donde imaginó estaba la oficina de ella. Escuchó unos sollozos que lo fueron guiando: Ella estaba llorando y la incomodidad comenzó a sentirse en su cuerpo.</p><p>Entró al taller y la vio desecha sobre la que parecía ser su mesa de trabajo. Escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.</p><p>Él se acercó despacio, tuvo miedo de que se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, presenciando ese momento. Se quedó un momento ahí parado, a centímetros de su espalda, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo ahí sin que le dieran ganas de intervenir.</p><p>— Rose… —le susurró despacio y ella frenó su llanto enseguida, volteándolo a ver.</p><p>Sus ojos negros estaban hinchados y su maquillaje se había corrido levemente. Inesperadamente, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró la cara en su pecho para continuar llorando.</p><p>— No soy suficiente… no soy… no puedo… nunca seré suficiente… —repetía ella en tono lastimero.</p><p>— ¿Qué dices? Rose —le preguntó, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que sus lloriqueos. Algo dentro de él se encendió. Había rebasado la incomodidad y sintió que no quería que llorara, no quería verla así—. N-No llores —comenzó él pasando lentamente su mano sobre uno de los hombros de ella, intentando reconfortarla—. Mejor grítame o insúltame… —dijo sin que se le pudiera ocurrir algo mejor, más que la verdad. Prefería eso a verla así de destrozada. Pensó que quizás se debía a lo de su padre y luego recordó los papeles que había revisado esa mañana en su oficina e intuyó que algo de eso tenía que ver—. Oye, calma… te compré el anillo —dijo sin saber por qué, queriendo distraerla. Ella se separó de su camisa y parpadeó. La cara se le iluminó de una forma en la que él no le había visto.</p><p>— ¿Es bonito y caro? —le preguntó, Armitage tuvo que reprimir la carcajada. Siempre tan alzada, la jovencita.</p><p>— Me quedé en la calle por comprarlo, ya estarás feliz por eso —le dijo.</p><p>El ahora director del despacho de Hue Tico buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó una cajita negra. Cuando había estado en la tienda comprándolo se imaginó a sí mismo yendo a casa de Rose, dejándole la caja sobre la mesa y que le diría alguna cosa con el propósito de provocarla e irse victorioso, pero nada de lo que había planeado parecía que debía suceder.</p><p>Él abrió lentamente la cajita sin perder detalle en la cara de Rose que tenía algo que no podía descifrar.</p><p>— Vaya… es bonito y es caro… me gusta mucho —dijo ella con la voz aun cortada.</p><p>— Pensé en que se parecía a ti… —le aseguró tratando de distraerla.</p><p>— ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué…? —quiso saber la chica, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.</p><p>— En lo caro y en lo excéntrico.</p><p><em>Bien Armitage, eres un idiota</em> <em>y ahora te va a golpear</em> —se regañó.</p><p>— Eres un idiota Hux y no sabes tratar a las mujeres.</p><p>— Quizás tengas razón —admitió. Le tomó la mano a Rose y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular—. Pues creo que, oficialmente estamos comprometidos y te he cumplido el capricho.</p><p>Rose no sabía si eran los ojos azules de Armitage que la miraban de una forma extraña, los que le nublaban el juicio, pero se sintió extrañamente atraída a él y su cercanía. El olor de su delicioso perfume se había quedado revoloteando en su nariz y tenerlo ahí le resultaba agradable. No estaban peleando como siempre lo hacían y eso era nuevo.</p><p>Se acercó nuevamente a él, algo nerviosa por lo que su cuerpo le dictaba hacer. Ambos se miraron, estudiando los movimientos del otro.</p><p>Rose tomó su corbata azul para jalarlo hacia ella.</p><p>Él se dejó guiar por ese tirón y se encorvó.</p><p>Los labios de ambos se encontraron a media trayectoria.</p><p>Ninguno entendía que pasaba, pero si sabían que no querían detenerlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya viene la bodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no mas avisooooooo xD</p><p>Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La diseñadora estaba segura que la cabeza no le funcionaba como debía, porque en el momento que vio a Armitage parado frente a ella, poniéndole el anillo en el dedo y hablándole de esa forma tan suave y diferente a lo que entre ellos era acostumbrado, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y por un segundo se preguntó qué se sentiría besarlo.</p><p>Los tres vasos del whisky coreliano que había tomado de la estantería de su padre y llevado al taller, le terminaron por soltar el cuerpo más rápido de lo que pensó. La abstinencia de alcohol le estaba pasando la factura, después de dos meses de haberse prometido no probar nada.</p><p>Que hubiera roto sus propias reglas le importaba muy poco en esos momentos que se deleitaba con los labios del pelirrojo. Había conseguido pescarlo de la corbata y jalarlo hacia ella. Sorpresivamente no le apartó… y se alegraba por ello porque tenía que admitirlo, besaba muy, muy bien.</p><p>Sentía las manos de Hux quemarle sobre los lugares de su cuerpo en los que se posaban; una descansando en su cuello, la otra en su hombro.</p><p>Él tenía que admitir que no estaba pensando nada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo bastante antinatural en su esencia que solía analizar hasta el mínimo detalle. El tirón que lo obligó a agacharse lo había tomado desprevenido, pero sintió la curiosidad picándole la piel y por ello había terminado a merced de los labios de Rose. El pelirrojo se centraba en el golpeteo de su propio corazón, bombeando después del letargo en el que se había encontrado. El aroma de ella llegaba a su nariz, fresco y agradable… mezclado con otro olor que no distinguía porque no quería concentrarse en ello.</p><p>Hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con alguien de esa forma y muchas veces pensó que no lo necesitaba. Rose le estaba mostrando que estaba equivocado, porque se sentía muy bien.</p><p>Hux quiso ir un poco más allá y se aventuró sin titubeos adentrando su lengua; la de ella lo recibió y en el momento en que se encontraron, de inmediato reconoció el sabor a alcohol, lo que lo hizo frenar en seco.</p><p>Tiró de Rose hacia atrás para separarse de ella y la miró, molesto.</p><p>— Tomaste alcohol —la acusó, soltándola. Ella parpadeó, aún sin saber qué pasaba. Armitage recorrió el lugar con la mirada y del otro lado de la mesa de trabajo encontró la causa de su enojo: la botella y un vaso con rastros del líquido que le había hecho efecto a la mimada jovencita. En ese momento, se sintió un estúpido. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había enemistado con el alcohol y se negaba a tomarlo por cosas que no tenían que ver con Rose, pero que le acababan de detonar gracias a que lo había besado en ese estado.</p><p>Por qué claro, no había otra forma más que el que Rose estuviera ebria para que un beso entre ambos, de forma voluntaria hubiera sucedido.</p><p>Enervado, fue hasta donde se encontraba el recipiente de vidrio. Contuvo el impulso de estrellar la botella en el piso del taller, y contuvo el aire logrando dilatar sus aletas nasales. Tomó la botella y sin mirar a la diseñadora, se dirigió a la salida, dejándola ahí, perpleja con su comportamiento.</p><p>Rose reaccionó segundos después, puesto que el beso la había dejado algo aturdida. Atinó a jalar su bolsa de mano y seguirlo, mientras se preguntaba el porqué de su cambio.</p><p>Llegó a la puerta de la tienda y se dio cuenta de que él iba más avanzado por las zancadas que daba. Maldijo internamente el hecho de que era bajita y tenía las piernas cortas. Rose jaló la puerta de cristal, sacó sus llaves y cerró con la mayor prisa que pudo. Atravesó el lugar, tambaleándose en el proceso un poco, esquivando a las personas que paseaban por ahí.</p><p>Nuevamente reconoció que no pensaba con claridad porque quería salir corriendo detrás de él, aunque no sabía muy bien para qué. De alguna forma que él hubiera cortado el contacto le irritó y sentía unas ganas enormes de reclamarle por algo, por lo que fuera.</p><p>La diseñadora llegó a la puerta que conectaba la planta baja con el estacionamiento. Vio a lo lejos al joven y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, apretó el paso para por fin alcanzarle. Encontró al pelirrojo vertiendo el contenido de la botella en el bote de basura, para después arrojar la botella vacía dentro de él. El estruendo de los vidrios colapsando contra la superficie del contenedor sobresaltó a Rose y le renovó el enojo.</p><p>— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —le gritó.</p><p>— Nada de alcohol. Prohibido —dijo él tajante con esa cara que parecía sepulcral.</p><p>— No me puedes prohibir nada. Haré lo que quiera —le desafió, punteándole el pecho con el dedo índice.</p><p>— Si que puedo. Estamos comprometidos y ya te dije que no vas a avergonzarme ni te vas a burlar de mi.</p><p>— ¿Qué es ese discurso de avergonzarte y burlarme de ti? ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿A qué le temes tanto?</p><p>Él le clavó los ojos, sintiéndose descubierto y herido y ella lo captó. Estaba tocando algo sensible en él… a que sí tenía sentimientos aquel tímpano de hielo.</p><p>— Deja de decir estupideces —dijo, evadiendo un tema que no iba a discutir con ella.</p><p>— Eres tan desagradable Hux —le atacó.</p><p>— Lo mismo digo —contestó ya sin mirarla pues se dio la vuelta para ir a su auto que estaba a pocos metros de donde discutían. El delgado joven sacó las llaves de su auto de la bolsa de su saco y pulsó el botón para abrir los seguros ante el escrutinio de los ojos negros acusadores de Rose, mismos que decidió ignorar antes de caer en ese círculo vicioso que era el trato entre ellos, solo para pelear.</p><p>Se subió a su vehículo, accionando el switch al girar la llave. Se estaba echando de reversa cuando vio que Rose caminaba en un leve zigzag hacia su audi y maldijo por lo bajo porque no podía dejar que ella manejara en ese estado. Y si, Rosie podía sacarlo de quicio, pero no era un insensible—. ¡Por todos los malditos Siths de la Primera Orden! —gritó, sintiendo molestia por lo que estaba por hacer. Detuvo la camioneta y bajó para ir hasta ella, parándola en su labor de buscar las llaves en su bolsa.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame! —Rose aventó su codo hacia atrás porque el pelirrojo le había tomado el brazo con fuerza.</p><p>— No vas a manejar así.</p><p>— A ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer —sentenció ella. Armitage soltó audiblemente el aire por la boca, tenía ganas de gritarle, pero eso no iba a solucionar nada, comenzaba a prenderlo y comenzaba a odiar ceder para ella. Luego nivelaría de nuevo las situaciones, justo como lo había hecho aquella vez en la piscina cuando la besó muy cerca de la boca, con el sólo motivo de enseñarle que también podía jugar. Se estremeció al recordar el beso que hacía escasos minutos se habían dado, pero movió la cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos, porque había sido una tontería, un jueguito estúpido de la menor de las Tico. Optó por llamar al ruedo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y suavizó su discurso:</p><p>— Rose… no puedo dejar que manejes, enserio, no seas necia. Ni siquiera puedes caminar bien… —ella lo ignoró y volvió a rebuscar en su bolso de mano—. Piensa en Paige ¿y si te pasa algo? Suficiente tuvimos con lo de tu padre, así que, por favor, sube a la camioneta, te llevaré a casa y puedes mandar a alguien por tu auto, aquí no va a pasarle nada es una zona segura —habló despacio, pero sin dejarle un hueco para que ella le arrebatara la palabra. Aquello pareció llegarle a la jovencita, pues sus cejas que segundos antes tenían el ceño apretado en una mueca de disgusto fueron retomando su curva natural lo que hizo que él se calmara un poco.</p><p>— D-De acuerdo… sólo porque Paige se va hoy y quedé de acompañarla al aeropuerto… —asintió y trató de ver la hora en su reloj de mano, sin mucho éxito.</p><p>— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —le preguntó él.</p><p>— A las once.</p><p>— Son las siete, hay que apresurarse. Anda, súbete —pidió el pelirrojo y se encaminó a la camioneta para abrirle la puerta. Ella asintió, y soltó el enojo que había sentido segundos antes. Hux la ayudó a subir ofreciéndole la mano para que se apoyase cosa que ella hizo, algo sorprendida por el gesto. Después, él rodeó el auto por la parte delantera y se trepó.</p><p>Segundos después de que él cerrara su puerta, el motor ronrroneó al ser encendido de nuevo y se pusieron en marcha por el camino hacia la mansión Tico. Rose lo miraba de reojo. Armitage sostenía con fuerza el volante, los brazos un poco tensos, pero su atención estaba centrada en el camino frente a ellos.</p><p>— ¿Podemos pasar a una tienda antes de llegar a casa? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio—. Creo que necesito un café muy cargado… no quiero que Paige me vea así… —admitió. Él asintió—. Bien, gracias… —dijo, luego se mordió el labio y decidió agregar—: Por favor, no le digas nada —le pidió, preocupada.</p><p>— ¿No quieres que le diga qué tomaste o que tu tienda está cerrada desde hace meses? —ella arrugó la nariz en reflejo, incómoda.</p><p>— A-ambas…</p><p>— No le diré —le aseguró.</p><p>Nuevamente el silencio los invadió. La chica apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Aún no había podido sacar todo lo llevaba consigo. Él la había interrumpido en su llanto y después había sucedido aquel beso…</p><p>Rose reprimió las ganas de llevarse los dedos a la boca, recordando el rastro que los labios del pelirrojo habían dejado sobre los de ella.</p><p>— ¿Hue lo sabía? —soltó él de pronto, sacándola de ese agradable recuerdo en el que se había centrado. Les tocó un alto y él se aventuró a mirarla, no quería admitirlo, pero quería indagar. No podía quitarse la imagen de esa chica altanera, quebrada en su propio taller.</p><p>— N-Nadie lo sabe, más que tú —confesó Rose y volteó a verlo también. Él apartó la mirada segundos después con el justo pretexto de que la luz roja había cambiado dándoles el siga, pero la verdad era que, los ojos de ella le provocaban tristeza y ya tenía suficiente con la propia.</p><p>— Revisé los reportes hoy y vi los números rojos. Por eso vine… no esperaba encontrarte y menos, así como estabas.</p><p>Rose ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y se tapó la boca para contener el sollozo.</p><p>Armitage apretó los labios. La estaba haciendo llorar nuevamente.</p><p>Se le hacía increíble que Rose tocara tantas heridas que él llevaba consigo en un solo día. El recuerdo fugaz de su madre y su llanto pasó frente a sus ojos. Ahí residía la incomodidad que sentía al ver a las personas romperse, pues él nunca pudo hacer nada por ella cuando su padre la humillaba, la maltrataba y le hacía llorar. Ni de niño, ni de adolescente y sabía que esa sería la cruz que cargaría para siempre.</p><p>Giró el rostro hacia su copiloto después de comprobar por los espejos que no había nadie detrás de su vehículo y la encontró escondiendo la cara, volteada hacia la ventana. Él, despegó la mano de la palanca de velocidades en donde en realidad solo iba posada, porque la camioneta era automática. No se atrevió a tomarle la mano, pero si aprisionó su muñeca con sus dedos.</p><p>El contacto con la piel de Armitage la hizo sobresaltar.</p><p>— Está bien Rose, estarás bien. Es un bache. Saldrás. He visto negocios caer y levantarse —le concedió. No podía compararlo con otra cosa y evitar inclinarse al asunto laboral, porque no era nada experto en otro tipo de relaciones, pero lo que le decía era la verdad. Él y Hue se habían hecho cargo de muchísimas empresas, grandes o pequeñas que estaban en la quiebra, y las habían sacado. Sabía cómo era construir algo de la nada.</p><p>— ¿Y si ya no quiero esto? ¿Y si… no me llena?</p><p>Él se quedó en silencio pensando. Con que por ahí iba la cosa. No la soltó, quería instarla a hablar para que sacara eso que llevaba dentro y porque quería saber qué era exactamente lo que le aquejaba y le había escondido a todos.</p><p>— ¿No era lo que querías hacer? —cuestionó. Rose pareció recomponerse, moviéndose en su lugar. Sintió la invitación del contador a desahogarse, y quizás él no era la persona indicada, o no lo sabía, pero llevaba mucho tiempo cargando con eso sola, porque nunca quiso ser una molestia para Paige o para su padre.</p><p>— Mamá era diseñadora también —comenzó, con la voz aún quebrada—. Conoció a mi padre cuando eran jóvenes y ella comenzaba con su tienda y él le llevaba la contabilidad. Después de un año, se casaron y se embarazó de Paige a los meses. Cinco años después llegué yo. Ella… dejó a un lado su sueño por concentrarse en nosotras. Quería que una de sus hijas pudiera construir lo que ella no. Paige no lo hizo, porque se inclinó a la administración, pero yo sí. Le saqué el talento y me enseñó muchas cosas. Amaba esos momentos con ella, con la cinta métrica, haciéndonos vestidos, patronando… escogiendo texturas de telas… —Rose hizo una pausa, escogiendo sus palabras, las lágrimas bajaban por sus prominentes pómulos—. Murió antes de que yo pudiera elegir una carrera, pero sabía lo que quería, siempre lo supe desde pequeña. Quise dedicarme a esto por ella y esa añoranza que tenía a esos momentos, porque esto me acercaba a su recuerdo. No voy a decir que fue su culpa, porque me gustaba, solo que quise seguir sus pasos exactos. Ella soñaba con algo como lo que es <em>Millie</em>. Ropa de alta costura en pasarelas de moda y yo… bueno… mi sueño siempre fue ser diseñadora de vestidos de novia —los ojos comenzaron a aguársele de nuevo—. Y no es su culpa. Pensé que debía hacer lo que ella en vida no pudo. Pensé que estaba bien cumplir su sueño y eso alegraría a papá y a Paige… pero terminó por no llenarme y lo estuve reprimiendo por años… y ahora no puedo seguir diseñando nada porque ya no puedo con esto, estoy harta y no puedo evitar sentir que soy una mal agradecida y mala hija… siento que le fallé. Mi vida es un desastre y en realidad, soy una cobarde.</p><p>Él mantenía una mano en el volante, con la otra seguía tomando la muñeca de Rose y miraba de entretanto al frente, pero no se había perdido ni un detalle y que ella le hubiera contado todo eso hacía que la viera un poco diferente y comprendiera ciertas cosas. Siempre se había preguntado cómo una chica que lo tenía todo podía mandar al traste su vida por andar en fiestas y bebiendo y cómo podía tener ese horrible carácter. Pero la clave se la acababa de dar ella. Lo tenía todo y sin embargo se sentía vacía y buscaba escapatorias, porque le era más fácil que enfrentar su realidad. Hux pensó que quizás no eran tan diferentes, simplemente cada uno había escogido la droga que le adormilaba los problemas.</p><p>Se daba cuenta que todos cargaban con su propio lado oscuro. Ella enserio la estaba pasando mal, pero también se estaba inclinando por un camino demasiado accidentado que la llevaría a un lugar sin salida. Y él no era nadie para frenar aquello, pero sentía esa necesidad de hacerlo. Se convenció que era porque iban a llevar a cabo todo ese circo de la boda.</p><p>— Siempre puedes cambiar de giro… —dijo él, sin atreverse a ir más profundo.</p><p>— No lo sé… no estoy muy segura de eso —negó, acongojada. Sabía que el alcohol le había soltado la lengua, junto con sus ganas de sacar aquello de su sistema, porque de otra forma nunca hubiera hecho de Hux su confesor y ya comenzaba a sentir un poco de vergüenza—. No creo que pueda volver a empezar… no soy buena en lo que hago… —admitió, dolida por su propio concepto de sus capacidades.</p><p>— Lo que yo piense o diga no te hará cambiar de opinión, pero tienes que pensar en lo que quieres hacer… lo que <em>realmente </em>quieres hacer. Es lo único que puedo decir. Nunca es tarde, Rose. Tu padre te hubiera apoyado, y Paige lo hará también.</p><p>— Si… g-gracias —finiquitó ella, sin querer ahondar más de lo que ya en todo ello. Armitage se dio cuenta y soltó su agarre del brazo de la chica para regresarlo a la palanca.</p><p>Continuaron un tramo más en donde el único sonido que los acompañaba era el del cambio de velocidades de aquella máquina donde iban sentados. En un punto, Armitage se orilló en una calle, para ir a la pequeña tienda que estaba en el paso.</p><p>— ¿Cómo quieres tu café?</p><p>— Emm, cargado, sin azúcar, un botecito de crema… por favor.</p><p>— ¿Algo más?</p><p>— No… gracias —él le asintió.</p><p>Rose siguió con la mirada el andar del contador. Había resultado una tarde demasiado extraña. Recordó la sensación de seguridad que la embargó cuando se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El beso, la pelea, la plática… ellos juntos en un carro hablando… ¿significaba algo? ¿podía esperar algo así de su "matrimonio"? De alguna forma él le había reconfortado. Rose se daba cuenta que le costaba verla mal, no creía que fuera exclusivo con ella, sino en general, pero, sus palabras, aunque cautas, le habían llegado. Donde antes no le importaba Armitage, ahora se volvía un misterio. El delgado y alto joven, podía enojarse, explotar, gritar, pero cuando algo le ponía tenso lo veía doblar las manos y reconocía en él una capacidad muy interesante de ver las cosas de otra manera. Su padre siempre le dijo que el pelirrojo era un sobreviviente, aunque nunca supo por qué pensaba así de él y a ella nunca le interesó preguntar porque sentía celos de que su progenitor lo estimara tanto siendo él un simple empleado. Sin embargo, comenzaba a notar que había algo… algo muy dentro aguardando por ser descubierto.</p><p>Armitage volvió breves minutos después, con dos vasos. Le pasó su café a Rose y unas galletas de chocolate. Se llevó el mismo su termo a los labios y prosiguieron el camino, compartiendo en silencio la golosina y los pensamientos y suposiciones que tenían del otro.</p><p>— Oye… emm, Rey me pidió la lista de invitados, le he mandado los míos, pero, supuse que querías invitar a alguien, así que, en cuanto me des los nombres, ella podría anexarlos y enviar las invitaciones.</p><p>— Esta bien así. De todas formas, es como dijiste, no tengo amigos —ya estaba, lo había soltado. Extrañamente sintió que debía puntualizarlo. Ella le había contado de sus temores, él estaba devolviéndole el favor. Simplemente eso—. Aunque ya te ahorré el trabajo y ya me conseguí unos testigos, aun así la cosa del padrino sigue siendo tuya.</p><p>— ¿Ah sí? Pero si acabas de decir que no tienes amigos —lo miró confundida.</p><p>— Pues no, pero Phasma vio tu paquete esta mañana y no me la pude quitar de encima y terminé por contarle todo porque le pareció muy raro que estuviéramos saliendo. Así que ella y su novio van a ser mis testigos. Prefiero eso a que me pongas a alguna de tus amigas presuntuosas —Rose estaba abriendo la boca para protestar cuando él la interrumpió—. Debiste decirme que ibas a mandar esa cosa a mi oficina ¿qué pretendes con eso?</p><p>— Genio de las matemáticas, quiero que pienses en lo que te dijo Phasma. Es muy extraño que estemos comprometidos desde hace seis meses y nadie sepa nada de mi. Snoke o Pryde no tardan en hacerte una visita para encontrar el hilo negro en todo esto. Me sorprende bastante que no razones cosas tan básicas como estas, tu tan calculador que eres.</p><p>— Arg… —soltó, volteando los ojos—. Vaya que el café está haciendo efecto y bajándote esa borrachera que sólo provoca que hagas tonterías.</p><p>— ¡Ay, no es para tanto! y si te refieres al bes…</p><p>— Ya sé que gustas de jugar con la gente —la interrumpió no dando cabida a que lo mencionara—, así que hagámonos un favor ¿quieres? —argumentó, irritado. Las enormes puertas de acero de la casa de Rose se abrieron en ese momento pues el guardia de la caseta de vigilancia, los reconoció—. Lo del taller nunca existió —puntualizó mientras seguía la trayectoria de la rotonda con el volante, frenó y la miró severo.</p><p>— Si así lo quieres, así será —Hux se sorprendió de que Rose hubiera aceptado sin más lo que le había dicho. Sus ojos negros y furiosos no lo volvieron a mirar y aquella tregua que habían mantenido pareció esfumarse. La diseñadora se bajó y cerró de un portazo sin el mínimo de remordimiento. Se encaminó a la puerta de la casa en donde Paige estaba parada, esperándola.</p><p>— ¿Te trajo Armitage? ¿Y tú auto? ¿Está todo bien?</p><p>— Si, no te preocupes, mandaré por él. Sólo coincidimos en el centro comercial y hablamos un rato de los por menores de la boda y se nos hizo tarde para regresar por mi carro. Es todo. ¿Ya tienen todo listo?</p><p>— Casi, Bodhi está terminando de empacar mi maleta, creo que traje demasiada ropa para lo poco que estuve.</p><p>— Bueno, pero, me alegra que uses lo que te he diseñado.</p><p>— Y respecto a eso, lamento no poder haberte acompañado a tu tienda, me hubiera gustado ver lo nuevo que tienes en mente. Mamá estaría orgullosa —Rose le dio una sonrisa un tanto forzada a su hermana, poniéndose nerviosa porque quisiera indagar más, así que decidió cambiar el tema.</p><p>— En otra ocasión será. Me hubiera gustado irme contigo un tiempo, para despejar la cabeza de todo esto de papá. Ni siquiera he podido llorar por él lo suficiente con todo este asunto de la boda.</p><p>— Aún podrías… encárgale todo a Rey… o puedo quedarme otros días —le dijo tomándola de la mano.</p><p>— No Pai Pai, debo estar aquí, Snoke y Pryde no tardan en enterarse y sospecho que van a hacer hasta lo imposible por averiguar la falsedad en esto. Además, la remodelación de los casinos necesita de tu supervisión. No te preocupes por mí, estoy y estaré bien… nos vamos a ver dentro de unas tres semanas para la boda de todas formas.</p><p>Paige la abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>— Rosie… has dejado las fiestas y el alcohol… ¿verdad? —la mayor de las Tico la escudriñó con una mirada preocupada y acunó su rostro con las manos—. Sé que desde que me casé las cosas entre nosotros son diferentes, porque no vivo aquí, pero puedes contarme lo que sea hermana, no te voy a juzgar, te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites —soltó Paige sintiéndose culpable por no estar con ella como cuando eran chicas y se contaban todo y se acompañaban en lo que fuera. Rose sabía que las palabras de Pai eran genuinas y sentía su amor, pero no podía contarle, no se atrevía.</p><p>— Tranquila. Lo entiendo. Además, hablamos casi diario y yo ya llevo dos meses sobria —mintió, aun sintiendo el sabor del café en su lengua, que disfrazaba un poco el otro—. Aparte de que cierto prometido mío me acaba de prohibir el asunto de la diversión… ya sabes, es un amargado.</p><p>— Te está cuidando Rose —le dijo su hermana, haciendo que ella se detuviera a pensarlo fugazmente, pero sabía bien que no se trataba de eso.</p><p>— No, Pai, se está cuidando a sí mismo —afirmó—. Mejor vamos con Bodhi y ayudémosle al pobre a poner todo en orden dentro de las maletas. Seguro está batallando con eso.</p><p>— Es muy probable —sonrió la mayor, adentrándose en la enorme casa con su hermanita.</p><hr/><p>El pelirrojo botó las llaves de su auto y de su casa al plato dispuesto en la mesita de centro para tal fin y se tumbó en el sillón de su sala. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, pensando en todo lo que aconteció ese día. Había sido todo apabullante.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y clavó la vista en el techo blanco. El acostumbrado silencio de su departamento lo saludó. Ladeó levemente su cabeza para pasar la mirada azulada por los muebles de la habitación y la tristeza que Rose se había encargado de activar, le recorrió el cuerpo.</p><p>A veces, pero sólo a veces, cuando se encontraba en momentos como ese, le pesaba haber elegido una vida como la que llevaba. Trabajaba todo el día para mantenerse ocupado, para que apretada agenda no diera paso a amistades o relaciones. Pero la verdad era que a veces extrañaba no tener a nadie que lo esperara. Y era donde se cuestionaba sus decisiones, aunque siempre terminara por apartar los pensamientos.</p><p>Todo él era una contradicción andando, pero podían más esos temores que se le habían encarnado en el corazón desde pequeño.</p><p>Sin embargo, en escasos días iba a tener que compartir su intimidad con una mujer a la que solo le había conocido lujos, excesos y un genio de los mil siths. Aunque, ese día había podido ver otra parte de ella lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse qué más escondía en ese pequeño cuerpo de 1.57 metros de altura.</p><p>Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Todo el camino de regreso había pensado en el beso que compartieron. Y se molestó consigo mismo por ello porque sabía perfectamente que Rose sólo había hecho tal cosa por el alcohol en sus venas.</p><p>No obstante, el beso no era lo único que le taladraba o que había marcado esa tarde. Verla a ella tan rota en su taller y sentirse indefenso ante ello, queriéndola proteger fue una revelación muy grande que no sabía si quería asumir. La vulnerabilidad que ella escondía, los temores que le contó, destapándole los propios sin saber.</p><p>Creyó que la soledad lo curaría, pero no fue así, porque evadía todo, elegía protegerse. Catalogaba a la gente, como lo había hecho con la mujer que ahora tenía de prometida. Era más fácil eso, verle los defectos, pensar que no podía con ellos y seguir en lo suyo, pero era un animal herido, escondido en las sombras.</p><p>Una sed peligrosa comenzó a escocerle la lengua y agradeció haberse puesto una barrera entre él y el vicio de beber.</p><p>Todo por ella… o más bien por él.</p><p>Desde que tuvo memoria, su padre era un alcohólico que se la pasaba maltratando a su madre y a él.</p><p>Poco recordaba de cuando era pequeño, más que los mimos y las palabras amables de su madre, su cercanía con ella y su amor. Nada de Brendol Hux. Quizás había bloqueado todo eso por lo que representó.</p><p>Cuando tuvo diez, las cosas fueron diferentes, porque ahí comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo que vivían era un horror. Hubo un día que en medio de una pelea entre ellos se metió a encarar a su padre, recibiendo la golpiza que le atormentaba en sueños, aún al presente.</p><p>Muchas veces se preguntó por qué ella no lo había dejado y se había escapado con él. Suponía tantas cosas: la educación que recibió, que no tenía trabajo, que lo quería proteger y darle una buena vida… si acaso hubiera podido tener un mejor razonamiento y decirle que era suficiente que ambos estuvieran juntos lejos del monstruo que tenía por padre. Pero era inútil cuestionar todo eso porque nunca sabría, era una causa perdida.</p><p>El día del accidente, Brendol iba tomado y su madre lo acompañaba, como siempre. Le habían dado la noticia mientras estaba en la universidad, en clase de contabilidad con Hue Tico.</p><p>La policía le dio los detalles: el auto se había salido de la carretera y dado a un barranco. Se había destrozado. Su madre fallecida por el impacto… y el único sobreviviente, aunque muy grave, había sido él: El maldito culpable. Fue entonces que descubrió que la vida no era justa.</p><p>A partir de ese momento todo cambiaría y volcaría toda su atención sobre su profesión. Para él, en ese accidente no sólo se había ido su mamá. Ahí mismo había muerto su padre y él mismo. Mantuvo eso a raya.</p><p>Se había prometido no desviar sus atenciones con nadie más, después de todo, sólo se tenía a él mismo y si saldría adelante sería por él, aunque la excepción había sido su profesor Hue, quién fue el único que se le acercó cuando la catástrofe lo golpeó. De ahí en fuera, no necesitaba nada más. No más amigos, ni parejas. El amor no le había servido a su madre jamás, al contrario, la había llevado a su propia destrucción.</p><p>Alguna vez leyó en un libro que el hijo de un abusador estaba destinado a ser uno, y había cerrado el asunto. No sería como él. Se negaba a ello.</p><p>Soltó el aire, las costillas le dolieron. Pensó en dormir, pero sabía que soñaría con sus padres al haber revivido el pasado, así que lo descartó. Tenía pendiente escombrar la habitación que estaba dispuesta por despacho y que nunca ocupaba para tal efecto. Decidió que era momento de hacer espacio para que la insufrible Rosie pudiera llevar sus cosas pronto. Aquello lo calmaría y lo cansaría al mismo tiempo, lo que le aseguraba un descanso sin pesadillas de por medio.</p><p>Se incorporó en el sillón y se quitó el saco y la corbata. Remangó la camisa hasta los codos y se sacó los zapatos y calcetines. La sensación de la duela de madera fría, bajo sus pies le fue devolviendo el control.</p><p>Fue hasta el cuarto a trabajar y observó sus pocas pertenencias ahí. Puso las manos en jarras y antes de que los recuerdos volvieran a hacerle mella en la cabeza, decidió comenzar a mover todo.</p><hr/><p>— Buenos días —murmuró Hux, entrando a la oficina y recibiendo de vuelta el mismo saludo de sus subordinados. Se sentía con energías renovadas. En efecto, el haber hecho aquella pequeña limpieza lo había agotado. Sin sueños, sin pesadillas que lamentar. El ejercicio matutino también lo ayudó a relajar esos músculos tensos de sus hombros, por lo menos por unas horas.</p><p>Llegó al escritorio de Phasma, listo para escuchar el despliegue de su agenda del día y los pendientes por resolver, sin embargo, cuando la miró se dio cuenta que estaba algo nerviosa.</p><p>— ¿Qué…?</p><p>— Snoke…—le susurró—, está en tu oficina. No quiso esperar en la salita.</p><p>— Maldito viejo —soltó bajito. Le había contado a Phasma el detalle de que aquellos dos vejestorios, Enric y Snoke, planeaban quedarse con todo, para que fuera sus oídos y sus ojos en la oficina, por si intentaban algo raro entre su personal. Era poco frecuente que le hicieran visitas alguno de los dos, pero con el pretexto del fallecimiento de Hue, seguro que había acudido a ponerse al día con él. Además de que ya habían recibido la copia del testamento, seguro que el tipo estaba sondando el ambiente. El pelirrojo le asintió y sin más entró a su oficina.</p><p>— Buenos días —saludó, mientras Snoke giraba el cuello. Armitage caminó hasta su lugar y desabotonó su saco antes de sentarse en su silla giratoria. Se dio cuenta que Snoke dejaba con sumo cuidado el retrato de Rose en el lugar que había dispuesto para él sobre el escritorio.</p><p>— Buenos días, Armitage —contestó. Sus ojos azules lo escudriñaron hasta que se sentó. Seguramente buscando un indicio de sorpresa o miedo en su mirada, pero no iba a obtener eso de él—. Encontrarme esto fue una agradable sorpresa —señaló con el índice la fotografía—. No sabía que tenía una relación con la menor de las Tico, en el funeral no los vi convivir —lanzó, esperando el movimiento del contador. Armitage se prometió agradecerle a Rose el detalle de su foto. Vaya que había tenido toda la maldita razón.</p><p>— Me conoces, Snoke. No me gusta ser tan público y menos con cosas personales —posó sus ojos en el retrato de su prometida y sonrió levemente, valiéndose de una de sus mejores actuaciones, aunque debía admitir que la jovencita se veía muy guapa en esa imagen—. Pero, ya que estamos hablando de esto, quisiera hacerte saber que pronto te va a llegar la invitación a nuestra boda —Snoke alzó las escasas cejas que tenía percibiendo el regocijo en la cara del muchacho.</p><p>— Ustedes sí que no perdieron el tiempo… —comentó, incisivo.</p><p>— Bueno, uno de los últimos deseos de Hue, fue que no suspendiéramos nada por él —mintió e hizo una nota mental de contarle todo ello a Rose, por si acaso—. Consideramos prudente esperar un mes después de su fallecimiento, ya que en realidad fui a pedir su mano hace seis —las palabras se sentían extrañas, pero le fluían con naturalidad, como si en verdad todo ello hubiera sucedido.</p><p>— Ya veo… pues, me alegra mucho por Rosie y por ti, son una linda pareja —una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en el desfigurado rostro del viejo.</p><p>— Te agradezco el cumplido —asintió—. Y ahora, imagino que no has venido aquí a hablar de mi vida personal, así que me gustaría escucharte —le dijo enlazando las manos sobre su escritorio y centrando su atención en él. Snoke se acomodó en su asiento, irguiéndose.</p><p>— La verdad es que, pasaba por aquí cerca y decidí hacer una breve visita. Desde que mi querido amigo Hue nos dejó, no he tenido noticias acerca de los negocios que Enric y yo encabezamos y me surgió la breve curiosidad de preguntar si, seguiremos a cargo de ellos, como hasta ahora.</p><p>— Y ¿por qué tienes esa duda? —le preguntó, también queriendo indagar el verdadero motivo de la visita.</p><p>— Me preguntaba si, Hue te habría dejado otras indicaciones a ti.</p><p>— Las mismas que a ustedes. Mi labor aquí es la misma.</p><p>— Claro, claro… la mano derecha —pronunció entrecerrando los ojos. Hux creyó por un momento que le leía el cerebro—. Aunque eso va a cambiar pronto ¿no? Cuando te cases —soltó, mordaz.</p><p>— Bueno, las obligaciones de un esposo son diferentes a las de un prometido, eso es evidente —dijo sin darle ningún dato que pudiera usar en contra.</p><p>— Evidentemente —asintió, enterrando las manos en las rodillas—. Entonces Enric y yo seguiremos en lo nuestro. Pensé que con todo esto quizás quisieras que el despacho llevara el balance de Hoth y Bespín.</p><p>El contador pensó lo más rápido que pudo. Era una maldita trampa todo para sacarle información, pero no iba a cometer algún error tan fácil, aunque le acorralara. No había hablado con Ben, quizás Snoke y Enric lo intuyeron, porque ciertamente no se soportaban, pero no era idiota. Si le decía que quería quitarles el poder de la administración de esos dos centros comerciales, evidenciaría que se les estaba investigando. Hablarle al insufrible Solo, fue la segunda nota mental de la mañana.</p><p>— No, no. Eso les corresponde a ustedes y yo ya tengo demasiado trabajo acá como para encima adjudicarme otro poco en donde lo han hecho tan bien. Hue lo quería así y creo que debemos seguir trabajando de esta forma. A menos que alguno de los dos tenga un inconveniente por ello… —aquello era como una estira y afloja entre ellos, tratando de ver quién cometía el desliz primero.</p><p>El viejo amigo de Hue Tico se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener más del contador que lucía despreocupado con esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia que él le quería borrar.</p><p>— Ninguno, Amitage, me complace que estemos en la misma sintonía —concedió el viejo y delgado empresario y se puso de pie. Hux lo imitó—. Me retiro entonces para no interrumpir más tu mañana. Seguimos en contacto —dijo, comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado.</p><p>— Claro… saludos a Enric —contestó el pelirrojo siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>Minutos después, Phasma entró con su agenda en mano y algunas carpetas. Los pendientes del día comenzaron, pero él no pudo evitar sentir que esos dos iban a tramar algo y que tenían que estar muy atentos todos. Tendría que hablar con Rose y con Ben a la brevedad.</p><hr/><p>Snoke esperó hasta estar en su auto. Le indicó al chofer que condujera de regreso a su casa y después tecleó el contacto de Enric en el teléfono. Ni siquiera había dado el segundo timbrazo cuando le contestó.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste? —le preguntó su amigo, algo impaciente.</p><p>— Hoth y Bespín siguen siendo nuestros y no creo que sepan nada aún de eso, pero la gran revelación es que Armitage se va a casar con Rose dentro de poco.</p><p>— Vaya… qué conveniente. ¿Crees que sea por lo del testamento o en verdad van en serio?</p><p>— No tengo idea, cometimos el error de no prestarle mucha atención al alzado del pelirrojo —reflexionó, puesto que jamás pensaron que él representara un peligro, hasta ahora.</p><p>— ¿Entonces qué sigue? ¿Mandarlo a matar? —Snoke soltó una fuerte carcajada. Enric frunció el ceño del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— Me sorprende que te quieras exponer a ese grado.</p><p>— ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Preguntarles directamente? —el tono de Pryde hizo que Snoke se molestara un poco. A veces su amigo podía ser un gran idiota que tenía que tomarse un tiempo para recalcular sus estrategias.</p><p>— Tranquilízate y enfócate —le regañó—. Ya hemos quitado a un novio de Rose del camino antes y justamente es la pieza que nos está faltando. Creo que lo podemos regresar para que se ensucie las manos por nosotros, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia… a ese grado.</p><p>— Pues a mí me sorprende más que quieras arreglar todo como si se tratara de una novela —se defendió Pryde.</p><p>— Si seguimos tu idea sólo conseguiremos que nos vinculen por el asunto del testamento, así que ya olvídate de eso. Lo que necesitamos es tiempo y retrasar esa boda o impedirla, lo que sea. Regresar a Finn a escena para que cree un disturbio entre estos dos, nos lo va a dar, por lo menos el suficiente.</p><p>— ¿Y crees que tu aprendiz quiera volver a este pueblo?</p><p>— No le voy a preguntar, trabaja para mí. Yo lo puse donde está y lo puedo quitar, aunque nada de eso será necesario. Cuando le llegue la noticia de que su ex prometida está por contraer nupcias, va a querer venir a reclamar lo suyo.</p><p>— Espero que funcione —dijo Enric algo irritado de que no pudieran usar sus métodos y tener que dejar todo a la loca cabeza de Snoke.</p><p>— Lo hará. Te llamaré pronto —colgó y buscó en el móvil el número de Finn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn abrió la puerta de su departamento en Endor. Dejó ambas maletas en el suelo y se estiró notando que la tensión que cargó durante meses en los hombros al fin había desaparecido. </p><p>Después de dos semanas de vacaciones, regresaba a casa con algunas verdades y ánimos renovados.</p><p>Había decidido apartarse de todo y por eso escogió internarse en una cabaña en el corazón del bosque de Kashyyyk, dejando su teléfono celular a propósito en su departamento. De todos modos, donde se recluyó no había señal, así que consideró que no era necesario cargarlo.</p><p>El administrador se dirigió hasta su cuarto en donde había dejado el aparato resguardado en el cajón de su buró.</p><p>Sabía que era una gran posibilidad que su jefe Snoke le hubiera estado mandando mensajes, pero no le preocupaba mucho porque le había avisado que estaría lejos y se desconectaría. Si surgió algo o no en su ausencia, no era problema suyo.</p><p>Después de un año de muchas experiencias, Finn, había necesitado de un momento para pensar y ordenar su vida. Ese taller extraño de yoga y meditación estilo Jedi que había encontrado en el <em>instacrait</em> le había caído de perlas. Aquel grupo de maestros lo hizo conectarse hacia lo más profundo de su ser y la iluminación llegó una vez que dejó de resistirse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era un grandísimo idiota.</p><p>Cuando estuvo ahí, en contacto con sus sentidos, inevitablemente había pensado en Rose, su ex novia y la mujer que ahora sabía, no había olvidado. Se arrepintió en cada pensamiento de haberla herido al presionarla para casarse con él a sabiendas de que ella no se sentía lista para dar ese paso y lamentó aún más haberla dejado meses después del compromiso para aceptar la oferta de trabajo que Snoke le ofreció. Rose no quiso irse con él y abandonar su lugar de origen y prefirió su sueño, que no le parecía algo malo, salvo que la abandonó con los preparativos listos. </p><p>No le iba nada mal en el ámbito laboral. Después de un año en el que alcanzó poder al ser puesto frente a la empresa de Snoke, F.O, y de que probó las mieles del dinero y el codearse con gente descomunalmente rica, cayó en cuenta que le hacía falta algo más… algo que había dejado en Naboo.</p><p>El joven dejó pulsado el botón a un costado del celular y la pantalla se iluminó. Aprovechó para sacarse los tenis deportivos y quitarse la chamarra de encima en lo que el dispositivo cargaba. Supuso que, aparte de su flamante jefe, tendría mensajes de Poe Dameron, el dueño del club de playa de Varykino y uno de sus mejores amigos y por el cual había conocido a Rose, tres años atrás.</p><p>Como previó, las notificaciones llegaron una tras otra. Se tiró en su cama esperando que la vibración por la cola de mensajes terminara, para comenzar a leer. Cuando eso sucedió, abrió el primer mensaje de muchos que Poe le dejó: <em>era simple, un saludo amistoso, que lo extrañaba y que tenía cosas que contarle.</em></p><p>Segundo mensaje: <em>Le urgía hablar con él. </em></p><p>Tercer mensaje: <em>Le decía que sabía que aún no regresaba de su viaje porque la llamada a su celular no entraba, pero le urgía -de nuevo- localizarlo.</em></p><p>Cuarto mensaje: -ahora en mayúsculas-<em> EL PADRE DE ROSE HA FALLECIDO.</em></p><p>A Finn se le heló la sangre. Deslizó los dedos sobre la pantalla abriendo como loco los demás mensajes que no revelaban nada más que la urgencia de Dameron para localizarlo. Hasta que dio con el último. Finn abrió los ojos lo más que sus músculos faciales le daban.</p><p>Una fotografía, una invitación:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. El pánico comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Nervioso, pulsó el contacto de su amigo y la llamada se enlazó.</p><p>Un timbrazo.</p><p>Dos.</p><p>Tres.</p><p>— ¡Por la fuerza! ¡Finn! —exclamó Poe del otro lado.</p><p>— Explícame qué significa esa invitación —demandó en un tono serio el moreno.</p><p>— Creo que no hay mucho que explicar, amigo. Es eso, la invitación a la boda de Rose. Me llegó hace unas semanas y si hubieras estado disponible te hubieras enterado.</p><p>— ¿Ya se casó? —preguntó alarmado.</p><p>— No, la boda es en dos días.</p><p>— Pero… ¿Cómo demonios pasó algo así? Conmigo no quería casarse. Habla, Poe, estoy seguro que sabes algo —le amenazó.</p><p>— Sólo sé que llevan un año siendo novios y hace seis se comprometieron.</p><p>— Imposible —negó—, me fui hace un año… no puedo creer que después de que la deje, ella…</p><p>— Tranquilo soldado, estaba en su derecho, no seas engreído —reprimió Poe.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora que se va a casar?</p><p>— ¡Porque no lo sabía! —se exasperó— Déjame decirte que tengo una vida atendiendo mi negocio, no dedicándome a espiar a los socios de mi club.</p><p>— Tenías que vigilarla, te lo encargué y no puedo creer que en un año no supieras de ella y su novio, prometido o lo que sea...</p><p>— Parece que lo mantuvo en secreto, porque su padre estaba enfermo, y ahora que eso pasó se les ha visto mucho. El rumor corrió por todo Naboo y medio mundo habla de eso. Y déjame decirte que las malas lenguas comentan que dejó de ir a fiestas porque él se lo pidió.</p><p>— No puedo creerlo… me niego, ella no puede ir en serio con ese Arma… Arme...</p><p>— Armitage —le corrigió Dameron.</p><p>— ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo?</p><p>— Pues a mí no me gusta, pero evidentemente a ella si —contestó Poe riendo un poco—. Sé que era la mano derecha de Hue Tico y ahora es prácticamente su heredero… parece algo serio. Las revistas rosas han hecho muchísimos artículos de los dos, no sé si todo sea real, ya sabes que les encanta inventar cosas pero por si te interesa saber más de él, puedes buscarlo en la holonet.</p><p>— Vaya, con que el tipo está forrado en dinero, para ese caso me hubiera escogido a mi si lo que le interesaba era eso.</p><p>— Finn, no digas esas cosas, no sabes su historia.</p><p>— ¿De qué lado estás? —le reclamó su amigo.</p><p>— De la felicidad y tu, amigo mío, escogiste la tuya, escogiste tu sueño y eso no tiene nada de malo, la cosa es que no lo hiciste bien.</p><p>— Ya lo sé, pero me fui de vacaciones a reflexionar sobre eso, llego a la maldita conclusión de que la quiero recuperar y ahora se va a casar. ¡Por la fuerza!</p><p>— Es una señal, debes dejarla ir.</p><p>— No, es la señal de que debo regresar a Naboo cuanto antes. Si me apuro puedo estar ahí mañana por la tarde —anunció haciendo cálculos rápidos de las horas de vuelo.</p><p>— Finn…</p><p>— Te marcaré para que vayas por mi al aeropuerto… ¿me das asilo en tu casa?</p><p>— Eres imposible. No te voy a dejar que causes problemas.</p><p>— Me vas a tener que amarrar, iré a verla y a impedir esa boda, así no estés de acuerdo, de una vez te aviso y… espera… demonios —exclamó Finn que despegó el teléfono de su oreja al sentir la vibración en contra de ella. La pantalla de la llamada con Poe cambió a una entrante de su jefe—. Es el viejo. Te dejo. Nos vemos mañana.</p><p>— E-Espera… Finn—escuchó el aludido a su amigo antes de colgar y contestar la otra llamada.</p><p>— Señor —dijo titubeante.</p><p>— ¡Finn Storm! ¡Hasta que te dignas! —bramó del otro lado la voz de Snoke—. He estado tratando de localizarte desde hace días.</p><p>— Señor, enserio lo lamento, recuerde que estaba de vacaciones y a donde fui no había señal…</p><p>— Si, si ya recordé…</p><p>— Emm… bueno, no sé cómo decir esto, pero necesito unos días más… necesito ir a Naboo a arreglar un asunto personal muy importante y, sé que no tengo derecho a pedir más días cuando ya me fui, pero, en verdad…</p><p>— Qué gran coincidencia Finn, justamente hablaba para decirte que necesito que estés aquí pronto para un tema importante… de negocios por supuesto.</p><p>— ¿D-De verdad? ¿Cuándo me necesita ahí?</p><p>— Mañana, si te es posible.</p><p>— Hecho, señor, y disculpe, debo dejarlo para preparar todo, en cuanto antes salga, mejor, aun debo hablar a la aerolínea a ver si encuentro boletos disponibles.</p><p>— De acuerdo, cuando estés en la ciudad, avísame para reunirnos después de los asuntos personales que tengas que tratar. Buen viaje, Finn.</p><p>— Gracias, Señor, es muy amable. Lo veré pronto —se despidió el chico con urgencia.</p><p>Snoke colgó el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Enric lo miraba, admirado. El viejo había acertado en su predicción con Finn y se lo tenía que aplaudir.</p><p>— No fue necesario que le dijera nada, ya le habían llegado los rumores, es la ventaja de vivir en este pueblucho —vociferó Snoke encendiendo un puro.</p><p>— Fue justo a tiempo, faltan dos días para la boda… espero que tu aprendiz pueda hacer algo.</p><p>— Lo hara —aseguró Snoke, que anticipaba el desastre—. Ahora sólo debemos esperar a mañana y dejárselo todo a Finn. Él se ensuciará las manos por nosotros.</p><hr/><p>Rose entró presurosa al restaurante. Miró su reloj. Estaba retrasada y sabía que para Armitage el tiempo era muy valioso. Se le había ido el día en su taller, patronando vestidos de novia. Sintió un poco de temor ya que podía imaginarse perfectamente el ceño irritado de su futuro esposo cuando se topara con ella exigiéndole una explicación.</p><p>— Bienvenida, Señorita… —la saludó la hostess en la entrada.</p><p>— Buen día, mi prometido me está esperando, Armitage Hux —le indicó con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Por supuesto, síg…</p><p>— No es necesario, sólo indíqueme donde está, por favor —soltó ella con impaciencia.</p><p>— En la planta alta a la izquierda, señorita.</p><p>— Gracias —se apresuró a decir. Caminó, abriéndose paso entre las mesas. Algunos comensales la seguían con la mirada. Era consciente de los rumores que corrían en torno a ellos y se sintió victoriosa de que el plan que había ideado después de que Snoke le hubiera hecho esa visita sorpresa a Hux en su despacho, estuviera funcionando. El dejarse ver por la ciudad en diferentes restaurantes y en el club de playa había provocado que algunos periódicos y revistas locales se sintieran curiosos por ella y Armitage.</p><p>La alfombra roja que cubría el piso del lugar, amortiguaba el ruido de sus pasos mientras subía las escaleras. No tardó en encontrarlo. El cabello rojo de Hux y el color de su piel sobresalían de inmediato. Estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo y tamborileaba sus dedos contra el impoluto mantel y con su otra mano apoyada, sostenía su cara. Una vez que se fue acercando, reparó en algo que no había notado en días anteriores: el pelirrojo se estaba dejando la barba y a ella le parecía que le quedaba muy bien. Otra cosa que notó, fue que extrañamente ese día no iba en traje, sino que portaba solo una camisa azul con líneas, que usaba abierta en el primer botón. La visión le hizo sentir algo de nervios.</p><p>Hux sintió una mirada sobre él y cuando alzó la vista, se topó con Rose que llevaba una falda negra tableada y una blusa blanca de mangas tres cuartos, con su cabello lacio cayendo en una cascada, enmarcando su rostro. Se le olvidó en ese momento que estaba molesto por su impuntualidad y se puso de pie instintivamente.</p><p>— Ya sé lo que vas a decir —se adelantó Rose—, que te hago perder el tiempo —dijo ella. Hux pensó que recibiría una disculpa por los veinte minutos de espera, pero no fue así y sólo negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Rose se acercó hasta él, quedando a unos centímetros de su delgada figura. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose por unos segundos y después se dieron un besito fugaz. Después de eso, ocuparon cada uno su asiento.</p><p>Aquello era parte del show, al principio había sido algo embarazoso para ambos, pero conforme los días fueron pasando, habían terminado por superar la incomodidad inicial y aceptar que eso era parte del circo que debían montar.</p><p>Después de la extraña visita de Snoke, Hux había telefoneado a Rose y acordaron comenzar a hacerse más públicos para que corrieran rumores que hicieran parte del trabajo por ellos. Habían resuelto sus agendas, y sobre todo la del contador, para reunirse a cenar tres veces por semana.</p><p>En el club de playa Rose no dejaba de recibir felicitaciones por algunos compañeros del gimnasio mismos que se vieron en un principio extrañados por la noticia y que la cuestionaron por ello, sin embargo, Rose era más lista y supo argumentar que debido al detrimento de la salud de su padre había mantenido reserva de su relación.</p><p>Del lado de Hux, en la oficina, también estaban al tanto, ya que la menor de las Tico ya se había pasado varias veces a saludar e incluso se había hecho amiga de Phasma.</p><p>Aunque seguían peleando de vez en cuando, ocupaban esos encuentros que tenían en lugares públicos para conocerse mejor, no porque estuvieran pretendiendo eso, sino porque debían hablar; La gente tenía que verlos así y no ignorándose. Así que habían establecido un sistema de preguntas y respuestas entre los dos que les permitieron descubrir gustos y aficiones. Información que servía para seguir sosteniendo su farsa ante quién se atreviera a preguntarle sobre algún detalle importante del otro.</p><p>— Pedí la cena porque te estabas tardando demasiado.</p><p>— ¡Sólo fueron veinte minutos! Ya, déjalo pasar —él elevó las cejas—. Y gracias por pedir la cena, confío en tu buen gusto.</p><p>— Lo sé —una especie de acuerdo sin declarar se había instado entre ambos, haciendo que la compañía que compartían fuera más llevadera.</p><p>— Por cierto… —comenzó Rose, un tanto vacilante—. Mi amiga Kaydel ha venido para la boda y… hará una reunión mañana por la tarde en su casa, con unos cuántos amigos.</p><p>— Rose… No —expresó tajante—. Te lo dije desde el día uno que empezamos esto: Nada de fiestas ni alcohol ni esas cosas, NADA.</p><p>— Y yo te dije que no me podías controlar —contraatacó con una sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo?</p><p>— Mira, no quiero pelear, vengo en son de paz de verdad. Pero quiero que comprendas, Kaydel es una amiga mía desde la infancia y no nos hemos visto en años, ella es modelo profesional y cuando comenzó a brillar se fue a Coruscant a seguir su carrera. Enserio quiero ir, así que… ¿qué te parece ir juntos? Mataríamos tres pájaros de un solo tiro: Nos ven juntos, me acompañas y te aseguras de que no haga algo que te “avergüence” y yo veo a mi amiga —explicó con ayuda de sus dedos de la mano.</p><p>— No me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes —evadió él.</p><p>— Es una reunión pequeña… Armitage, por favor, sólo va a ir Poe Dameron y yo, él también es amigo de Kaydel.</p><p>— ¿Y ese quién es?</p><p>— El dueño del club de playa de Varykino, no puedo creer que no lo sepas —Hux elevó los hombros y luego negó—. ¿No podrías hacer una excepción? Mira que te lo estoy consultando —evidenció, haciendo su cabeza de lado. Aquello era verdad no podía negarlo. Rose se había calmado bastante y ahora lo estaba haciendo parte de sus planes. Él lo meditó unos segundos más y suspiró, pues, sintió que podía hacerlo y que quería romper su rutina.</p><p>— Un rato y nada de alcohol. Son mis condiciones.</p><p>— ¡Gracias! —exclamó ella radiante—. Eres un prometido muy considerado.</p><p>— Un rato, Rose, de una vez te digo que no nos vamos a alargar ahí —puntualizó con el dedo sobre el mantel.</p><p>— Pelirrojo… —lo llamó.</p><p>— Si te desvelas vas a estar toda ojerosa para la boda y no creo que quieras tal cosa, así que un rato y ya.</p><p>— Bueno, si lo pones asi… de acuerdo, no digo más sobre ese tema—contestó mostrando las palmas, rindiéndose. El camarero apareció en ese momento con la bandeja llena de lo que había pedido Armitage y comenzó a poner los platos en la mesa. Una vez que volvieron a estar solos y con su cena frente a ellos, retomaron la charla—. ¿Y bien? ¿en qué nos quedamos hace dos días...?</p><p>— Ummm —el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo haciendo memoria—. Lo último que me contaste fue que un día se fue la luz en tu casa y se escucharon ruidos en el ático y Paige te dijo que era el fantasma de Palpatine que vivía ahí.</p><p>— Es verdad —sonrió al recordar—. Me moría de miedo y Paige disfrutaba ver mi cara asustada. Al final resultó ser que había una plaga de ratones en el altillo —rio levemente y él no pudo evitar sentirse contento por lo que le contaba. Se notaba que las hermanas eran muy unidas y tuvieron una infancia feliz—. Pero yo ya hablé mucho de mí y casi no me has dicho nada de tu vida —Armitage jugó con su copa llena agua tomándola del tallo y haciéndola girar.</p><p>— No hay mucho de mi vida. No es interesante —dijo queriendo desviar la atención mientras tomaba el tenedor y lo clavaba entre la pasta para agarrar una buena cantidad.</p><p>— Vamos, no creo que eso sea verdad. Lo que pasa es que no quieres contarme, pero esto tiene que ser recíproco —le dijo señalándose a ella misma y luego a él con el cuchillo.</p><p>— Te lo resumí hace unos días. Soy hijo único, fui tímido de pequeño, no tengo amigos, soy contador… me gusta el azul marino… ummm, creo que es todo —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Hux, eso no dice gran cosa, hay mucho más y si no quieres contarme entonces yo haré las preguntas —resolvió la chica dándole un sorbo a su copa de agua para aclararse la garganta.</p><p>— Si quieres…</p><p>— Si, si quiero, veamos… ¿A quién le sacaste lo pelirrojo? ¿A tu padre o tu madre? —los labios del joven formaron una línea recta y desvió la mirada antes de contestar. Rose no pasó eso desapercibido.</p><p>— De mi padre… mi mamá era castaña y en realidad hubiera preferido salir a ella… —confesó él con pesar—. No la pasé muy bien en mi educación primaria, por mi aspecto, ya sabes pelirrojo, pálido, delgado… </p><p>Rose percibió el dolor en su semblante e inconscientemente alargó su mano para posarla sobre la de Armitage que descansaba sobre la mesa.</p><p>— Pues yo creo que eres único y por eso te tenían envidia —le dijo, con fervor—. Lamento que hayan sido crueles contigo, nadie merece tal cosa, mucho menos un niño pequeño —Hux elevó las cejas ante la mirada molesta de Rose. Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y después desviaron la mirada. Rose retiró su mano y se echó al respaldo de la mesa—. Tu turno —le anunció posando la vista en su ensalada mediterránea.</p><p>— Hay algo que quería saber, el nombre de tu marca… ¿también lo elegiste por algo referente a tu madre?</p><p>— Oh… eso… —una sonrisa fugaz se instaló en el rostro de la diseñadora y él se sintió curioso—, en realidad, es una tontería…</p><p>— No lo creo, se lo pusiste a tu marca… cuéntame —le pidió él y ella clavó su vista en sus ojos azules que se le antojaban misteriosos. Tuvo esa sensación de nuevo como cuando él la consoló en su taller y cuando hablaron en su auto de sus miedos. No sabía que era, pero estaba ahí.</p><p>— Verás, teníamos de vecina a la vieja Ahsoka y ella tenía muchos gatos que paseaban por nuestro jardín. Paige me dijo que tenía como tres años cuando vi uno y me enamoré de ellos. Papá era alérgico así que nunca me dejó tener uno, aunque se lo pedí en cada oportunidad que tuve en mi cumpleaños y en navidad… hice muchos berrinches por eso, pero nunca cedió. Entonces mamá arregló todo regalándome un cuento que iba de una gatita que era rescatada el día de Navidad y se llamaba Millicent. Con aquel libro, consiguieron que se calmaran mis ansias de tener un gatito y mamá y Paige me contaban cuentos de Millie a la hora de dormir, que ellas comenzaron a inventar y ella se volvió mi heroína. Ya más grande, cuando fundé la marca y estaba pensando en el nombre, supe que quería algo muy especial y bueno… por eso lo elegí.</p><p>— Vaya… es un nombre que encierra un gran significado, es… lindo.</p><p>— Si —asintió ella.</p><p>— Y dime ¿no crees que Millie merece hacerte feliz? ¿no crees que deberías cambiar de giro? —le presionó. Rose masticó lentamente antes de contestarle.</p><p>— No</p><p>— Rose… —le llamó por su nombre con reproche.</p><p>— Armitage —le imitó—. No quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? —él suspiró. Respetaba su decisión, pero no estaba de acuerdo, aunque la entendía, tampoco era nadie para tocar temas que le dolían, no cuando él mismo no podía arreglar los suyos.</p><p>— De acuerdo.</p><p>Continuaron sus alimentos en silencio después de ello hasta que los terminaron. No se demoraron en la sobremesa, sino que pidieron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.</p><p>Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se detuvieron entre sus autos.</p><p>— Oye y ¿todo bien con la mudanza? ¿Ya me vas a dejar poner un pie en tu casa? —le reprochó.</p><p>— Te prometo que dejaron todo bien. Además, Rey se encargó de acomodar todo en su lugar. No es necesario que entres hasta después de la boda —hacía una semana que las cosas de Rose habían llegado a su departamento, pero se negó a que la chica fuera a su casa antes de que se celebraran su unión porque quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera de su intimidad en casa.</p><p>— No sé por qué tanto misterio —comentó irritada.</p><p>— Vas a juzgar mi casa antes de tiempo, lo sé.</p><p>— Como si no lo fuera a hacer después de la boda. ¿No será que estás escondiendo a alguien ahí dentro? —entrecerró sus ojos rasgados en una mueca un tanto divertida.</p><p>— ¿Celosa? —Armitage se sorprendió a sí mismo de que aquella palabra le hubiera salido tan natural pero cuando Rose soltó una carcajada por su comentario, se arrepintió de lo que dijo.</p><p>— Ay, pelirrojo, me haces reír, enserio. Haces comentarios muy graciosos.</p><p>— Al menos tienes diversión ¿no?</p><p>— Es verdad, no podría estar con alguien que… —se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir porque sintió que no aplicaba ya que aquello era arreglado—. Olvídalo. Mejor dime, ¿tienes todo listo para la boda? Ya es en tres días.</p><p>— Ya compré un traje si es lo que quieres saber. Por cierto ¿quién va a ser mi padrino?</p><p>— Ah ya lo verás no comas ansias —rio bajito. Hux entornó los ojos.</p><p>— Bueno. Nos vemos mañana en la noche, entonces.</p><p>— ¿No irás al gimnasio en la mañana?</p><p>— No, tengo que dejar todo en orden por el asunto de la boda.</p><p>— Enserio Armitage, no va a pasar nada si tus empleados te ayudan —le dijo Rose.</p><p>— ¿Es formal la fiesta de tu amiga? —preguntó cambiándole la plática.</p><p>— Oh no, una reunión y ya, no se te ocurra ir de traje.</p><p>— De acuerdo. Te alcanzaré ahí después del trabajo. Mándame la ubicación —se acercó a ella y Rose se puso de puntitas. Los labios de los dos se tocaron en lo que se supondría sería un beso fugaz pero de pronto él pasó su mano por su cintura y ejerció una presión más fuerte. Rose posó en consecuencia las manos sobre las clavículas del pelirrojo y se perdió en el movimiento de la boca de Hux sobre la de ella.</p><p>Se despegaron segundos después por un ruido que escucharon detrás de ellos:  Dos personas con cámara en mano disparaban sin miramientos y se acercaban más a ellos.</p><p>— ¡Otro beso! —exclamó uno de ellos sin despegar el ojo de la mirilla.</p><p>— ¿Están emocionados por la boda? ¡Rose unas palabras!</p><p>Rose se apresuró a su auto y Armitage le abrió la puerta.</p><p>— Hasta mañana, cielo —le dijo—. ¡Te amo! —soltó. Él sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Era la primera vez que ella le decía algo así.</p><p>— ¡Y yo a ti! —le contestó al tiempo en que le guiñaba el ojo y la vio partir antes de subirse a su camioneta.</p><p>Rose tardó todo el camino a casa para que su acelerado corazón volviera a la normalidad. Ella había soltado las palabras, pero Hux las contestó. Se preguntaba si el pelirrojo había visto a los paparazzis y por eso había profundizado ese beso que aún le quemaba la boca.</p><hr/><p>Phasma entró a la oficina de su ahora jefe y amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo cachó con la mirada azulada clavada en el portarretratos de Rose. Esa mañana incluso había llegado canturreando una canción y no con su acostumbrado semblante imperturbable. Lo que sucedía era evidente y en cierta forma se alegraba. Antes de ser secretaria del joven, presenció su esfuerzo y su trabajo impecable para Hue y ella siempre pensó que le hacía falta soltarse un poco y vivir.</p><p>El contador se recompuso cuando vio a Phasma frente a su escritorio.</p><p>— ¿Me buscabas? —le preguntó ella con voz alegre.</p><p>— Si, necesito que estos reportes los haga Unamo —le pasó una carpeta rebosante de papeles—. Que Thanisson se encargue del consorcio Windu.</p><p>— ¿Ya te vas? —cuestionó alzando una ceja y tomando la carpeta que le ofrecía.</p><p>— Si, tengo un compromiso con Rose y una amiga suya —Le anunció mientras se ponía de pie, se quitaba el saco y la corbata y los colgaba en el perchero dispuesto en la esquina de su oficina—. Ya sabes, para hacernos visibles.</p><p>— <em>Como si la prensa no se hubiera encargado de eso</em> —pensó la rubia—. Me alegra, espero que les vaya bien.</p><p>— ¿Tienes las instrucciones que te di para cubrir mi ausencia por la boda mañana?</p><p>— Si, señor, todo anotado y en orden.</p><p>— Bien, gracias Phas —le dijo. Ella formó una gran “O” con sus labios. Nunca le había llamado por su diminutivo—. Me voy. Te veré mañana.</p><p>— Ahí estaré —le sonrió—. Y si me permites… emm… a las mujeres nos gusta la atención, los detalles. Las acciones lo dicen todo, cuando las palabras no alcanzan.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —cuestionó algo extrañado por el comentario de su secretaria.</p><p>— Por nada en específico, es sólo un pequeño tip.</p><p>— Bien… pues, gracias, supongo —salió presuroso y buscó en el chat que tenía con Rose la dirección de la casa de Kaydel para ponerla en el mapa virtual y seguir el trayecto.</p><p>Diez minutos después estaba frente a la casa en los suburbios de los lagos. Le mandó un texto a Rose avisándole que había llegado y miró su reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde y calculaba que podían estar ahí hasta como las nueve para tener un descanso pleno para todo lo que les aguardaba al día siguiente.</p><p>Miró por el retrovisor pues un taxi se había estacionado detrás de su camioneta. Estaba en eso cuando vio a Rose salir de la casa de su amiga. Se desabrochó el cinturón con prisa y bajó del auto.</p><p>— Hola, cielo —lo saludó cálida.</p><p>— Hola, Ro…</p><p>— ¡Rose! —la voz los interrumpió cuando estaban por besarse. Armitage volteó y encontró a un chico moreno que no conocía, pero que lo miraba furioso como si él le hubiera hecho algo. Se giró de regreso hacia Rose y vio la expresión de furia en ella.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Finn? —lo encaró.</p><p>— Yo… Rose —el tal Finn agachó la cabeza, como apenado—. No te cases, por favor.</p><p>— ¿Disculpa? —bramó ella. Armitage abrió sus ojos azules.</p><p>— Te amo, discúlpame por todo… por favor —dio unos cuántos pasos hacia ellos. Al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo sintió que la sangre comenzaba a bullir dentro de sus venas y arterias, pero no se iba a quedar callado.</p><p>— Mira no sé quién seas, pero no estoy pintado, no molestes a mi prometida ni a <em>mi</em> —alegó el pelirrojo, recibiendo la atención de Finn.</p><p>— Con que tú eres el futuro esposo —lo barrió de arriba abajo y Hux se irguió. Le agradó comprobar que era más alto, aunque le ganaba en musculatura, pero eso no lo asustaba.</p><p>— Así es ¿Y tú eres, disculpa?</p><p>— ¿Ella no te habló de mí? Soy su ex prometido —el delgado joven reprimió la sorpresa para no darle más armas a quien lo provocaba, pero se sintió dolido al saber que Rose había estado comprometida con anterioridad y él ni por enterado.</p><p>— Digamos que no hablamos de cosas sin importancia —contra atacó Hux.</p><p>— La cosa no es contigo —rebatió, acercándose a Rose con cara de súplica. Finn alargó su mano para poder tomar la de Rose pero fue detenido por el prometido de esta que lo tomó de la muñeca.</p><p>— No la toques —le advirtió.</p><p>— Mira idiota…</p><p>— ¡No le hables así a Armitage! —Rose se metió entre ambos y empujó a Finn, desconcertándolo—. No sé qué pasa por tu mente, pero no vas a lograr nada. Vete de aquí, no quiero saber nada de lo que creas que tengas que decirme.</p><p>— Ya la oíste, ¡largo! —se hizo escuchar Armitage.</p><p>— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Finn? —Poe y Kaydel salieron de la casa debido a los gritos—. ¿Cómo supiste que…?</p><p>— Revisé tu celular antes de que salieras de casa y por eso supe que estarían aquí —explicó Finn y su mejor amigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.</p><p>— Rose, Kaydel y… Armitage, un gusto, por cierto —comentó rápidamente Poe tomándole la mano al pelirrojo y estrechándosela—, lo lamento. Nosotros nos vamos.</p><p>— No he terminado de…</p><p>— Yo creo que sí. No hay nada de lo que deba hablar contigo, ya te lo dije. Déjame en paz, nada de lo que digas hará que deje de querer a mi prometido o que me case con él —declaró Rose tomando la mano del contador que veía todo totalmente sorprendido—. Lo nuestro se acabó, déjame ser feliz.</p><p>Finn trataba de decir algo. Abría y cerraba la boca y pasaba su mirada de Rose a Armitage y a Poe. Su derrota fue inminente.</p><p>Dameron se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo y llamó de vuelta al taxi en el que había llegado con un chiflido.</p><p> — Lo siento chicas, de verdad. Nos retiramos… los veré mañana —comunicó Poe arrastrando a su mejor amigo para alcanzar el vehículo y subiéndolo a la fuerza.</p><p>— Rose… escúchame por favor —comenzó Finn. La chica se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Estoy seguro de que aún me amas! ¡No te engañes con ese tipo! ¡No puedes sentir nada por él! —le soltó sacando medio cuerpo de la ventana.</p><p>— ¡Idiota! —le gritó la aludida de vuelta. El vehículo color dorado se alejó con Poe y Finn dentro. Kaydel, Rose y Armitage se quedaron parados afuera de la casa hasta que el contador decidió tomar la palabra.</p><p>— Lamento todo esto, Kaydel —se disculpó y le alargó la mano—. Soy Armitage y es un gusto conocerte, aunque haya sido en esta situación tan incómoda.</p><p>— ¡El gusto es mío Armitage! Emm bueno no sé si quieran pasar a la casa o… —Rose y el pelirrojo se miraron entre sí.</p><p>— ¿Te importaría que dejemos esto para otro día? —le dijo su amiga de la infancia que podía notar que debía hablar con su prometido cuanto antes y lo mejor sería retirarse.</p><p>— C-Claro, no hay problema. Además, mañana nos veremos para el gran día —dijo Kaydel dando pequeños aplausos.</p><p>— Gracias, Kaydel, eres muy amable, si nos disculpas nos retiramos también —volvió a extenderle la mano para estrechársela y se adelantó a su auto, momento que Kaydel aprovechó para abrazar a Rose y expresarle su preocupación:</p><p>— Querida, ¿va a estar todo bien? ¿lo arruinó Finn?</p><p>— Oh, no te preocupes, es que debemos encargarnos de unos últimos detalles, <em>Taggie</em> ya me lo había mencionado, no es por el idiota ese. Él puede verse serio pero en realidad es porque es tímido.</p><p>— De acuerdo —le asintió y la volvió a abrazar—. Entonces te veré mañana, hermosa. Duerme temprano para que amanezcas radiante.</p><p>— Lo haré, gracias.</p><p>Rose se subió a la camioneta y su futuro esposo arrancó. El silencio, que ya empezaba a ser algo raro en ellos volvió a hacerse presente y la chica se sintió incómoda. Sabía que le debía una explicación a Armitage que parecía molesto. Ella también lo estaba, detestaba a Finn con todo su ser.</p><p>— Lo lamento —comenzó ella.</p><p>— No fue tu culpa —contestó él enseguida, serio.</p><p>— Si no te conté sobre Finn fue porque…</p><p>— No me tienes que contar ahora si no quieres —lanzó y casi se arrepintió porque sentía que se sentía mal con la situación y se estaba desquitando.</p><p>— Es que si quiero que sepas —volteó a verla y recorrió su cara buscando algún indicio de mentira, pero su semblante relajado le indicó que ella estaba diciendo la verdad—. Mira… Finn y yo fuimos novios durante un año y, él quería casarse, en cambio yo no. No estaba segura de que fuera él la persona con la que quisiera pasar mi vida entera porque éramos muy diferentes, pero insistió mucho y terminé aceptando pensando que el sentimiento se iba a desvanecer. Traté de convencerme de que eran los nervios. Comencé con los preparativos, aunque, en el fondo nunca estuve segura. Finn trabaja para Snoke y meses después de que nos comprometiéramos le ofreció ser el administrador de sus negocios en Endor lo que implicaba mudarse ahí. Finn quería que nos fuéramos juntos, pero me negué y entonces de un día a otro desapareció.</p><p>— Y ahora que vamos a casarnos ha regresado de la nada. Qué conveniente.</p><p>— Si, pero eso no cambia nada.</p><p>— ¿Lo amas? —lanzó. Necesitaba saber. La duda comenzaba a carcomerle desde el momento en que Finn le había dicho que la amaba y pensó que tal vez ella aún guardaba sentimientos por él.</p><p>— No —contestó Rose sin un ápice de duda.</p><p>— ¿Lo amaste? —la pregunta salió de su boca sin más. No podía frenarse.</p><p>— No. Ahora sé que lo quise, pero no lo amé —Hux asintió. Rose se estaba preguntando por qué diablos él le cuestionaba esas cosas, cuando la última pregunta llegó:</p><p>— ¿Él supo que tu sueño era ser diseñadora de vestidos de novia?</p><p>— El único que sabe eso eres tú.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a él y a mí sí? —presionó. Tragó saliva. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero ahí estaba. Las dudas se le habían disparado al mil y buscaba desesperado el hilo rojo que no sabía si compartía con ella o no, pero necesitaba agarrarse de algo.</p><p>— Por que… —los ojos negros de Rose denotaban desconcierto—, porque confío en ti…</p><p>Hux se aferró al volante.</p><p>— Gracias —dijo antes de clamar al silencio.</p><p>Rose se sintió acongojada porque parecía que la brecha que habían desecho esas últimas semanas volvía a crecer y no lo quería así.</p><p>Llegaron a la mansión y le echó una última mirada, pero él no pareció querer seguir hablando. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y a punto de bajarse él le tomó la mano.</p><p>— ¿Crees que ese tipo intente algo mañana en la boda?</p><p>— Es probable, pero si es necesario lo voy a echar yo misma —puntualizó furiosa.</p><p>— No va a ser necesario eso. Me voy a encargar de que no lo haga. Seguro Solo conoce a alguna agencia de seguridad confiable.</p><p>— Si —asintió ella y luego cambió su expresión a una suave—. No quise escondértelo, enserio, es sólo que pensé que quizás iba a molestarte el hecho de tener de prometida a alguien que había sido abandonada antes y ya tengo suficiente con la lástima que siento hacia mí.</p><p>— Nunca sentiría lástima por ti… —declaró un poco apenado de su reacción. Rose nuevamente se abría a él en cuanto a su sentir y él sólo se encargaba de poner muros. Le acarició levemente su mano con el dedo pulgar, tratando de calmarse también.</p><p>— Ni yo por ti, quizás por eso no quieres contarme cosas tuyas, pero… me importan. Digo, vamos a estar haciendo esto por un año ¿no? Al menos deberíamos llevarnos bien, ya sé que es difícil, soy difícil…</p><p>— Lo eres —coincidió—, pero yo también lo soy —ambos rieron por el comentario—.Creo que mañana podríamos dar una muy buena impresión ¿no te lo parece?</p><p>— ¿Carta abierta para comportarnos como los novios locamente enamorados que no somos? —le preguntó Rose.</p><p>— De acuerdo.</p><p>— Bien. Entonces, debes tener en cuenta que cuando recites tus votos tienes sonar muy convincente.</p><p>— Lo mismo para ti.</p><p>— Descuida, seré la novia más enamorada que la galaxia haya visto —pronunció aquella y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.</p><p>— Entonces… te veo mañana en el altar —dijo Armitage en despedida.</p><p>— Te veo mañana en el altar —repitió ella.</p><p>Fue Rose la que se acercó a él. Ahí no había cámaras que los hicieran actuar, pero se habían acostumbrado tanto a saludarse y despedirse de beso que fue casi en automático.</p><hr/><p>Paige tenía media hora esperando la llegada de su hermana en la sala. El vuelo había transcurrido sin incidentes y al fin estaba en casa. Veía las fotos que los paparazzis les habían tomado a Rose y su futuro cuñado en la revista “Reina de Naboo” y tuvo que admitir que se lo estaban tomando muy enserio para convencer a todo mundo.</p><p>De pronto, escuchó que las rejas automáticas se abrían a lo lejos y un auto se estacionaba. Salió con emoción al umbral de la puerta para recibir a su hermana, sin embargo, cuando vio que los futuros esposos compartían un beso cauto no pudo evitar sentir que era el augurio de que aquel arreglo saldría mejor de lo que su padre había planeado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahora si, la boda viene en el próximo capítulo... xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recorté varios momentos de la ceremonia religiosa porque:<br/>1. Son contadas las bodas a las que he ido así que no sé mucho de eso.<br/>2. Sería un capítulo más largo de lo que ya es.<br/>Gracias por comprender y una disculpa de ante mano por ese hecho.</p><p>Dedicado a Maka_Jarrah, escritora Reylo y Gingerrose admirada por mi y lectora latigueadora oficial de este fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación era el segundero del viejo reloj empotrado en la pared. Rose estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que, hacía rato había dejado de oír incesante caminar de la aguja. La futura esposa de Armitage Hux, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, ataviada con su bata de dormir de seda, bolígrafo en mano, los ojos negros y rasgados clavados en la hoja de papel que reposaba en la mesita y el corazón retumbante. Trataba de escribir los votos que pronunciaría en unas horas más frente al altar y experimentaba, contra todo pronóstico, algunos problemas técnicos en aquella labor.</p><p>Bolas de papel yacían esparcidas por la alfombra de su cuarto, pues nada de lo que había escrito, le convencía.</p><p>— Toc, toc —Rose dejó sus pensamientos para girarse y se topó con el rostro sonriente de Rey asomado en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres—. ¿Se puede?</p><p>— ¡Claro, pasa! —pronunció emocionada de ver al fin a su amiga, pues todo ese tiempo había estado muy ocupada con el asunto de su boda y otros eventos que organizó, así que sólo se habían comunicado por teléfono.</p><p>Las chicas se abrazaron en medio del lugar y fueron a sentarse al borde de la cama.</p><p>— ¿Cómo estás, Rey? —la novia observó a su amiga que estaba peinada con esos tres moños que se hacía cuando ella misma metía las manos en uno de sus eventos y llevaba encima una blusa sencilla y leggings color negro.</p><p>— La verdad, algo cansada, pero estoy muy contenta porque todo está listo. Te juro que el jardín quedó precioso —comentó la jovencita, orgullosa por lo que había hecho para su amiga.</p><p>— Estoy segura que así es. Ya muero por ver todo mañana —Rose ensanchó una sonrisa. Rey le acarició el cabello con cariño.</p><p>— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa de todo Coruscant? —le codeó las costillas.</p><p>— Oh, no lo sé, así que dímelo —contestó Rose enarcando una ceja. Rey lanzó una carcajada.</p><p>— ¡Yo ni siquiera estoy comprometida y tú vas a casarte mañana! Claramente estamos hablando de ti.</p><p>— Si, si, pero pronto lo vas a estar yo lo sé. Ben te ama demasiado, lo veo en sus ojos… —dijo Rose con sinceridad. Lo que sus dos amigos tenían era mágico e inigualable. Alguna vez había leído en un libro el término de “Diada”. Si tuviera que describir a Ben y a Rey, sería con esa palabra—. La forma en la que te mira es… es amor puro.</p><p>— Lo sé, es maravilloso —contestó Rey sin poder esconder su felicidad—. Creo que yo también lo miro así —sonrió ruborizada.</p><p>— Si, también lo miras de esa forma y eso me hace muy feliz, por los dos, de verdad —la alegría que Rose reflejaba en el rostro por sus amigos era real, pero por un momento eso se esfumó cuando Armitage pasó por su mente y pensó que, quería algo como lo que Rey y Ben tenían, aunque tantas veces lo hubiera negado en voz alta.</p><p>Su amiga se dio cuenta enseguida del cambio en su actitud. Ladeó la cabeza estudiándola, había algo que percibía de Rose, algo que parecía haberse perdido esos días.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —los ojos verdes de la pecosa buscaron los oscuros de Rose, quién tuvo el primer instinto de negarlo todo, por temor.</p><p>— Claro que lo estoy —soltó, tratando de sonar convincente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Rey se mordió el labio, meditando por breves segundos si era buena idea sacar sus preocupaciones.</p><p>— Bueno, verás… —comenzó, tomándole una mano a Rose y dándole unas palmaditas en el dorso—. Yo sé que me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a seguir con esto porque no creías que pudiera surgir algo entre Armitage y tú y todo estaba bajo control, pero… bueno, sé que no he estado pendiente de ti estas últimas semanas y quiero pedirte una disculpa por eso…</p><p>— Oh Rey —la chica de los ojos rasgados le apretó la mano con suavidad—. Te encargaste de todo lo de la boda porque yo te lo pedí, eso es estar para mi, y de verdad te lo agradezco. Si esto va a ser un éxito, será por todo tu trabajo —Rey negó con modestia.</p><p>— Gracias pero… —la chica se removió un poco en su lugar—, lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿de verdad quieres esto? Sé que Armitage es una buena persona, pero no lo amas y la verdad no me gustaría que fueras infeliz solo por tener que conservar ese dinero que tu papá les dejó a ambos. También sé que estás en un dilema porque si no te casas, Snoke y Pryde se verán beneficiados, pero enserio, te quiero mucho y me dolería tanto que todo esto te hiciera mal. Has de estar pasando por tanto, lo de tu papá, el tener que casarte y encima lo que pasó ayer con Finn.</p><p>La diseñadora entendía la preocupación tan genuina que su amiga le manifestaba, porque en realidad no habían tenido tiempo de ponerse al día y platicar de cómo las cosas habían avanzado entre ella y el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Finn es un idiota. Si se dio cuenta o no de que me quiere la verdad es que no puede interesarme menos. Así que no te preocupes por ese asunto. Armitage se iba a encargar de pedirle a Ben que contratara a una agencia de seguridad para mañana así que no va a poner un pie en esta casa —Rey asintió—. Y, respecto a lo de Armitage… emm… pues… —Rose vaciló y eso bastó para que Rey percibiera algo en ella. En otras circunstancias ya estaría diciéndole que se relajara y que todo saldría bien. Quizás también se referiría con algún insulto menor hacia su prometido ficticio, pero no era el caso. Notaba claramente su titubeo.</p><p>— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, enserio, lo que sea —le alentó, pues sentía que Rose tenía las palabras atoradas—. No te voy a juzgar.</p><p>Ella lo sabía. Podía confiar en Rey, pero el problema no era ni remotamente algo que tuviera que ver con hablar eso con alguien más, sino, precisamente hablarlo… puntualizarlo significaba hacerlo real.</p><p>— Es que… él es muy diferente a lo que pensé —confesó y Rey se llevó una mano a la boca.</p><p>— ¡¿T-Te gusta?!  —exclamó, pero enseguida se apresuró a añadir—: Es decir, no tendría nada de malo de verdad, no me estoy burlando es que, ¡esto es una sorpresa!</p><p>— Es que… —la diseñadora suspiró audiblemente—. Es guapo, pero no es eso… no es sólo eso —dijo, pensando en el misterioso hombre que era Hux y en que ella lo estaba descubriendo porque él se lo estaba permitiendo, poco a poco —. Hay algo en él, que yo no sé cómo explicar…</p><p>— Oh Rose… ¡estás comenzando a sentir cosas por él! —la organizadora de eventos no pudo evitar que el rostro se le iluminara. Rose negó, algo preocupada de que ya lo estuviera aceptando.</p><p>— Es muy pronto, hace unas semanas nos estábamos peleando como perros y gatos. Aún lo hacemos, eso no puede significar nada bueno —externó Rose.</p><p>— Es que ambos son parecidos, pero dime ¿es amable contigo? ¿Ha mostrado indicios de sentir algo también?</p><p>— Es amable, si —asintió recordando todas esas veces en que él le abrió la puerta, en que le tomó de la mano, cuando se ponía de pie al verla llegar y por supuesto cuando la abrazó para consolarla—. Pero, bueno, eso fue parte del plan, tu sabes… no quiero suponer cosas.</p><p>— Podrías preguntarle —le alentó la chica de Jakku que notaba ya a la perfección que estaba pasando algo bastante inesperado, pero hermoso.</p><p>— No, eso no —se apresuró a decir sintiendo que sus barreras comenzaban a alzarse ante esa idea.</p><p>— Rose —le rebatió Rey con tono acusador al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>La aludida se reprochó ¿por qué había llagado siquiera a contemplar la idea de sentir algo por él o de que se estuviera fijando en ella? Comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda.</p><p>— Ay, no… imagínate la cara que va a poner —la menor de las Tico se llevó las manos al rostro, horrorizada. Se imaginó en que Hux iba a reírse si ella llegaba a dar el mínimo indicio de que sentía algo por él—.  Se supone que esto es una farsa y yo… no, no —manoteó.</p><p>— Puede funcionar, sé que si… pero debes decírselo —presionó la castaña.</p><p>— No. Aquí nadie va a decir nada, ni tu Rey —la señaló con el dedo—. No creo que él sienta algo y seguro que yo me estoy haciendo cosas en la cabeza —se dijo, tratando de convencerse y analizando la situación. Rose sabía que había una explicación lógica a todo ello—: Nos acercamos por el acuerdo de hacernos visibles, estoy necesitada de afecto y me estoy confundiendo, sí, eso es.</p><p>— Pero me acabas de decir que hay algo que ves en él y que se te hace guapo.</p><p>—  Si pero que me parezca atractivo no quiere decir que sienta cosas con él. Pero ya, basta de hablar de esto.</p><p>— Está bien, puedes tomarlo con calma y pensarlo mejor —se rindió la jovencita—. Por último, quiero saber si quieres seguir con esto.</p><p>— Si, la boda no está a discusión —Rose asintió al tiempo en que se escuchaba un golpecito en la puerta. Esta vez, era Paige la que llegaba con las dos amigas.</p><p>— Hola —les saludó—. ¿Interrumpo?</p><p>— Para nada —se apresuró a decir Rose.</p><p>— ¿Lista para el gran día, hermanita?</p><p>— Si. Rey arregló todo, el vestido está listo, mis cosas están en casa de Armitage y Ben va a poner seguridad en los alrededores. No quiero que Finn se atreva a arruinar la fiesta.</p><p>— Es increíble lo que hizo, creía que era alguien maduro, pero ya veo que me equivoqué… y pensar que llegué a admirar mucho su valentía por enfrentar las cosas.</p><p>— No fuiste la única que pensaba que era una persona cuerda —concordó la castaña que había tratado con Finn el tiempo en que anduvo con su mejor amiga.</p><p>— Por cierto, el jardín está divino Rey, cuando tenga hijos te voy a encargar a ti la organización de todo.</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias! Yo con todo el gusto, Paige —ambas se dieron sonrisas sinceras y luego la mayor se centró en su hermana de nuevo.</p><p>— ¿Algo que necesites, Rosie?</p><p>— La verdad es que aún me falta escribir los votos no sé qué poner para… para sonar convincente, ya saben.</p><p>— Claro —contestó su hermana que se miró con Rey fugaz, cómplices de lo que presenciaban. Ninguna de las dos iba a decirle a la preocupada novia, que en una boda falsa, cualquier cosa que escribiera funcionaría. Paige se sentó en la cama, junto a ellas—. Bueno… —sonrió ante el recuerdo del día de su boda—, si te sirve, cuando yo me casé y escribí mis votos, pensé específicamente en lo que Bodhi me hacía sentir cuando estaba con él y sobre todo en lo que él me inspiraba. Simplemente me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento y las letras salieron. Así que no lo pienses mucho o saldrá forzado —le aconsejó.</p><p>— De acuerdo —asintió la menor, masajeándose las manos.</p><p>— Bien, creo que te dejaremos un momento para que puedas completar esa tarea sin interrupciones —dijo Paige lanzándole una miradita a Rey.</p><p>— Regresaremos más tarde para nuestra pijamada —le recordó su mejor amiga. Las tres habían acordado pasar la noche juntas, para brindarle apoyo a Rose y porque al día siguiente serían las encargadas de ayudarle en su arreglo.</p><p>— Gracias a ambas… las quiero —las tres se abrazaron fuerte por unos segundos.</p><p>Cuando Paige y Rey salieron del cuarto, Rose volvió la vista a esa hoja en blanco y concentró sus pensamientos en el pelirrojo.</p><p>Había tenido por años tantos prejuicios por el contador, que ahora que lo empezaba a conocer, quería develar hasta el último secreto que cargara en su ser. Esas ganas de escucharlo hablar, verlo sonreír y curarle aquella mirada triste comenzaron a empujarle.</p><p>La jovencita cerró los ojos y los astros celestes de Armitage aparecieron en su mente.</p><p>Volteó y divisó su vestido blanco colgado en la percha de la pared detrás de ella.</p><p>Admiró su creación con orgullo y mucho amor y se preguntó si era normal sentirse emocionada por lo que vendría al día siguiente.</p><p>El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le dieron ganas de verlo de nuevo, de recrear esa complicidad, aunque fuera falsa, que estaba entre ambos.</p><p>La jovencita hinchó el pecho y dejó que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones, lenta y tortuosamente.</p><p>Tomó asiento de nuevo en su banquito, agarró el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y una vez que escribió el nombre de su futuro esposo, las palabras fluyeron.</p><hr/><p>La mañana del día prometido, Hux abrió los ojos y lo que vino segundos después fue una sensación de como si tuviera un “hueco” en el estómago. No había dormido muy bien porque una especie de nervios le espantó el sueño horas antes de que la alarma de su despertador sonara.</p><p>Tumbado en su amplia y solitaria cama, observó la periferia de su cuarto, reparando en cada cosa que tenía ahí.</p><p>Aquella sería la última vez que estaría solo en su guarida. Había retrasado lo más que pudo el que ella entrara por la puerta de su casa, y por esa razón no la había dejado que fuera a acomodar sus pertenencias junto con la mudanza. Aquel día se habían peleado. Rose se molestó, pero lograron acordar que Rey fuera la encargada de acomodar todo en el cuarto que Armitage había dispuesto para ella.</p><p>La realidad era que le había impedido la entrada porque tenía miedo; el cambio en su “relación” lo había pillado por sorpresa y estaba comenzando a sacar cosas… cosas con las cuales no había lidiado en años, cosas que no quería pensar o sentir.</p><p>El reproche interno comenzó de nuevo, pues se sentía estúpido. Se suponía que todo debía ser cauto y medido y ahí estaba él, a punto de casarse con alguien que comenzaba despertarle, en muchos sentidos.</p><p>Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero tenía la sensación de los labios de Rose; el rastro suave y cálido recorría su boca, provocándole escalofríos.</p><p>Las preguntas se agolpaban haciendo fila en su cerebro y él no era capaz de contestarlas, aunque las repasaba una y otra vez.</p><p>¿En qué momento ella había cambiado tanto su actitud? Siempre pensó que Rose era una de esas chicas superficiales que sólo pensaba en el dinero y no era que él no pensara en eso, pero la jovencita de 25 años empezaba a mostrar poco a poco su verdadero ser y él sentía la necesidad excavar para encontrar el tesoro en el interior.</p><p>Armitage sabía bien que no había razón para que él se sintiera de esa <em>forma</em>, pues todo estaba construido para ser una pantalla. Pero pasaba que, comenzaba a sentirse molesto consigo mismo, porque tenía ese presentimiento de que se le iba a ir de las manos y no podía permitirse eso.</p><p>¿Tan necesitado de amor estaba como para haberse tragado un cuento que él mismo ayudó a escribir?</p><p>No podía delatarse, porque el día que ella descubriera que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso con el roce de su mano, estaría acabado. Ella iba a humillarlo, se burlaría de sus sentimientos y probablemente usaría eso en su contra.</p><p>Con ese panorama de frente, sospechaba que el año se le iba a ir como cuenta gotas, pero también pensó en que podía tener tiempo de recalcular su estrategia: Si lo que importaba era aparentar, cuando estuvieran juntos bajo el mismo techo no tendrían que forzarse a convivir y cada uno podría estar por su lado como bien había sugerido Rose desde un principio.</p><p>Armitage se pasó las manos por la cara buscando despejarse con eso, sin embargo los pensamientos lo asaltaban y su mente trabajaba al mil imaginando tantos caminos que podía tomar. Pensó entonces que ceder en el asunto de las fiestas no estaba tan mal, si eso hacía que Rose estuviera ocupada, pero luego recordó al nefasto del ex prometido y de solo imaginarse que ella se lo podía encontrar en alguna reunión o de que la iba a estar buscando por media ciudad, sintió rabia.</p><p>La batalla campal dentro de él había comenzado. La quería lejos para poder frenar lo que estaba provocando en él y al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que de presentarse la oportunidad no la dejaría marcharse de su lado.</p><p>Lanzó un alarido de molestia y golpeó el colchón con el puño ¿En qué momento habían fallado sus cálculos? ¿Por qué había cometido ese error? Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan tonto y sin embargo…</p><p>— Sin embargo… —susurró, incorporándose y volteando hacia su mesita de noche. Tomó el papel, lo desdobló con cuidado y leyó las primeras líneas de sus votos. No había tenido que pensar mucho esas letras y eso en parte le asustó.</p><p>El pelirrojo miró el reloj de su celular de pronto. Tenía que estar en la mansión Tico en punto de las doce del día, así que sólo tenía unas horas para arreglarse. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.</p><p>Inevitablemente pensó en que, para ese entonces, Rose quizás ya estaba más avanzada en su arreglo que él.</p><p>No iba a negar que moría por verla con su vestido de novia.</p><hr/><p>No había tardado mucho en arreglarse puesto que su traje había estado listo desde hacía días en el armario. Armitage comprobó mirándose al largo espejo de su habitación que sus zapatos estuvieran lustrados. Se pasó los dedos por la barba pelirroja y prolija y acomodó su pajarita que estaba algo chueca.</p><p>Revisó su teléfono. No tenía ni un mensaje de la novia y eso entre que lo ponía nervioso y le daba alivio. La que sí se la había pasado mandándole mensajes teniéndolo al tanto del despacho y dándole ánimos había sido Phasma que parecía estar muy emocionada por el acontecimiento.</p><p>Hux acomodó su cabello con una mano por algunos minutos hasta que estuvo contento con el resultado.</p><p>La vibración de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Se quedó viendo aquel número que desconocía y tuvo una corazonada. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó.</p><p>El pelirrojó echó un vistazo a la pantalla del celular y vio que la llamada se había perdido. Si se trataba de un cliente ya se pondría en contacto después con él. Ese día estaba ocupado y no estaba disponible para otra cosa que no fuera su unión.</p><p>Salió de su habitación, atravesó la sala y fue hasta la entrada. Esperaba encontrar algún vecino quien fuera el que llamaba a la puerta, pero cuando abrió, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Ben, que usaba smoking y lentes de sol, parado frente a él.</p><p>— ¿Solo? ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p>— Vine por ti —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.</p><p>— Ah ya entiendo —dijo en tono de hastío—, Rose te mandó porque cree que voy a escaparme. Bueno, puedes decirle que tenemos un acuerdo y aunque quisiera no me puedo zafar de esto. Puedo irme yo solo en mi auto, te recuerdo que sé manejar —le dijo Hux sin ceder ni un milímetro para que el abogado entrara a su casa.</p><p>— Umm… no, no me mandó ella —contestó Ben haciendo una mueca. Iba a disfrutar ese momento y lo recordaría para siempre.</p><p>— ¿Entonces qué…?</p><p>— Por si no sabes —dijo con autosuficiencia y Hux entornó los ojos—, está dentro de las funciones del padrino, recoger al novio y llevarlo al lugar de la boda.</p><p>— ¿P-Padrino? ¿T-Tu eres mi… ? Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿Cómo…? —el novio balbuceaba, comenzando a sentir que el enojo subía por su garganta.</p><p>— Rose me lo pidió y acepté, así que de nada y date prisa —le dijo, mirando su reloj de mano—. Ya deberíamos estar ahí.</p><p>— Esto es… ella… no puede ser, me va a escuchar ¡me va a escuchar! —exclamó Hux girando por donde había llegado y yendo por su teléfono a su habitación.</p><p>Ben volteó los ojos ante la actitud infantil del pelirrojo.  Aprovechó el momento para entrar al departamento y decidió esperar sentado en la sala. Le iba a dar 5 minutos, si se tardaba más se lo llevaría arrastrando. Total, que el pobre pelirrojo estaba más flaco que un fideo y no representaba peligro para él.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Rose se puso frente al espejo y admiró lo que Paige y Rey habían hecho con su apariencia, se sintió sumamente hermosa.</p><p>Paseó lentamente los ojos por su propio retrato, notando sus ojos enarcados en un sencillo pero lindo maquillaje y su cabello, que siempre presumía lacio, ahora descansaba ondulado sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Ya la habían ayudado a ponerse el vestido, así que prácticamente estaba lista para llegar al altar. La emoción la embargó, precisamente a ella, que no quería casarse… que una boda no era su sueño. Rose sintió unas ganas inmensas de que Armitage la viera así y que la encontrara atractiva y que no tuviera ojos para nadie más…</p><p>Seguido de su emoción, las náuseas le revolotearon en el estómago por los nervios.</p><p>— Estas hermosa y te pareces tanto a mamá —le susurró Paige colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola. Rose se sintió muy contenta por el comentario de Paige.</p><p>— Tú y Rey también están hermosas —les concedió la novia volteando a ver a su amiga y su hermana que también ya estaban listas para comenzar la boda. Rey llevaba un vestido color verde jade que tenía un hombro descubierto y caía en una falda vaporosa y por su parte Paige usaba un vestido en tono rosa pastel, de tirantes en corte sirena—. Bodhi y Ben se van a morir cuando las vean —les dijo guiándoles el ojo.</p><p>— Y yo más bien creo que el novio pelirrojo va a querer desmayarse cuando te vea caminar hacia él —comentó Rey divertida y Rose volteó los ojos pero sintió que comenzaba a ponerse roja.</p><p>Rose se tomó otros minutos para admirar su figura frente al espejo, ya tomando su pequeño ramo de flores. De pronto, el ruido de su celular interrumpió el momento.</p><p>— Oh, qué coincidencia, es él —Rey le alcanzó el teléfono a Rose y ella no pudo esconder la sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿Qué querrá?</p><p>— A lo mejor quiere decirte que ya viene en camino y que muere por verte —inquirió Paige alzando y bajando las cejas en movimientos rápidos.</p><p>— ¡Ya contesta! —le alentó Rey.</p><p>Rose obedeció porque quería escuchar su voz.</p><p>— ¿Hola? —contestó nerviosa dejando ver a su hermana y su mejor amiga su sonrisa embobada.</p><p>— ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? —bramó del otro lado Armitage.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas? —pestañeó Rose al percibir el tono de Hux.</p><p>— ¿Por qué Solo va a ser mi padrino?</p><p>— A ver Armitage, ¿Te calmas dos segundos? Te recuerdo que dejaste eso a mi cargo.</p><p>— Si, pero pudiste haber escogido a alguien más, ¡no al presuntuoso del abogado!</p><p>— ¡Te estoy escuchando, escoria Rebelde! —Rose escuchó la voz de Ben que se colaba en la conversación.</p><p>— ¡Cállate intento de Kylo Ren! ¡Para tu información jamás sería de la resistencia! —le contestó Armitage furioso. Rose se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. Era increíble que el contador se pusiera así por una tontería.</p><p>— Mira Armitage, ya que me dejaste esa labor, creí que Ben era la mejor opción porque nos conoce a ambos, no te iba a poner a algún amigo mío para que le hicieras caras. Además, un padrino es una figura importante en todo esto y una persona en la cual ambos debamos confiar.</p><p>— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Y por eso mismo lo digo!</p><p>— No me ayudaste en nada y ahora te estas quejando ¿qué quieres que haga?</p><p>— ¿Y cómo porqué te iba a ayudar?</p><p>— ¡Porque es nuestra boda!</p><p>— ¡Todo es montado! ¡Te lo recuerdo! —lanzó con tono amargo. Aquello fue como un golpe para Rose, aunque pensó que por mucho que le doliera, él tenía razón. Nada era real—. No quiero a Ben Solo para mi padrino, así que me reúso a…</p><p>— Pues lo siento, señor berrinches. ¿Y sabes qué?  Si no es Ben entonces se lo pediré a mi amigo Poe Dameron. Tómalo o déjalo.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese Dameron es el mejor amigo del idiota ese de tu ex prometido!</p><p>— Lo que escuchaste. Es Ben Solo, o Dameron, y es mi última palabra. Tienes menos de una hora para llegar aquí o se cancela todo.</p><p>— No lo harías, no te conviene —rio nervioso.</p><p>— Rétame pelirrojo y verás de lo que soy capaz.</p><p>Rose colgó el teléfono y lo aventó a la cama.</p><p>— Lo odio… ¡Lo odio! —gritó la novia. Paige y Rey suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lamentando que los futuros esposos se acabaran de pelear cuando la boda aún no había ni comenzado.</p><hr/><p>— “El usuario que usted intenta contactar no está disp…”</p><p>— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Armitage queriendo tirar su teléfono por la ventana del auto de Ben—. Tengo que hablar con ella, en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión Tico iré a buscarla y …</p><p>— A ver, Hux, céntrate. En primer lugar, no va a haber tiempo para que lo hagas y en segunda, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda.</p><p>— ¿Es enserio que crees en esas cosas? —el abogado que iba al volante se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Si yo me fuera a casar y alguien me dijera que si veo a Rey en vestido voy a arruinar mi felicidad con ella, entonces me aguantaría hasta verla en el altar. No correría riesgos.</p><p>Hux sacó el aire de la nariz con violencia y se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto.</p><p>— Deberías relajarte un poco, antes de que hagas alguna otra tontería —le aconsejó quien acababa de descubrir era su padrino.</p><p>— Ya sé que todo esto es una farsa, pero… ese es el problema —murmuró el novio. Ben alzó una ceja pero no volteó a ver a su acompañante, sabía que estaba hablando más para sí que con él, pero se divertía descubriendo cosas en él que le indicaban que ya estaba más que enamorado de Rose—. Por cierto… ¿crees que Snoke y Enric vendrán hoy?</p><p>— Es lo más seguro. Supongo que vendrán a vigilar que todo suceda con normalidad y es lo que debe pasar, los tienen que convencer.</p><p>— No creo que eso sea difícil —soltó Hux. Ben sonrió, él tampoco lo creía.</p><p>Los dos hombres entraron a la mansión por la parte trasera. Cuando bajaron de los autos, Rey, enfundada en su hermoso vestido verde los estaba esperando.</p><p>— Hola, preciosa —le saludó Ben tomándola de la cintura y alzándola. Ambos se besaron dulcemente por unos segundos—. Te ves tan sexy…</p><p>— Y tu tan guapo mi cielo —halagó ella también. Hux, rodó los ojos e incómodo tuvo que carraspear para recordarles que estaba ahí.</p><p>— Oh. Hola, señor novio —saludó Rey, sonrojada por el beso que acababa de compartir con su pareja—. Luces muy bien —lo estudió de arriba abajo—, pero te hace falta esto —la jovencita se acercó a él y le colocó un boutonniére formado por una rosa en tono melón pastel, flores nube y hojas verdes—. Perfecto —le dijo alisándole el traje de los hombros—. Ya tienes que ir al jardín, falta muy poco. Tu lugar es enfrente de la pérgola.</p><p>— De acuerdo… gracias, Rey… emm… ¿has visto a Rose? ¿está bien?</p><p>— Si lo que quieres saber es si está enojada, la respuesta es si, lo está —Rey vio cómo el novio se lamentaba en silencio—. Descuida, en cuánto te vea se le va a pasar —le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>— Ya te alcanzo, esta señorita me tiene que poner el boutonniere a mí también —Armitage hizo una mueca y decidió irse de ahí antes de que presenciara otra muestra de afecto entre esos dos.</p><p>Caminó unos metros hasta que llegó al patio en donde se alzaba una gran carpa. Se imaginó que ahí se llevaría a cabo el banquete como se hizo en muchas fiestas que Hue Tico organizó.</p><p>La gente ya había llenado las sillas dispuestas en el jardín. Comentarios alegres, risas y expectación revoloteaban entre cada uno al tiempo en que Armitage sentía incontables pares de ojos sobre él mientras llegaba hasta el lugar indicado por Rey. El delgado joven volteó en dirección al escrutinio y analizó los rostros. Se encontró con la cara deforme de Snoke que iba en un traje color verde militar. Éste le ladeó la cabeza en saludo y Armitage le imitó. No vio a Enric, pero supuso que no tardaba en llegar, esos dos no iban a despegarse y estaban ahí para captar cualquier falla. Prosiguió mirando a la gente y en la tercera fila encontró a Phasma, usaba un lindo vestido azul cielo con flores y en cuanto sus miradas chocaron ella le mostró los pulgares arriba. Por su parte, Mitaka le dio una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa mientras se acomodaba la corbata azul sobre su camisa blanca. También estaban Poe, Kaydel y otras dos chicas que él no conocía pero que supuso eran invitadas de su prometida. Hux les hizo un ademán fugaz en modo de saludo y comenzó a pasearse en círculos frente a la pérgola. El padre que oficiaría la misa religiosa ya se encontraba ahí también, como él, esperando.</p><p>Fue que sintió el peso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De que habían planeado llevar a cabo esa boda fingida por la bendita cláusula que así lo estipulaba, al presente habían pasado demasiadas cosas. ¿Cómo era que en tan poco tiempo todo hubiera cambiado? El panorama en esos momentos no podía ser más inesperado: Un matrimonio arreglado y sentimientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su pecho… ¿a dónde lo conduciría todo eso? Se daba cuenta que la motivación monetaria que lo llevó a ese justo instante, se le antojaba a muchos parsecs de distancia.</p><p>De repente se sintió mal por haberse peleado con Rose por una tontería, porque una noche antes todo había quedado bien entre ellos pese al incidente con Finn. Acordaron seguir el plan y dar sus mejores actuaciones y él probablemente lo había estropeado con sus niñerías.</p><p>Tomó una bocanada de aire, clamando a la serenidad y se detuvo en su lugar para admirar el entorno. Había un caminito de pétalos que iba de la entrada de la casa de los Tico hasta sus pies, marcando el sendero que ella recorrería. Viró un poco a la derecha, un pequeño cuarteto de violines ya estaba listo para acompañar el andar de la novia. Después, enfocó sus iris celestes en los arreglos florales. Reconocía que calificar decorados no era lo suyo, pero tenía que admitir que el sitio se veía increíble. Rey se había encargado de hacer un trabajo espectacular con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.</p><p>— Respira, hombre —le dijo Ben al notar su cara nerviosa y llegando a su lado. El abogado se acercó a acomodarle el boutonniére pues se había ladeado—. Ya casi sale… —le anunció, quitándole una pelusa del saco con la mano y consultando su reloj—. Faltan cinco minutos ¿seguro no quieres que Dameron esté en mi lugar? Ya llegó, lo puedo ir a buscar —comentó en falso tono ofendido.</p><p>— No. Él no sabe que todo esto es arreglado… tú sí. No me conviene sumar a más gente a la que le tenga que explicarle cosas. Además de que es amigo del idiota ese —explicó aun molesto. El corpulento padrino le asintió complacido por la respuesta.</p><p>Por cierto ¿Los de seguridad son confiables? —añadió paseando los ojos por el patio. Cuando Ben y él habían llegado, vio a varios cuerpos de guardaespaldas en la entrada, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><p>— No te preocupes por eso —le aseguró Solo—. Ellos y yo estaremos alerta ante cualquier movimiento, ya sea de Finn o de Snoke o Pryde.</p><p>— Al que por cierto no veo aún.</p><p>— No creo que se pierda esto, no ha de tardar en aparecer, pero no pienses en ello. Todo está bajo control —le aseguró Solo.</p><p>— Bien —asintió.</p><p>El novio retomó su corta andanza en su lugar. Frotaba sus manos y se acariciaba de tanto en tanto la barba. Se había dejado de afeitar varios días porque quería sorprender a Rose con su aspecto. Había supuesto que ella luciría muy diferente con un maquillaje más elaborado y su vestido de novia y en comparación con ella, él no tenía muchas posibilidades de destacar con su smoking negro, así que, después de años, se dejó crecer el vello facial para esa ocasión.</p><p>Inhaló y exhaló lo más despacio que pudo y luego posó la vista en el cielo azul del medio día.</p><p>— Hue… ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa cláusula? —elevó la pregunta al aire, como si su anterior maestro estuviera ahí y pudiera escucharlo—. ¿En verdad confiabas en mi cómo para dejarme a tu hija a mi lado? ¿De verdad lo merezco? ¿Podré… cuidarla?</p><p>Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron en el momento en que una dulce melodía salió de los violines. Los invitados se pusieron de pie, y se giraron hacia la novia que acababa de aparecer al inicio del camino.</p><p>Armitage se enderezó en su lugar y tragó saliva cuando vio su hermosa figura enfundada en ese vestido de novia.</p><p>Rose que iba sostenida de un lado por el brazo de su cuñado Bodhi y por el otro, tomada de la mano con Paige, comenzó a caminar a su encuentro.</p><p>No podía verle el rostro aún porque un velo se lo cubría, pero su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, esperándola.</p><hr/><p>Aquello era como un hermoso sueño. Gracias a la fuerza caminaba tomada por su hermana y su cuñado, porque las piernas comenzaban a fallarle en cada paso que se acercaba más a su futuro esposo pelirrojo. El aspecto de él le quitó el aliento y ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a los invitados o el lugar… sólo seguía el camino trazado hacia él, sólo quería llegar a su lado.</p><p>Los tres se detuvieron cuando la alfombra se terminó frente a Armitage. Paige y Bodhi tomaron ambas manos de Rose y el novio enseguida alargó las suyas para acunar los dedos de la novia.</p><p>— Te entrego el tesoro más preciado de mi vida —le dijo Paige con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>— Sabemos que ella estará bien a tu lado y que entre los dos van a cuidarse y amarse mucho —completó Bodhi sonriéndole a los novios y ahora tomando la mano de su esposa para irse a sentar en primera fila.</p><p>Con manos temblorosas, él tomó el borde de la tela y le alzó el velo a Rose, descubriendo su hermoso rostro. Observó sus labios rojos y su mirada rasgada detrás de su maquillaje. Era el tipo más afortunado del mundo, aunque se estuvieran casando por razones totalmente diferentes a una pareja común. Rose estaba tan hermosa.</p><p>Se miraron por unos segundos, embelesados. El enojo que ambos pudieron sentir durante esa estúpida pelea telefónica, había desaparecido, abriendo el paso para la complicidad.</p><p>Rose estaba atónita por lo atractivo que su prometido lucía usando ese traje y la barba que se había dejado crecer. El aire había abandonado sus pulmones gracias a la sorpresa también tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le dieron de llorar. Lo que atinó a hacer fue sostenerle fuerte la mano y llevar sus labios a la blanca piel, depositando un beso ahí que a él le sorprendió. Armitage correspondió el gesto besándole la frente de su futura esposa.</p><p>Ambos querían hacerle saber al otro que todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a funcionar… no precisamente pensando en la farsa.</p><p>Se giraron, sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas, hacia el padre que abrió los brazos y los miró sonriente de comprobar que aquella pareja lucía muy enamorada.</p><p>— Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Armitage Hux y Rose Tico…</p><p>Paige, Bodhi, Rey y Ben que presenciaron la dulce escena de la pareja, sonrieron ante lo que parecía el presagio de un hermoso desenlace.</p><hr/><p>Los invitados y los novios escucharon aquella remembranza acerca del amor que el padre recitó por varios minutos.</p><p>Armitage y Rose, buscaban la mirada del otro de vez en cuando y se sonreían. Los nervios no se habían ido, pero sostener la mano del otro les daba tranquilidad.</p><p>El acto avanzó con rapidez, hasta llegar al momento cumbre. El padre miró primero a la novia y luego al novio y les habló:</p><p>— Armitage y Rose ¿han venido a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente? —pronunció el padre.</p><p>— Si, venimos libremente —pronunciaron al unísono ambos. Sus manos pendían entre los dos en un lazo físico y a la vez invisible.</p><p>— ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente, durante toda la vida?</p><p>— Si, estamos decididos —volvieron a contestar juntos.</p><p>— Por favor, los anillos —pidió el padre mirando hacia la primera fila, en donde el padrino y la testigo estaban sentados, tomados también de la mano.</p><p>Ben y Rey se movieron de sus lugares, y fueron hasta la pareja que se casaba. El sacerdote recibió de la mano de la castaña un cofrecito, y Ben sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una funda de terciopelo que vació en la cajita, dejando caer así los anillos.</p><p>Rose inhaló lentamente reclamando el aire que una vez más le faltaba. Sintió los ojos de Hux sobre ella cuando el padre le ordenó con señas que pusieran de frente.</p><p>Armitage tomó el anillo de oro que Ben y Rey habían elegido para ellos, lo mantuvo en alto, mostrándoselo a ella y exhaló lentamente, tomando valor. Sentía un nudo que ocluía su garganta desde una noche antes en la que había escrito lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, pensando solo en ella.</p><p>— Rose… —la aludida alzó las cejas y relajó el rostro al escuchar al apuesto novio, pronunciar su nombre—, cuando te conocí, hace tantos años atrás, jamás imaginé que la vida me pusiera a tu lado. Tu presencia y tu compañía este tiempo, ha venido a cuestionarme tantas cosas de mi vida y a mostrarme que hay algo más allá de la seriedad y el trabajo o de encerrarme en mí —Rose curvó sus labios al escuchar aquello—. Eres, como bien dijo tu hermana, un tesoro en medio de este lugar. Te pude encontrar y me siento muy afortunado por eso. Gracias por estar a mi lado y por caminar conmigo. Eres una mujer a la que admiro mucho y que sin saberlo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, sobre el amor y sobre confiar. Preciosa… eres muy fuerte, talentosa, creativa. Eres dulce y sumamente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Te juro, a ti, a los presentes y a tus padres que en cierta forma están en este momento con nosotros, que voy a cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas y… que te amaré de la misma forma… como ya lo hago —la diseñadora entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Recibe, este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad a ti —pronunció él mientras deslizaba la alianza sobre el dedo anular de su prometida.</p><p>Entonces fue el turno de ella. Rose sentía alivio de que el pelirrojo hubiera dicho esas hermosas palabras para ella. Conforme lo escuchaba, se las grabó para guardarlas en lo profundo de su corazón. La novia volteó para buscar la mirada de su hermana y ofrecerle el ramo que llevaba entre las manos buscando tener más libertad para colocar el anillo en su esposo. Paige se acercó y una vez que tomó el arreglo, Rose sostuvo la mano izquierda de él.</p><p>— Armitage, tú has sido la mejor sorpresa que la vida me ha dado. Pasaste de ser un desconocido y una persona a la que me era difícil tratar, a convertirte en mi confidente y mi apoyo en los días grises, a ser mi amigo. Sé que quizás piensas que no has hecho mucho, pero quiero que sepas que sabes escuchar, sabes aconsejar y sobre todo, sabes acompañarme. Me has soportado en mis peores momentos y te agradezco que aun, pese a eso, sigas aquí y quieras aventurarte a una vida conmigo —aquella frase le arrancó una risita al pelirrojo, y el corazón de Rose dio un vuelco. El gesto la llenó de valor—. Gracias por permitirme conocer al verdadero Armitage que se encuentra debajo de ese semblante serio, es un precioso regalo descubrir la persona que eres, lo que te inquieta, lo que te gusta, lo que anhelas. Confío en ti y deseo que confíes de la misma forma en mi para luchar día a día por esto que nos une —hizo una pausa para que la emoción no le ganara, ni así las lágrimas—. Te amo, mi cielo. Recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad a ti —una lágrima solitaria resbaló de la cuenca celeste de Armitage por su mejilla al momento en que Rose le colocaba el anillo. Ella elevó su mano y se la limpió con cuidado. Sus propias lágrimas la tomaron desprevenida, porque no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se formaron.</p><p>En ese momento el padre hizo otra señal a la hermana y el cuñado. Paige y Bodhi se acercaron al altar y pasaron en medio de ellos un hermoso lazo construido a base de diamantes y perlas, mientras los prometidos seguían digiriendo lo que cada uno había dicho en sus votos.</p><p>— Después de escuchar que ambos han venido aquí, por su propia voluntad y de haber pronunciados los votos, es mi deber preguntar a los presentes si alguien conoce algún impedimento para que esta boda se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.</p><p>El contador y la diseñadora rezaron internamente para que Finn no irrumpiera en el lugar gritando como loco. Armitage le lanzó una mirada a su padrino que desde su lugar peinaba la zona con la mirada, pero no se veía nada fuera de lo común.</p><p>Los presentes se miraban entre ellos, un tanto divertidos por la pregunta. Rose volteó también, y distinguió a Snoke y Pryde sentados juntos en las últimas sillas. Los dos hombres los miraban con ceños fruncidos, la novia esperaba que fuera porque se acababan de dar cuenta de que el testamento no iba a proceder en su favor.</p><p>— No habiendo entonces, ningún impedimento —volvió a hablar el padre. Los novios se giraron para poner atención al momento cumbre—, que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Que lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre —el canoso hombre, les sonrió complacido—. Armitage, Rose… los declaro marido y mujer.</p><p>Los aplausos, chiflidos y vítores irrumpieron detrás de ellos. Ninguno de los dos esperó a que el padre diera el consentimiento. Hux la tomó de la cintura, sintiendo que la preciosa joven era ahora suya, pero fue Rose la que lo devolvió a la realidad cuando enredó sus manos en su cuello y lo encorvó hacia ella, justo como su primer beso.</p><p>Sonrieron victoriosos antes de besarse. Los labios se prendaron del otro, necesitados por hacer esa declaración silenciosa que el otro no sospechaba. Esta vez Hux no se guardó las ganas y coló su lengua en la boca de Rose, explorándola a sus anchas, robándole y robándose el aliento. Esta vez, el beso era muy diferente a todos los que ya se habían dado, porque sin que lo dijeran en voz alta, los dos habían puesto el alma en ello.</p><p>Se separaron para contemplarse unos segundos y otro nuevo beso llegó. Rey y Ben se miraban asombrados y también se besaron, contentos. Paige ya estaba llorando y Bodhi aplaudía emocionado.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Finn escuchó el barullo supo que se había tardado demasiado.</p><p>Ataviado con uniforme de mesero y sosteniendo una charola para completar su disfraz, caminó hasta el sitio de la boda y ahí vio como los novios se besaban.</p><p>Acababan de declararlos esposos y él no había podido hacer nada. La mente del chico comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, necesitaba un plan B. No había impedido la boda, pero quizás aún podía hacer alguna otra cosa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aún faltan varias cosas que van a pasar en esta boda. Gracias por leer, de verdad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo largo.<br/>Canción de Armitage y Rose: The Moon Song (cover de The Hound + The Fox)<br/>Recomiendo escucharla en la parte del vals ;).<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts2SIQ5O-K4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En cuanto los aplausos que acompañaron el anuncio de Rose y Armitage como esposos, cesaron Rey volvió girar instrucciones a su equipo para que hicieran los arreglos correspondientes para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de índole legal.</p><p>La organizadora, miró el reloj de su teléfono y se dio cuenta que estaban a tiempo. El Juez llegaría en escasos veinte minutos, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Rara vez en algo que estaba a su cargo se presentaban contratiempos, así que estaba feliz de comprobar que la situación seguía su curso.</p><p>La ceremonia religiosa había sido bellísima por la demostración de amor de la que todos fueron testigos con esos votos que Armitage y Rose se dieron.</p><p>— Preciosa… —la voz profunda de Ben la tomó desprevenida sacándola de la ensoñación en la que estaba.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces, amor? —le preguntó nerviosa al sentir el recorrido lento de las manos de Ben de su espalda hasta su vientre sobre la tela del vestido. El abogado se acercó a su cuello y justo cuando ella pensó que dejaría un beso marcado en su piel, él se detuvo a milímetros y habló—: Acabo de ver a Finn.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo entró? —la chica lo buscaba con la mirada entre la gente.</p><p>— Está atrás, así que no te molestes en encontrarlo, yo me voy a encargar de él —habló cerca de su lóbulo—. A juzgar porque trae un uniforme de mesero, yo diría que se coló en la camioneta de servicio del banquete y que sobornó a alguien del personal. Planeo correrlo por las buenas no tan buenas —comentó divertido.</p><p>— Rose va a ponerse furiosa —cayó en cuenta Rey—. Lo va a querer sacar de la fiesta ella misma y va a estropear su lindo vestido, su maquillaje y su humor.</p><p>— Es precisamente lo que quiero evitar —anunció Ben—. Antes de llevármelo, debo avisarle al novio, así que, te encargo a la ahora señora Hux por unos minutos. Distráela con lo que sea que se te ocurra mi vida.</p><p>— De acuerdo, cielo. Voy por Rose —asintió la castaña, fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Ben liberó la cadera de Rey con cierto pesar. La observó moverse hasta la novia que estaba con el pelirrojo, saludando a algunos invitados que aún permanecían sentados y esperaban la siguiente ceremonia.</p><p>Rey se acercó al oído de Rose, le dijo algo y entonces la novia se despidió de sus invitados y de su esposo para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.</p><p>Armitage quedó parado en solitario momento en que Ben aprovechó para ir hasta él.</p><p>— Está aquí. El ex novio —murmuró—, no se te ocurra buscarlo o nos vamos a delatar —le advirtió el padrino.</p><p>— ¿No que la seguridad era confiable? —preguntó irritado Hux, poniendo su mejor semblante sereno.</p><p>— No hay tiempo para discutir eso. Lo voy a echar antes de que se acerque a Rose o de que quiera detener la boda civil —soltó calmo comenzando ya a caminar.</p><p>— No, Solo —le detuvo Armitage tomándolo del brazo—. Yo lo voy a echar.</p><hr/><p>Finn observaba resguardado por unos arbustos el lugar en donde hasta apenas minutos antes Rose y el tal Armitage Hux habían contraído matrimonio por la iglesia.</p><p>Una parte de él le decía que ya no tenía caso intentar nada, pero otra le recordaba que aún faltaba la boda civil y se esforzaba por pensar lo más rápido que podía en lo que iba a decirle.</p><p>Si le declaraba su amor de una forma más tranquila estaba seguro que ella lo iba a escuchar. Ya estaba casada por la iglesia pero él la aceptaría así, no tenía problema, podían anular el matrimonio, tenían el dinero para hacerlo.</p><p>Se recriminó.  Si tan solo el idiota del mesero al que había sobornado se hubiera decidido más rápido a aceptar su generosa oferta y no ponerse a negociar, hubiera llegado al tiempo para impedir el casamiento.</p><p>Había estado esperando una oportunidad para acercarse y hablar con Rose a solas, misma que se estaba presentando en esos momentos. La novia era llevada de la mano por su mejor amiga y recorrían el camino entre las sillas del jardín. El moreno esperó otro tanto más y para su buena suerte, se dio cuenta que se dirigían adentro de la casa, las dos solas.</p><p>Salió de su escondite y echó un vistazo hacia el jardín para comprobar que nadie se percataba de su presencia. Estaba dando sus primeros pasos cuando una voz lo alertó.</p><p>— Joven ¿sería tan amable de, servirme una bebida?</p><p>— Oh, disculpe pero yo no…</p><p>Finn se estaba girando cuando unas manos grandes le aprisionaron las muñecas en la espalda. Volteó la cabeza alarmado y distinguió al que era el padrino, detrás de él.</p><p>— ¡Oye, suéltame! —se removió el moreno, sin éxito.</p><p>— Por supuesto, en un segundo, pero déjame dirigirte a la salida —habló en tono diplomático, pero al mismo tiempo burlón. Ben giró al chico que llevaba sometido, obligándolo a caminar gracias a la diferencia en complexión de la que gozaba, y lo llevó por la parte trasera de la casa para evitar que alguien los viera—. Supongo que, no sabías que irrumpir en propiedad privada es un delito.</p><p>— Yo… no lo sabía… —admitió Finn, balbuceando.</p><p>— Me lo imaginé. Mira, no sé qué pretendes hacer, pero no lo vamos a averiguar.</p><p>El abogado lo llevó por un caminito de gravilla blanca, flaqueado entre arbustos perfectamente bien podados que estaban dispuestos ahí pretendiendo se runa especie de pared.  Finn sabía que lo estaba llevando al estacionamiento, pues conocía la casa perfectamente bien.</p><p>Cuando el sendero se terminó, llegaron a la explanada donde había varios autos estacionados y donde también ya los esperaba el novio.</p><p>Armitage se quitó el saco sin quitarle la vista de encima a Finn. Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y lanzó la prenda al asiento. Una de sus pálidas manos viajó hacia su cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás.</p><p>— ¿Así que será dos contra uno? —musitó el agraviado—. Qué cobardes —Hux sonrió con malicia ante el comentario.</p><p>— Mira quién habla de cobardes —se burló—. Te equivocas, no necesito que alguien te sostenga para partirte la cara, idiota.</p><p>Ben liberó a Finn y lo aventó frente a él haciendo que trastabillara un poco pero se recuperó a los segundos adoptando una postura de combate.</p><p>Hux no se quedó atrás. Colocó su cuerpo de lado, el pie derecho frente al izquierdo con las rodillas flexionadas. El brazo derecho estaba firme y paralelo a su pierna y el otro brazo elevado a la altura del hombro. Ambas manos cerradas en puños.</p><p>— Por favor… no me hagas reír… ¿ya te viste? —lanzó Finn con burla—. ¿Qué va a decir Rose cuando llegues con tu cara de niño bonito hecha papilla?</p><p>— Dudo que eso pase, pero si es así, <em>mi esposa</em>, lo va a entender —dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra que sabía, provocaría al chico—. Mira, te daré una oportunidad, lárgate de aquí, asume que la perdiste y no vuelvas a molestarnos —concedió el pelirrojo, esperando disuadirlo.</p><p>— ¡Ella no es tuya, imbécil! —gritó Finn al momento en que daba dos pasos al frente. Armitage no se movió de su lugar.</p><p>— No lo es pero… me eligió a mi para pasar la vida junto a ella.</p><p>El pelirrojo vio la furia en los ojos de su rival cuando terminó su oración. Finn ya no se aguantó y se lanzó hacia él.</p><p>Aquel moreno no era el primero en subestimarlo por su apariencia. En el pasado tuvo que soportar burlas por su físico un tanto escuálido, sin embargo, lo que le gustaba de no tener muchas personas cercanas o amigos era ser una caja de sorpresas para ellos. Sabía que tenía años fuera de practica en el tae kwon do, pero estaba a punto de desempolvar sus habilidades.</p><p>Como si llevara resortes en sus pantorrillas, rebotó unos segundos sobre sus pies. La pierna que descansaba enfrente dio un paso para tomar fuerza y la de atrás fue elevada por el pelirrojo. El impacto dio de lleno en la quijada del moreno.</p><p>En reacción, Finn se hizo hacia atrás y chilló ante el dolor que le irradiaba en la cara. Hux aprovechó ese momento para pegarle un golpe limpio a la altura del estómago, sacándole el aire y doblándolo de rodillas.</p><p>— Seguiría con esto, créeme, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos cuando estoy a punto de contraer matrimonio por segunda vez en el día con la mujer que amo.</p><p>— ¡Eres un…!</p><p>— Tranquilo, soldado —comentó Ben moviendo en reprobatoria la cabeza. Dos guardias aparecieron de la nada y sujetaron a Finn por los hombros—. Escolten al caballero que no es bienvenido a este lugar y si intenta otra cosa, llamen a la policía.</p><p>— Aléjate de mi esposa —amenazó Armitage tomándolo del sitio donde había impactado su zapato, haciendo que con eso el intruso gritara de dolor—. Te lo advierto.</p><p>Los de seguridad pusieron al maltrecho y falso mesero de pie y se lo llevaron. Satisfecho con su actuación y con no haberse ensuciado, el novio fue hasta la camioneta de Ben y tomó el saco de su traje que había dejado ahí para que no se estropeara, colocándoselo de nuevo. Estaba contento porque no se había hecho ni una sola arruga en el traje.</p><p>— Vaya… no te conocía esas habilidades, con razón estabas tan confiado —concedió Ben, asombrado. Hux se encogió de hombros y enseguida cambió su semblante a uno serio.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —preguntó ajustándose el moño en su cuello.</p><p>— Cinco minutos para la boda civil —corroboró el padrino.</p><p>— Justo a tiempo —sonrió el novio, complacido—. Por cierto, Padrino… —lo llamó el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en la palabra—, necesito un favor tuyo…</p><hr/><p>Rose que estaba parada con Rey delante de la mesa donde se colocaría el juez vio llegar a Armitage.</p><p>— ¿Todo bien? No te vi por ningún lado cuando regresé de que Rey me retocara el maquillaje. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?</p><p>— Planeando algo con el molesto del padrino —soltó Armitage. Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.</p><p>— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué planeaban? —presionó Rose parpadeando de curiosidad.</p><p>— Es una sorpresa —dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>Rose sonrió encantada de su actitud un tanto coqueta y estuvo por rebatir algo más cuando el juez se colocó en su lugar y se dirigió a ellos por sus nombres.</p><hr/><p>La boda civil fue breve. El juez dio también una lección de amor y respeto a los contrayentes, como era costumbre, antes de hacerlos firmar a ambos su acta de matrimonio y llamó a los testigos.</p><p>Del lado del contador, su asistente Phasma que irradiaba felicidad y su novio, Mitaka, se acercaron a plasmar su rúbrica en el papel. De lado de Rose, la organizadora de eventos fue la encargada de firmar y junto con ella, una chica llamada Jannah Calrissian que Armitage no conocía.</p><p>Fueron declarados por segunda vez esposos y ambos volvieron a aprovechar el momento para robarse un beso que revelaba más de lo que podían decir en palabras.</p><p>Cuando el segundo acto finalizó, los esposos, se abrieron paso sostenidos de las manos, dirigiéndose dentro de esa enorme carpa de lona blanca a mitad del jardín, donde estaban montadas las mesas para el banquete. Los invitados los seguían siendo acomodados por parte del equipo de la organización, en sus mesas.</p><p>Rose sonrió encantada al ver la decoración. Del techo colgaban series de luces dando una atmósfera dulce y a la vez elegante. Las mesas no se quedaban atrás. Cirulares y rodeadas de sillas blancas con un lazo en tono melón en el respaldo. La novia distinguió también los centros de mesa hechos de flores, combinaban con el ramo que ella llevaba entre sus manos.</p><p>Para ellos dos les reservaron un sitio aparte, un tanto alejados de los invitados, y del otro lado de la pista de baile que consistía en una duela de madera. Una mesa de cristal los recibió. Encima tenía un arreglo de flores que caían en cascada por los bordes frontales de la mesa.</p><p>Hux ayudó a Rose a sentarse en el sillón doble capitoneado que les pusieron. Le acomodó la cola del vestido para que no se estropeara y después, tomó asiento al lado de ella.</p><p>El pelirrojo estaba embelesado. No podía dejar de mirar a Rose y ciertamente no estaba poniendo más atención que en ella. Apreciaba los detalles, y que el lugar estuviera tan bien arreglado porque eso creaba una atmósfera increíble, sin embargo si no hubiera sido así, con la presencia de ella y el hecho de que se convirtiera en su esposa, le hubiera bastado y sobrado.</p><p>— ¿Ya me vas a decir que sorpresa planeaste con Ben? No creas que se me ha olvidado —comentó Rose mirándolo de soslayo y entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>— No vas a estar tranquila hasta saber ¿cierto? —comentó divertido.</p><p>— Ya me conoces —admitió ella, elevando los hombros desnudos gracias a su hermoso vestido strapless. Él se sintió contento por eso, porque si, ya conocía.</p><p>— Bueno, digamos que… hice un pequeño ajuste en la canción de nuestro primer baile —comentó alzando una ceja.</p><p>— Armitage pero… si tú dijiste que me encargara de eso y escogí una que me gustaba —protestó ella un poco irritada pero no lo suficiente porque lo tenía muy cerca de ella y eso la distraía y la ponía nerviosa.</p><p>— Ya sé lo que dije pero —se detuvo perdiéndose en la curiosidad que ella reflejaba en su rostro—, quería que hubiera algo mío en todo esto… algo de mí para nosotros —admitió sintiendo que una cosquilla subía lentamente de su estómago hacia su garganta.</p><p>Rose ladeó la cabeza sorprendida por la confesión del pelirrojo. Aquello era sumamente dulce y tierno.</p><p>Se estaban mirando cuando fueron nombrados por el conductor del evento y llamados a la pista para su primer baile de casados.</p><p>El contador se puso de pie, desabotonó su saco para tener mayor libertad y tomó la mano de Rose conduciéndola a la pista acompañados de las palmas de felicidad desde las mesas.</p><p>Definitivamente meterse en ese asunto de la boda planeada por la cláusula en el testamento lo estaba llevando a hacer cosas que en su vida imaginó.</p><p>Armitage depositó una mano en la cadera de su ya esposa, y ella colocó una sobre su hombro. Sus manos libres se encontraron en el trayecto, amoldándose a la otra, manteniéndose en el aire.</p><p>El sonido dulce de las notas provenientes de un ukulele comenzó segundos después y ellos despegaron los pies para moverse de un lado al otro, danzando despacio. No ensayaron nunca para ese momento, pero sus pasos parecían acoplarse y seguirse.</p><p>— Conozco la canción… —dijo ella abriendo sus ojos, emocionada—. Esta versión es mi favorita.</p><p>— También es la mía… —coincidió, alegre de que tuvieran ese gusto en común. Sabía que al hacer el cambio podía encontrar molestia en ella, pero al parecer ambos estaban decididos a mantener su acuerdo de principio a fin.</p><p>— Es… ¿nuestra canción entonces? —se aventuró a preguntar Rose, sintiéndose algo expuesta en esos momentos con él. Tenía ganas de dejar salir todo, y a la vez algo de miedo por la reacción de él—. E-Es decir… todos los esposos tienen una canción.</p><p>— Es nuestra si así lo quieres —concedió y la tomó con más fuerza de la cadera para que ambos giraran con un poco más de velocidad recorriendo la pista. La falda del vestido de novia se expandió luciendo su esplendor de pedrería bordada y hubo exclamaciones de asombro entre el público.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? —comentó ella terminando la vuelta y recuperando el ritmo lento y suave—, la barba… te hace ver muy guapo —dijo tocándole el mentón apenas con las yemas y quedándose embobada del contraste tan sorprendente que hacía la piel pálida, los ojos celestes, el cabello pelirrojo y el traje negro.</p><p>— Quería un cambio para hoy, y si te gusta se puede quedar…</p><p>— Que se quede… sí, creo que en definitiva te sienta —Hux mostró su sonrisa al descubrir que ella lo encontraba atractivo. No iba a mentir, era lo que había buscado con eso. Aprovechando que, ya que estaban en el momento de las confesiones sin preocuparse de nada, él también debía ser sincero, porque había pasado dos ceremonias de matrimonio esforzándose por no comérsela a besos frente a todos.</p><p>— Luces hermosa, Rose… ya lo eres, pero… hoy estás espectacular —el sonrojo vino para ambos y la aludida se apresuró a decir algo tratando de desviar la atención.</p><p>— Este vestido es el primero que hice —aseguró, orgullosa—, lo hice para mi —las cejas pelirrojas se elevaron de asombro. La sombra de una duda cruzó por la mente del novio. Que él supiera, la jovencita no soñaba con casarse y le había dicho que tampoco estaba convencida de unirse a Finn… ¿entonces cuál había sido el motivo?</p><p>— ¿Lo estabas guardando para tu propia boda? —lanzó sin poder aguantarse.</p><p>— Lo estaba guardando para usarlo en el momento correcto… —dijo Rose—, y este lo es.</p><p>Rose soltó la mano de Hux y depositó su palma en su pecho. Él acarició la mejilla ruborizada de su esposa. Se acercaron lentamente, él encorvándose como siempre lo hacía y ella, aunque llevaba zapatillas, poniéndose de puntitas para que sus labios se reunieran.</p><hr/><p>Paige fue la primera en ponerse de pie e ir con Bodhi a felicitar a la pareja. El hermoso baile que habían ejecutado su hermana y –su ahora cuñado- no le había dejado ninguna duda de que esos dos estaban más que enamorados y entusiasmados por su unión. No sabía si su padre había previsto eso, pero, estaba encantada de verlos tan felices.</p><p>— Rosie… estoy tan feliz por ti —la abrazó mientras su esposo felicitaba a Armitage con un apretón de manos—. Te amo hermana y deseo mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio.</p><p>— Gracias, Pai Pai, también te amo —contestó alegre tallándole la espalda a su hermana mayor—. Sé que va a salir bien… creo que vamos a sobrellevarlo —dijo Rose cerca del oído de Paige.</p><p>— También lo creo, pequeña —le dijo Paige a Rose, pellizcando suavemente su mejilla—, va a salir bien, lo sé… lo presiento —le aseguró la mayor, contenta—. Y tú, Armitage —lo tomó del hombro y cambió de lugar con Bodhi que ahora abrazaba a Rose—, cuida mucho a mi hermana, por favor.</p><p>— Lo haré, Paige.</p><p>— Sé perfectamente que puede ser algo difícil pero, veo que se están llevando muy bien —le dijo al oído y enarcó una ceja.</p><p>Hux se ruborizó ante el comentario.</p><p>— Nos estamos tomando el papel enserio —le aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>— Claro, claro… —respondió Paige haciendo aspavientos con la mano.</p><p>Una fila de invitados esperando felicitarlos ya se había formado detrás de Paige y Bodhi. Los siguientes en pasar fueron el padrino Solo y la organizadora y mejor amiga, Rey.</p><p>— ¡Rose! ¡Te ves tan hermosa! —las dos se abrazaron—, y también muy feliz… estoy muy contenta por ti… por los dos.</p><p>— Oh Rey, el trabajo que hiciste con tu equipo es precioso, amo todos los detalles, las flores, los colores, las mesas, las luces del techo... Gracias, gracias —exclamó la diseñadora besándole los cachetes.</p><p>Detrás de Rey la enorme figura de Ben Solo apareció con una sonrisa, abrazó y felicitó a la novia cuando Rey la soltó, teniéndose que encorvar bastante para estar a su altura y después, siguió con el novio. Ben chocó su palma con la de Armitage.</p><p>— Detecto felicidad en ti, pelirrojo —le dijo palmeando su espalda en el abrazo forzado que Hux le estaba devolviendo—. Estoy seguro de que vas a convencer a todos los invitados, a Snoke y Pryde… y a ti mismo… incluso yo ya estoy convencido.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios dices, Solo? ¿Quieres que alguien te escuche? —lanzó con los dientes apretados Hux.</p><p>— Relájate —lo zarandeó del hombro—. Te deseo lo mejor, a ti y a Rose y… nos vemos en un rato en el brindis.</p><p>— No quiero nada raro —le advirtió.</p><p>— Sólo voy a entrar en mi papel, igual que tu… descuida —sonrió malicioso el abogado.</p><p>Unos grititos agudos distrajeron a Hux que ya empezaba a irritarse por el semblante burlón de su padrino.</p><p>Kaydel y Jannah, la otra testigo de Rose abrazaban a su esposa, visiblemente emocionadas. Otra chica detrás en la fila las miraba algo extrañada de su reacción.</p><p>— Hola, no nos conocemos, pero vengo con Jannah. Soy Bazine —le estiró la mano la jovencita de cabello corto y labios en tono morado como su vestido.</p><p>— Soy Armitage —sonrió el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Oh, oh disculpen yo tampoco me he presentado —exclamó la morena despegándose del abrazo—. Soy Jannah Calrissian, amiga de Rose de la infancia, junto con Kaydel. Es un gusto conocer al fin al hombre que tiene loca a mi adorada amiga.</p><p>— ¡Jannah! —la regañó Rose de inmediato. No quería que la evidenciaran con él.</p><p>— Es un gusto, espero que hayan escuchado sólo cosas buenas de mi —asintió Hux estrechándole la mano</p><p>— De hecho, si. Rose no ha parado de hablar de ti en el grupo que tenemos en…</p><p>— <em>Taggie</em> —soltó Rose interrumpiendo y aferrándose al brazo de él, amorosa. El pelirrojo la miró confundido al ser nombrado bajo ese apodo que jamás le había escuchado decir, pero se recompuso porque todas tenían los ojos encima de él—. Jannah es amiga mía desde educación primaria. Hace años que se mudó a Bespín en donde es gerente de una empresa de Marketing.</p><p>— Oh, ya veo… —comentó amable el esposo—. Bienvenidas todas.</p><p>— Y ella es Bazine, una gran amiga mía. Debo decir que es la mejor arquitecta de la ciudad. Se ha especializado en centros comerciales en muchas ciudades, una genio. Y bueno dado que ambas estamos en modo soltería, decidí que me acompañara hoy a ver si… pescamos algo por aquí —confesó bajito pasando la mirada por el salón.</p><p>— Oh Jannah, pasemos a nuestros lugares, estamos atrasando la fila —anunció Kaydel algo incómoda—. Disculpen a mi amiga, es muy parlanchina y a veces se cuelga en las conversaciones, hablando de más. Felicidades chicos, en un ratito más nos vemos para el baile. Se ven guapos, muy felices y enamorados —les guiñó el ojo y se llevó a la arquitecta y a la agente de marketing a empujoncitos.</p><p>— Yo aprovecho también para felicitarlos y disculparme por lo de ayer con… mi amigo —dijo Poe acercándose algo apenado—. Me aseguré de que no viniera a molestar en el gran día de los dos.</p><p>— Gracias por las felicitaciones Poe y por venir. Lo demás no vale la pena que lo recordemos —dijo Rose tomándolo de las manos.</p><p>Hux elevó las cejas asombrado. Poe Dameron definitivamente no sabía de lo que Finn era capaz y tenía un serio problema confiando en él.</p><p>— No fue culpa tuya, Dameron —comentó el—. De todas formas, si hubiera puesto un pie en este lugar yo mismo lo hubiera echado.</p><p>— Bueno, mas tarde los veré en la pista de baile… creo que es mi momento para convencer a Kaydel de que acepte salir conmigo —narró por lo bajo muy sonriente.</p><p>— Estoy segura de que va a aceptar, sólo dale tiempo y deja de ser tan coqueto con las demás —le amenazó la novia con el dedo.</p><p>— Ya me retiré de eso Rose, lo juro. Felicidades de nuevo…</p><p>El dueño del club de playa al cual asistía Rose desde hacía años, se marchó, momento en que Hux aprovechó para acercarse a la oreja de su pareja.</p><p>— ¿De dónde sacaste ese apodo de <em>Taggie</em>? —preguntó en tono molesto—. Es algo…</p><p>— ¿Lindo? —pestañeó la diseñadora.</p><p>— Tonto —tajó él. Rose se volteó hacia él regalándole sus facciones molestas.</p><p>— Todos los esposos tienes nombres de cariño, nosotros somos los únicos que no, así que se me ocurrió. No te emociones tanto. Dijimos que daríamos una buena actuación ¿no?</p><p>— Claro. Hasta ahora va saliendo muy bien… <em>Rosie</em>.</p><p>— Qué bueno que estamos de acuerdo, <em>Taggie</em> cariño.</p><p>— ¡¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita?! —una efusiva Phasma que ya llevaba una copa en mano se fue encima de los novios—. Estas preciosa Rose, enserio, si Armitage no lo nota es porque está ciego.</p><p>— ¿Tan pronto estás bebiendo? Si aún ni se hace el brindis —reclamó el contador a su asistente poniéndose serio—. Mitaka ¿Por qué no la estás controlando?</p><p>— Traté de hacerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya se había metido a la cocina por una botella de champaña. Prometo que se va a comportar, enserio.</p><p>— Oh, lo haré enserio… es que estoy muy contenta por ambos. Son una pareja hermosa, quien iba a pensar que ustedes iban a llegar hasta aquí…</p><p>— ¡Phas! Déjame decirte que luces tan guapa en tu vestido —Rose le quitó la copa que llevaba entre las manos y sonrió complacida.</p><p>— ¡Gracias, señorita Tico!</p><p>— Mitaka llévatela de aquí y ni una gota más de lo que sea que esté bebiendo, no quiero que meta la pata —le advirtió Hux al chofer quien asintió algo nervioso y se llevó a Phasma de la mano.</p><p>Rose y Armitage se miraron por unos segundos, deseando que Phasma no fuera a hacer nada extraño. Siguieron saludando a los invitados que llegaban ante ellos para darles palabras alegres, abrazos y buen augurio. Para sorpresa de los esposos, los últimos en acudir fueron Snoke y Pryde.</p><p>— ¡Qué hermosas ceremonias de las cuales hemos sido testigos! —lanzó Snoke con su sonrisa torcida—. Mucho amor en el aire y entre ustedes jóvenes.</p><p>— Nuestro gran amigo Hue estaría orgulloso de verlos casados —prosiguió Enric.</p><p>— Él sabía de lo mucho que ambos nos queremos —dijo Rose tomando de la mano a Armitage—. Lo pudo constatar el tiempo que aún lo tuvimos con nosotros y sé que él y mi madre nos están viendo.</p><p>— Por supuesto que sí, pequeña Rosie. Me alegra que todo se haya acomodado. Ahora no sólo son un par de jóvenes enamorados, sino que llevan en sus manos las riendas del imperio que mi querido Hue construyó en vida —Snoke con voz pasiva.</p><p>— Una unión bastante sorpresiva ¿Quién iba a decirlo? —siguió Pryde—. El amor puede florecer donde sea… así que, felicidades a ambos. Como mejores amigos de Hue nos gustaría estar cerca de ambos para ofrecer nuestro apoyo en lo que sea.</p><p>— Gracias a ambos por tan amables felicitaciones. Los invitamos a pasar a sus respectivos lugares, el banquete ya se está sirviendo —lanzó el pelirrojo. El momento estaba poniéndose incómodo y él ya no sabía si esos dos lanzaban sus discursos al aire o tratando de que ellos mordieran algún tipo de anzuelo.</p><p>— Claro, y nuevamente, felicidades —se despidió el de rostro desfigurado.</p><p>Los esposos que se habían puesto de pie a un lado de su mesa, fueron nuevamente a sentarse y comenzaron a probar bocado.</p><p>— ¿Crees que sospechen algo? —preguntó Rose sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que sentía el escrutinio de los dos “mejores amigos” de su padre, a lo lejos.</p><p>— No lo sé… lo que dijeron me dejó pensando. Espero que no sea así.</p><p>— Debemos seguir con esto —comentó ella dejando el camino de su cuchara con la sopa a la mitad del camino.</p><p>— Vamos bien… estoy seguro —le tomó la mano y besó su reverso suavemente recibiendo una sonrisa de ella, volviendo al juego.</p><p>El cuarteto de violines amenizó con suaves y tranquilas melodías mientras los asistentes tomaban sus alimentos. Rose veía desde su lugar a su hermana Paige con su cuñado Bodhi, sentados junto a Ben y Rey y sus amigas de la infancia. Todos charlando felices. Por otro lado, estaban los empleados del despacho de contadores de Armitage, que tenían un ambiente un poco más serio a excepción de donde se encontraban Phasma y Mitaka que bromeaban con los becarios de la oficina.  </p><p>Rose se permitió aprovechar el momento sentada junto a su esposo para mirarlo detenidamente, siendo pillada varias veces por él. Le pareció verlo sonrojarse, pero no estaba segura y no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con definir lo que estaban haciendo. Ya tendría tiempo para ello.</p><p>En algún punto cuando todos terminaron de degustar el delicioso banquete, Ben, imponente por su altura y por el traje que llevaba puesto se puso de pie. La hora del brindis había llegado.</p><p>— Buenas tardes a todos —dijo el abogado con la copa entre sus dedos—. Para los que no me conocen, soy Ben Solo. Fui escogido por mi buen amigo Armitage para fungir el día de hoy como su padrino y me siento muy honrado por ello —Hux, que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de voltear los ojos, apretó la mandíbula. Ben se detuvo por un momento. Pasó su mirada que viajó desde su novia, al lado de él, por las mesas y luego, descansó en los recién casados. Una sonrisa landina apareció entonces en su rostro. Sacó la mano que estaba guardada en la bolsa de su pantalón y un ademán se adelantó a su voz ronca—. Hace muchos años, conocí a un adolescente pelirrojo que llegó a la oficina de Hue Tico, un día de verano. Nos presentaron y la primera impresión que tuve de él, fue que era muy serio. hasta la fecha creo que lo es, pero… debo admitir que no conozco a nadie tan dedicado y comprometido como este contador que ven aquí —puntualizó—. Armitage trabajó con toda la entrega desde el día uno y eso pronto le rindió frutos, ganándose la confianza de mi jefe, su cariño y la admiración de muchos, incluyendo la mía. Por otro lado, conocí a Rose cuando Hue me contrató, antes de que Armitage se uniera a las filas de la empresa. En ese entonces la hermosa novia, era una jovencita risueña que estaba definiendo su camino —Rose sonrió ampliamente al ser nombrada—. Quizás no lo crean pero, estuve presente cuando estos dos esposos se conocieron. No se cayeron muy bien que digamos en esa ocasión —se escucharon risas ante el comentario—, pero, pasa que las personas crecemos y maduramos y el destino se encarga de mover hilos y de ponernos en nuestro lugar —Ben miró rápidamente a Rey y ambos se sonrieron—. Más tarde, cuando Rose terminó sus estudios, ellos se volverían a encontrar para que unos años después, sin que ellos o nosotros lo esperáramos, empezaran una relación. Recuerdo el día en que me lo comunicaron en el club de playa. Ninguno de los dos podía quitarse la mirada de encima, aunque trataban de disimularlo. Y déjenme decirles que mi buen amigo puede ser alguien poco expresivo ante las personas, pero, puedo asegurar que jamás había visto que mirara a nadie de la forma en la que ve a Rose, sé que la ama y sé que todos ustedes lo saben porque se nota —el novio sonrojado miraba a Rose por el rabillo del ojo midiendo su reacción ante las palabras de Ben. ¿Realmente proyectaba ese amor cuando miraba a la jovencita? ¿En serio era muy evidente? —. Rose por su parte, y no me va a dejar mentir, ha conocido al verdadero Armitage Hux, escondido detrás de esa fachada seria que vemos. Ella pudo entrar ahí dentro porque es una mujer hermosa, con un gran corazón y peculiar sentido del humor, lo cual hace que se complementen y creen un equilibrio perfecto entre los dos —el abogado alzó su copa—. Rose, Armitage… quiero hacer un brindis por ustedes… porque su matrimonio dure toda la vida, porque se hagan muy felices el uno al otro y se amen más de lo que nos dejan ver. ¡Salud!</p><p>Los invitados corearon la palabra después de Ben. Entre asombrado y receloso de las palabras que el padrino había dedicado Hux acercó su copa de cristal a Rose y las chocaron juntos.</p><p>— Por nosotros —dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron por coincidir en su deseo antes de darle el sorbo a la bebida espumosa.</p><p>Después del brindis vino el momento de partir el pastel en donde la pareja se colocó junta para hundir el cuchillo en esa elegante torta dulce de varios pisos. Les hicieron fotos ahí juntos y Rose no perdió oportunidad para tomar con el dedo algo del betún que cubría el pastel y embarrarle la nariz a su esposo. En primera instancia la jovencita pensó que se iba a ganar todo su desprecio, pero él la dejó callada cuando pasó la mano en una parte del pastel tomando algo de esa pasta blanca, le embarró la boca y luego la besó. Su corazón retumbó de ahí en adelante sin que ella pudiera detenerlo. Cada vez que sentía su mirada sobra ella, su sonrisa, sus dedos y su voz cerca, su pecho se oprimía.</p><p>Por su parte Armitage sabía que ese comportamiento era impropio de sí, pero, una alegría que hacía tanto tiempo no experimentaba se había apoderado de él. A lo mejor como Hue había dicho en la cinta que les dejó, Rose le estaba ayudando a soltarse un poco. Por tal motivo cuando lo del pastel, sintió que quería hacer algo divertido con ella y dejarse llevar, ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho. Tampoco lo pensó cuando el conjunto comenzó a tocar aquella música pegajosa y Rose lo miró con entusiasmo y fueron de la mano a la pista seguidos de algunas parejitas. Él odiaba ese tipo de cosas y ni siquiera sabía que se podía contorsionar, pero ella le mostró… ella que lucía feliz y desinhibida y bailaba frente a él, le cantaba, lo señalaba y lo estaba embrujando con absolutamente todo lo que hacía.</p><p>Después de bailar por un lapso de tiempo que no midió. Llegó el momento de tirar el ramo y la liga.</p><p>Ni bien fueron llamadas a la pista, las féminas se agruparon detrás de Rose que se había encaramado en una silla mientras Hux la sostenía de la cadera para que no se fuera a caer. Él no iba a mentir, la vista que tenía enfrente era muy privilegiada. El escote en forma de corazón del vestido de novia de su esposa mantenía en su lugar su bien dotado pecho. Sin premisas, eso lo llevó a algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento: la noche de bodas. Ambos acordaron a que terminando la fiesta regresarían juntos a su departamento, pero no habían dicho más. No era necesario que nada pasara ¿o sí? El pelirrojo comenzó a sudar por sus propios pensamientos. Tampoco pasaba nada si sí pasaba algo ¿cierto? ya eran esposos por todas las leyes ¿no?</p><p>Volvió la vista esta vez al rostro de ella y no pudo negar que muy en el fondo sentía la curiosidad de develar su cuerpo lentamente y conocerla en la intimidad. Rose movió sus brazos hacia atrás y lanzó el ramo. Los gritos de las invitadas sacaron a Armie de sus cavilaciones justo a tiempo para ver quién se lo ganaba.</p><hr/><p>Rey estaba en medio de todas las chicas que se habían parado y aunque eran varias, la única que le daba pendiente era Phasma. La alta secretaria solo tenía que alzar una mano y el ramo sería suyo. La castaña no era tan bajita, pero ante tremenda mujer como lo era la rubia no la tenía fácil. Pero no iba a rendirse.</p><p>Era bien sabido por todos que quién cachara el ramo de la novia sería la siguiente en contraer matrimonio y ella deseaba con el alma dar ese paso con Ben. Sentía que después de varios años de relación ya estaban listos, a lo mejor el ramo no tenía mucho que ver en esa decisión, pero su experiencia en el ámbito de las bodas y su romanticismo la invitaban a creer con fervor en aquella tradición.</p><p>El vocalista del conjunto ayudó a Rose haciendo la cuenta regresiva. La organizadora del evento se quedó en posición siguiendo la trayectoria del brazo de su mejor amiga que a la cuenta de tres no soltó el ramo. Los quejidos y gritos de todas no se hicieron esperar.</p><p> — ¡Eso no se vale Rose! —gritó Jannah.</p><p>— ¡No juegues con nosotras! —exclamó Kaydel.</p><p>— ¡Yo también me quiero casar! —bramó Phasma.</p><p>El chico del sonido volvió a animarlas para que tomaran su lugar y estuvieran atentas. Volvieron a contar y Rey no despegó su mirada del bonito ramo. A la cuenta de tres Rose lo soltó y el ramo viajó hacia las mujeres que se codeaban entre sí, peleando ya por el objeto que aún estaba en el aire. El manojo de flores volaba directo hacia Rey pero había un problema. Phasma estaba delante de ella y estaba segura de que le arrebataría la gloria sin esfuerzo.</p><p>— ¡Oye, Phasma! —la voz de Ben irrumpió el momento. La rubia volteó un segundo a verlo, el suficiente para que se distrajera.</p><p>— Eres mío, cielo —profirió Rey dando un brinquito en su lugar y agarrando el ramo por el tallo sin que sufriera ningún daño—. ¡Sí! —exclamó extasiada y abrazó las flores con afecto.</p><p>— ¡BEN SOLO ERES UN TRAMPOSO! —Phasma gritó y fue hasta el abogado, lo tomó de los hombros comenzando a zarandearlo.</p><p>— Lo lamento Phas pero tu apenas llevas un año con Mitaka a nosotros ya nos toca… —le dijo tratando de calmarla—. Seguro tendrá suerte en la liga, cálmate.</p><p>— No se vale… yo lo quería —rebatió, zapateando en su lugar.</p><p>— Te lo podemos recompensar siendo dama de honor de Rey ¿Qué dices?</p><p>— Eres un tonto, Solo —exclamó la rubia molesta yéndose ya a sentar a su lugar.</p><p>— ¡Mira, Ben! ¡Atrapé el ramo! —se acercó Rey a mostrarle y él la recibió con un beso.</p><p>— Esa atrapada fue excelente y ahora es mi turno, preciosa —anunció quitándose el saco y quedándose en su camisa blanca que lo hacía ver muy fornido.</p><p>Rose se bajó con cuidado de la silla y Armitage la volteó para que ella se sentara. Ahora tocaba el turno de la liga que sería peleada por los caballeros.</p><p>Desgraciadamente -o afortunadamente-, cuando hicieron el trato de casarse no habían hablado de eso, y se habían enterado de que debían llevar a cabo tales juegos en ese mismo instante porque era la tradición de las bodas y Rey lo había incluido en el programa a seguir.</p><p>Rose tomó la falda de su vestido y se la subió lentamente. Los varones ya eran llamados al centro de la pista para entrar en acción. Armitage se colocó frente a ella y se agachó lentamente sin quitarle la mirada. Comenzó a sentir calor cuando los dedos largos de él buscaron la liga que debía sacarle y no pudo evitar pensar en él de una forma que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. Pronto recordó que una vez terminando todo, ambos se irían juntos al nuevo hogar. Había muchas cosas que pasaban en una boda, como el asunto que estaban a punto de ejecutar, y también había otro que era bien sabido por todos. Ella no sabía si iba a suceder o si debía esperarlo o no. Sus cosas estaban en otro cuarto para que ambos durmieran separados… habían dicho que aparentarían frente a todos… ¿Qué sería de ellos de la puerta cerrada hacia dentro?</p><p>Los temblorosos dedos encontraron lo que estaban buscando: La delicada tela de encaje. Lentamente el camino para liberarla fue recorrido y ella pensó que ese era el momento más sensual que había vivido a su corta edad. La mirada que él le estaba ofreciendo le hacía pensar cosas sugerentes y poco le estaba importando que estuvieran ahí, en medio de una carpa con todos los invitados rodeándoles. Pero la realidad la golpeó cuando los gritos de los hombres, al ver la liga, inundaron el lugar.</p><hr/><p>Ben estaba listo. Viendo el panorama en alturas de sus contrincantes se llevaba la victoria, aunque no quería confiarse. Mitaka tampoco era tan bajito y Phasma le había hecho prometer a su novio que atraparía la liga. Pero él no se la iba a dejar fácil y aprovecharía su corpulencia hasta el último segundo. Rey lo miraba emocionado desde la mesa y le enseñaba el ramo. Aquello era mero pretexto, porque él ya tenía planeado desde hacía meses pedirle matrimonio a su hermosa novia., la cajita que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón era la prueba de ello. Sin embargo, quería esa pequeña prenda para, al final de la fiesta, cuando se estuvieran yendo a casa, él pudiera pedírselo con todas las pruebas de que el universo les estaba dictando dar semejante paso.</p><p>El abogado posó la mirada en la mano del delgado contador que sostenía la liga. Conocía al tipo y estaba seguro en un 90% que no haría lo mismo que Rose. El público le ayudó a contar al que dirigía el juego.</p><p>Tres… dos… uno…</p><p>Nadie se lo esperaba porque resulta que en ese tipo de dinámicas casi siempre la primera es la finta, pero no cuando se trataba de Armitage tirando la liga. Ben se abrió paso en medio de todos empujándolos hacía atrás para que no dieran ni un paso más y se abalanzó hacia delante cachando en el aire el encaje.</p><p>Volteó a ver a Rey y meneó la liga en el aire, presumiendo su victoria. Ya no veía la hora de que la fiesta terminara para llevar a cabo la propuesta que Rey ni sospechaba.</p><hr/><p>Hubo otra ronda de baile después de los juegos en la que Rose fue llevada a la pista por Jannah, Kaydel y Poe, seguidos por Bazine, momento que Phasma aprovechó para ir por su jefe y amigo y llevarlo a su mesa.</p><p>— Ten señor recién casado —le dijo la rubia poniéndole una copa de whisky coreliano frente a él y sirviéndole a Mitaka y a ella después.</p><p>— Mitaka te dije que no la dejaras tomar nada —comentó Hux volteando los ojos.</p><p>— Lo lamento pero cuando Phas se pone algo necia no hay poder humano que la convenza —dijo el chofer en su defensa.</p><p>— No lo culpes a él, lo amenacé con <em>algo</em> si no me dejaba tomar, pero me voy a comportar, te lo prometo.</p><p>— No quiero saber con qué lo amenazaste, pero, ya sabes que yo no bebo desde hace años —le recordó el ahora esposo de la menor de las tico, rechazando la bebida.</p><p>— Lo sé, pero hoy es una fecha especial, amerita, aunque sea un poco —Hux negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es porque le prometiste a Rose que no beberías y por eso te niegas? —sondeó la alta chica.</p><p>— No de hecho. Ella y yo ya teníamos el acuerdo de no ingerir alcohol desde antes, así que no hubo necesidad de volver a tocar ese tema.</p><p>— Pues, creo que alguien ya decidió romper las reglas —comentó Mitaka señalando a la pista en donde Rose se empinaba una botella mientras sus acompañantes le alentaban con aplausos y grititos.</p><p>Armitage se estaba poniendo de pie, dispuesto a ir a enfrentarla y descargar su enojo cuando la mano de Phasma lo tomó del hombro e hizo que volviera a ocupar su lugar.</p><p>— Déjala. Está feliz y no está haciendo daño a nadie. Está con sus amigas a las cuales no había visto y se acaba de casar contigo —dijo su secretaria. Él tuvo que admitir que tenía razón—. Además de que… creo que está muy bien ir agarrando valor para esa noche de bodas… —el pelirrojo volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Phasma no se pudo aguantar la carcajada—. Oh vamos Armie, no me digas que no habías pensado en eso —comenzó bajito—. Sé que todo esto es montado, pero… están más que metidos en sus papeles, no me puedes negar que en el fondo si quieres eso… ¿o me equivoco? —él la miró con severidad.</p><p>— ¡Cállate! —espetó Hux tomando la copa que le acababan de llenar y echándose el trago de golpe—. Sírveme otro, que sea doble —le dijo a Mitaka y éste obedeció sin rechistar.</p><p>— Así me gusta señor novio —sonrió triunfal su amiga y le palmeó la espalda.</p><hr/><p>Rose jamás había visto a Armitage en ese estado porque conocía su negativa y recelo con el alcohol, pero no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante ebrio, porque no quería ningún tipo de altercado. Cuando todos los invitados se habían despedido de los dos, Ben se ofreció junto con Rey a llevarlos a la pieza de Armitage, Paige y Bodhi también lanzaron la misma oferta, pero ella se negó, alegando que se encontraba bien. Ciertamente el baile le había bajado en gran medida lo que consumió y dado a su historial fiestero, tenía una capacidad de aguante mayor , en cuanto a bebidas alcohólicas.</p><p>Su esposo no estaba en condiciones de manejar, lo sabía. Así que aceptó la misión de ser ella la que lo llevara. Cuando el salón quedó vacío tomó de la mano al pelirrojo y lo llevó a su auto. Él cooperó bastante bien, dejándose llevar aunque de forma algo accidentada dando tropiezos, pero una vez que se sentó de copiloto se quedó ahí quieto.</p><p>Gracias a las habilidades al volante de Rose, los dos llegaron con bien a la que sería su nueva casa. Batallaron un poco al entrar porque Armie no daba con la llave correcta para abrir pero después de tomar unos minutos buscando, la puerta cedió y se colaron al lugar.</p><p>Rose quería reparar en los detalles, pero no pudo. El lugar se le hacía lindo a la vista pero sus pensamientos no estaban en eso. Hux la condujo por un pasillo, señalando una puerta que le indicó era de su habitación y se metió en la de enfrente, donde estaba la de él.</p><p>La había dejado ahí parada sin decir más. Tambaleándose un poco en si, Rose reparó que llevaba en hombros el saco de Hux. Pegó la nariz a la tela del forro y percibió el olor de su esposo, mismo que comenzó a alborotar sus sentidos. Supo que aun quedaba algo de alcohol en su sistema cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a traicionarla.</p><p>Su corazón retumbaba nervioso. Lo podía sentir en las venas de sus sienes. La noche ya estaba cayendo afuera mientras el incendio de las ganas crecía en su piel al recordar los besos y las muestras de cariño regaladas por ambas partes durante toda la boda. Había habido de todo comenzando por el enojo del malentendido, pero una vez que se encontraron en el altar, todo cambió, para bien.</p><p>El miedo a aquella hambre voraz de él que crecía en su pecho la paralizó en su lugar por unos segundos. La puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo no estaba cerrada en su totalidad, dejando entrever un espacio por donde la luz se colaba. No había ruido alguno en esa morada, más que la de su propia respiración entrecortada.</p><p>Dubitativa, la jovencita dio unos pasos al frente, estiró la mano y empujó lentamente la puerta que chirrió al ceder.</p><p>Se topó a Armitage de frente parado a un metro de ella. Descubrió así que no era la única que estaba luchando contra una batalla campal.</p><p>Hux se había quedado de pie desde el mismo instante en que entró a su cuarto, sopesando la posibilidad de que sucediera algo más entre ellos y cuando la vio entrar con el saco que no recordaba haberle puesto pero que le hacía ver tan sexy, perdió la razón.</p><p>Ese <em>algo</em> se apoderó de ambos en el mismo momento. Acortaron la poca distancia. Sus labios se encontraron, furiosos y ávidos, explorándose más de lo que ya habían hecho ese día. Hux sintió los dedos de ella peleando con el moño de su cuello que logró destrabar y después con los botones de su camisa. Él buscó el cierre del vestido de novia en la espalda de su esposa. Lo bajó lentamente hasta que la prenda se aflojó se deslizó bajo su cuerpo, develando parte el brassiere de encaje blanco que llevaba debajo.</p><p>Apenas y podía estar en pie, se arrepentía en parte de haberse dejado convencer por Phasma acerca del whisky, aunque reconocía que de otra forma hubiera sido un cobarde. Le ayudó a su esposa, desabotonándose las mangas para deshacerse de su camisa. Cuando eso sucedió los dedos de Rose se posaron sobre su pecho y el tacto le hizo estremecer.</p><p>Volvieron a los besos y caminaron a ciegas buscando la cama. Rose cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y sin despegarse del otro se acomodaron a la mitad del lecho.</p><p>Armitage abandonó los labios de su esposa para observarla unos segundos. Se estaba acercando nuevamente a ella cuando Rose lo frenó depositando sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros.</p><p>Era verdad que él no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero aun así notaba el cambio en sus ojos. En sus negras pupilas se encerraba algo parecido al miedo.</p><p>— ¿H-Hice algo mal? —se atrevió a balbucear el pelirrojo desconcertado. Ella negó lentamente.</p><p>— Perdóname… —susurró con la voz entrecortada—, n-no puedo…</p><p>— No… perdóname tú a mí esto… esto no debió pasar —su poca cabalidad lo hizo retroceder. De rodillas se deslizó al borde de la cama y tomó asiento ahí. Todo le daba vueltas y ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera por su condición etílica—. V-Voy a la sala, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí —le anunció con pesar. Iba a recoger sus cosas cuando sintió a Rose tomarle la muñeca.</p><p>— ¿Puedes abrazarme? P-Por favor —le suplicó. Él no entendió, pero al notar el resplandor de las lágrimas en su esposa supo que algo no andaba bien. Se colocó junto a ella despacio y la pegó a su pecho desnudo. Rose enterró ahí su rostro—. No es tu culpa —dijo ella en tono doloroso—, te juro que no es tu culpa.</p><p>— Shhhh —soltó él suavemente acariciando el cabello ondulado y negro de ella. Eso pareció calmarla porque cerró los ojos y no volvió a decir nada.</p><p>Los ojos de Armitage que la contemplaban poco a poco se fueron sintiendo pesados. Luchó contra la sensación, pero minutos después, al igual que Rose que yacía en sus brazos, se quedó dormido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La canción que bailan Hux y Rose iba a ser mi canción de boda. No me casé, por que la vida te acomoda en los lugares correctos.</p><p>No me maten por cómo cerró este capítulo. Todo tiene una razón y les aseguro que valdrá la pena. Ténganme fe por favor... </p><p>-huye-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Las luces de neón captaron levemente su atención pese a que su vista era borrosa y cada paso que daba, tambaleante. La música era estridente y el ambiente festivo, en aquel club al cual se había ido a meter. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido al baño y cuando regresó a la mesa que estaba ocupando, su grupo de “amigos” con los que hacía tiempo ya acostumbraba irse de fiesta, ya no estaban. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A ese mismo grupo que ahora buscaba, lo había conocido en el ambiente nocturno y no se relacionaban con su vida más que en el estatus, porque en ellos no encontraba nada más; ni amistad, ni aprecio, sólo cosas vacías, como la diversión efímera de lo que representaba salir de antro en antro y beber. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atravesó la multitud de personas que se retorcían con el ritmo y que estaban tan perdidos como ella. Rose se detuvo en un pasillo largo que parecía dirigirla a la salida y que era apenas iluminado por unas lamparillas diminutas en el techo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Movió los párpados rápidamente esperando despejarse y se agarró de la pared lisa y negra por un segundo, tomando aire. Necesitaba decidir qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse porque parecía que no iba a toparse de nuevo con sus acompañantes así que se esforzó en presionar a su cerebro para que trabajara y tomara la decisión correcta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Hola preciosura —susurró alguien detrás de ella y pronto sintió unas manos que le aprisionaban la cadera. Acto seguido unos labios comenzaron a depositar besos en su cuello y ella sintió náuseas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡S-Sueltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! —gritó ella, pero la música en decibeles altos ahogó su voz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Nadie va a venir —se rió la voz en su oído. Las manos empezaron a pasearse hasta el borde de la falda que llevaba, comenzando a colarse debajo. Los sentidos de ella se alertaron. El alcohol que llevaba en la sangre quedó de lado. La adrenalina se disparó. Rose le pegó un taconazo en el pie, lo más fuerte que pudo a aquel hombre desconocido que trataba de propasarse con ella. Gracias a la fuerza, tuvo éxito logrando que la soltara y sin mirar atrás se echó a correr a donde el pasillo la llevaba. Algo de alivio se presentó al darse cuenta que estaba llegando a la salida. Empujó la puerta abatible y salió a la calle. El aire frío chocó contra su rostro y le erizó la piel. Como reflejo se sobó la piel de los brazos y fue que recordó que había llevado una chamarra que bien ya podía dar por perdida porque no iba a volver a buscarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La jovencita miró el letrero del club nocturno, tratando de hilar la situación, pero el nombre “Weequay” no le dio respuestas, tampoco reconoció el lugar, ni el barrio. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y ciertamente no se iba a detener a averiguarlo pues su instinto le dictaba que corriera lejos y fue lo que hizo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muerta de miedo porque aquel tipo del club pudiera alcanzarla, Rose corrió por la calle en la que halló grupitos de amigos igual de alcoholizados que ella. Le chiflaban y le gritaban al pasar, pero no se detuvo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estuvo corriendo por minutos, con su bolsita cruzada rebotando en su cadera. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar el móvil. Hablarle a Rey o a Paige no eran una opción, no quería que la vieran en ese estado pues aquello las rompería de la misma forma en la que ella misma se estaba rompiendo a pedazos sin encontrar la forma de salir de ese hoyo negro en el que ya llevaba tiempo. Eso era algo que iba a librar sola, porque ella misma lo había elegido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegó al fin a una avenida donde el tránsito de los autos tenía mucha afluencia. No sabía cómo le había hecho para correr en tacones de doce centímetros de alto sin torcerse el tobillo, pero le atribuyó todo al instinto de sobrevivencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose estiró su mano, en búsqueda de un taxi que la recogiera. Sólo veía luces frente a ella así que rezó porque alguna se detuviera para acogerla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y el nudo que sentía en la garganta se apretó más ahí. Su cuerpo convulsionaba por el sollozo y el temor sin que pudiera pararlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Rosie… —una suave voz la alcanzó. No era la de aquel tipo del club. Se volteó al llamado que le hicieron y encontró a ese hombre que bien conocía parado frente a ella. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él estaba ahí y le sonreía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucía ese traje negro y elegante, el boutonniere en la solapa y los ojos azules centelleantes. Armitage le estiró la mano—. No voy a hacerte daño —le dijo con dulzura—. Confía en mí. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Perdóname —rogó ella—, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… perdóname…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él caminó y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. El miedo que sintió se disipó como si nunca hubiera existido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rose se sintió segura.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Abrió los ojos de sopetón. La luz se había colado entre las cortinas de la habitación, iluminando todo a su paso. </p><p>Otra vez había tenido ese sueño. Otra vez había revivido la tortura de la desafortunada noche. Aquel evento la atormentaba más seguido de lo que quisiera admitir y hacía mella en su cuerpo. Gracias a la fuerza que había podido reaccionar y salir de ese club sana y salva. Su osadía en su época oscura de adicción a la fiesta y la bebida le había pasado esa factura tan cara que aún hacia eco en sus sueños.</p><p>Pestañeó un poco, recobrando el sentido y la orientación. La cama en la que descansaba era mullida y cálida. </p><p>Se incorporó despacio y entonces fue consciente de unos brazos que la aprisionaban. Al voltear se encontró con Armitage durmiendo plácidamente a su lado con el rostro hundido entre su cabello suelto.</p><p>A diferencia de los sueños anteriores que terminaban con ella tomando el taxi que en la vida real la llevó a su casa, esta vez su esposo se había colado en la pesadilla dándole consuelo en su abrazo. Rose pensó que ese mal sueño se había enramado con la realidad y por eso lo había visto con el traje que usó en la boda.</p><p>Los ojos rasgados se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que había sucedido una noche antes. Se reprochó haberle hecho eso a Hux. Nunca pensó que aquel evento le afectara a ese nivel porque tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie en el ámbito íntimo. El alcohol que ingirió durante su boda y las manos de él sobre su piel le alertaron cuando se estaba acercando a un punto sin retorno. No estaba lista, no podía aún y no porque no le quisiera, porque de eso ya estaba más que segura. Se había encontrado con un muro de roca sólida que le impedía dar ese paso en ese momento, más por ella que por él.</p><p>Su mirada se centró en el contador. Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba con la luz solar y sus mejillas estaban rosadas creando un contraste hermoso sobre la blanca sábana en la que descansaba. Reparó en que ella misma se encontraba en ropa interior y su vestido y velo –de éste último que no recordaba haberse quitado o si quiera traer puesto para la hora en que arribaron a la casa- estaban tirados en la alfombra de la habitación. </p><p>Se giró lo más despacio que pudo aun entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta que él solo llevaba el pantalón puesto. Su pecho labrado se elevaba pausado y tranquilo aún entregado al sueño y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formaba en las comisuras de su boca. </p><p>Quiso abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos, despertarlo y decirle que lo necesitaba, que había tantas cosas de su pasado que quería contarle y de las que se arrepentía. Quiso decirle que lo quería y que esperaba que él llegara a quererla también… quiso hacerlo, pero nuevamente el miedo le puso un freno. </p><p>Un quejido salió de los labios de Armitage que despacio y sin ser consciente la liberó de su agarre. Rose se incorporó en su lugar sentándose para abrazar sus piernas contra el pecho. Sintió la necesidad de huir antes de que él despertara, pero pensó que eso era cobarde, así que se quedó quietecita al lado de él, esperando a que abriera los ojos.</p><hr/><p>Había estado sintiendo entre sueños, un calor entre sus brazos que poco a poco fue perdiendo, lo que desencadenó su despertar. </p><p>Cuando sus pestañas se elevaron, lo primero que vio fue la cortina de su ventana que dejaba traspasar la luz. </p><p>Segundos después un terrible dolor de cabeza le punzó como si hubiera apretado un botón para que esa respuesta se activara. Armitage se llevó una mano a la frente y en automático se sentó al borde de la cama. </p><p>La realidad lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría y aunque hubiera preferido olvidarlo, recordó todo al ver su saco, el moño y la camisa blanca en el suelo. Lentamente viró el cuerpo para descubrir a Rose hecha un ovillo a su lado. Tenía esa misma mirada que le había otorgado cuando le pidió que la abrazara durante la noche y él se sintió terrible. </p><p>— B-Buenos días —la saludó, sintiéndose raro por ello. Jamás había tenido a nadie a su lado a quién darle esas palabras por la mañana. </p><p>— H-Hola —contestó ella, rehuyéndole la mirada. </p><p>El pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban parcialmente desnudos y se apresuró a ir a su closet. Sacó una playera para él que se puso enseguida y tomó una sudadera para Rose que le tendió sin mirarla. Suponía que ambos estaban igual de incómodos con la situación.</p><p>— Gracias —concedió ella colocándose la prenda que le quedó bastante larga de las mangas y que le llegó hasta la rodilla.</p><p>Se quedaron unos segundos quietos en su lugar, ella sentada en la cama, él de pie. Armitage desvió la mirada porque ver a Rose con ese rastro de miedo en los ojos le dolía y aunado a eso las sienes le estaban taladrando. </p><p>— Armitage… yo… —comenzó ella, algo temerosa.</p><p>— No tenemos que hablar de esto, en serio —dijo él—. Sé que evidentemente tomé demasiado y en verdad lamento mucho haberme propasado pero te prometo que no va a volver a pasar —le aseguró serio. Aguantándose la vergüenza se atrevió a posar su vista en ella para que supiera que hablaba enserio. </p><p>Rose se lo quedó viendo. Ese semblante duro y frío en su esposo volvía a asomarse y amenazaba con echar todo abajo cuando apenas comenzaban esa aventura que duraría un año para poder heredar todo lo que les correspondía. Más importante, ella había sentido que, durante la boda, habían avanzado bastante en confianza y no quería perder eso.</p><p>— Espera —le detuvo cuando él ya estaba por salir de la habitación—. Quiero que lo sepas… </p><p>— Es evidente que te hace daño y yo no quiero que te sientas mal, además no tienes la obligación de decírmelo.</p><p>— Tienes razón, me afecta, pero he llevado esto desde hace mucho tiempo sin podérselo contar a nadie. Quisiera que me escuches… </p><p>Él asintió y fue a sentarse a la cama quedando frente a ella que tenía la espalda pegada a la cabecera y las rodillas contra sí.</p><p>— Te escucharé, pero antes y discúlpame, necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza, además de tomar un baño. Olvidaba lo que se siente una resaca —refunfuñó irritado consigo mismo por aceptarle la bebida a Phasma y por no haberse podido detener una vez que empezó.</p><p>— Tienes razón —asintió Rose. Al tenerlo cerca estudió su semblante y no pudo evitar divertirse por las muecas que estaba haciendo—. La verdad si te ves terrible. </p><p>— Vaya, pues… gracias —lanzó Armitage y Rose soltó una risita que destensó el ambiente y que contagió a su esposo—. El baño de los invitados está afuera o puedes usar este —le señaló una puerta—. Como te sientas cómoda…  todas tus cosas están en el otro cuarto.</p><p>— Usaré el de afuera, gracias. </p><p>— De acuerdo —afirmó. </p><p>Él se paró y fue a levantar el vestido de novia y el velo que dejó sobre la cama. Después se dirigió a su armario y sacó una muda de ropa. </p><p>Rose siguió el recorrido de Armitage hasta el baño. Cuando él entró y se giró tomando el picaporte, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. </p><p>Ninguno apartó la vista hasta que la puerta se cerró.</p><hr/><p>Que el agua hubiera caído sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo había aliviado parte de su malestar físico, además de ayudarlo a pensar con claridad. Estaba nervioso por lo que ella quisiera contarle, aunque también estaba agradecido de que confiara en él para tocar un tema que a leguas se notaba no era fácil para Rose.</p><p>Se vistió con calma con una playera y jeans y se quedó descalzo como acostumbraba a hacer. Arregló la cama en la que habían dormido acomodando el edredón y evocó los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se arrepentía de que hubiera sucedido de esa forma y por el estado inconveniente en los dos.</p><p>El pelirrojo tomó aire antes de salir de su cuarto. Imaginó que Rose tardaría más tiempo que él en estar lista, sin embargo, cuando salió por el pasillo escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Fue hasta ahí y la encontró luciendo un vestido sencillo color azul y asomada en el refrigerador, buscando algo. </p><p>— ¿Rose? ¿Qué haces? </p><p>— Lo siento, pero me dio hambre y decidí preparar algo —anunció sacando un paquete de carne molida.</p><p>— No tenías que hacerlo, podíamos haber pedido a domicilio. </p><p>— Tenía ganas de cocinar —dijo ella de buen humor. La verdad era que no iba a admitir que quería que hicieran algo especial para su primer día de casados, pero así era—. ¿En dónde tienes las especies?</p><p>— En… oh… —Hux soltó una leve risita porque sin su ayuda, ella no iba a alcanzar. Fue hasta ella y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta de la gaveta superior—. ¿Qué se supone que vas a cocinar? —preguntó curioso estudiando los utensilios de cocina sobre la encimera, que ella ya había sacado.</p><p>— Lasaña —contestó.</p><p>— ¿Y sabes hacerla para empezar? —él alzó una ceja y puso sus manos en jarras, dudoso. Recibió una mirada acusadora de ella que le apuntó con la palita de madera que llevaba en la mano.</p><p>— Ya sé que me tienes en el concepto de niña mimada, pero cuando Pai y yo nos fuimos a estudiar fuera, tomé varios cursos y aprendí. </p><p>— Ya veo… —asintió él sorprendiéndose del hecho.</p><p>— Pásame el orégano por favor —él obedeció bajándole el botecito y dejándolo en sus pequeñas manos—. Por cierto, tienes esa cosa llena de comida ¿no se te echa a perder? —Rose señaló el refri.</p><p>— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —lanzó Armitage un poco a la defensiva y pensó que ella se molestaría, pero sonrió algo divertida y comenzó a explicarle:</p><p>— Por lo que sé, te la pasas trabajando desde muy temprano a muy tarde, supongo que nunca comes en casa y mucho menos que tienes tiempo para preparar algo. </p><p>Hux arqueó las cejas asombrado. A Rose no se le iba nada. No quería decirle que días antes de la boda fue de compras para que no encontrara la cocina vacía y tuviera algo que ofrecerle. </p><p>— Pues no sabes que yo también tengo habilidades culinarias y que me gusta explotarlas cuando puedo.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? Muéstrame entonces, te encargo la carne en lo que yo me ocupo de la sopa de pasta para la lasaña. Por cierto, encontré esto en el cajón cuando buscaba una cuchara, creo que te va a servir para ese dolor de cabeza —comentó Rose entregándole unas aspirinas. Él sacó el aire en alivio. Realmente necesitaba algo para quitarse el malestar, pero sospechaba que no sólo las pastillas ayudarían, sino la presencia de ella también.</p><p>La escena era extraña para ambos, pero se sintió agradable. Rose y Armitage cocinaron juntos, en su mayoría en silencio, pero pendientes del otro por el rabillo del ojo. Algunos comentarios acerca del sabor o los condimentos fueron pronunciados. </p><p>Una vez que terminaron el platillo y mientras él esperaba a que estuviera listo, Rose picó unos cuantos vegetales para hacer una ensalada. El pitido del horno se dejó escuchar tiempo después. El contador fue el encargado de sacar el refractario con unos guantes y ya estaba yendo al comedor para dejarlo en la mesa cuando se dio cuenta que Rose tenía otros planes; ella estaba llevando el bowl de la ensalada hacia la sala y él tuvo que seguirla.</p><p>— Podemos comer aquí —señaló la mesita de centro. </p><p>— Pero… Rose para eso tengo un comedor —puntualizó algo en desacuerdo. </p><p>— Es sólo por hoy… —pidió ella con unos ojos que lo desarmaban. Derrotado suspiró y llevó la lasaña hacia allá. Rose por su parte sacó un jugo del refrigerador y una jarra de agua, por aquello de la resaca. Armitage llevó los platos y los cubiertos y cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron sobre la alfombra de la sala. Ella fue la encargada de servirles una buena porción ambos. </p><p>— Oye esto sabe muy bien —concedió Hux masticando. Rose tomó un poco con su cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca. Asintió de acuerdo con él.</p><p>— Te lo dije, pero dudabas de mí —aseguró su esposa con aire victorioso.</p><p>— Bueno, no te lleves todo el crédito que yo también participé.</p><p>— De acuerdo… Lo hicimos bien, somos un buen equipo cuando no peleamos —soltó ella sin pensarlo mucho y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó. Él se la quedó viendo y se sintió emocionado de alguna forma. </p><p>— Por cierto ¿qué acostumbras hacer los domingos que son tus días libres? —preguntó la diseñadora cambiando rápidamente la conversación.</p><p>— Pues… hago ejercicio en las mañanas, suelo cocinarme algo y ver películas. Como toda la semana estoy fuera me gusta quedarme en casa. Supongo que tú ibas al club de Dameron ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>— Te equivocas. Últimamente he ocupado los domingos para diseñar vestidos de novia, tengo todo en el taller así que me gustaría seguir con eso en la semana. Quiero abrir la tienda de nuevo, pero no estoy muy segura. </p><p>— Rose, tienes que seguir ese sueño, no puedes dejar que el miedo te paralice. Es lo que realmente quieres hacer, así que sólo hazlo. </p><p>— Es que no es así de fácil. </p><p>— Lo sé, pero si no te atreves a dar el paso jamás vas a saber si pudiste tener éxito o no. </p><p>— ¿Por eso trabajas tanto? ¿Para asegurar tu éxito? </p><p>— En realidad… nuestro éxito se basa en la confianza de los clientes por llevar sus cuentas de forma transparente.</p><p>— Que yo sepa mi padre se encargó de instaurar esa confianza junto contigo. Tienen una cartera de clientes impresionante y desde hace muchos años, asi que, digamos que entonces, sus clientes son hasta cierto punto seguros, el éxito ya lo tienen.</p><p>Armitage se le quedó viendo. Apenas llevaba un día en su casa y ella ya estaba apuntando a cosas que él tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir. Sabía que trabajaba tanto porque había cosas que decidía evadir, como su dolor por la muerte de su madre, su decisión por no tener amistades y estar solo. </p><p>— No tienes que contestarme, lo siento. Hablo demasiado —comentó ella rápidamente al notar que Armitage se había quedado reflexionando sus argumentos.</p><p>Terminaron de comer ya en silencio y luego lavaron los platos, Armie bajo el chorro de agua frotando la porcelana y ella secando todo con un trapo. Él le propuso a Rose que vieran una película y ella aceptó, pero cuando él estaba buscando alguna en la plataforma digital, ella se lo quedó mirando. Armitage supo que el momento de la plática había llegado así que apagó el televisor y centró su atención en ella. Iba a esperar que su esposa tomara la palabra, pero desde que despertó llevaba algo atormentándolo y tenía que hacérselo saber porque no iba a estar tranquilo. </p><p>— Rose… —comenzó dubitativo—, la verdad es que, me avergüenza haber llegado a ese punto anoche —confesó jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la tela de la mezclilla de su pantalón—. Cuando estuvimos planeando la boda, nunca hablamos de eso, y en realidad no tenía que haber pasado porque tú y yo no somos… </p><p>— Lo sé, pero no te sientas mal. No fue tu culpa —le interrumpió Rose también avergonzada—. Ambos bebimos y no quiero que pienses que te propasaste o me obligaste porque… no es así, aunque sé que puedes pensarlo por mi reacción —Rose se detuvo mordiéndose el labio. Se iba a arriesgar a que él pensara mal de ella, porque Armitage repudiaba el ámbito en el que se había suscitado el incidente que vivió, pero no tenía ganas de esconderle nada, quería mantener la confianza intacta. Así pues, tomó aire y comenzó—: Hubo una vez en la que bebí mucho, enserio, mucho. Me había reunido con unos amigos y fuimos a muchos lugares en una sola noche. Sólo tengo lapsos de cómo empezó esa noche, pero lo último está en mi mente de forma vívida —el pelirrojo la miraba con atención—. Recuerdo haber reaccionado y encontrarme sola en un club al que no supe ni cómo llegué. Me asusté y quise buscar a las personas que venían conmigo, pero no pude encontrarlas, no sé si por mi estado o porque ya se habían ido. Caminé tratando de buscar la salida y un tipo… —se detuvo de golpe. Armitage que estaba sentado en la orilla del sillón se arrimó a ella. Un enojo que jamás había sentido antes comenzó a carcomerle desde dentro. </p><p>— ¿Te hizo algo ese infeliz? —le preguntó con miedo de la respuesta. Las lágrimas resbalaron de las mejillas de Rose.</p><p>— Me besó el cuello y quería levantarme la falda, pero pude librarme de él dándole un pisotón enterrándole el tacón. Ni siquiera supe en donde estaba cuando salí del lugar, pero tuve mucho miedo y… </p><p>— ¿Recuerdas al tipo? —preguntó el pelirrojo ahora posando sus manos sobre el rostro de Rose. Estaba furioso y a la vez dolido de verla así—. ¿Si lo buscamos, lo reconocerías?</p><p>— No… apenas lo vi porque llegó detrás de mí… y-yo… por eso anoche cuando estábamos… yo… p-perdóname —él apretó los ojos conteniendo la rabia que sentía y entendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba. </p><p>— Rose perdóname tú a mí… —negó con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba y frotaba sus brazos para reconfortarla. En otra situación quizás no sabría cómo reaccionar, pero el instinto de protegerla se había activado de inmediato.</p><p>— No te enojes, por favor… ya no había bebido desde que tú y yo decidimos esto, pero no volverá a pasar —aseguró ella jalándole la playera a Armitage y alzando la vista para admirar sus ojos celestes. </p><p>— Tranquila —le dijo tomándola de las manos. Le dolía verla así de consternada y de que pensara que iba a enojarse por algo así. Definitivamente lo había estado haciendo mal con ella—. Yo no… en realidad nunca debí prohibirte nada porque no funciona así. Mi negativa con el trago es porque tengo mi propia experiencia con el alcohol que espero poder contarte pronto, no soy tan valiente como tú para enfrentar estas cosas… pero te lo contaré, lo prometo —Rose asintió comprendiéndolo. No era la única que guardaba secretos, y estaba bien, tendría paciencia con él. Elevó una mano en la barba pelirroja y tuvo el impulso de besarlo pero se aguantó porque sabía que la boda había sido una cosa y estar ahora ahí juntos después de eso sería otra—. Estarás bien, Rose —pronunció limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas con los pulgares—. Te juro que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. </p><p>— ¿No estás enojado? —se aventuró ella. Él negó con una sonrisa triste.</p><p>— Ya sé que he sido el peor, sé que mi carácter no ayuda, pero no podría estar enojado contigo por esto, no es tu culpa, además.</p><p>— Lo es, por andar en cosas que… </p><p>— No Rose. No te castigues, las lecciones son duras, pero tómalo así —ella asintió y dejó que esa sensación de protección que emanaba de su esposo la embargara. Se sentía segura con él—. Hay otra cosa que creo, sería bueno platicar —prosiguió él aprovechando que Rose ya estaba calmada—. Nos queda un largo camino en esto, creo que podríamos hacerlo llevadero, en la boda funcionó ¿no crees? </p><p>— Bastante bien —coincidió ella.</p><p>— Bueno, creo que debemos acordar cómo nos dirigiremos en esto… ¿qué opinas? ¿quieres proponer algo? —Rose se tomó unos segundos estudiando el semblante de Armitage que parecía bastante abierto a sugerencias sin estar molesto o irritado lo cual representaba un gran paso entre ellos que tenían la especialidad de ponerse a pelear por todo. </p><p>— Creo que para que esto funcione debemos confiar en el otro y tratar de ser amigos. Las muestras en público pueden seguir de la forma en la que ambos nos sintamos cómodos y en casa llevarnos lo mejor que podamos —dijo el fin ella.</p><p>— <em>“En casa”</em> —pensó el contador. Le gustaría saber si ella sentía que esa era su casa ahora o simplemente había sido la expresión—. Me parece un buen trato —asintió el pelirrojo con una mano en el mentón—. Me gustaría preguntarte si hay algo que yo haga que te resulte incómodo. </p><p>— A veces eres insufrible, pero es parte de tu personalidad —se encogió de hombros la diseñadora—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo qué decir?</p><p>— Bueno, a decir verdad, odio ese apodito que me has puesto.</p><p>— A mí me gusta así que lo siento, se va a quedar —acotó Rose ante su esposo que negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>— Bien, de todas formas, creo que no coincidiremos mucho en horarios. </p><p>— Bueno creo que eso si es algo que me gustaría que cambiáramos un poco. Sería buena idea que comiéramos o cenáramos juntos cuando podamos, creo que ayudará a seguir conociéndonos y a aparentar el matrimonio. </p><p>— No puedo garantizar que podamos comer siempre juntos, por la carga de trabajo que tengo en la oficina —ella volteó los ojos porque eso era una conversación que antes ya habían tenido.</p><p>— Siempre puedes delegarlo, ya te lo dije. Ahora eres el jefe, no todo tiene que recaer en ti, tienes que confiar en tu equipo de trabajo o te la vas a vivir por siempre metido en una oficina.</p><p>— Prometo que trabajaré en eso, pero no va a ser así todos los días y, tú también tienes que poner en marcha Millie y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta —le advirtió al ver que ella ya había separado los labios para replicar—. Si me estás poniendo condiciones entonces yo también. </p><p>— No puedo garantizar que eso suceda —dijo Rose imitándolo. </p><p>— Pues debes intentarlo. </p><p>— De acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Algo más señor seriedad? </p><p>— Creo que por ahora no. Pero debemos hablar si surge algo. Ya iremos compaginando rutinas</p><p>— Coincido contigo.  </p><p>Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, la pareja se sentó a seguir el plan original de ver películas. Rose insistió en ver una serie llamada “Hechizo en las Highlands”. Hux se tuvo que aguantar viendo en pantalla a un fornido y enorme escocés que durmió por mucho tiempo y fue despertado por la mujer que estaba destinada para él. No le gustaban para nada ese tipo de contenido, pero acababa de descubrir que Rose era una romántica empedernida y él no podía negar que su cara de emoción le encantaba.</p><p>Más tarde cuando habían avanzado en unos capítulos, interrumpieron el momento pues Paige le habló por teléfono a su hermana para invitar a la pareja a cenar con ella, Bodhi, Ben y Rey en la mansión Tico, aprovechando que aún estaban ahí y para despedirse porque al día siguiente regresarían a su hogar en Canto Bight. </p><p>Se cambiaron para ponerse más presentables para la cena y decidieron ir en la camioneta de Armitage a la antigua casa de Rose.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la mansión, abrazos amorosos y efusivos de Paige y Rey recibieron a la recién casada como si tuvieran varios días sin verla. Las tres fueron directamente a la cocina para llevarse los platillos al comedor mientras sus hombres se enfrascaban en una plática de motores de autos y naves espaciales.</p><p>Rose que conocía perfectamente a su hermana ya estaba esperando que ella le preguntara acerca de su día con Armitage, lo cual sucedió más rápido de lo que pensó pues ni bien entraron a la cocina, la mayor de las dos se volteó a verla desbordando curiosidad.</p><hr/><p>—Y, ¿Qué tal el primer día de casados? ¿Todo bien anoche? ¿Pasó algo? Quiero que me cuentes TODO —comentó Paige haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Rey se acercó también para escuchar.</p><p>— Yo también quiero saber todos los detalles —pestañeó su mejor amiga.</p><p>La aludida las miró y coló una sonrisa forzada en su boca. No quería mentirles, pero contarles con santo y seña lo que había sucedido implicaba hablar de ese episodio oscuro en su vida y no estaba lista para hacerlo aún con ellas—. Pues… ayer bebimos de más, por si no lo recuerdan…</p><p>— Yo te vi bastante bien Rose, al que sí vi fundido fue al novio —dijo Paige, sacando unos vasos de la repisa.</p><p>— Si porque no está acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero bueno, Phasma lo convenció, así que ni bien llegó a su cuarto Armitage se quedó dormido. Y yo por mi parte tomé un baño y me fui al mío. </p><p>— Espera… ¿están en cuartos separados? ¿Esa idea de quién fue? —preguntó Rey poniendo una mueca de inconformidad.</p><p>— Pues claro que cada uno duerme por su lado, les recuerdo que esto no es un matrimonio convencional y eso fue idea de los dos —se defendió Rose. </p><p>— Lo siento, pero, por todo lo que vi ayer pensé otra cosa, hermanita —comentó la mayor y le lanzó una mirada a Rey. Sabía que ambas se habían dado cuenta de cómo se trataban esos dos durante la boda, lo cual percibieron como un gran paso. </p><p>— Pues pensaste mal, las dos lo hicieron —les señaló—. Hoy hemos hablado y decidimos llevarnos bien y seguir con todo esto de aparentar. </p><p>—¿Y tú estás bien con eso? ¿No quisieras intentarlo en serio? —lanzó Rey.</p><p>—Rose… Puedes ser honesta con nosotras, lo sabes —le alentó su hermana. </p><p>—Pai, Rey… estoy bien, yo… no podría aspirar a nada más con él —dijo un poco apesadumbrada. </p><p>— Pero… ¿por qué? —Paige fue hasta ella y le tomó el hombro con cariño—. Están casados y sé que no estaba dentro de tus planes, pero parece que algo comienza entre ustedes. Podrían intentarlo. </p><p>— Apoyo eso que dice Pai, Rosie… Además, se nota que él muere por ti. ¡Cambió el baile de casados en el último momento por una canción que significaba algo para él! </p><p>— Eso puede que no sea nada —comentó Rose tratando de tomarse todo con calma.</p><p>— Oh vamos, eso no es cierto —arremetió su hermana.</p><p>— ¿Él sabe lo que sientes? —preguntó entonces Rey, desarmándola por completo.</p><p>— Por supuesto que no… </p><p>— ¡Rose! —le regañaron las dos al mismo tiempo. </p><p>— Perdón por interrumpirlas señoritas —la cara pálida de Hux se asomó por la puerta—. Rose, Ben quiere vernos en el despacho de tu padre. </p><p>— Oh… ¿no podría ser después de la cena? </p><p>— El abogado dice que no nos tardaremos —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Ve Rosie, ya nos encargamos Rey y yo de poner la mesa —Paige le dio un empujoncito.</p><p>— De acuerdo, ya las veo. No empiecen sin nosotros —les pidió al tiempo en que salía con su esposo y caminaban hacia la oficina donde apenas un mes antes se habían enterado de esa cláusula que los llevó a ese momento exacto— ¿Te dijo de qué se trataba?</p><p>— No, ya sabes que Solo disfruta con torturar a la gente con la duda —contestó él con aire indiferente.</p><p>Al entrar a la habitación, él ya los esperaba sentado.</p><p>—Tomen asiento por favor —les indicó el abogado—. Bien, solo quiero decirles que la primera transacción de la herencia está hecha y que se verá reflejada mañana a primera hora en sus cuentas. No necesito recordarles que deben mantener su unión por un año o sino los viejos decrépitos se quedarán con su dinero. Así que espero que sigan comprometidos con esta causa como al principio —Ben los miró a ambos. Sabía que así era, que incluso los dos estaban bastante enamorados, pero disfrutaba picarles el orgullo.</p><p>— No te preocupes por eso Ben, Armitage y yo ya hemos hablado de esto.</p><p>— Si, ya acordamos no matarnos entre nosotros. </p><p>— Bueno, me dejan tranquilo con sus respuestas —bromeó el alto joven.</p><p>—¿Alguna noticia de Enric o Snoke? ¿Ya han hecho algo que pueda inculparlos?</p><p>— Aún no. Estoy esperando que hagan algún movimiento de esas cuentas nuevamente para poder rastrear el desvío de dinero y comprobar el fraude, pero nada aún. Aunque… tengo una teoría o más bien es como un presentimiento. </p><p>— ¿Acerca de…? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Ben enlazó sus largos dedos sobre la mesa.</p><p>— Temo que podrían utilizar algún intermediario que se ensucie las manos por ellos. Finn trabaja para Snoke, es el ex prometido de Rose y además estuvo aquí ayer y después de la forma en la que lo corrimos creo que él podría ser el peón en este tablero de ajedrez… pero es una simple conjetura mía. </p><p>— Espera ¿cómo que lo corrieron de la boda? —exclamó Rose mirando al abogado y luego al contador—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Armitage? </p><p>— No era algo que valiera la pena —contestó él irritado y miró a Ben acusadoramente. El abogado había dicho eso no por causarles problemas, sino porque pensó que el escuálido de su apadrinado le había dicho a Rose en algún punto de la boda lo que pasó con Finn. Acababa de descubrir que no fue asi y lo mejor que podía hacer antes de salir regañado por Rose Tico era huir.</p><p>— Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirles —canturreó, poniéndose de pie—, los dejo solos por un momento —anunció.</p><p>Cuando Ben salió del lugar la diseñadora se volteó a su marido.</p><p>— Explícate —pidió, punteando un dedo en el escritorio. Él cruzó los brazos, molesto.</p><p>— Pues no hay mucho que explicar, más que ese idiota estuvo aquí ayer con obvias intenciones de frustrar la boda civil ya que no pudo con la religiosa. Fue Ben quién lo vio y lo llevó hasta mí, y yo lo corrí de una forma no muy amable pero no me arrepiento de nada, se lo merecía. No entiendo ese afán que tiene por no dejarnos en paz. Que te siga buscando con la esperanza de que le hagas caso es enfermo —se explicó.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó su esposa con una mueca fruncida en sus labios.</p><p>— ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso, querías verlo? </p><p>— ¡Claro! ¡Lo hubiera echado a la calle yo misma! También era mi boda, eh, Armitage.</p><p>— Pues yo no quería que te viera —y eso era verdad. No quería que Finn estuviera cerca de su esposa y que viera lo hermosa que lucía con su vestido de novia. Tampoco se iba a arriesgar a que ese tipo le convenciera de abandonarlo y aunque eso era poco probable no le quiso dar motivo—. Además lo manejamos bien. Nadie se dio cuenta y nadie más que él resultó herido y la fiesta transcurrió con éxito. Si te hubiéramos dicho con justa razón te le hubieras ido a los golpes con todo y vestido y de seguro se arma una revolución. Acepta que fue lo mejor así —Rose odiaba admitirlo pero el pelirrojo tenía la razón esta vez. Ella hubiera hecho un escándalo monumental. </p><p>— Bien, pero tienes que decirme este tipo de cosas cuando pasen ¿qué hablamos de la confianza? </p><p>— Ya lo sé —soltó vencido—. No creí que fuera importante, pero tienes razón. Lo siento —se disculpó él calmándose un poco. </p><p>— No es importante porque es Finn —le aseguró al ver el semblante de él. No quería que pensara que su ex novio le importaba—, pero es importante porque era nuestra boda y pudo arruinarlo, aunque...  me alegra que lo hubieras corrido y como dices, seguramente hubiera terminado todo en desastre de enterarme porque a veces soy demasiado visceral —reconoció ella. Hux arqueó sus cejas asombrado de la reflexión—. Espero esa anécdota con gusto. </p><p>— Creo que Ben y yo la podemos contar en la cena.</p><p>— Bueno, entonces no hagamos esperar a los demás.</p><p>Él asintió. Se fueron caminando hombro con hombro por el pasillo de la mansión, en silencio. </p><p>Armitage se daba cuenta que Rose realmente se estaba esforzando en su forma de ser, podría ser aún caprichosa y disfrutar de tener la última palabra, pero en serio lo estaba intentando. Él quería hacer lo mismo, y se prometió que lo haría. </p><p>Sin pensarlo mucho deslizó sus dedos entre los de ella que le dio un apretoncito en la mano al sentir su piel. No se miraron, pero ambos sonrieron y se fueron tomados de la mano los pocos pasos que les quedaban hasta el comedor.</p><hr/><p>Finn que se había presentado aquel lunes por la mañana en la oficina de Snoke esperaba en la salita a ser llamado. Seguía irritado por el asunto de la boda pues no sólo le había dolido perder a Rose. El golpe en la mandíbula había pegado en su orgullo. </p><p>Unos diez minutos después de haber llegado, la asistente de su jefe le indicó que este lo esperaba. </p><p>Suspiró algo cansado, pero se dirigió al lugar. Estaba seguro de que Snoke iba anunciarle nuevos proyectos que lo retendrían en Naboo. Esperaba poder persuadirlo de que lo dejara irse a alguna otra sede de sus múltiples negocios. Necesitaba sacarse a la diseñadora de la cabeza y cerca de ella no lo lograría.</p><p>Cuando entró a la oficina, se encontró con Snoke y su amigo Enric –a quién Finn solo veía como un perrito faldero-. </p><p>— Buen día, joven Finn —lo saludó su jefe que estiró un dedo señalando la silla desocupada al lado de Pryde para que tomara asiento. </p><p>— Buen día —saludó a ambos, el administrador.</p><p>Snoke estudió a su empleado por unos segundos. Éste tenía la derrota clavada en el rostro. Él y Pryde sabían que se había infiltrado en la boda de Tico y Hux, porque lo vieron a lo lejos cuando Ben se lo llevaba, sin embargo no intervinieron y no planeaban mencionar el incidente porque no les convenía.</p><p>Habían pensado en que Finn iba a poder hacer algo para impedir la unión, pero se equivocaron en eso. Sin embargo, Snoke tenía dos ases bajo la manga, y estaba a punto de lanzar uno de ellos.</p><p>Antes de la boda, Pryde se había encargado de recabar información acerca de la hija de su mejor amigo Hue y el pelirrojo insufrible, mano derecha de él. El romance había surgido de la nada y no había antecedentes de que fueran pareja desde hacía tiempo. La prensa Rosa había mencionado eso un sin fin de veces. Y ellos no eran tontos. Apenas días después de la muerte de </p><p>Hue, ellos se habían comprometido. El contacto en la joyería en donde Armitage había comprado el anillo de compromiso lo comprobaba. Pryde y snoke sabían la razón: El testamento. </p><p>Esos dos jovencitos querían verles la cara, pero no lo harían sin que ellos les dieran pelea. Ambos asistieron a la boda con la idea de descubrir algo más, y ciertamente no lo lograron. Snoke debía admitir que Rose y Armitage merecían un gran premio por sus actuaciones. pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para mantener su farsa. No si agregaban a Finn de forma correcta en la ecuación. Pryde había estado en desacuerdo de incluirlo una vez más pero Snoke aún creía que podía por lo menos preparar el terreno y además, manejar el lavado de dinero sin ser tan consciente de ello.</p><p>— ¿Me llamaba para algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho al ver que Snoke estaba callado.</p><p>— Finn llevas años trabajando para mí y sabes que te tengo en alta estima por tu trabajo y lealtad hacia mí y mis negocios. Eres un joven brillante y un administrador talentoso —comenzó Snoke con cautela. El chico se relajó y una sonrisa de regocijo apareció en él. Estaba picando el anzuelo—. Me voy a meter en algo personal y te pido una disculpa por adelantado por ese hecho. </p><p>— ¿Señor? —preguntó Finn mirando a su jefe y luego a Enric. </p><p>— Sé que antes estuviste comprometido con Rose Tico y que disolviste eso en el momento en que te propuse una mejor vida para ti fuera de Naboo y, creeme que lo lamento —Finn que esperó cualquier plática menos esa ladeó el rostro.</p><p>— No comprendo por qué estamos hablando de este tema, pero si me permite aclarar, no fue culpa de usted. Le agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Rose ahora está casada con alguien más y no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo por eso. Ella ama a ese tipo.</p><p>— Yo dudo eso joven Storm —soltó al fin Snoke casi relamiéndose la boca por la duda que veía en el chico—. Creo que aún podrías hacer algo para recuperarla. </p><p>— De verdad que no estoy entendiendo nada.</p><p>— Tienes que saber que ellos se han casado porque Hue Tico dejó una cláusula estipulada en su testamento de que debían hacerlo para poderse quedar con todo lo que él en vida construyó. Les obligó a contraer matrimonio y tienen que permanecer así un año. Me temo que el joven Armitage Hux sólo está interesado en la pequeña Rosie porque quiere poder y quedarse con la empresa de su padre. Después de tantos años de trabajar para él, se cree merecedor de heredar ese imperio. Incluso, va a heredar una parte que nos corresponde a nosotros como accionistas y bueno, no pudimos hacer nada para impedir que contrajeran matrimonio. Rose parece estar cegada a mantener la promesa a su padre de cumplir sus instrucciones, pero nosotros tememos que ese contador se aproveche de ella.</p><p>— ¿Pero... ¿Qué demonios? Eso no es posible. Rose no tiene necesidad de hacer eso y menos quitarles algo que les corresponde a ustedes —bramó Finn alterado—. Yo lo voy a arreglar, ese maldito Armitage me debe una muy grande —dijo aun sintiendo el dolor en la mandíbula que le había dejado su patada. </p><p>— Entendemos que quieres salir corriendo y hablar con ella, pero te aconsejamos que lo tomes con algo de cautela —habló al fin Pryde. </p><p>— ¿Y qué sugieren? —preguntó Finn recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.</p><p>— Sugiero dejarte aquí en Naboo y darte acceso a los dos negocios que controlamos Enric y yo: los centros comerciales de Hoth y Bespín. Necesitamos que los administres y nos ayudes a hacer algunas transacciones para asegurar nuestro dinero. Armitage nos quiere robar lo que nos pertenece, pero con tu ayuda podremos poner nuestro patrimonio a salvo. Pryde y yo hemos sido amigos de Hue desde hace mucho tiempo, le ayudamos a levantar sus empresas con inversiones, no es justo que ese mocoso pelirrojo quiera quitarnos todo y tampoco es justo que te quite a Rose cuando tú la quieres genuinamente—explicó Snoke. </p><p>— Quedándote aquí y haciéndote cargo de eso sin que nadie sepa, nos ayudarás y podrás estar cerca de Rose para recuperarla poco a poco y salvarla de las garras de la ambición de Hux —prosiguió Pryde.</p><p>— Vamos a desenmascarar juntos las verdaderas intenciones de ese contador de cuarta. Mantendremos vigilado a ese matrimonio desde las sombras. Seguramente Armitage cometerá un error y estarás listo para eso —aseguró Snoke esbozando una sonrisa con su cara desfigurada.</p><p>— Bien… entonces, ¿qué es lo primero que debo hacer? —preguntó el joven Storm con aire decidido. Pryde y Snoke se regocijaron en sus lugares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Había acuerdos por tomar y cosas por decir y habrá muchas más con la vida cotidiana, asi que, aun tenemos fic para otro ratito según yo y esos bebés xD. </p><p>Como me lo ha enseñado mi propia experiencia del año pasado (xD), no me voy a meter a escribir nada más hasta que acabe esta historia.</p><p>Gracias por su apoyo a todas. </p><p>Gracias por leer este fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La canción es para la parte final del capítulo: </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgKUfQjff10">It is what it is</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era lunes por la mañana y la alta rubia jamás había esperado el inicio de semana como en ese momento. Desde que había abierto los ojos, recordó que ese día tendrían de vuelta a Armitage “<em>enamorado y recién casado</em>” Hux y se apuró a alistarse para llegar puntual a la oficina.</p><p>Una hora después, misma que se le había hecho eterna, Phasma escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su jefe y ahora amigo, dándole los buenos días a los empleados que ya trabajaban desde sus cubículos.</p><p>La secretaria no pudo esconder su sonrisa cuando el trajeado sujeto llegó hasta su escritorio y la saludó con una enorme sonrisa que no le había visto nunca. Además, reparó en que llevaba, aparte de su portafolios, una lonchera en la otra mano, algo inusual en el contador.</p><p>— Hola, Phas —le saludó evidentemente animado—. ¿Pendientes? ¿Algo sucedió en mi ausencia? ¿Pudieron manejar todo? ¿Se salió algo de control? Dime que nada se salió de control, por favor.</p><p>— Oh, oh… para ahí señor don casado y primero cuéntame todo —pidió ella apoyando el rostro sobre sus manos, lista para fangirlear.</p><p>— Phasma, primero lo primero. Pendientes —corrigió él ya pasándose de largo a su oficina, obligando a la rubia a pararse y seguirlo con agenda en mano.</p><p>— De acuerdo, jefe —soltó resignada frunciendo la boca—. La verdad es que no tuvimos ningún inconveniente, todo marchó de maravilla y recomiendo hacer este tipo de cosas porque es sano para todos que se distribuya el trabajo equitativamente. Esas carpetas de ahí son para el visto bueno, los chicos acabaron los pendientes y en la nube de tu computadora están los demás reportes que solicitaste, así que puedes estar tranquilo ningún balance salió en rojos, ningún peso de más o de menos. Todo cuadró.</p><p>Él asintió complacido y asombrado.</p><p>— De acuerdo. Revisaré esto y después tendremos una junta, es hora de empezar a delegar ciertas actividades o me voy a volver loco.</p><p>— Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero lo felicito señor —comentó la secretaria asombrada de que el jefe quisiera dejar de controlar absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en ese despacho—. ¿A qué hora estaría bien esa junta? —preguntó con la pluma sobre la agenda, lista para anotar.</p><p>— A las doce —dijo él ya tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.</p><p>— Bien, si eso es todo estoy lista para escuchar —comentó Phasma también sentándose. Hux rio y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— Todo está bien Phasma. Rose y yo estamos tranquilos. Apenas vamos por dos días de casados y esto es un acuerdo. Así que no dejes volar esa imaginación tan novelesca que tienes —la secretaria resopló ante la respuesta de su jefe.</p><p>— De acuerdo —dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho, ofendida—, ya me di cuenta que no me quieres contar nada.</p><p>— Porque nada ha pasado.</p><p>— ¿Se van a ir de luna de miel? —presionó la rubia, cruzando una pierna y enderezándose.</p><p>— No. Yo debo trabajar y ella también. Además, no veo sentido en gastar tanto dinero solo para llevar esto a otro nivel —ella curvó las cejas asombrada.</p><p>— ¿Su relación?</p><p>— La farsa, Phas —dijo entre dientes y acercándose a ella sobre el escritorio—. Es innecesario irnos a un viaje y pretender más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo.</p><p>— La gente no lo va a percibir bien, yo nada más te aviso eh. Es raro que una pareja de jóvenes enamorados y recién casados no hagan ese viaje tan especial.</p><p>— Pues que la gente piense lo que quiera, prefiero invertir mi dinero en otra cosa.</p><p>— Ash, de verdad que eres un anti romántico Armitage Hux —le acusó.</p><p>— ¿Perdona? —le preguntó parpadeando y dándole la oportunidad de retractarse.</p><p>— Nada, nada —movió la mano restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir antes de hacerlo enojar—. Bien, si no me necesitas para nada más, regresaré a mi lugar —él asintió.</p><p>— Es todo por ahora Phas. Gracias —ella se puso de pie y cuando ya estaba saliendo del lugar se dio la vuelta.</p><p>— Se me olvidaba, ¿quieres que te pida la comida? ¿de dónde te gustaría?</p><p>— No… hoy no —negó con la mano—. Rose me puso el lunch… —Phasma alzó una ceja y puso cara pícara, lo que hizo sonrojar al contador—. Quita esa cara y ve a tu lugar.</p><p>— De acuerdo, jefe. Me retiro —canturreó sin esconder su diversión.</p><p>Armitage negó con la cabeza y una vez que la secretaria cerró la puerta, apoyó su peso en el respaldo de la silla giratoria.</p><p>Pese a que estaba de vuelta en su mismo lugar de trabajo, con su aparente misma rutina, presentía que aparte del enorme cambio en su estado civil, casi de un día para otro, también habría muchas más cosas que iban a dar un giro. De a poco ya habían comenzado.</p><p>En la mañana cuando salió de su cuarto ya ataviado con uno de sus trajes que ocupaba para ir a la oficina, encontró a Rose en pijama en la cocina. Al principio pensó que verla ahí se debía que ella se había levantado temprano para ir al club de Dameron como acostumbraba para hacer ejercicio. Después descubrió que en realidad la razón por la que madrugó era él, pues le había preparado una lonchera para que tuviera qué comer. El gesto le pareció muy lindo de su parte. Él jamás había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por él en ese sentido, y ella estaba siendo muy atenta.</p><p>Antes de irse, su esposa le dijo que iría a su tienda y qué pensaría en lo que quería hacer con su carrera. Él le hizo saber que la apoyaba en lo que fuera, y que siguiera su verdadero sueño. Esa fue la única forma en la que se le ocurrió regresarle el detalle a Rose.</p><p>De ida al despacho se la pasó pensando. No sabía exactamente cómo era el comportarse como un “esposo”, porque nunca antes estuvo casado, no tenía amigos y el matrimonio de sus padres fue una experiencia horrible para él que no iba a usar de referencia, pero pensó en que lo descubriría junto a ella.</p><p>Sabía que llevaban nada conviviendo juntos en su casa y que igual se estaba adelantando a pensar, pero, todo pintaba muy diferente a lo que los dos habían planeado y a lo que incluso él llegó a pensar el día de su boda. Había pensado en alejarla para que cada uno hiciera lo que quisiera, y ahora, quería pasar tiempo con ella… con la verdadera Rose que se asomaba entre sus palabras directas y presuntuosas.</p><p>El sentimiento de protección que estaba desarrollando hacia su esposa también le indicaban que, muy a resistencia, se estaba enamorado de ella.</p><p>El contador encendió su computadora portátil y antes de ponerse a revisar números y cuentas, le echó una mirada a la fotografía de Rose que descansaba sobre su escritorio.</p><p>Estaba contemplando la hermosa sonrisa que ella posaba cuando el sonidito de las notificaciones indicó que le había llegado algo al celular. Tomó el aparato y se quedó viendo un rato la pantalla.</p><p>Hue no mintió, Solo había ejecutado la transacción.</p><p>En el escenario que imaginó al principio de todo, cuando el abogado les dio a leer el testamento, él hubiera sido feliz por tener en su poder lo que le correspondía, aunque fuera sólo la mitad.</p><p>Hux pensó que era cuestión de perspectivas porque definitivamente tenía con él, algo que ahora quería… aunque fuera a medias.</p><p>Pasó un dedo por el cristal que se interponía entre el papel fotográfico y su piel. sonrió antes de meterse de lleno a su trabajo.</p><hr/><p>Rose entró al local abandonado de su tienda <em>Millie.</em> Esta vez no perdió tiempo observando los estantes de sus colecciones de ropa y fue directo a su taller en la parte trasera.</p><p>Encendió las luces y lentamente, se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Todo estaba justo como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí, cuando había besado a Armitage debido al influjo del bendito whisky coreliano.</p><p>Se llevó las manos a los labios, recordando la calidez y dulzura que ya extrañaba sentir, pero enseguida movió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que había acudido a ese lugar.</p><p>Tomo la tela de satin en tono perla que dejó abandonada y observó los patrones de esa nueva colección que se suponía estaba maquinando.</p><p>Rose había ido esperando poder continuar cosiendo, pero el sitio no hacía más que deprimirla pues ya no tenía la vida que antes, ella y sus empleados le daban.</p><p>Lo quería intentar. Incluso se lo había dicho a su esposo y él le había ofrecido apoyo, lo que en verdad le motivaba, pero en contra parte, también se sentía mal… mal por no estar en igualdad de condiciones con él que era un contador muy trabajador y responsable. Ella a su lado ya no parecía ostentar la fama de diseñadora de ropa que alguna vez tuvo. La tienda cerrada desde hacía meses le recordaba su fracaso y su incapacidad por tomar una decisión de una vez por todas.</p><p>Metida en sus reflexiones, fue hasta la máquina de coser que había heredado de su mamá y con la cual, había hecho miles de creaciones, tanto de chica, al lado de ella como ya en su carrera. Aquella era una de sus posesiones más preciadas pues le hacía sentir que en cada puntada, su madre estaba a su lado aprobando sus trazos.</p><p>— Madre… ¿te enojarías si te digo que mi sueño era diferente al tuyo? —murmuró con algo de pesar.</p><p>Rose sabía la respuesta. Sabía que si había tomado la decisión de dedicarse a la industria de la confección y moda había sido sólo por ella misma y por querer llenar ese vacío que había dejado la muerte prematura de su mamá. Ni su padre, ni Paige le habían presionado en ese sentido.</p><p>Había creído que era lo que quería y que todos estarían felices con eso, hasta ella. Rose pensó que quizás eso solo fue el pretexto que se vendió, pues tenía miedo a mostrarse como era. Incluso con Hux le pasaba eso… aunque últimamente, se estaba dejando llevar y se preguntaba si, avanzados los meses, sus sentimientos por él llegarían aún más profundo y podría llegar a develar su verdadero ser ante él.</p><p>Su celular vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón y al sacarlo una notificación bancaria apareció en pantalla. Su padre había cumplido, una parte de su dinero estaba en su cuenta. Supuso que Armitage estaría muy feliz por eso. No lo culpaba, ella misma se imaginó antes de la boda saltando de felicidad cuando los viejos no pudieran hacer nada para seguir robándole. Pero nada estaba saliendo como esperaba… se preguntó si eso también era parte del plan de su papá.</p><p>— Ni creas que voy a darte nietos, eh —lanzó mirando hacia el techo, cómo si su padre estuviera ahí, viéndola. Se sonrojó por su propio comentario y antes de que su mente volara hasta galaxias inexploradas, se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, regresando a la realidad.</p><p>Rose, sabía que era hora de dejar de escudarse en el discurso que se repetía siempre. Aún podía hacer algo para redirigir su camino. Su alma creativa pedía un cambio que sería drástico y eso, con su poca confianza hacían que fuera aterrador.</p><p>Y a la vez, el simple hecho de haberle comunicado a Hux su deseo por retomar su carrera había subido sus ánimos a tope.</p><p>La chica pensó si era normal que la boda le estuviera moviendo todo por dentro. ¿Estaba mal querer cambiar no sólo por ella sino por ser una digna compañera de su esposo “ficticio”?</p><p>Sin dar más tiempo para las dudas, fue hasta su bodega y tomó una caja vacía. El corazón le bombeaba de prisa por los nervios, pero ya lo había decidido.</p><p>No tardó más que veinte minutos en llenar el audi con todo lo necesario: telas, cajitas con hilos, sus reglas, la tisa de costura, su cinta métrica y la máquina de coser portátil. Se frustró porque no fue capaz de meter el maniquí que usaba para colocar sus creaciones, pues las dimensiones eran más de lo que cabían en su auto, pero pensó que podía arreglárselas de alguna manera y que le pediría a Armitage que fuera por él en su camioneta después.</p><p>Se subió al carro y manejó hasta la casa que compartía con Hux, deseosa por poner manos a la obra.</p><hr/><p>El buen ánimo del pelirrojo acabó nada más puso un pie en el comedor de su casa, mismo que acababa de perder tal función, pues se había convertido en un taller de costura improvisado por Rose.</p><p>Hilos, retazos de tela y pelusas esparcidos en el suelo. En la mesa, las herramientas de la diseñadora desperdigadas mientras Rose yacía en una esquina, frente a una máquina de coser.</p><p>— Rose ¡por los Siths! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó dejando en una silla su portafolios y la lonchera para centrar toda la atención en su esposa.</p><p>— Pues que te hice caso, eso está pasando —explicó de forma calmada, apagando la luz de la máquina—. Decidí hacerlo. <em>Millie</em> va a cambiar —anunció dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa—. Tenías razón… tengo que intentarlo, y es lo que estoy haciendo.</p><p>— Rose… yo… —comenzó él, conteniéndose porque no quería hacer menos su ánimo—, me alegra de verdad, es… es maravilloso.</p><p>— Eres muy malo fingiendo, ¿sabías? —comentó ella dejando caer los brazos sobre su regazo.</p><p>— Es que… —él se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. Enserio tenía un problema con el desorden, le causaba ansiedad—, no pensé que fueras a traer todo aquí. Mira, tú tienes un taller para esto… la casa no es… dios… hay hilos y retazos por doquier —explicó posando la mirada en el suelo y pateando con la punta del pie lo que él consideraba basura.</p><p>— Pues ni modo. Necesito un lugar nuevo. El local sólo me deprime, no quiero volver ahí por ahora.</p><p>— Siento decirte que terminarás volviendo algún día… —dijo, apretando los labios.</p><p>— En su momento será —comentó algo irritada—. Pensé que ibas a alegrarte de que al fin estuviera haciendo algo con mi vida y no fuera perdida por el mundo —lanzó, herida—, y dijiste que me apoyarías…</p><p>Los ojos negros de Rose se apartaron de su labor y lo miraron fijamente. Él no pudo seguir molesto, aunque quiso. Lentamente, sintió su cuerpo relajarse y bajar la guardia. Ella estaba enojada, pero Hux también le percibía el rastro de dolor en su tono de voz.</p><p>— Si, lo dije —admitió—, es sólo que no era lo que tenía en mente.</p><p>— Lo sé —le contestó elevando los hombros. Armitage se rascó la cabeza.</p><p>— Vas a colmar mi paciencia, querida —soltó el aire.</p><p>— Aprenderás a soportarme, <em>querido</em> —comentó Rose deteniéndose a mirar la tela—. Anda, ve a cambiarte y siéntate a mi lado para que me cuentes tu día en lo que hago esto—pidió Rose.</p><p>Aunque pensó que nuevamente el pelirrojo replicaría, lo vio asentir y darse la vuelta.</p><hr/><p>Media hora después de una ducha, Armitage ya se había sentado junto a ella y charlaban de cuentas y clientes; de Phasma y su obsesión por saber acerca de ellos dos y del lunch delicioso que ella le había empaquetado, todo mientras Rose seguía concentrada en lo suyo.</p><p>Él que relataba su día, aprovechó la ocasión para observarla detenidamente mientras trabajaba. Rose no era consciente de la mirada, y si lo era, no le estaba incomodando. El rostro de la diseñadora estaba serio, sus ojos rasgados se movían ágilmente siguiendo la trayectoria de lo que cortaba con las tijeras y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. La visión lo hechizaba por completo. La estaba viendo en su elemento, engarzando las cuentas de su destino, hilando el paso al camino, cortando el miedo que la paralizaba.</p><p>— Te quedaste callado… ¿qué pasa? —pronunció ella volteándolo a ver. Él se sorprendió un poco ante lo que ella acababa de señalar.</p><p>— Pensé que no me estabas escuchando.</p><p>— Claro que lo hacía, me estabas contando de la junta…</p><p>— Ah si… decía que la junta estuvo bien y como todo marchó con normalidad en la oficina el día que nos casamos, decidí soltar la contabilidad de las empresas grandes a mis empleados más destacados y responsables.</p><p>— Vaya… eso es un gran paso para alguien tan controlador como tú.</p><p>— Tomaré eso como un cumplido —le dijo entornando los ojos.</p><p>— Me sorprende que no te tomes mi comentario a mal, hoy te veo más animado —lo cual lograba alegrarla a ella también y, sin embargo, la sombra de una duda cruzó sus pensamientos y recordó cierto detallito que había ocurrido durante la mañana—: ¿Es porque Ben ya nos ha depositado el dinero que nos llevó a iniciar esto?</p><p>Él frunció con decepción la boca. Constantemente sentía que avanzaban un paso y luego, retrocedían tres.</p><p> — En parte por eso —contestó escondiendo la verdadera razón, para sí.</p><p>— Por supuesto que lo es ¿qué se iba a esperar de un contador? —concordó sin hacer contacto visual la chica—, evidentemente todo se trata del dinero. </p><p>— No somos tan diferentes… —murmuró el pelirrojo. Ella alcanzó a escucharlo y se sintió muy mal por haberle lanzado su veneno. Le hería pensar que él, si estuviera siguiendo con el acuerdo y que no sintiera nada, a diferencia de ella.</p><p>No dijo nada más. Hux se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para ir a la contigua, que era la sala. Rose se mordió el labio en reproche y llevó las manos a la cabeza.</p><p>— Bien, Rose Tico… ¡bien! —se regañó.</p><hr/><p>Armitage tenía pocas fotografías de su madre, pero la que más atesoraba era una en donde ella estaba sonriente, mirando hacia el lente que la tomaba, mientras se agarraba la barriguita de embarazada.</p><p>Cuando se sentía triste o vulnerable, se dedicaba a observarla, evocando a los buenos momentos que tuvo con ella en donde su padre jamás empañó la felicidad entre madre e hijo.</p><p>Varios años habían pasado desde el fatal episodio, y aún le dolía recordarlo. Aún la extrañaba y sabía que eso era algo que jamás iba a desaparecer, aunque ya elegía prendarse de los bellos recuerdos y atesorarlos. Varios de esos eran de los dos cocinando, pues su madre tenía una habilidad excepcional en ello porque en su juventud había sido cocinera y le enseñó muchas recetas.</p><p>Armitage estaba sentado en el sillón, recordando los guisos que su madre solía hacerle, cuando sintió la mirada de su esposa sobre él. Rose entró quedita, apenada.</p><p>Él giró el rostro lentamente, eligiendo mirarla, y se encontró con la disculpa en su cara antes de que se lo hiciera saber de viva voz.</p><p>— Lo lamento —se acercó vacilante hasta él pensando que quizás iba a rechazar sus palabras pero él no se movió. Aun temerosa de arruinar aún más todo, se sentó a su lado.</p><p>— ¿El qué exactamente? ¿Ser tan <em>directa</em>? —contra atacó.</p><p>— Si… bueno no… es decir —se tomó el borde de la blusa que usaba y la apretó entre sus manos—, es más que soy imprudente y grosera… lo sé.</p><p>— Estamos progresando, al menos ya lo admitiste —ironizó él moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación. Rose negó y clavó la mirada en sus sandalias.</p><p>— Sé cómo soy desde hace mucho. Mamá solía decírmelo todo el tiempo —la sombra de la tristeza se arremolinó en el semblante de Rose—. Ella decía que, mi lengua me iba a meter en muchos problemas y que algún día iba a herir a las personas que amara…</p><p>Él parpadeó ante eso último… ¿ella estaba implicando algo hacia él?</p><p>— Rose… yo…</p><p>— Es ella ¿cierto? —soltó rápidamente Rose, quitándole el retrato de su madre de las manos.</p><p>— Si. Ella era mi madre. Esta foto es de cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo. </p><p>— Luce tan feliz. Era muy hermosa —dijo admirando su cabello castaño. Entornó los párpados y se sorprendió al descubrir que los astros celestes que le encantaban, habían sido heredados de ella—. Tienes sus ojos y te pareces mucho a ella físicamente.</p><p>— Excepto porque luzco en todo lo demás como Brendol. Alguna vez llegué a odiar mi apariencia por eso —señaló su cabeza y no entró en detalles pero Rose entendió.</p><p>— A mí me gusta tu cabello —le dijo tomando un mechó de su fleco ladeado. Aunque después se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca, lo cual igual parecía una tontería porque no era como que antes hubieran guardado mucho las distancias—. Además, y lo más importante… estoy segura que, eres como ella.</p><p>— ¿Un tipo con problemas de control y trabajador en exceso? Déjame decirte que mi madre no era así.</p><p>— No Armitage —negó—, me refiero a que eres una buena persona.</p><p>Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la fue a cerrar de nuevo asombrado por la dulzura que irradiaba de su esposa.</p><p>— Nos hicieron falta nuestras madres ¿no es así? —Rose conectó las miradas y por sus ojos se asomaron las lágrimas.</p><p>— Definitivamente —asintió Hux—, pero la tuya estaría muy orgullosa de ti, por lo que estás haciendo. Ella te apoyaría, al igual que tu padre y que tu hermana.</p><p>— Gracias, en verdad —los dedos de Rose atraparon el llanto, limpiándose enseguida las gotas que ya estaban corriendo y recomponiéndose enseguida—. Los tuyos también estarían orgullosos. No sé sobre tu padre, pero…</p><p>— Mi padre fue Hue —le aseguró—, y creo que, fue tanto lo que me esforcé en que se viera de esa forma que, evidentemente me gané la enemistad de su hija consentida. Siempre te taché de caprichosa pero ahora me doy cuenta que en cierta forma, también quise usurpar un lugar y estuve peleando por su reconocimiento, porque no lo tuve de mi padre biológico.</p><p>La revelación dejó a Rose completamente desarmada. Recordaba lo mal que le caía y las cosas horribles que llegó a decirle a su padre sobre Armitage. Y qué decir de las miradas de odio que alguna vez le echó.</p><p>— A decir verdad, creo que te he juzgado mal desde que te conocí. En realidad, si estaba celosa por el cariño que te tenía mi padre y porque te colaste en la familia. Pero, papá te lo dijo en el video. También te quería como un hijo y probablemente, de no haberte encargado del sinnúmero de cosas que él te confió por lo increíblemente bueno que eres para lo que trabajas, Paige y yo no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de viajar con él y disfrutarlo los últimos meses de su vida, así que, gracias por eso. Él nos dejó y definitivamente ha sido muy difícil para ambas, aunque sospecho que más para mí porque Pai es muy fuerte y valiente, pero tampoco me he puesto a pensar que tú también lo perdiste y que seguramente te duele y te afecta de forma diferente a la mía.</p><p>— <em>A veces se retrocede un paso y se avanzan tres</em> —pensó Armitage—. Lo extraño también. Es triste entrar a la oficina y pensar que no tendré ninguna otra charla con él o que no me reprenderá por no irme a casa temprano. No dudo de mis habilidades pero, a veces creo que no podré llenar su vacío.</p><p>— Sólo tienes que ser tú. Hacerlo a tu forma y tu visión. Él confiaba en ti y yo lo hago, así que deberías empezar a creer en ti un poco más —Rose tomó la mano de su esposo y le dio una palmadita cariñosa.</p><p>— Te pareces mucho a tu padre.</p><p>— No, esa es Paige, yo me parezco a mamá.</p><p>Hux ya no pudo decirle que él se refería a la forma profunda en la que hablaba, porque ella sugirió hacer la cena. Se pusieron a ello y como el comedor estaba ocupado, se sentaron en la sala cuando los alimentos estuvieron listos.</p><p>Platicaron un rato más y vieron otro capítulo de la serie por la que Rose alucinaba.</p><p>Se fueron a dormir separados. No hubo besos, abrazos u otra forma de cariño que no iban a negar, ya querían sentir de nuevo, pero las palabras que se regalaron ambos los hicieron sentirse un poco más cerca.</p><hr/><p>— Jefe, te busca el Abogado Solo —anunció Phasma, molesta.</p><p>— Phas, ya te dije tu sacrificio no quedará en vano, ya perdóname.</p><p>— ¿Sacrificio? Ben Solo Organa Skywalker Naberrie —pronunció Phasma y Ben sintió algo de incomodidad al darse cuenta que la rubia estaba al tanto de todo su árbol genealógico—. Eso que hiciste se llama TRAMPA —rebatió la rubia enfatizando la última palabra para después salir de la oficina, bastante ofendida.</p><p>— No te va a perdonar —comentó Armitage sin despegar la mirada de su laptop. Sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente.</p><p>— Lo hará, es cosa de tiempo —elevó los hombros.</p><p>— ¿A qué debo este extraño… honor? —preguntó Armitage sarcástico como siempre. Ben sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento frente al contador.</p><p>— ¿Un padrino no puede visitar al recién casado para ver cómo va en su matrimonio? Ya pasó un mes… sólo quería saber si todo marchaba bien o si tu casa es un campo de batalla —el pelirrojo dejó su labor y lo estudió con recelo. Sabía que esa no era la razón de la visita pero por más que quiso aguantar en decirle algo lo llevaba acumulando.</p><p>— En realidad es un campo minado —explicó—. Todos los días es descubrir alguna manía de Rose.</p><p>— Oh… ¿enserio? ¿deja la pasta de dientes destapada?</p><p>— No eso no… aunque igual sería muy molesto.</p><p>— ¿Qué crimen ha cometido entonces? —presionó Ben ansioso por saber.</p><p>— Se la pasa cambiando las cosas de lugar. Las estanterías de la cocina ya tenían un orden, ahora deja los platos y los vasos limpios donde sea y deberías ver el bendito escurridor que parece hacer malabares de cómo lo carga de ollas, sartenes y tazas —se masajeó las sienes—. Se llevó su taller a la casa y no sabes la cantidad de veces que tengo que barrer para que esos molestos hilitos que despeluchan sus telas, desaparezcan. Además de que está ocupando el comedor. ¡Cenamos en la sala! ¡Hazme el favor! —Hux manoteó sobre el escritorio.</p><p>— Vaya… diría que te compadezco, pero la verdad es que no puedo esperar a descubrir lo que Rey hará cuando vivamos juntos. ¿Preferirá el lado izquierdo o derecho de la cama? ¿Será de las que dejan la ropa fuera del cesto? —se preguntó Ben en ensoñación.</p><p>— No es gracioso Solo, enserio. Es muy desordenada, tanto que a veces no encuentra su propia ropa del revoltijo que tiene y ya me empezó a robar mis playeras —comentó encrespado. Dos noches anteriores cuando había llegado, descubrió que llevaba encima su playera azul marino favorita aunque la visión de ese cuerpecito pequeño y bajito usando la prenda que le quedaba de vestido se le antojó sexy, pero no iba a mencionar nada de eso a nadie.</p><p>— Vaya, vaya pelirrojo —soltó Solo.</p><p>— No, espera —le detuvo mostrándole una palma—, no es lo que te imaginas, eso no ha pasado. Nada ha pasado —añadió nervioso, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Ben soltó su acostumbrada carcajada—. Basta de hablar de esto, seguro has venido a otra cosa.</p><p>— Es evidente estimado Hux que mi estadía en este lugar es por otra cosa, pero aun no estamos en esa parte. Lo que yo veo aquí son dos personas que se están conociendo en el ámbito cotidiano y es lo más normal del mundo chocar con ciertas cosas. Pero sigan así, que pronto se pasa el año e igual y ni se divorcian.</p><p>— Esto me saco por estar contándote lo que no te incumbe. ¿Qué quieres aparte de molestar e interrumpir mi trabajo?</p><p>— Te traigo noticias.</p><p>El semblante de ambos hombres cambió drásticamente de un segundo a otro. Hux sabía que el abogado estaba retomando el tema de Snoke y Pryde.</p><p>— ¿Ahora que hicieron esos vejetes?</p><p>— Tengo un informante quién me ha confirmado que el que se está haciendo cargo de todo es Finn.</p><p>— ¿Y? ¿Por qué presiento que vas a hacer una propuesta descabellada?</p><p>— Me alegra que me conozcas lo suficiente para saber que elaboro planes arriesgados.</p><p>— Déjate de misterios.</p><p>— Mi hipótesis anterior de que usarían a Finn fue correcta así que me voy a atrever a pensar que él es el elemento clave en este jueguito. Pienso que, sería bueno hacer un contra ataque usándolo.</p><p>— No te estoy entendiendo ni un carajo. ¿Usar a ese idiota?</p><p>— Me encantaría irme a un juicio, pero los procesos legales muy a mi pesar son lentos. Tengo otro tipo de estrategias. Vengo de hablar con Rose. Va ayudarnos con él para traerlo de nuestro lado y que suelte todo lo que sabe. Finn se ha metido en algo delicado y ni es consciente, puedo ofrecerle protección y salir ileso de todo este embrollo si coopera con nosotros.</p><p>— ¿Estás demente? ¿Recuerdas si quiera que lo corrimos de la boda y que le partí la cara? Jamás va a querer ayudarnos.</p><p>— A nosotros no, pero a Rose sí —explicó Ben, serio.</p><p>— Estás jugando con fuego —soltó Armitage algo alterado pero tratando de disimularlo. Ben no pasó desapercibido que el contador tenía las manos en puños sobre el escritorio.</p><p>— Y parece que tú ya te estás quemando. ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? ¿A qué le tienes miedo con Storm?</p><p>— A nada, sólo es un imbécil, es todo.</p><p>— Mira piensa que obtendremos un gran beneficio si ella lo convence, es eso o esperar. Todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos acceder a la información bancaria, pero eso no es posible, ya lo intenté y aunque hice valer la amistad de mi abuela con Rush Clovis, el gerente del banco, no pude obtener nada. Las instituciones bancarias tienen políticas muy fieles a sus clientes y jamás develarían movimientos que nos son esenciales para atrapar a esas dos ratas arrugadas.</p><p>— ¿Y piensas hacer que Rose hable con él y lo convenza por las buenas? No me hagas reír, Solo.</p><p>— Aunque te cause gracia, es así.</p><p>— No estoy de acuerdo —negó Hux, ofuscado. El sólo hecho de que Rose tuviera que ver o hablar con Finn Storm, lo hacía perder los estribos.</p><p>— Bueno, eso ya estaba contemplado, sólo vine a hacértelo saber, no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni Rose tampoco, ella estuvo de acuerdo en todo esto.</p><p>Armitage se sintió algo herido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Solo el que le dijera del plan y no ella? ¿Acaso ella quería ver a Finn y que él no les estorbara? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?</p><p>Ben se puso de pie y lanzó un último aviso:</p><p>— Te advierto por el bien de tu empresa, tu dinero y tu matrimonio que no interfieras o hagas algo loco que ponga en juego todo esto.</p><p>— Has lo que quieras.</p><p>— Oh, eso tenlo por seguro, lo haré.</p><hr/><p>— Es demasiado, DEMASIADO ordenado —dijo Rose sintiendo cómo sus dedos se aferraban a los bordes de su celular, concentrando ahí su descontento—. Si muevo algo de lugar, así sea unos centímetros, lo regresa a donde estaba y se pone del mal humor ¿qué manías son esas? Luego lo del taller, cuando coso, él está listo a mi lado con recogedor y cepillo en mano para levantar los pedazos de tela. Ya le expliqué que pretendo limpiar cada que acabe la jornada, pero no hay manera.</p><p>— Hermanita, entiéndelo, jamás había vivido con alguien —soltó Paige divertida del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— No sé qué hacer, enserio. Chocamos mucho.</p><p>— Yo veo que son parecidos, en algunas cosas y que se complementan bien. Su orden te molesta y a él tu desorden. La pareja perfecta.</p><p>— ¡Paige! ¿De qué lado estás?</p><p>— No te enojes, Rosie. Eso es parte de vivir con alguien, descubrir hasta el más mínimo defecto y que luego eso no sea un impedimento para querer seguir a su lado. Recuerda cuando me casé y descubrí que Bhodi roncaba cual wookie.</p><p>— Es verdad, me llamaste la primera noche y te quejaste de eso. Hasta me dijiste que no ibas a poder acostumbrarte.</p><p>— Y ahora me arrulla todas las noches —las hermanas soltaron la risa ante el comentario.</p><p>— Ay, Paige… pero es que tu lo amas.</p><p>— ¿Y tú no amas a Armitage?</p><p>— Pai… ya hemos hablado de esto.</p><p>— Lo sé, y precisamente por eso te lo digo. Suéltate, déjate llevar. Habla con él, díselo. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa —Paige Tico sólo recibió un suspiro por parte de su hermana menor y decidió dejar el tema—. Bueno no voy a presionarte más con eso. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.</p><p>— Estoy bien. No todo es malo. Él me irrita pero, es una buena persona. Ha sufrido mucho pero, trata.</p><p>— Me alegra escuchar eso. Sé poco de mi cuñado pero papá alguna vez nos lo comentó. Hay algo muy denso sobre él acerca de su padre, pero sólo él sabe, sólo él y ese dolor que ha cargado, así que compréndelo y escúchalo, ambos lo necesitan.</p><p>— Lo sé Pai-Pai… lo sé. Oh cielos, estoy escuchando las llaves, aquí viene. Te hablo luego.</p><p>— De acuerdo nena. Te quiero.</p><p>— Te quiero igual.</p><p>La diseñadora colgó a tiempo para ver que Armitage entraba a casa. Lucía cansado y más serio de lo normal. Quizás había tenido un día difícil en el trabajo y ella pensó que podía compensarlo preguntándole qué quería para cenar y cocinárselo. Además, necesitaba buscar el espacio entre ellos para que hablaran de lo que Ben había discutido con ella horas antes en su visita. A su esposo no iba a gustarle más de lo que a ella, pero quería su apoyo.</p><p>— ¡Hola! —murmuró animada, acercándose a tomar la lonchera y su portafolios—. ¿Mal día?</p><p>— Si, algo así —contestó un tanto indiferente.</p><p>— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?</p><p>— No, la verdad es que prefiero irme a dormir. Me duele mucho la cabeza.</p><p>— Ah, bueno una pastilla podría arreglar eso. Te la busco.</p><p>— Tengo en mi cuarto. Gracias —contestó tirando las llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Rose lo siguió con la mirada. Sentía el muro nuevamente entre ellos, aunque no quiso ser extremista. Quizás el trabajo lo estaba agobiando. Respiró profundo y lo miró caminar por el pasillo, hasta que cerró la puerta de su recámara.</p><p>Ella se acostó tarde, metida en el vestido de novia que estaba bordando, pero también esperando por si él salía de nuevo, cosa que no sucedió. Cuando Rose descubrió que cosía por inercia y había pegado mal unas perlas, decidió que era hora de dormir antes de arruinar más su trabajo.</p><p>Se sentía triste, pero no quería sucumbir a ello. Sólo era un mal día y todos podían tener uno así.</p><hr/><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos y comprobó la hora se lamentó por haberse desvelado. Eran las diez de la mañana y él ya no se encontraba en casa. La oportunidad de verlo se había perdido.</p><p>Trató de calmarse y no pensar nada, pero la ansiedad le carcomió. Quería hablarle pero también temía que le rechazara en la llamada.</p><p>Decidió entonces hablarle a Rey y compartir su sentir, cosa que la tranquilizó demasiado. Su amiga le hizo ver que suponiendo cosas no llegaría a ningún lado y que lo mejor era llamarle o enviarle un mensajito. No era necesario tocar el tema aún porque eso debería hacerse en persona, pero así ella podía mostrarle su interés por él.</p><p>Después de esa llamada de una hora entre las dos mejores amigas, quedaron para verse pronto pues Rey tenía algo importante que decirle, pero prefería que fuera en persona.</p><p>Con los ánimos más renovados, la jovencita de ojos rasgados tecleó el contacto de Taggie y esperó en la línea. No obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>Insistió una vez más, pero la llamada fue desviada. Pensó que estaba ocupado en alguna junta o con algún cliente. Le dejaría un mensaje de texto, esperaría su regreso a casa más tarde y hablaría con él.</p><hr/><p>Tenía rato que Armitage no hacía ejercicio. Ese día había decidido que lo necesitaba para desquitar su furia y estrés de alguna manera. El horario después de la oficina en el club de playa le era conveniente porque la mayoría de la gente asistía antes de ir a sus trabajos y había poca gente que pudiera estorbarle en su rutina.</p><p>Corría a todo lo que daba sobre la caminadora, explotándose para cansarse y liberar su tensión.</p><p>Estaba enojado porque Rose no le había dicho nada acerca del estúpido plan de Ben y a la vez, se decepcionaba de sí mismo por estar actuando como un adolescente. El encerrarse en su cuarto y no hablar con Rose no iba a solucionar nada, pero tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema sin evidenciarse o sin terminar diciéndole que sentía algo por ella.</p><p>Minutos después, exhausto y colorado por el esfuerzo se bajó del aparato y se dirigió a las duchas para tomar un relajante baño que lo ayudó a calmar su cabeza y a pensar.</p><p>Ya listo, atravesó el complejo, encontrándose a Dameron y a Rey en el camino. Los saludó con un además y apretó el paso pues a juzgar porque también estaban recién bañados, se dirigían al estacionamiento y él prefería estar solo porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.</p><p>Metió su maleta deportiva a la cajuela y bajó la puerta. Cuando estaba por girarse una voz ya conocida para él le alertó.</p><p>— No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a encontrarte solo, infeliz.</p><p>Armitage sintió un empujón que lo hizo revotar contra la parte trasera de la camioneta, sacándole el aire y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.</p><p>Dio unas bocanadas audibles, esperando recuperar el aire. Cuando éste entró a sus pulmones provocándole ardor pero algo de alivio, pudo girarse lentamente. Se encontró con la cara de Finn. Le miraba altivo.</p><p>— Ahora si vamos a estar a mano, pelirrojito.</p><p>Anunció antes de lanzarse sobre él con el puño cerrado.</p><hr/><p>Rose colgó la llamada. Rey le había dado santo y seña de lo que había sucedido minutos antes en el estacionamiento de Poe.</p><p>Quería salir corriendo para matar a Finn con sus propias manos e ir por Armitage, pero su amiga le convenció que se quedara en casa porque su esposo estaba yendo para allá.</p><p>Armitage no había dejado que Rey llamaran a la policía o a la ambulancia y se marchó nada más recuperó el aliento.</p><p>Gracias a la fuerza, Poe se había metido impidiendo que Finn le hiciera más daño al pelirrojo y entonces fue el turno de lanzar los improperios. Su ex prometido había atacado a su actual esposo, acusándolo de estar usándola y de haberse casado con ella sólo por su dinero.</p><p>Era como Ben le había mencionado. A Finn le habían lavado el cerebro y engrandecido el ego.</p><p>Rose daba vueltas por la sala, esperando, preocupada. Por lo que Rey mencionó, Armitage no había podido defenderse por que el cobarde del administrador lo agarró de espaldas, así que ella esperaba que no tuviera alguna contusión seria.</p><p>Hux ya había tenido su oportunidad en la boda, pero ella se las iba a cobrar. Quería venganza.</p><p>El ruido de un auto se escuchó afuera y ella corrió a asomarse a la ventana. Era él. Había llegado.</p><hr/><p>Arrastraba los pies con pesar. El cuerpo adolorido y el orgullo lastimado.</p><p>Entró directo a la cocina, abrió el congelador y vació una bandeja de cubitos de hielo en la toalla de manos que estaba ahí.</p><p>No escuchó a Rose, pero supuso que estaba en su habitación. A paso lento se fue a la sala, resbaló el cuerpo lentamente en el sillón.</p><p>Sostenía con una mano la bolsa de hielo que presionaba contra el pómulo derecho. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez el momento en que había sido atacado cobardemente.</p><p>Le quedaba la satisfacción de no haberlo dejado irse ileso y haber defendido su matrimonio de las habladurías de un mocoso petulante.</p><p>Su escuálido cuerpo no se comparaba con el corpulento de su antagonista, pero eso no lo amedrentó ni un segundo, pese a que la situación fue diferente a cuando él le dio la golpiza en su boda.</p><p>El ruido de las pisadas de su esposa se fue acercando hasta que su figura apareció en el umbral de la sala. La mirada azulada de él chocó con los ojos negros de Rose que se lo quedó viendo unos segundos. Él no pudo descifrar si estaba enojada, preocupada o le era indiferente, pero casi obtiene su respuesta segundos después, pues ella se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más.</p><p>El contador suspiró cansinamente y movió la cabeza en negación al comprobar que, en efecto, había sido un grandísimo idiota al defenderla del imbécil de su ex y ponerse en evidencia en el proceso, porque a Rose no le importaba nada de eso. Aunque no la culpaba, después de todo, estaban juntos por sus ambiciones y no por otra cosa ¿no?</p><p>Supuso que los avances que creyó tener como pareja, no eran indicios de nada.</p><p>Él seguía lamentándose en silencio, cuando, para su sorpresa minutos después Rose entró con un botiquín médico que seguramente había llevado con la mudanza. Lo dejó en la mesita de centro y se sentó a su lado. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su cara y luego estiró la mano para abrir y buscar los aditamentos necesarios para la curación. Tomó una torunda de algodón y ladeando el bote de isodine la empapó.</p><p>La diseñadora giró su cuerpo hacia Armitage que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.</p><p>— Quítate un momento el hielo —habló al fin ella y él obedeció, aunque el tono que había empleado distaba mucho de ser de autoridad o de molestia.</p><p>Rose llevó un dedo al mentón de Armitage para poder apreciar bien las zonas de su blanca piel que debía limpiar: tenía el labio inferior roto y un golpe en la mejilla que se divisaba en un gran círculo enrojecido. La diseñadora bajó la vista y descubrió los nudillos de Hux magullados.</p><p>Él la escudriñaba mientras ella hacía lo mismo con sus heridas y tenía que reconocer que la tranquilidad de su esposa lo tomaba por sorpresa, puesto que esperaba gritos y reclamos de su parte.</p><p>— Rey me lo contó —soltó ella al fin al tiempo en que empezaba a pasar el algodón húmedo sobre su labio inferior, buscando remover la sangre que tenía ahí.</p><p>Hux asintió. Esperó sentir ardor ante el contacto del antiséptico, pero una vez más se equivocó. Que Rose se enterara, era algo que se esperaba puesto que las chicas eran mejores amigas y se contaban todo. </p><p>— Fue estúpido —le aseguró. Ella alzó una ceja.</p><p>— ¿Fue estúpido defenderme? —soltó, deteniéndose en su mirada al formular la pregunta. Él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Algo raro estaba pasando, era casi palpable.</p><p>— No, no quise decir eso —se excusó, parpadeando para salir del trance—. Fue estúpido de mi parte actuar así, sabiendo que ese tipo iba a molerme, pero…</p><p>— ¿Pero…? —presionó ella ante el discurso que su esposo había dejado en el aire.</p><p>— No podía permitir que hablara así de ti… y todo lo que dijo de nosotros… que nuestro matrimonio estaba arreglado, que yo no te quería…</p><p>— Oh… —soltó ella dejando ya a un lado el algodón y centrando toda su atención en él—, ¿y eso que dijo no es verdad? —el corazón de Rose bombeó con violencia esperando la respuesta. Conocía a Armitage y desde que trabajaba con su padre jamás le supo un escándalo, una pelea o un problema personal de la índole que había tenido con Finn ya dos veces. No quería agarrarse de ello, pero no podía evitar sentir que también en él pasaba algo.</p><p>— Ya no lo sé… no estoy seguro —dijo sincero sin quitarle la vista. Era la verdad. Los días con ella en su casa habían cambiado. Se encontraba más alegre y relajado, hasta Phasma se lo había dicho. Delegaba el trabajo que años antes hubiera guardado celoso para hacer él. Miraba esa fotografía sobre su escritorio más veces de las que quisiera admitir y se apresuraba a llegar a casa sólo para verla y escucharla hablar. Estaba harto de pretender que no la quería y que no anhelaba terminar con ese jueguito de la casita y los esposos postizos para ejercer ese rol con todo lo que implicaba y porque lo quería. Porque la quería.</p><p>— Taggie… yo… —susurró ella, callándose porque se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos. La expresión de su esposo era de sorpresa, pero a la vez, relajada. Con cuidado y siguiendo lo que su cuerpo y corazón le pedían Rose detuvo su labor de curación a un lado, dejando los aditamentos en el sillón y le tomó la mejilla. Tocó esa espesa barba que él se había dejado a petición suya y sintió la electricidad entrarle por las huellas dactilares hasta llegar a su corazón aumentando sus ya de por si desbocados latidos. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Ella comenzó a acercarse, aun viéndolo a los ojos, temerosa de que la apartara. Hux fue más rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le agarró el cuello para guiarla a sus labios.</p><p>El dolor que sintió en el labio inferior por el golpe se fue mitigando poco a poco mientras Rose lo besaba con dulzura. No era su primer beso, pero sí que era diferente a los que ya se habían dado.</p><p>Era tímido y suave. Los labios de ambos se rozaban delicadamente como ejerciendo esa pausa para disfrutarlo y perderse.</p><p>Cuando se separaron él fue el primero en hablar:</p><p>— Rose… esto… ¿Qué significa para ti? —quizás podría parecer obvio, pero no lo era, o más bien sí, pero quería saber de viva voz de su esposa.</p><p>Sin embargo, ella bajó la mirada. Armitage pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas y su duda, pues se frotaba las manos.</p><p>Rose sabía lo que pasaba hacía tiempo. La estancia en casa de Armitage y su convivencia habían resultado todo menos lo que esperó y más bien, él era todo menos lo que creía saber. Podía verse como un tipo calculador, serio, un hueso difícil de roer y lo era, pero ella había sobrepasado esa línea, quizás porque él se lo había permitido o ella lo había hecho por mérito propio y daba igual eso, pero frente a ella se encontraba un hombre sensible, detallista, con un interior lleno de dulzura… y contra todos sus pronósticos, había quedado prendada de él. Era el momento de hacérselo saber, pero sus demonios no la dejaban hablar con claridad, pues comenzaban a taladrarle con su horrible vocecita.</p><p>Rose se puso de pie cual resorte y se dio la vuelta tratando de huir, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca haciéndola voltear de regreso. El pelirrojo acercó sus labios y besó suavemente el dorso de su mano.</p><p>Las preguntas borboteaban junto con sus sentimientos. Rebasaban la estancia.</p><p>— Quédate, por favor —le pidió. Nerviosa, Rose volvió a sentarse. No sabía qué decir, pero no fue necesario que ella comenzara porque Hux sabía que ahora era su turno. En sus manos estaba el desenlace de lo que había estado esperando muy en el fondo que pasara entre los dos.</p><p>— Es una locura... Es inesperado —soltó él sonriendo ante la aceptación de lo que se cernía.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero, no va a ser un problema. De seguro estoy confundida... —y ahí estaba ella, queriendo huir por miedo, pero él no iba a dejarla, aunque todo careciera de lógica. La quería a su lado y quería algo real.</p><p>— ¿Ah si? Porque me pareció en ese beso que no lo estabas. </p><p>—B-Bueno es que... </p><p>Él vio su cara enrojecida y no pudo más que enternecerse. Sus barreras cayeron, derribadas por eso que había comenzado a sentir por ella y que, acababa de comprobar, era mutuo. Pensó que Hue ya estaría feliz donde quiera que estuviera.</p><p>—Te empeñas en poner esa fachada que te aleja de las personas, porque te da miedo que alguien descubra quien eres, pero, lamento decirte que me la mostraste y que quiero seguir descubriendo a la verdadera Rose que habita ahí dentro —le señaló a la altura de su corazón.</p><p>—Pues puedo decir lo mismo de ti —dijo ella un poco a la defensiva—. Un hombre solitario, que solo se dedica a trabajar porque teme comprometerse con alguien y que le hagan daño. Puedo parecer tonta, pero no lo soy... </p><p>—No, no lo eres y tienes razón sobre mi… ahora me conoces y la verdad, eres la única que me aguanta.</p><p>— Si, pero ya te dije que…</p><p>Hux tomó el control remoto que descansaba en la mesa de centro frente a ambos. Apuntó hacia la televisión que se encendió de inmediato y comenzó a buscar algo. Rose lo miró extrañada por el cambio tan abrupto de la situación.</p><p>La melodía de piano y la voz de una mujer comenzaron a inundar el lugar. A la chica se le hizo muy agradable, aunque no entendía nada. Él se puso de pie lentamente e ignoró el dolor en su cuerpo. Tomándola de la mano la guio hasta el centro del lugar, en donde estaba más despejado. Le tomó una mano en alto y la otra la dejó en su cadera y la pegó a centímetros de él. Comenzó a guiarla para que danzara junto a él, y Rose inevitablemente lo siguió.</p><p>— ¿Taggie…? —balbuceó a medias sin querer romper esa magia que los envolvía.</p><p>Él soltó una risita que le rozó la oreja a Rose provocándole cosquillas y escalofríos.</p><p>— Intentemos esto por favor —soltó al fin él. Rose se despegó del cuerpo de su esposo y lo miró, incrédula.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Me gustas Rose, y resulta que, últimamente me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo por interés, porque ya no me siento ajeno a ti. No sé de qué forma lograste esto, pero, no quiero estar lejos de ti. Ya no quiero escudar lo que siento en peleas absurdas para sacar de quicio al otro… y ya sé que esto te sorprende porque soy el tipo más frio del planeta pero has logrado que eso cambie… —los ojos de la mujer que se había metido en lo recóndito de su corazón se llenaban de lágrimas y casi pudo adivinar sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo y aunque se lo estaba diciendo, no lo creía del todo—. Olvidaba que a veces te cuesta captar las cosas y funcionas más con acciones... Bueno... —se inclinó a ella, disfrutando del hecho de que ella fuera más bajita que él.</p><p>Posó sus labios en los de ella, que enseguida se abrieron para recibirlo y corresponderle.</p><p>Rose supo que no quería más ese miedo y que él ayudaba a disiparlo.</p><p>— ¿Quieres esto? —pregunto ella, temblando por la emoción.</p><p>— Quiero todo de ti, pero quiero saber si estás de acuerdo con ello.</p><p>— Taggie —le dijo alzando la mano y acariciándole el mentón sobre la barba que la volvía loca—. Oh cariño… no hay nada más que desee que esto. Todo este tiempo he tenido miedo a decirlo porque…</p><p>— ¿Pensaste que eras la única que sentía algo? Qué curioso, me pasó lo mismo.</p><p>Ambos rieron.</p><p>Rose abrazó a Armitage y al posar su oído sobre el pecho de su esposo, descubrió la música que componían los latidos, tan desbocados como los propios. Y supo que ambos corazones complementaban una sola melodía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo tuve que cortar aquí porque iba a ser más largo, pero ya, se viene lo que todos hemos estado esperando. Lamento si esta historia se ha vuelto tediosa y lenta, se los compensaré el próximo capítulo. GRACIAS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La música había seguido su curso en la lista de reproducción sin que la pareja pusiera atención a eso. El sillón era su refugio en esos momentos. Los brazos y los labios del otro habían sido declarados su casa oficial.</p><p>El delicado e íntimo baile en medio de la sala donde aceptaron sus sentimientos había continuado por algunos minutos más, abrazados, sin embargo cambió cuando uno tras otro los besos llegaron hasta dejarlos en la posición en la que actualmente permanecían:</p><p>Hux cuan largo era, con la espalda descansando contra el asiento, las manos afianzadas sobre la cadera de Rose que estaba encima de él y ambos prendados de los labios del otro.</p><p>El dolor en el labio, el pómulo y los nudillos se había esfumado momentáneamente, gracias a que su cuerpo estaba enfocándose en algo más importante que los rastros de la pelea.</p><p>Los suspiros salían de tanto en tanto de la boca de cada uno, lo que ayudaba a acrecentar la excitación.</p><p>Sin retirar la labor de comer de los labios del pelirrojo, los dedos de Rose se movieron de los pectorales de su esposo y llegaron a la hilera de botones de la camisa azul que la separaba de su piel. Comenzó a liberarlos uno a uno.</p><p>Él abrió los ojos, aun en el beso, un tanto sorprendido y nervioso. Rose percibió el leve cambio en él así que se echó para atrás y sostuvo la mirada unos segundos mientras dejaba al descubierto el abdomen de Hux. Sus ojos rasgados pasearon por la blanca piel con tonos rosáceos, quedándose sin aliento ante la visión. Ya había tenido oportunidad de observarlo, pero no a ese nivel de detalle, ni con la libertad que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.</p><p>— Amor… —le llamó él, como si hubiera estado aguardando ese momento para hablarle bajo ese mote de cariño. Ella sonrió encantada ante su voz suave—, no tienes que… sé que es algo delicado para ti y yo no quisiera provocarte daño de ningún tipo —se explicó parando. Rose se sintió dichosa de que él le estuviera considerando en medio de esa calurosa situación. Su esposo estaba siendo capaz de anteponerla sobre cualquier deseo y eso sólo la hacía quererlo y necesitarlo aún más.</p><p>Él la vio inclinarse y depositar un beso delicado que distaba mucho de los que hacía minutos se estaban regalando y que aun así provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco.</p><p>— Estás temblando —susurró él, subiendo sus manos a los hombros de ella cuando se dio cuenta del movimiento de su cuerpo. Estaba algo temeroso de tocarla de nuevo y que fuera a quebrarse pero tampoco podía despegar sus dedos de Rose pues no hallaba la hora de explorarla toda.</p><p>— Estoy nerviosa —confesó, acomodándole un mechón de su despeinado fleco que se había escapado al incorporar medio cuerpo—. No es por otra cosa. Estoy bien, te lo juro —le aseguró. Él la estudió por breves segundos y asintió al encontrar sinceridad en su voz.</p><p>— Yo también lo estoy… ¿Quieres que sigamos? —preguntó queriéndose asegurar de que estaba haciendo las cosas de forma correcta. Las mejillas totalmente rojas de Rose se elevaron por la sonrisa que compuso.</p><p>— Me estoy muriendo porque prosigamos con esto como no tienes una bendita idea —soltó ella, acercándose a Armitage. El aliento de Rose chocó contra su boca, erizándole la piel de vuelta—. A menos que tu no quieras y en ese caso también lo voy a respetar.</p><p>— Claro que quiero, bonita —se apresuró a decir—, pero también quiero que estés bien.</p><p>— Lo estaré —dijo antes de acercarse de nuevo y comenzar a besarlo. Hux la siguió pero tuvo que parar de nuevo porque había algo más que tenía que decirle y que seguramente arruinaría el momento.</p><p>— Ahora sólo tengo un pequeño gran problema —se mordió el labio inferior cerca de la herida y vio la ceja de Rose elevarse—. No te enojes, pero, creo que debí ir a la farmacia hace tiempo, no pensé que esto podría… bueno si lo pensé pero supuse que no iba a pasar excepto que el día de la boda… —Armitage detuvo su monólogo al darse cuenta de que estaba confundiendo a Rose y matando el momento—. Olvida eso —achicó un ojo previendo la molestia de su esposa—, lo que trato de decir es que no tengo preservativos —se lamentó en un suspiro.</p><p>— Oh, bueno, eso no es problema porque yo si tengo —comentó ella casi agradecida por la forma en la que los había adquirido.</p><p>— ¿Enserio? —exclamó él emocionado.</p><p>— Veras… Paige y Rey me hicieron un kit el día de la boda por si pasaba algo. Me metieron a la maleta ciertas cosas que podría llegar a necesitar.</p><p>Armitage soltó una carcajada e hizo la nota mental de llevar a comer a Rey y Paige la próxima vez que las viera, aunque por supuesto no les iba a decir el motivo.</p><p>— De acuerdo… —ronroneó seductor cerca del rostro de Rose y le tomó de la nuca para dirigirla hacia él— ya que estamos seguros entonces…</p><p>— Espera —le paró Rose. Hux ladeó la cabeza confundido—. Te veo en tu cuarto en cinco minutos —anunció ya bajándose de encima de él.</p><p>— ¿Qué? Pero…</p><p>— Shhh, calla y has lo que digo mi amor —ordenó Rose poniéndole un dedo en los labios y luego arrebatándole un beso antes de salir corriendo para la habitación que él mismo le había designado y que no volvería a usar porque el contador no iba a estar dispuesto a dormir sin ella un día más de su vida.</p><p>Hux se quedó unos segundos en el sillón, recobrando el aliento. Su corazón latía con violencia y el bulto de la entrepierna apretaba su ropa, reclamando ser liberado. Apagó la televisión que aun reproducía su playlist favorita, se puso de pie y fue a su alcoba, estremeciéndose en cada paso pues sentía el rastro de los labios de ella sobre los suyos.</p><p>Se detuvo frente a la otra alcoba que estaba cerrada, tentado a abrir y tomar a Rose entre sus brazos. Pero resultaba que ella había dado una orden y a diferencia de tantas veces, no iba a revelarse. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Se permitió fantasear con lo que fuera que ella estuviera haciendo detrás de ese muro y decidió que él también estaría listo.</p><p>Se sentó al borde de su cama y se desabotonó los puños de la camisa que aún llevaba encima sin poder apartar de su mente el brillo de los ojos de su esposa cuando le descubrió el torso. Tenía que admitir que se sentía increíblemente bien darse cuenta que ella lo encontraba atractivo y que compartían las ganas de recorrerse centímetro por centímetro.</p><p>Posó las manos sobre el cinturón y segundos después se lo sacó tirándolo a un lado de la cama, luego se agachó para también quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Quedó sólo con el pantalón de vestir encima y esperó en una mezcla de nervios, curiosidad y deseo.</p><p>Se echó para atrás el cabello pelirrojo, expectante, pero ridículamente feliz. Jamás se había sentido tan seguro de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, de que su amor valía y de que podía amar a alguien dejando al lado su horroroso pasado. Rose lo había hecho posible.</p><p>El giro que habían dado los acontecimientos era total y tal como cuando decidieron su unión, no había vuelta atrás… él lo sabía. Si antes sospechaba acerca del cariño que ella le profesaba, ahora estaba seguro de que era así. Lo sentía en cada beso, lo notaba en cada mirada y no iba a renunciar a eso. Si era pronto dos meses o no para sentir todo lo que estaba experimentando no importaba. Ella se había colado entre sus venas y moría por pasar todo tipo de situaciones y experiencias, juntos.</p><p>Los profundos pensamientos del pelirrojo se detuvieron cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abriéndose lentamente. Rose apareció frente a sus ojos: llevaba el cabello recogido en su nuca, unos cuantos mechones que escapaban enmarcando su frente, los labios rojos y portaba un delicado babydoll color blanco.</p><p>Sin miedo a parecer un crío o a mostrar que estaba impresionado, abrió la boca.</p><p>— Dios mío… Rose —murmuró sin poder articular más. A ella se le encendieron las mejillas ante su comentario y avanzó hacia él.</p><p>Se encontraron en ese espacio entre la puerta y la cama. Armitage le tomó de la mano y la repasó de arriba abajo sin reservas apreciando la delicadeza y sensualidad de la prenda.</p><p>El sostén estaba hecho de encaje y aparte de que aprisionaba su voluptuoso pecho, transparentaba levemente sus aureolas.</p><p>Tuvo que tomar una larga inhalación para recordar que respirar lo mantenía vivo.</p><p>— Se suponía que esto era para la noche de bodas, pero... —comenzó ella elevando sus palmas para tomar sus hombros delgados pero fuertes. Se había ido a poner ese conjunto buscando serle más atractiva y deseable, por su reacción supo que lo había logrado. No habían tenido una noche de bodas normal por sus miedos, pero podía dejar eso atrás, lo supo cuando comenzaron a perder el control en la sala. Su cuerpo lo había reconocido. La mala experiencia había pasado. Él la quería, iba a cuidarla y era un hombre bueno. Que no hubiera alcohol de por medio hacía que todo fuera diferente. Estaba lista para entregarse— hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó ese día.</p><p>Él no dijo nada, pues se había quedado sin palabras. Rose sonrió al darse cuenta que Armitage se había preparado también quedándose sólo con ese pantalón negro que contrastaba con el color de su cuerpo de una forma deliciosa.</p><p>La decidida chica llevó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Hux, custodiadas por su barba, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Tembloroso, él coló las suyas debajo de la tela transparente que su esposa llevaba puesta y las descansó sobre sus costillas, en donde percibió que su respiración era un poco más rápida de lo normal.</p><p>— Quiero que sepas de nuevo, que eres la mejor sorpresa que me ha dado la vida, Armitage —declaró ella, repitiendo lo que le había dicho cuando se estaban casando, totalmente segura de eso y de que era el hombre con el que quería compartir su vida. Los sentimientos encontrados lo alcanzaron; la sensación en el pecho del pelirrojo amenazó con llevarle de la risa al llanto. En el momento en que aconteció la boda, estaba seguro que los votos debían cumplir la labor de convencer a todos, y aun pese a eso todo lo que ella le dijo le alcanzó el alma en ese entonces, pero en ese instante se lo estaba confirmando.</p><p>Rose pensó que era gracias a él se encontraban así en ese momento, pues fue a tomar las riendas de ese matrimonio por conveniencia cuando le hizo saber sus sentimientos apenas unos minutos atrás, así que ahora era su turno; despegó sus labios nuevamente para materializar lo que llevaba rato guardando por miedo, pero su esposo, que compartía eso sin que ella supiera, se le adelantó:</p><p>— Te amo, Rose —lo dijo al fin con todas las intenciones, con toda la verdad. Armitage quería que lo supiera porque no había momento más indicado que ese. Ella tenía su corazón en las manos y podía hacer lo que quisiera… tenía el poder de hacerlo dichoso y también de destruirlo con una sola palabra. Sabía que estaba vulnerable pero no le importaba, en el fondo sabía que como él, Rose ya había elegido.</p><p>— Yo también te amo, mi cielo… —dijo de vuelta y se puso en puntas para besarlo con pasión. Él correspondió enseguida acoplando sus labios y sintiendo ese latigazo que ya antes le había recorrido el cuerpo.</p><p>Los dedos de una de sus manos, aún tímidos, fueron subiendo lentamente hasta que encontraron la curva del pecho de Rose, arrancándoles un gemido a ambos cuando comenzó a acariciar la zona. Su otra palma bajó por la cadera llegando al delgado resorte de la prenda inferior, en donde descubrió, aguardaba el empaque del preservativo y se volvió loco por ese pequeño y sexy detalle.</p><p>— Esto es mío —anunció sacándolo del lugar y sonriendo como si fuera el dueño de la galaxia.</p><p>— ¿Sólo eso, pelirrojo? —preguntó ella con cara seductora.</p><p>— No, todo lo demás también.</p><p>Se inclinó de vuelta a besar su boca roja. Rose lo tomó de las costillas empujándolo suavemente para que llegaran hacia la cama. Él entendió rápidamente y cuando sintió el borde tras de sí, se sentó y comenzó a moverse para subir de espaldas con ella siguiéndole el ritmo del beso y encima de él.</p><p>Una vez estuvieron a la mitad del espacioso lecho, se miraron con la certeza de lo nuevo que iban a vivir y no sólo el acto que en ese momento les hacía borbotear las ganas.</p><p>Las piedras celestes que su Taggie tenía por ojos, mostraban ese fuego que le había visto durante la que iba a ser su noche de bodas, la diferencia estaba en que esta vez ella no iba a dejar cabida a las dudas.</p><p>— Ven —Rose se estremeció ante el llamado y tomó su mano sin dudar cuando se la ofreció para que se recostara al lado de él. Percibió enseguida el delicioso aroma de su esposo, sellado entre las almohadas que los rodeaban.</p><p>Armitage localizó el cabello de la jovencita y tiró de la liga que le sujetaba, soltándole las suaves hebras y embobándose por lo atractiva que estaba. Pasó un dedo sobre su boca, maravillado por el lunar que yacía en la línea de su labio superior.</p><p>Lentamente bajó la mirada viajando por unos cuantos lunares que le encontró en cuello hasta que llegó al listón en medio del valle de sus senos y lo tiró despacio. El encaje transparente cedió y se deslizó dejando expuestos los botones que coronaban los pechos.</p><p>La delgada línea del control y la mesura se terminó.</p><p>Se lanzó intempestivo a la boca de Rose colando su húmeda y caliente lengua que fue bien recibida por la de ella, mientras le repasaba la anatomía de arriba abajo sirviéndose de ir desde la delicada clavícula femenina hasta sus muslos y de regreso con sus yemas.</p><p>Rose no se aguantó el quejido audible en el beso. Sus manos llegaron enseguida al botón del pantalón desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera con apuro. Él con las rodillas hundidas en la cama le ayudó a sacarse la prenda momento que ella aprovechó para pasear su lengua sobre los surcos de los músculos en el estómago de él y regar besos. Segundos después lo encontró solo con un bóxer negro.</p><p>Pensó que hacía falta algo muy sencillo para que pudiera perder la cabeza porque verlo así se le hacía la escena más candente de su vida. Y no esperó más.</p><p>Siguió el caminito del vello pelirrojo que iba de su ombligo al resorte de la prenda que guardaba su virilidad y metió la mano encontrándose con ella.</p><p>Su esposo gruñó echándose para atrás al sentir los dedos apretar su miembro y comenzar a jalarlo suavemente. No disimuló su placer, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos.</p><p>— Mmm —le escuchó. Rose compuso una sonrisa de deleite. Tenerlo ahí, dispuesto para ella y reaccionando a sus caricias la estaba volviendo loca.</p><p>Continuó acariciando la punta de Hux y con la otra mano le tiró el bóxer que llegó hasta sus rodillas y quedó ahí inerte.</p><p>Ahora fue turno de la diseñadora para no disimular su sorpresa al admirar el mástil que aguardaba por ella. Cuando lo tocó de nuevo y lo sintió duro y caliente, supo que no iba a aguantar más tiempo para pedirle que entrara en ella y estaba en ese debate cuando él jadeando audiblemente decidió seguir explorando, enfocándose esta vez en su zona íntima y húmeda.</p><p>Se detuvo ahí sobre la delgada prenda blanca unos segundos disfrutando la cara de placer que Rose ponía y de la música que profería su garganta. Con el pulgar presionó el duro botón de placer para después decidirse a colar un dedo en la cavidad.</p><p>La electricidad los recorrió.</p><p>Sin dejar de acariciar el lugar, Armitage recuperó su posición inicial, acercándose a las dos montañas. Lamió la punta de una de ellas lentamente, alternándolas de tanto en tanto.</p><p>Rose se aferró a su cabello llameante cuando sintió la humedad de su saliva en su zona erógena, presionándolo para que no dejara de atenderla. Un suave pellizco la sorprendió y pronunció su nombre entrecortado:</p><p>— A-Armie… A-Arm…</p><p>Regresó a su boca al tiempo en que hacía remolinos ahí abajo, endureciéndose aún más por lo húmeda que estaba para él. Y ya no quiso esperar.</p><p>Pronto, le sacó la diminuta prenda que llevaba aferrada a la cadera con urgencia.</p><p>Armitage buscó el pequeño empaque que había dejado bajo la almohada. Colocó sus dedos en el borde a punto de abrirlo, pero antes se detuvo como buscando su consentimiento.</p><p>— Hazlo —indicó la joven recostada, sin querer perderse nada. Hux tomó su empuñadura y comenzó a forrarse con el preservativo. Rose pasó la lengua por detrás de sus dientes.</p><p>La acción se le antojó enloquecedoramente seductora.</p><p>Cuando el mástil estuvo totalmente cubierto con la protección, deslizó las plantas de los pies sobre el edredón, dejando flexionadas las piernas y su entrada expuesta para él. Armie se escurrió entre ese hueco que había abierto. Regó besos haciendo un caminito que nació del estómago al cuello de Rose y fue a tomarle las manos que estaban descansando al costado del pequeño y divino cuerpo de su mujer y se las colocó encima de su coronilla sobre la almohada, afianzando sus dedos con los de ella con fuerza, queriéndole transmitir su amor y su pasión en esa breve seña.</p><p>— Te deseo —le susurró a milímetros de sus labios, liberando su aliento caliente y delicioso sobre ellos.</p><p>Rose iba a contestar, pero sintió el miembro de Hux frotarse en su entrada y dejó de pensar con claridad. Un hambre loca se apoderó de ella que rompió el momento con un beso desesperado.</p><p>Abrió las pestañas encontrándose con los ojos decididos de su marido. Un hermoso brote rojo le explotaba la cara y el pecho.</p><p>— Y yo te necesito —le suplicó.</p><p>No hubo más palabras que anticiparan.</p><p>Gimieron a la par cuando Armitage empezó a penetrarla lentamente.</p><p>Afianzaron su agarre mientras entraba y cuando estuvo listo al tope, Rose lo soltó para enterrar sus uñas en la blanca espalda. Rodeó sus masculinos y firmes glúteos con los muslos y fue ella misma que inició el vaivén, empujándolo hacia su pelvis y marcándole el ritmo.</p><p>La siguió enseguida bañándose en el placer que la apretada entrada le producía y por sensación de sus senos rebotando contra él.</p><p>Entró suave varias veces, sintiendo por cada nervio el placer puro de la unión de sus cuerpos.</p><p>Rose estiró la mano y lo pegó más hacia ella. El nacimiento de su barba quedó a la altura de su rostro y justo encima de su nuez depositó besitos y mordiscos. Después, colocó los brazos de su cuello mientras lo lamía y sentía sus estocadas firmes.</p><p>Armitage aprovechó su nueva postura para tomarle la pierna por debajo de la rodilla y tiró levemente su extremidad hacia un lado para abrir más el espacio. Sintió que entraba aún más en ella de esa forma comprobándolo cuando ella articuló.</p><p>— ¡D-Dios! —exclamó Rose sin tapujos, volteando los ojos, arqueando la espalda dejando una curva entre su cuerpo y las sábanas. Él deslizó un brazo debajo de ese espacio tomándola de la espalda, despegándola del sitio para que ella pendiera su cuerpo y cabalgaran juntos.</p><p>— ¿Así te gusta? —le preguntó coqueto, empujando con fuerza—. ¿O quieres que pare?</p><p>— Si paras, me voy a divorciar, aunque eso implique quedarnos en la calle —soltó amenazante.</p><p>Él rio encantado de su advertencia que pretendía ser intimidante pero que entre sus quejidos sonaba vulnerable.</p><p>Siguieron así. Él empujando, sometiéndola a voluntad. Rose de mientras exploraba todo. Sus manos curiosas reconocían cada milímetro de suavidad, marcando como suyo el territorio rosáceo. Revolvía su cabello, dejaba rastros de su labial en su torax, masajeaba su trasero.</p><p>Sabía perfecto que su esposo estaba dominando casi por totalidad la situación y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para exigirle a sus sentidos devolverle la capacidad de pensar para tomar las riendas y cambiar eso:</p><p>— Ven aquí —anunció, retrocediendo y obligándolo a salir. Hux esperó la otra parte de la indicación, pero esta no llegó con palabras. Rose cambió en segundos la postura, haciéndolo girar y quedar por debajo de ella. Lo miró asombrada de que ese cuerpecito tuviera tanta fuerza y le hubiera volteado casi sin que él fuera consciente.</p><p>— Wow… —murmuró impresionado por la hazaña pero también porque desde su visión, el cuerpo de su esposa se admiraba aún más hermoso de lo que ahora sabía que era.</p><p>No se perdió ni un movimiento. La vio usar de punto de apoyo sus pectorales y alzar el trasero para tomar posición; su estrechez volvió a recibirlo lentamente. Rose comenzó a dirigir sin pronunciar palabra pero usando diferentes ritmos obteniendo miles de reacciones de su pelirrojo que se dejó hacer sin emitir más que jadeos.</p><p>— Me encantas —dijo ella usando una mano para recorrer los músculos de su brazo—. Me gustas como no tienes una idea —declaró con ganas de borrarle todas las dudas y saboreando verse sobre él. Su delgadez le fascinaba, su aroma, el color de su cabello, sus ojos… sus juegos sensuales, su voz segura mientras hacían el amor. El Armitage cargado de erotismo y coquetería, tan diferente del serio y tierno que tenía diariamente, la estaba matando—. Adoro tu cara seria y amo verte llegar a casa usando tu traje azul que todo este tiempo me he muerto por quitarte… eres tan condenadamente sexy mi amor… —lanzó.</p><p>— Y tú me estás volviendo loco… —reveló saboreando su voz con matices roncos.</p><p>Él estaba fascinado con las caricias, y con jugar el papel de presa, pero tenía otros planes porque era ambicioso y quería más de su mujer.</p><p>Sin decirle nada, salió de ella. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de protestar, la jaló para recostarla en la cama y le dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas.</p><p>Rose apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que las manos que su esposo usaba para hacer cuentas y balances estaban surcando sus glúteos expuestos. Sintió un apretoncito cariñoso en ellos y luego la espina dorsal advirtió que el cuerpo de Armitage la atrapaba debajo del suyo.</p><p>Volteó a verlo distinguiendo sólo su cabello revuelto porque él estaba paseando su lengua por su columna.</p><p>Rose se levantó en reacción quedando de rodillas y con la espalda recta, pegando su trasero hacia él y su falo, reclamándolo donde pertenecía. Él captó el mensaje.</p><p>Lo sintió tomarla de la cadera y dirigirla. Profirió un grito cuando la penetró de nuevo.</p><p>Liberó una de sus manos tomándole la muñeca y depositó su extremidad derecha sobre su seno pidiéndole que la tocara. Luego viró el rostro buscándolo y ahí estaba él, asechando su oído. Le acomodó el cabello hacia un lado y luego la besó.</p><p>Comenzó a moverse: primero lento, mientras mordía el labio inferior de Rose y le jugaba en masajes circulares el montículo que apenas podía cubrir con su mano. Luego, cuando sintió la lengua de ella enredarse en la suya distinguiendo el adictivo sabor de su saliva prosiguió a estocarla vigorosamente.</p><p>— Más… más —rogó ella.</p><p>— Rosie… mmm… —gimió en respuesta.</p><p>Rose volvió la cabeza al frente y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la deliciosa experiencia de sentirlo detrás de ella.</p><p>Cuando pensó que nada podía hacerle perder aún más la cabeza él inició por clamar su nombre en su oreja.</p><p>— Te amo, Rose… amo tu cuerpo… amo verte pasear por toda la casa —ronroneó sus confesiones—. Amo lo sexy que te ves cuando luces mi ropa…</p><p>Rose giró la cabeza al frente y despegó sus manos que estuvieron todo ese tiempo apretando las sábanas para ponerlas en el borde de la cabecera de la cama. El control hacía tiempo que se le había escapado, y todo lo que el susurraba la estaba llevando a otro nivel de excitación.</p><p>Ya estaba cerca.</p><p>— Taggie… y-yo… ya…</p><p>Era la señal. Él también la estaba siguiendo. Si ella llegaba él lo haría en respuesta.</p><p>Siguió en vaivén con mayor intensidad, sin dejar de hablarle al oído.</p><p>— Rose… mi Rose… me vuelves loco…—no hizo falta mas que eso. Segundos después las contracciones de Rose se hicieron presentes, elevando el placer por su envergadura. Armie dejó el seno en paz para colocar su dedo sobre el mentón de ella logrando que girara para mirarse terminar juntos en el momento exacto.</p><p>Ninguno cerró los ojos. Ninguno se avergonzó de gritar y boquear cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó, dispersándose intensamente desde sus sexos hasta la punta de sus dedos.</p><p>Rose que se dejó caer lánguida sobre el colchón. Apretó los ojos, queriendo conservar lo más que pudo los rastros de su espasmo compartido.</p><p>Armitage se tumbó al lado de ella, y posó el brazo en su pecho percibiendo el alocado tambor en el que se había convertido su corazón.</p><p>Se quitó el condón, le hizo un nudo y dejó que cayera al suelo. Rose lo miraba desde su lado de la cama, con media cara enterrada en la almohada.</p><p>Ambos pensaron que hacer el amor con la persona que amaban era la gloria.</p><p>Ya extrañando el calor de su cuerpo, Armitage abrió los brazos para mostrarle el espacio que tenía destinado a ella que aceptó gustosa el refugio.</p><p>El sudor perlaba ambas caras y estaban algo despeinados, pero era una imagen muy hermosa la que se topaban en medio de esa cama.</p><p>La risa de Rose llegó primero y fue seguida por la de él.</p><p>Ninguno creía la suerte con la que ya estaban bendecidos. Las emociones se exacerbaron en ese momento como en una especie de montaña rusa repleta de curvas, subidas, bajadas. La jovencita sintió cambiar su ánimo de un momento a otro y escondió la cara anticipando las lágrimas que ya le brotaban.</p><p>Eso alertó a su esposo que sintió que iba a morirse por hacerla llorar. Su historia personal con el dolor y la tristeza salió a flote nuevamente.</p><p>— No llores amor, por favor… no llores… —le limpió los pómulos y besó su frente decidido a curarla con su amor.</p><p>— Es que estoy muy feliz y no puedo evitarlo…</p><p>— ¿Segura? ¿No es por algo más?</p><p>— Si, lo juro —pronunció con la voz algo cortada—. Ya no tengo miedo, Armie… sé que esto va a salir bien porque me amas tanto como yo a ti… ahora te tengo a mi lado…</p><p>— Si mi hermosa… estoy aquí —le despejó la cara con cariño y talló su nariz contra la de ella, perdido—. Te amo tanto como ambos quisimos negarlo y sucumbimos.</p><p>La besó, sin saber exactamente qué más hacer. Quería salir corriendo, apretarla a él, besarla para siempre, protegerla y gritar, pero decidió que podía empezar con disfrutar de tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento y después, juntos descubrirían como seguir caminando día a día.</p><p>— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, preciosa? —se despegó del abrazo para mirar sus ojitos chispeantes y la curva de su boca elevarse.</p><p>— El que usted guste mi serio y sexy contador —contestó animada dejando el llanto y concentrándose en las líneas que aparecieron alrededor de los ojos de Hux develando su felicidad.</p><p>— No vuelvas a decirme Armie… me gusta más como suena ese apodito pretencioso que me pusiste</p><p>— Oh, Taggie… —la risa que salió de su garganta logró cosquillearle la piel—. te amo</p><hr/><p>Yacían abrazados en la cama. Se habían pedido una pizza para cenar que decidieron llevar a la alcoba acompañados también por una botella de vino. Armitage no tomaba, pero la ocasión era sumamente especial así que decidió que podía permitirse una copa y nada más antes de que terminara como el día de su boda, aunque ahora ya no habría ningún inconveniente por eso.</p><p>Estaban enroscados en los brazos del otro regalándose suaves besos y miles de sonrisas embobadas. Se había tomado la noche para platicar y disfrutarse.</p><p>— Lamento lo de ayer —se disculpó él recordando que se había comportado como un adolescente al meterse a su cuarto nada más llegó del trabajo—. La verdad es que Solo fue a verme y me dijo lo del plan de Finn… los celos me cegaron. Pensé que no me querías decir porque sentías algo por ese idiota… sentí que te estorbaba.</p><p>— Ahora entiendo tu actitud. Sabía que algo pasaba, y de hecho estaba por decirte cuando llegaste, pero no me diste oportunidad.</p><p>— Soy un idiota, lo sé. Perdóname, no volveré a comportarme de esa forma.</p><p>— Tienes que confiar más en mí. Jamás iba a suceder algo de nuevo con Finn y jamás lo hará, sólo puedo verte a ti.</p><p>— Ahora lo sé, pero el Armitage de hace unas horas era un miedoso de lo peor. Y aun ahora no me gusta la idea si te soy sincero, pero si eso hace que Snoke y Pryde se refundan en la cárcel más rápido entonces te apoyaré —apoyó la cabeza en la de ella mientras Rose le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar.</p><p>— Gracias por entenderlo. A mí tampoco me agrada, menos cuando te hizo esto —se incorporó para señalarle la mejilla que ya estaba adoptando un color violeta.</p><p>— Voy a hablarle a Phasma y a avisarle que trabajaré desde casa —anunció.</p><p>— Me parece perfecto, así podremos acompañarnos un rato. Tengo pensado ir a medio día a la casa de Poe y acabar con esto. Hablaré con Finn. Sólo tengo que convencerlo, Ben se ocupará de lo demás una vez que acepte.</p><p>— ¿Crees que quiera ayudarte?</p><p>— Estoy segura de que si, no por que sienta algo por mi, porque no lo creo, más bien pienso que represento un capricho para él. Me idealiza porque hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos. La Rose que conoció ya no existe y jamás va a regresar —reflexionó y le externó. Hux pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo por lo que le decía. Le sonaba totalmente lógico que Finn estuviera encaprichado con Rose después de tanto tiempo. Eso explicaba todas las locuras que había hecho—. Sé que no tengo la vida resuelta, pero tengo estas inmensas ganas de hacer, de diseñar, de volver al ritmo… y todo esto ha sido gracias a ti, me hiciste creer en mi y te lo agradezco.</p><p>— Eres una mujer increíble Rose, y sé que lograrás tu sueño. Yo estaré aquí para verte hacerlo y compartirlo si así me lo permites. Me rehusaba, pero al final, fue inevitable no amarte como lo hago.</p><p>— Ay mi amor —soltó creyendo que todo eso era un sueño—. También me fue inevitable enamorarme de ti…</p><p>Estuvieron otro rato en cama, expresándose su amor. Luego cenaron y se dieron un baño juntos para después volver a la cama y entregarse de nuevo sin reservas.</p><p>Más tarde, se acomodaron juntos, arropándose entre las sábanas y con sus cuerpos.</p><p>Los desbordantes latidos los fueron arrullando. Así, rendidos pero con el pecho lleno de felicidad se quedaron dormidos.</p><hr/><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rose se despertó con una nota sencilla en el lado de la cama que pertenecía a su esposo y que estaba vacío.</p><p>"Buen día, preciosa… te amo…"</p><p>Sonrió al descubrir la pulcra caligrafía que no le había conocido y se desperezó con ganas de alcanzarlo. Antes de eso, decidió meterse a la ducha para asearse.</p><p>Una vez fuera del baño fue a su ahora ex cuarto para buscar una muda de ropa, decantándose por un vestido negro con lunares blancos y se arregló con un poco de maquillaje.</p><p>Cuando entró al comedor que ya era más su taller que otra cosa, lo encontró hablando por teléfono y tecleando detrás de su portátil. Se había puesto una playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla y había tomado asiento frente donde ella tenía su máquina de coser.</p><p>Rose se quedó mirándolo, recargada en el marco de la entrada. Lo encontró sosamente atractivo y encantador en su modo contador casual.</p><p>— No Phas, ya te dije que no me encuentro bien no es por otra cosa —dijo.</p><p>— A mi no me engañas pelirrojo, sé que te quieres quedar ahí con Rose para vivir la luna de miel que no tuvieron —lanzó la asistente.</p><p>— Ves demasiadas novelas. Sólo van a ser dos días —rebatió él sin querer soltar nada.</p><p>— Ya dime… ¿están planeando algo especial?</p><p>— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —agregó algo exasperado. Rose se acercó riendo bajito y él notó su presencia.</p><p>— Tengo que dejarte, mándame los reportes y reprograma las juntas. Estamos en contacto —antes de que su rubia amiga siguiera molestándolo, le colgó, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se puso de pie para estrechar a Rose y besarla.</p><p>— Buenos días, preciosa ¿dormiste bien?</p><p>— Si... ¿por qué no me despertaste cuando te levantaste? Esperaba verte a mi lado, aunque encontré tu nota y me alegró el día.</p><p>— Estabas muy dormida y no quise que madrugaras tanto.</p><p>— Te hubiera acompañado ya que estás desde temprano trabajando.</p><p>— Es como si estuviera en la oficina, debo cubrir mi horario. Gracias a la fuerza que me pude coordinar con Phasma para que me enviara algunas cosas por la nube.</p><p>— Me pareció que no se tragaba el cuento de que te sentías mal.</p><p>— Es demasiado imaginativa. Sospechaba que estábamos viviendo la luna de miel que no tuvimos.</p><p>— Y casi le atinó.</p><p>— Lo sé.</p><p>— ¿Cómo está tu cara? Déjame ver —le tomó el rostro y revisó su mejilla.</p><p>— Me duele un poco y el moretón va a cambiar de colores en estos días. Es inevitable —suspiró, aceptando su suerte</p><p>— Bueno, al menos tus nudillos ya no están tan rojos. Pero tu labio sigue hinchado.</p><p>— Eso no es por el golpe, sino gracias a ti —comentó juguetón.</p><p>— Oh… me declaro culpable. Propongo no besarte de aquí hasta que sane.</p><p>— Ah no, eso no —negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a volver a pasar por el castigo de no sentir sus labios—. Suficiente tuve que soportar que no me besaras después de la boda hasta ayer —rodeó a la chica de la cintura y la jaló—. No me vas a volver a hacer eso.</p><p>— Con que te morías por besarme y no hiciste nada al respecto… vaya, vaya pelirrojo —él se puso totalmente rojo de inmediato, cosa que a ella le parecía tan tierna.</p><p>— Tanto como tú también lo querías, no te hagas y no me cambies la conversación —se defendió.</p><p>— De acuerdo mi amor. Habrá besos, pero delicados no quiero que se te abra la herida de nuevo.</p><p>— Bueno, puedo aceptar esa oferta —comentó más conforme y comenzando a ejercer el acuerdo al darle un beso de piquito.</p><p>— ¿Desayunamos? —preguntó animada su esposa.</p><p>Prepararon juntos sus alimentos enfrascados en una plática coqueta que consistió en rememorar ciertos momentos de la noche anterior. Se declararon su amor de tanto en tanto, y los besos tampoco se hicieron esperar.</p><p>Rose sentía como si estuviera en la pasarela de la semana de la moda en París y Armitage en una convención sobre impuestos y declaraciones patrimoniales. Justo como niños en una dulcería.</p><p>Después de que desayunaron, ocuparon sus lugares para seguir sus trabajos:</p><p>Rose sentada consiendo y a punto de terminar el primer vestido de su colección y Armie detrás de su laptop, con sus balances.</p><p>Sólo se escuchaban las teclas de la computadora y el ruido que hacía Rose con las tijeras cuando cortaba algún hilo. El silencio se instaló entre ambos pero no era incómodo.</p><p>Sin que el otro fuera consciente, se miraban por algunos segundos. Rose estudiando la cara concentrada de su esposo y él admirando la mueca que hacía cuando estaba cosiendo.</p><p>De esa forma, las horas pasaron y pasada de la una de la tarde, Rose anunció que iría a casa de Dameron para encontrarse con Finn.</p><p>— ¿Segura que quieres ir sola? Puedo hacerme un espacio. Diablos este programa es una cosa atroz —se quejó cuando vio que no le cuadraba un número. Armitage movió sus ojos celestes de su libro de contabilidad que trabajaba en <em>Excegol</em> a ella.</p><p>— Taggie, tienes mucho trabajo. No te preocupes, le avisé a Poe que iría para que esté presente. Además, Finn no va a hacerme nada. Me tiene miedo.</p><p>— Yo también te lo tendría, si hubiera golpeado a tu guapo esposo —ella soltó una carcajada que lo contagió. Ese ya era su sonido favorito—, lo digo enserio, eres una pequeña fierecilla.</p><p>— ¿Difícil de domar? —se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.</p><p>— Un poquito. Pero soy todo un domador de leones, así que no representa problema.</p><p>— Me encanta esta faceta tuya en donde eres sarcástico y amoroso —depositó un beso en su sien—. Quédate tranquilo.</p><p>— De acuerdo, ve mi cielo y ten cuidado. Cualquier cosa márcame e iré por ti.</p><p>— Confía en mí —le pidió antes de abandonar la habitación.</p><p>— Eso hago —aseguró—. Te amo.</p><p>— Te amo pelirrojo. Suerte en tu trabajo. Te veo más tarde.</p><hr/><p>Poe daba gracias al cielo por no estar en el lugar de Finn.</p><p>Había visto la escena de lejos, pero igual le pareció sumamente dolorosa. La cachetada que le había dado Rose a su amigo, le volteó la cara, más de lo que él pudiera considerar normal, pero no podía culparla. Finn se había estado comportando como todo un idiota y aunque fuera su mejor amigo, reprobaba su actitud totalmente, incluso le había pedido que buscara un lugar para quedarse porque no iba a soportar sus arranques y que lo metieran a él en problemas.</p><p>Él miraba desde la cocina a sus dos amigos que estaban de pie en la sala. No quería estar más cerca porque era algo que no le correspondía atestiguar, aunque a juzgar por los gritos de Rose iba a enterarse de absolutamente todo, sin embargo tampoco iba a salirse de la casa porque Rose le había pedido que estuviera por si Finn se ponía pesado y necesitaba de su intervención. Se metió a la app de mensajería y decidió enviarle un texto a Kaydel para saber cómo le estaba yendo.</p><p>— ¡Eso fue por Armitage! —le aclaró después de lanzarle la cachetada—. Eres un idiota Finn, un completo idiota y cobarde que ataca a espaldas. No puedo creerlo.</p><p>— Rose, cálmate —pidió, con la mano sobándose la mejilla que recibió el impacto.</p><p>— No, no voy a calmarme ¿en qué estabas pensando? —bramó ella agitando los brazos, demandando una explicación.</p><p>— ¿Sabes si quiera que tu esposo me dio una patada el día de tu boda? ¡Me la debía!</p><p>— Claro que lo sé y me molestó muchísimo no haber sido partícipe de eso porque yo misma te hubiera dado una golpiza que jamás olvidarías.</p><p>— Trataba de hablar contigo, pero él y Solo no me dejaron —Rose movió la cabeza en negativa.</p><p>— Ya basta Finn. Enserio. La Rose que tu conociste no existe más. Ya no soy esa chica miedosa, que duda, que complace a los demás, que no decide por sí misma. Estuvimos separados un año, tú hiciste tu vida y yo también. Debes aceptarlo. Esto solo es un capricho y no podemos volver a lo que era antes. Necesito que dejes de molestarme y hacerme la vida imposible.</p><p>— Entonces ¿prefieres a un tipo que se casó contigo por tu dinero que a mí? Rose, te está utilizando. Él jamás podría quererte. Quiere quitarte todo.</p><p>— Al que están utilizando es a ti. ¿Eso fue lo que Snoke y Pryde te dijeron?</p><p>— ¿Cómo sabes que ellos…?</p><p>— Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Te hicieron quedarte a cargo de sus finanzas en Bespín y Hoth?</p><p>— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —sus ojos se desorbitaron.</p><p>— Finn, Snoke y Pryde le han robado a mi padre por años, además de que están metidos en algo serio de lavado de dinero. Me parece que tu llegada aquí les hizo más fácil las cosas. Ben, Armitage y yo necesitamos detenerlos.</p><p>— No puedo creerlo… ellos me dijeron que Armitage quería quitarte todo y que incluso eso incluía dinero de ellos.</p><p>— Esos desgraciados te lavaron la cabeza y no puedo creer que tú les hayas creído. Están desesperados tratando de hacer algo porque cuando Armitage y yo nos casamos pudimos impedir que la herencia pasara a ellos por una cláusula que dejó mi padre en su testamento.</p><p>— Entonces… ¿Te casaste para proteger tu dinero? ¿Es eso? Rose, Armitage no va a regresarte nada, él va a dejarte en…</p><p>— No te atrevas a difamar a mi esposo —le advirtió punteándole el esternón—. No lo conoces, no sabes cómo es él, así que deja de decir que me está utilizando porque evidentemente no sabes nada.</p><p>— ¿Y tú si lo conoces? —le retó molesto y eso lejos de provocarla le dio un motivo de alegría.</p><p>— Si, lo conozco —contestó mostrando su perlada sonrisa.</p><p>Finn la estudió y no le fue difícil adivinar lo que pasaba, porque aunque ya no conociera a la nueva Rose, el brillo en sus ojos la delataba.</p><p>— Lo amas ¿no es cierto? Lo veo en tu cara —le dijo, sintiendo que se desgarraba pero que también su rabia y su capricho llegaban a su fin.</p><p>— Si —asintió sin titubear—, y él me ama también, por eso te pido que no vuelvas a agredirlo y también que me ayudes —su tono demandante cambió a uno suave pero decidido—. Snoke y Pryde te han estado usando y mintiendo. Ben cree que estás en serios problemas pues visto por la ley parece que tu has accedido a ayudarles en sus negocios sucios.</p><p>— No, Rose, jamás haría algo así. Yo no sabía…</p><p>— Te ofrecemos protección a cambio de todo lo que sepas. ¿Qué dices?</p><p>— Necesito que me expliques todo desde el principio, porque no estoy entendiendo nada.</p><p>— De acuerdo —ella estuvo de acuerdo, así que tomó asiento en la sala de la casa de Dameron, siendo imitada por Finn, frente a ella—. Escucha con atención…</p><hr/><p>Cuando Rose llegó a la casa encontró a su esposo cocinando. Él le explicó que había encontrado el error en su balance y que se había apurado a terminar sus pendientes.</p><p>Comieron despacio y Rose le platicó a su esposo con detalle su encuentro con Finn. El pelirrojo se sintió orgulloso de escuchar que ella le había pegado una cachetada, vengándolo y que le aclaró que no podría quererlo. También le dijo que él había adivinado sus sentimientos por él y que estaba segura de que jamás los volvería a molestar.</p><p>Al final había conseguido convencerlo y le pasó el contacto de Ben para que se pusieran manos a la obra.</p><p>Lavaron los platos juntos y luego ella le dijo que seguiría su trabajo.</p><p>— ¿Te falta mucho con el vestido? —le cuestionó yéndose a sentar a su lado y observando que lo que antes había sido un pedazo de tela había sido transformado por sus bellas manos en una prenda casi terminada.</p><p>— No, pero necesito mi maniquí para colocarlo y hacer algunos ajustes. La otra vez no me lo pude traer porque pesa mucho. Desventajas de ser tan pequeña —se quejó.</p><p>— Si quieres podemos ir a la tienda por él, estoy libre puedo ayudarte con algo.</p><p>— Umm... —canturreó rodeándolo para apreciar su figura.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el contador sin entender a su esposa.</p><p>— ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una mejor idea.</p><hr/><p>— ¿Seguro que le avisaste a Rose y Armie que íbamos a venir, Ben? —le cuestionó Rey al llegar a la entrada del hogar del nuevo matrimonio.</p><p>— Tuve mucho trabajo y se me olvidó, pero no creo que haya problema.</p><p>— ¡Ben! ¿Qué tal que los agarramos en mal momento?</p><p>— ¿Tú crees? De todas formas es mal momento venir cuando Storm le dio una paliza ayer.</p><p>— Ay no… esto fue una mala idea. Me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo. Mejor vámonos y volvemos otro día —expresó la castaña, bastante consternada por su error.</p><p>— No cielo, ya estamos aquí y trajimos esa tarta como presente. Propongo que toquemos, aunque sea para saludarlos, sirve y les decimos que nos enteramos de lo de ayer y quisimos venir a verlos.</p><p>— Bueno, pero solo un ratito. Si alguno se encuentra indispuesto les daremos otro día la noticia ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>— Lo que tú digas mi cielo.</p><hr/><p>Rose abrió la puerta y no reprimió el grito cuando vio a Rey y a Ben ahí. Las amigas se abrazaron con fuerza y ella los hizo pasar olvidando totalmente como había dejado a Armitage en el comedor…</p><p>— ¡Qué linda sorpresa, chicos! ¡Me alegra tanto verlos y que hayan venido a vernos! —exclamó pasándolos al departamento.</p><p>— ¿No llegamos en mal momento? —se atrevió a preguntar Ben.</p><p>— No, para nada —abanicó con la palma la de ojos rasgados—. ¿A qué debo este honor? Vaya incluso trajeron un postre, esto es serio —los miró elevando las cejas y tomando la caja de cartón que Ben le ofrecía.</p><p>— Venimos porque hay algo que queremos contarles, a ti y a Armitage —prosiguió Rey apretándole la mano a su prometido y recibiendo un asentimiento cariñoso de su parte.</p><p>— Claro, pasen por aquí —les indicó el camino, yendo en punta—, Armie y yo estamos en el comedor que ahora es mi taller y…</p><p>Fue demasiado tarde cuando ella lo recordó.</p><p>Ben fue el primero en ver a Armitage parado a un lado de la máquina de coser de Rose, revisando su celular y llevando un vestido de novia encima de su ropa.</p><p>El pelirrojo alzó la vista y supo que estaba muerto.</p><p>Entonces la gran carcajada de Ben inundó el lugar. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y se tomó el abdomen debido al esfuerzo.</p><p>— Rey, cielo, creo que me he quedado sin padrino, pero tú ya ganaste una dama de honor —chilló entregado a la risa.</p><p>Rose ignoró la escena por un momento al escuchar tal declaración que sólo significaba una cosa.</p><p>— ¡Dios mío, Rey! ¿se van a casar? —exclamó Rose sin prestar atención a que Ben se agarraba de una silla partido entre risotadas y que Armitage estaba a punto de explotar de lo rojo que se había puesto.</p><p>Su mejor amiga sonrió encantada y le mostró su mano donde descansaba su bonito anillo de compromiso.</p><p>— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Chicos que maravillosa noticia! —soltó y se giró para ver a su esposo que tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho—. ¡Taggie, van a casarse! —profirió Rose radiante por Ben y Rey.</p><p>— <em>Qué encantadora noticia</em> —comentó componiendo una falsa sonrisa que apretaba con toda la fuerza que podía. Incapaz de seguir siendo objeto de burla del abogado, decidió retirarse y fiel a su estilo dramático y sarcástico, se excusó—. Si me disculpan, estaré indispuesto lo que me resta de vida —anunció agarrando el vuelo delantero de la falda para no pisarlo—. Se quedan en su casa —les dijo a la nueva pareja de prometidos.</p><p>Rey se mordió el labio lamentándose y sin saber que decir mientras Ben se tapaba la boca ahogando su incontrolable ataque.</p><p>Armitage abandonó el comedor arrastrando la cola del vestido tras de sí.</p><p>— Ay, no… —susurró Rose preocupada por el tono que había empleado su esposo y sintiéndose culpable de que lo hubiera visto así—. Denme cinco minutos y estamos de vuelta. Pasen a la sala por favor y sírvanse una rebanada del postre que nos trajeron.</p><p>Se fue corriendo tras él mientras la risa de Ben rebotaba por las paredes.</p><p>Rose entró a la habitación y lo encontró ahí, todo avergonzado pero aun ataviado con la prenda.</p><p>Lo abrazó dulcemente tratando de calmarlo.</p><p>— Perdóname mi cielo… todo es mi culpa —admitió con pena—. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que te ves muy sexy.</p><p>Armitage la miró y notó esa expresión de ojitos de porg en ella que lo mató.</p><p>— Rose… —se detuvo y suspiró—, ¿ves que si te amo demasiado?</p><p>— Lo sé, Taggie… y enserio te lo compensaré —le pestañeó y mostró su sonrisa.</p><p>— Oh por supuesto que si preciosa, me lo vas a compensar e iré pensando en tu penitencia.</p><p>Rose asintió acercándose para quitarle los alfileres de la espalda a su pelirrojo y dispuesta a cumplir con ese castigo que sospechaba, iba a provocarle más gusto que sufrimiento.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Llegó el momento que todos esperábamos. Quiero decir que no soy nada buena haciendo este tipo de escenas y me costó DEMASIADO, pero hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les gustara como quedó. Existen muchas escritoras a las que les admiro esa capacidad de hacer lemons ricos en narración, sensuales, eróticos y sexys, espero algún día llegarles a los talones. Pido disculpas por adelantado ante cualquier incoherencia que encuentren en esa escena.</p><p>Fuera del trabajo que me costó, me alegra llegar a esta parte. La idea inicial era que durante la noche de bodas no iba a pasar nada, ni siquiera lo que pasó, pero pasa que estos dos decidieron llegar al altar enamorados y yo no contaba con eso, y para mi era algo pronto que sucediera, además de que, quería que pasaran mas tiempo juntos y se conocieran otro poco y bueno, ahora si fue inevitable e impostergable, pero soy muy feliz de que al fin ambos estén verdaderamente juntos y en todos los sentidos.</p><p>Entramos a la recta final. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, faltarán dos capítulos a menos que ellos decidan otra cosa xD</p><p>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey se sentía dichosa. Se había guardado la emoción durante mucho tiempo sin poderle contar a su mejor amiga lo que había sucedido el día que ella y Ben salieron de la mansión Tico tras finalizar su boda debido que a su demandante trabajo no había permitido disponer de tiempo y a que ella quería contárselo en persona y no mediante una llamada telefónica, pues era un momento sumamente importante en su vida.</p><p>El instante incómodo con Armitage ya había pasado y mientras Rose se había encargado de ir por su avergonzado y enojado esposo, aprovechó que estaba a solas con Ben para hacerle prometer que no volvería a burlarse del pelirrojo. Cuando su ataque de risa terminó, aceptó los términos de su prometida.</p><p>Estaban sentados en la sala, frente a frente en pares. Ben le tomaba la mano fuerte, compartiendo su felicidad mientras narraba y aunque la alegría excesiva la embargaba, no podía pasar por alto lo que sus ojos veían y todo lo que emanaba de su mejor amiga y su esposo:</p><p>Armitage tenía posado el brazo sobre los hombros de Rose, abrazándola y ella estaba recargada en el pecho de él. Se daban miraditas de tanto en tanto y se sonreían. Rey pensó que eso sólo significaba que o seguían muy metidos en su papel o al fin los dos habrían aceptado sus sentimientos. Se inclinaba por lo segundo, pues no tenían la necesidad de fingir con Ben y ella.</p><p>Definitivamente tenía que ponerse al día con Rose y esperaba tener un momento a solas con ella para preguntarle. Ya inventaría algo. De mientras, decidió continuar su relato.</p><p>— Ben iba a ir a dejarme a casa, pero de pronto, tomó otro camino a la altura de la desviación hacia Jakku y dijo que quería llevarme a ver algo —volteó ella a ver a su prometido sonreír. Rose suspiró audiblemente.</p><p>— Esta señorita es demasiado intuitiva y tuve miedo de que sospechara algo o que yo fuera muy tonto para evidenciarme por los nervios y la sorpresa se viniera abajo, pero gracias a la fuerza que nada de eso pasó —intervino el abogado abrazando a Rey y depositando un beso en su frente.</p><p>Armitage lo estudió. El abogado lucía muy diferente a otras veces, y él sólo pudo atribuirle eso a que Rey estaba a su lado. Ben no se mostraba vulnerable casi nunca, excepto con ella. Podía notarse perfectamente que estaba loco por la castaña. El contador se preguntó si él lucía así por Rose ahora que ya habían aceptado su amor. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su esposa que estaba emocionada por escuchar el relato y la sensación que tuvo en el pecho fue indescriptible. Era como si quisiera pegarla a él y protegerla de todo y compartir todo con ella. Ya lo sabía, pero, a cada minuto comprobaba que estaba sumamente enamorado.</p><p>Y pensar que se había negado al amor, queriendo proteger su corazón.</p><p>— Fuimos al mirador de la Villa de Varykino y me hizo bajar del auto llevando el ramo en las manos. La vista era preciosa porque ya era noche y las estrellas se veían en el infinito. No sé fue… mágico.</p><p>— Mis abuelos se comprometieron ahí y en su momento lo hicieron mis padres, es como una tradición en mi familia.</p><p>— Me parece tan hermoso —intervino la de ojos rasgados—. ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Qué dijiste, Ben? —preguntó ensoñada. Armitage le miró el perfil, definitivamente Rose era una romántica, aunque al principio de todo lo ocultara muy bien.</p><p>— ¿Puedo decirlo? —le preguntó Rey bajito a su novio, y él asintió—. Dijo que… que ambos hubiéramos atrapado tanto el ramo como la liga era una señal de la fuerza y que él ya había sentido eso antes. Me dijo que ambos éramos como una diada y que quería estar siempre conmigo, se hincó y me preguntó si me quería casar con él. </p><p>Rose ahogó un gritito entre sus pequeñas manos.</p><p>— Rey me hizo el honor de aceptarme como su esposo y, por eso estamos aquí —dijo Ben con orgullo mostrando unos hoyuelos cerca de las comisuras de su boca debido a la sonrisa—. Hemos venido a contarles como amigos nuestros que son, pero también a pedirles dos cosas importantes.</p><p>Los prometidos se miraron y luego a Rose y Armitage.</p><p>— Me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor Rosie —soltó Rey.</p><p>— ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que si, Rey! ¡Nada me haría más feliz! —exclamó halagada conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción.</p><p>— Bueno, ahora es mi turno —comentó Ben bastante relajado—. He venido a pedirte que seas mi padrino —habló dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que reaccionó parpadeando por la sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Fui tu padrino en tu boda —se encogió de hombros el corpulento joven—, hicimos buena dupla corriendo a Finn, creí que podría funcionar de nuevo, aunque esta vez no vayamos a correr a nadie… espero.</p><p>El pelirrojo soltó una risita ante el recuerdo de la golpiza que le puso al moreno y luego se recompuso con su mirada seria. Ben Solo y él habían mantenido una relación muy superficial cuando Hue vivía y se atrevía a admitir que llegó a odiarlo bastante por su forma de ser tan relajada y su humor negro que le ponía los nervios de punta. También porque su jefe y mentor le tenía aprecio. Armitage se dio cuenta que al igual que Rose había estado celoso de Ben y de lo que representaba para Hue Tico porque disputaba su afecto y aprobación paternal. No podía decir que eran los mejores amigos pero, sentía que las cosas habían cambiado aunque fuera solo un poco y que lo estuviera considerando para ese papel que él le despreció en su momento porque Rose fue la encargada de seleccionarlo como padrino, le hacía sentir bien. Armitage se tomó el tiempo para contestar, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras:</p><p>— Aceptaré, si olvidas lo que viste hace rato y si jamás en la vida lo mencionas.</p><p>Ben rompió a reír, aunque no estaba nada sorprendido de la astucia de Armitage. La mente del contador siempre iba un paso a delante, siempre tenía un plan o una estrategia, lo había visto muchas veces cuando acudía de Hue y los encontraba a ambos en calurosas juntas contables.</p><p>— Y aun así te atreves a negociar, qué valiente Hux —le felicitó bastante divertido—. Ese es el honor de un buen General. Bien, acepto la oferta —pronunció con una sonrisa torcida. Hux relajó el cuerpo al oír la respuesta.</p><p>— ¿Cuándo planean la boda? —preguntó ahora el contador pasando la mirada de Ben a Rey.</p><p>— En tres meses más. Quisiéramos antes, pero tengo varios eventos ya agendados, pero así tendré tiempo para planear todo.</p><p>— Rey yo sé que eres la experta en esto, pero si necesitas ayuda, en lo que sea con gusto te ayudaré —ofreció Rose entusiasmada y queriendo ayudar en esa enorme carga a su amiga. Después de todo, ella casi ni se había preocupado por su boda porque la organizadora lo resolvió todo.</p><p>— Ya veo… y, ¿de casualidad ya tienes tu vestido de novia? —inquirió el pelirrojo ganándose miradas de confusión de los tres. </p><p>— Aún no ¿por qué? —preguntó Rey extrañada de que fuera Armitage quién le estuviera preguntando por eso.</p><p>— Bueno es que, creo que conozco a la persona adecuada para hacer tu vestido</p><p>Rose volteó enseguida a verlo y el pánico se reflejó en los hermosos ojos negros por los cuales él recorrería galaxias enteras.</p><p>— Taggie ¿qué estás haciendo?</p><p>— Tú puedes preciosa… no lo propondría si no supiera que eres la mujer perfecta para esto —le tomó una palma y se la besó.</p><p>— Pero… yo… no tengo práctica más que mi vestido y no quisiera arruinar el momento de Rey… una cosa es que esté comenzando la colección y otra que le haga su vestido para ese momento tan especial…</p><p>— No lo vas a arruinar, no digas eso… —habló con ternura. Rose sintió que su corazón latía de prisa y que pese a lo nerviosa que la ponía, también tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarle con su voz y sus palabras—. Precisamente es eso ¿no? Que tengan un vestido especial para llevar en ese momento único y qué mejor que sea hecho por ti.</p><p>— Ella ni siquiera sabe que hago vestidos de novia, nadie lo sabe…</p><p>— Bueno, pues ya es tiempo de compartirlo ¿no crees? Además, cuando vean su vestido todos van a preguntar por la diseñadora y estoy seguro que muchas querrán un diseño tuyo.</p><p>Se habían metido en la plática como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en la habitación, olvidando a los prometidos, pero eso no los incomodó o molestó. No había necesidad de esconder nada y menos lo enamorados que estaban.</p><p>Cuando la labor de convencimiento de Hux terminó y voltearon a ver a la otra pareja, les descubrieron sendas expresiones en donde congeniaban la felicidad, emoción y la diversión.</p><p>— ¿Quieres compartir algo conmigo Rose? —preguntó Rey removiéndose al filo del sillón, expectante.</p><p>Las mejillas de su mejor amiga se colorearon de un rojo intenso, pero su cara brillaba con una luz que no le había visto nunca.</p><p>— Rey, ¿te gustaría que te hiciera tu vestido de novia?</p><hr/><p>Rose le había contado a Rey de su verdadera pasión y las dos habían terminado yéndose al comedor al taller improvisado, donde en ese momento la diseñadora le enseñaba algunos bocetos que tenía y diferentes tipos de telas, ya lista para tomar nota de todo lo que Rey le dijera acerca de cómo visualizaba su vestido soñado.</p><p>— Rose ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Esto es precioso… —dijo Rey admirando los dibujos de su amiga y pasando la mirada sobre los detalles.</p><p>— No me sentía buena en esto… aún tengo dudas pero… Armitage… él me ha ayudado mucho con eso. Me ha dado muchos ánimos y ha hecho que crea en mi pese al miedo. Estoy dando el paso por mí, pero él tiene gran mérito en esto.</p><p>— Me parece maravilloso que haya logrado algo así. ¿Están juntos ya? Es decir, realmente juntos. ¿Sabe que lo amas?</p><p>— Ya lo sabe, ayer se enteró.</p><p>— Con razón el cambio. Me doy cuenta cómo te mira, él también te ama.</p><p>— Lo sé, me lo dijo y también lo veo y lo siento. ¡Ay Rey esto es irreal! pero te mentiría si no te dijera que es lo que quiero y que estoy muy feliz.</p><p>— Te lo dije, era cuestión de tiempo. Necesitaban conocerse mejor y dejar de lado esos prejuicios que se tuvieron todos estos años.</p><p>— Debo reconocer que tuve todas mis barreras en alto y no quería dejarlo pasar, pero fue…  —Rose se recargó el brazo en el respaldo de una de las sillas y suspiró—. Él pudo sobrepasar eso y empezar a conocernos ha sido increíble. Aun chocamos pero, hay más cosas que nos unen… es… es hermoso todo esto —contó con elocuencia.</p><p>— Estoy muy feliz por ti, porque eres feliz con él, estás más confiada en ti misma y con tu profesión —Rey estiró los brazos y la abrazó—. Tienes que decirle a Paige también, va a estar muy contenta.</p><p>— Si, tengo que contarle eso y lo de Armitage y yo… y que, ya ocupé eso que me pusieron en la maleta ese día de la boda…</p><p>— ¡Ay por dios! —exclamó la castaña—. ¡Rose! ¿Cómo fue?</p><p>El rostro de la aludida se tiñó de rojo de inmediato.</p><p>— Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.</p><p>— Cuéntamelo TODO —pidió Rey ya sentándose en una de la sillas, lista para escuchar.</p><hr/><p>Armitage lavaba los trastes que habían ocupado los cuatro para degustar el postre que los recién prometidos les habían llevado mientras dejaban a Rey y a Rose explotar en emoción. Sus grititos podían escucharse desde el comedor y él no podía evitar sentirse alegre por eso. Ya se imaginaba lo que ambas estaban hablando y sintió como las orejas se le ponían algo rojas.</p><p>Ben estaba recargado en la encimera a unos metros de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, acompañándolo en silencio. </p><p>— Se ven contentos —soltó de la nada Solo cuando otra tanda de carcajadas por parte de sus parejas se atravesaron.</p><p>— Lo estamos —dijo Armitage deteniéndose de frotar los platitos de porcelana con un trapo para secarlos—. Tenías razón, al paso que vamos no habrá divorcio.</p><p>Esta vez fue turno de Ben para sorprenderse. Curvó sus cejas y se quedó viendo al pelirrojo.</p><p>— Vaya… enserio la amas —Afirmó Ben, y no era que se asombrara por ese hecho, porque él ya lo sospechaba de antes, más bien todo recaía en que se sentía el cambio en Armitage. Incluso se estaba abriendo con él, cosa que antes fue impensada. Para él, el contador nunca representó un peligro o una competencia en su ámbito laboral porque sus profesiones eran muy diferentes y se ocupaban de cosas totalmente opuestas para Hue, sin embargo, desde el día uno sintió su aire altivo y su arrogancia cuando llegaban a coincidir y como por supuesto no se iba a dejar atinó a hacer uso de su característico sello Solo: el humor sarcástico. Incordiarlo y llevarlo al límite de fue su deporte personal varias veces y la verdad era que le daba igual lo que el flacucho pelirrojo pensara de él y que lo odiara. Pero era claro también que sin pretenderlo su trato ya era diferente.</p><p>— A veces me pregunto si Hue planeó eso también —su compañero contador soltó una risa despreocupada. Ben alzó una ceja y se llevó una mano al mentón, como meditando las palabras de Hux. Luego agregó:</p><p>— No lo creo. Sabía perfecto que ustedes no se podían ni ver así que no tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario, aunque si creo que lo esperaba, como una ilusión de que tú y Rose, a los cuales adoraba, fueran felices. No sé, deseos personales muy extraños de Tico —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— Si, tienes razón. Tampoco podía ser tan calculador y preciso hasta en eso. </p><p>— Pero sí lo era para muchas cosas —añadió el abogado sonriendo—. ¿Recuerdas el asunto de los casinos en Canto? —Armitage asintió ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Si Hue estuvo hablando con él por mucho tiempo sobre ese negocio y lo puso al frente de él—. Nadie creía que funcionaran sus negocios ahí porque ya había un montón más de competencia en ese lugar, y sin embargo le valió mucho lo que le dijeran. Fue visionario, los puso y le pegó… y se volvió más rico de lo que ya era —rio Ben recordando la cara de Pryde y Snoke cuando asistieron a la inauguración y todo fue un éxito total entre la gente rica de aquel pretencioso mundo de gente de “alta alcurnia”</p><p>— Lo que más admiraba de él era que ni teniendo todo el dinero que tenía cambió su forma de ser. Siempre fue muy sencillo.</p><p>— Bueno, para la mayoría de cosas si era así, pero acuérdate cuando se le metió la idea de comprarles una camada de fathiers a sus hijas para tenerlos de mascotas y armar carreras en el jardín.</p><p>— Ah si, lo recuerdo perfecto. Le hice saber mi negativa muchas veces, pero como era un asunto de sus hijas, poco podía hacer para convencerlo de que no comprara a esos enormes animales. Gracias a la fuerza que los permisos de protección animal no pasaron.</p><p>— Bueno, técnicamente si pasaron, pero yo lo evité. Jamás lo supo y jamás lo va a saber —confesó Ben sonriendo con tristeza.</p><p>El momento divertido se fue diluyendo hasta llenarse de una carga de melancolía en ambos.</p><p>— La verdad, lo extraño —admitió Armitage que sintió como si pasara el dedo sobre la cicatriz de aquel vacío que su -ahora suegro-, había dejado en su vida… uno casi equiparable al que sentía por su madre.</p><p>— Yo también lo extraño —coincidió Solo—. Más que un jefe, era un buen amigo para mí, pero sé que para ti era muy diferente. Se notaba de ambas partes. Él enserio te apreciaba como un hijo. Me atrevo a decir que esa fue su razón más fuerte para hacer lo de la cláusula.</p><p>— Y pensar que se cumplió lo que quería… —pensó en voz alta él. Hue lo había querido de hijo, y en eso se había convertido él por matrimonio. Ahora, admitía que le hubiera encantado que aquello sucediera bajo circunstancias normales y ante los ojos de Hue, aunque también sabía que de no haber sido así, quizás jamás en la vida hubiera sido capaz de dejar su recelo contra Rose y descubrir a la mujer que realmente era.</p><p>— ¿Y se cumplió lo que querías tú? —preguntó Ben, ya con el semblante serio, tratando de ir más allá, presionando al pelirrojo pero esta vez de forma diferente. Quería ver qué le contestaba.</p><p>— Más que eso. Ha rebasado todo lo que había pensado. Rose es todo lo que quiero y es todo lo que jamás pensé de ella —otorgó, sintiendo su amor aflorar por la chica como si tratara de un líquido cálido que le recorría el cuerpo y era impulsado por una mirada, una caricia o su simple mención.</p><p>— ¿Aunque te robe la ropa y sea desordenada?</p><p>— Incluso con eso… sí.</p><p>— Vaya, pues es oficial, te hemos perdido —dijo Ben bastante divertido, relajando los brazos y dándole una palmada en el hombro que hizo que el aludido se moviera un poco por la fuerza que el abogado ejerció.</p><p>— Más bien, ella me encontró.</p><hr/><p>Rey y Ben se marcharon al anochecer dejando al matrimonio felices por la noticia que les dieron y el buen momento que pasaron los cuatro sin que Armitage y Ben se envolvieran en dimes y diretes después del incidente donde encontraron a Hux con el vestido de novia que Rose confeccionaba.</p><p>La diseñadora sentía los ánimos renovados y como si una oleada de felicidad estuviera golpeando su puerto, ola tras ola de forma infinita.</p><p>Aquel sentimiento la movió para asaltar a Hux que estaba barriendo el comedor, tratando de levantar todos los hilos que Rose dejó esparcidos.</p><p>— Gracias —dijo Rose rodeando a su delgado esposo con sus brazos. La escena se le antojó hasta graciosa porque él le devolvía el abrazo aun sosteniendo la escoba con una mano—. Gracias por mencionar lo del vestido. Rey está muy contenta y yo también. Sé que mi confianza está en un estira y afloja pero estoy decidida. Gracias por ayudar.</p><p>Conmovido por su agradecimiento y su semblante radiante, se curvó hacia ella para besarla delicadamente.</p><p>— Sólo quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz —declaró.</p><p>— Pues lo soy, contigo.</p><p>— ¿Enserio? ¿No te arrepientes de que todo esto haya empezado de la forma en la que empezó?</p><p>— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿qué pasa? ¿te estás arrepintiendo tú?</p><p>— No, jamás… —dijo, ahora separándose de ella para recargar la escoba en la mesa del comedor—. Es sólo que ahora que vinieron Rey y Ben y estuvieron hablando de su compromiso, vi tu cara mientras contaban cómo fue que él le propuso matrimonio y no pude evitar pensar en que la nuestra no fue la correcta y lo lamento. Me hubiera gustado que fuera algo especial para ti… para ambos en realidad.</p><p>— ¿Eso te aflige? —se puso de puntitas y posó su palma del lado que su esposo no tenía el golpe de Finn. Él se recargó en la caricia cerrando los ojos.</p><p>— Un poco si te soy sincero —soltó un suspiro abrumado—. Quizás es algo tonto pero, así me siento…</p><p>— Nada de lo que sientas es tonto mi amor —se apresuró a decirle porque no quería que pensara que no le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería que reprimiera sus sentimientos jamás, por insignificantes que le parecieran.</p><p>Ella despegó su mano del lugar que estaba ocupando. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Rose rompió el momento retirándose la sortija de compromiso que yacía junto a su alianza matrimonial y lo depositó en la palma a su esposo.</p><p>— ¿Qué me dirías? —cuestionó, dando otra oportunidad para aquel suceso por el que habían pasado meses antes, sin estar enamorados.</p><p>Extrañamente se sintió nervioso ante la forma en la que su esposa actuaba. Le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta pero supo que podía componerlo. Después de escuchar la emoción de Rey ante la proposición del abogado, él había pensado en que quizás Rose hubiera gustado de algo elaborado para su propuesta de matrimonio, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que el lugar en donde se encontraban ya era perfecto: Su nuevo hogar, ellos dos a solas, juntos, verdaderamente juntos.</p><p>No necesitaban nada más.</p><p>— Rose, eres una mujer asombrosa que me hace ser mejor persona y saca lo mejor de mí. Me gustas, te quiero y te amo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo si me aceptas. Sería el hombre más feliz si me honraras siendo mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —sostuvo el anillo mostrándoselo y esperando su respuesta, maravillado del sonrojo que se instaló en la cara de ella.</p><p>— No importa las veces que me lo preguntes, si quiero mi amor.</p><p>Él tomó su mano y deslizó el aro de oro. Le dio un suave beso y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa lo más fuerte que pudo.</p><p>— Gracias por dejarme hacer esto propiamente, espero que haya sido mejor esta vez.</p><p>— Fue perfecto, Taggie.</p><p>Ahí, Armitage sintió que Rose era como una de las perlas que usaba en los vestidos y que ya estaba cosida a su alma.</p><p>Lentamente la meció entre sus brazos y comenzó a moverse como si bailaran una canción imaginaria.</p><p>— Ya me di cuenta que enserio te gusta esto de bailar —dijo Rose, echándose para atrás, buscando verle la cara. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios gruesos se curvaban relajados—. La verdad jamás hubiera imaginado qur tuvieras este gusto bastante oculto, pero tengo que admitir que me gusta —ella le siguió, moviéndose de un lado al otro en el mismo lugar. Empezó a reír cuando le dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje y la volvió a apretar contra él.</p><p>— Cuando era pequeño y por alguna razón estaba triste, mi madre ponía el viejo tocadiscos del abuelo y me sacaba a bailar. Me gustaba mucho tener eso con ella. Sin embargo, es un gusto que aprendí a esconder porque las veces que mi padre llegó a encontrarnos así la regañó hasta el cansancio. Creo que le molestaba que fuéramos felices… no sé… me quedó cierto temor por eso —terminó. Quería seguir contándole pero tampoco encontró apropiado manchar ese bello momento con lo que le aquejaba.</p><p>Rose le escuchó atenta y tranquila, aunque por dentro le preocupaba. Se daba cuenta perfecto que era un tema que provocaba mucho dolor en él. Quería saber, pero tampoco lo presionaría, sería paciente hasta que él quisiera contarle.</p><p>— Lamento que haya sido así, pero tienes que saber que no necesitas esconder nada de ti. No más. No conmigo. Sé que detrás de ese contador serio y ambicioso hay mucho más, así que, déjame seguirte conociendo por favor.</p><p>Ni bien le dijo eso. Rose se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas.</p><p>¿A dónde había ido esa niña mimada que tanto despotricaba en contra de Armitage? ¿En dónde reposaba la anterior Rose con aire desfachatado y poca cautela en su proceder? Oh, ella lo sabía a la perfección. La pintura del muro se había descarapelado pedazo a pedazo en cuanto descubrió que había otras gamas de colores en Armitage. Colores vibrantes.</p><p>Aquel hombre lograba esa dualidad perfecta, haciendo que su propia voz se volviera suave para él en ocasiones y que otras, apenas nuevas, le arrancara suspiros cargados de deseo.</p><p>— Ni siquiera me lo tienes que pedir. Te veo y hay algo aquí adentro que es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado y no puedo parar.</p><p>— No lo hagas, no pares…</p><p>El tono que Rose usó tuvo un efecto inmediato como si de pólvora se tratase, encendiendo cada resquicio de su cuerpo.</p><p>Él la tomó en brazos y la sintió aferrarse primero a su cuello y luego a su boca.</p><p>Avanzó con ella que aferraba sus piernas a su delgada cadera.</p><p>La pegó a la pared del pasillo buscando apoyarla para poder disfrutar de sus suaves y sensuales piernas. Hux coló su mano bajo el vestido negro con estampado de lunares que ella se había puesto y acarició la piel de sus muslos.</p><p>La lengua de Rose que se había unido en una danza con la de él, retrocedió cuando dejó escapar un quejido de placer.</p><p>— Tu me debes algo —le recordó su esposo pelirrojo mientras besaba la parte de sus senos que se asomaba por el escote—. Y lo voy a cobrar hoy.</p><p>— Aceptaré la sentencia, ya he sido declarada culpable —aceptó mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de los carnosos labios de Armitage sobre esa zona que exploraba.</p><p>— Así me gusta —dijo retomando su boca. Como pudo avanzó otor poco y liberó una mano para girar el picaporte de la habitación de Rose.</p><p>La cama, que no había sido usada en algunos días los recibió pulcra y hecha.</p><p>— ¿Aquí? —preguntó Rose jadeante cuando cayó encima del colchón. Él, aun parado se la quedó viendo. Los labios de su esposa ya estaban a reventar de rojos por la fricción con los suyos.</p><p>— Digamos que, es la única vez que la vamos a utilizar porque mañana mismo me voy a encargar de devolver esto a tu antigua casa. Así que… hay que dale un buen uso.</p><p>— Me parece una buena idea.</p><p>— Lo es —se encargó de quitarse la playera negra que llevaba y Rose se estremeció ante la vista de sus torneados brazos.</p><p>Hux gateó a su encuentro le levantó la falda del vestido topándose con su pantaleta de encaje.</p><p>— Parece que alguien ya tenía planeado el desenlace de la noche —inquirió con tono melódico. Ella se mordió el labio y soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que se estaba deshaciendo de la prenda.</p><p>Armitage comenzó a besar sus muslos hasta que alzó los ojos y sonrió con aire triunfal.</p><p>El contacto llegó segundos después. Su lengua humeda chocó contra los pliegues de Rose sacándole un lamento sonoro.</p><p>— A-Armit…</p><p>— Te dije que me iba a hacer pagar.</p><p>— Oh dios —susurró, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, convulsionándose en cada lenguatazo que sentía sobre el pequeño botón que él atendía. Sus manos, buscando donde aferrarse se enterraron contra la sábana.</p><p>Armitage se deleitó ahí abajo en la cavidad del adictivo sabor de ella. Totalmente loco por los sonidos que emanaban de su boca y las maldiciones que ya estaba propinando al aire.</p><p>Sin dejar el sitio, elevó una mano para colarla bajo el vestido y acariciarla sobre el sostén.</p><p>— ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco, mi amor? —le dijo alzando la cabeza de entre sus piernas. Rose asintió aún con los ojos cerrados—. Asi me gusta —comentó él para regresar a lo suyo.</p><p>La jovencita despegó las manos de la sábana apenas, pues el ritmo que había comenzado a cambiar abajo, hacía que quisiera retorcerse. Como pudo jaló el vestido y se lo sacó encima.</p><p>Volvió a buscar un punto de apoyo y esta vez decidió alcanzar la cabellera llameante de Hux, enterrando sus uñas en los surcos de sus hebras, instándolo a continuar en su clítoris.</p><p>— Ya estamos en desventaja mi amor —le anunció, momento en que él paró para darse cuenta que Rose también se había quitado el brassier.</p><p>— Eres una diosa —le dijo, embelesado por todos los milímetros de su anatomía.</p><p>Llevó sus pálidas manos al botón de su pantalón desabrochándolo y comenzándolo a bajar. Rose se incorporó para acariciarle los brazos mientras se desvestía.</p><p>Cuando la mezclilla salió volando, Rose se encargó de bajarle la última prenda que la separaba de su virilidad y al develarla quedó a la altura perfecta para lo siguiente que quería probar.</p><p>Arrodillado, a merced de ella, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Rose se posaron sobre su longitud.</p><p>Movió su pelvis lentamente para llevar el ritmo con ella que lo tomaba del trasero y subía y bajaba de tanto en tanto hasta su espalda media.</p><p>Se atrevió a enderezar el cuello y enfocar su mirada hacia abajo. Se sostuvieron la mirada. Él boqueaba ahogándose en el delicioso pero agonizante deseo. Mientras ella se encendía aún más de verlo así.</p><p>El pelirrojo se echó para atrás, incapaz de llenarse solo de ella de esa forma. Se encorvó buscando su boca, haciéndola acomodarse nuevamente ahora para recibirlo.</p><p>— Esta vez no traigo preservativos en la cadera —comentó colando su lengua en la boca de Armitage, cerrando los ojos por la electricidad que sentía cada vez que él empujaba la suya y se rozaban despacio.</p><p>Él llevó su mano debajo de la almohada donde reposaba el cabello negro y sedoso de Rose y sacó el paquetito.</p><p>— Y decías que yo estaba tratando de provocar algo —rio Rose verdaderamente extasiada.</p><p>— No creerías que te me ibas a escapar. No ahora que ya soy tu esposo en toda la extensión de la palabra.</p><p>Rose no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le llenaba.</p><p>— Te amo… te amo demasiado y me encanta escucharte decir este tipo de cosas. Amo que seas mi esposo —le dijo quitándole el empaque del condón, mismo que se llevó a la boca para abrirlo por uno de los extemos.</p><p>—  Te amo, mi preciosa Rose —le dijo, despegándose del cuerpo de su esposa para exponerse a ella.</p><p>Despacio Rose colocó la funda sobre la carne dura de la virilidad que él le ayudó a desenrollar lentamente.</p><p>Ya listo, con una mano se apoyó de la cama y la otra inició un viaje cauteloso del vientre de Rose hasta su seno derecho. Se agachó a morderle suavemente uno de los pezones y luego se colocó totalmente encima.</p><p>Rose lo tomó de la nuca reclamando su presencia sobre sus labios. Un beso dulce, llegó. Los labios rodantes entre los del otro transmitiendo en ese momento todo el amor, la dicha y el deseo que sentían.</p><p>Mientras lo besaba lo sintió colocarse en su entrada y comenzar a abrirse paso. Se despegó de su fuente incesante de besos nuevos y lo miró.</p><p>Todo su apuesto rostro era un poema sensual: su boca entre abierta exalando su delicioso aliento, su cabello revuelto y su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando cada vez que tragaba saliva mientras la penetraba.</p><p>El tope de la cavidad se presentó y entonces ella hizo la súplica indirecta:</p><p>— Te deseo.</p><p>Y él comenzó de todas las formas y velocidades habidas y por haber mientras volvía a hacer el recorrido que una noche anterior había hecho por sus rincones, dejando su firma en besos que quemaban, impregnándola de su olor.</p><p>Rose ya no podía pensar. Si su primera vez había querido poner en igualdades de condiciones el momento, esta vez no estaba cerca de poder, su mente estaba embotada en el placer que sentía.</p><p>— Te amo, Rose… te amo —susurró él en su lóbulo, lamiéndolo dulce.</p><p>Escucharlo pronunciar de esa forma su nombre lograba excitarla aún más. Usó sus piernas para pedirle que profundizara las estocadas con las que la tenía sometida y hundió sus uñas en su espalda suave sintiendo cómo sus omóplatos sobresalían.</p><p>Esta vez él tomó las riendas de la situación y Rose se dejó hacer cambiado de posición al gusto de Armitage que la penetró de lado y por detrás, pasando sus dedos sobre sus pechos apretándolos y susurrándole todos sus bajos deseos al oído.</p><p>Los gemidos rasgaban las gargantas y el cuarto, como música que salía del roce de una guitarra.</p><p>El pelirrojo pensó que Rose si se había tomado muy enserio su papel y penitencia porque le había cedido el control y él no podía estar más agradecido por ello.</p><p>Le besó absolutamente todos los lunares que se topaba por los cuadrantes que recorría, descubriendo que amaba todos y cada uno de ellos. Agradeciendo su suerte y el favor de lo que sea que hubiera hecho que Rose hubiera perdido la cabeza por él.</p><p>Apenas era su segunda vez, pero se sentía como si hubieran tenido más, pues las emociones burbujeaban con más fuerza que nunca, con la claridad y la complicidad que solo dos amantes plenamente entregados podían darse.</p><p>Su sonrisa de satisfacción ya era permanente pues estaba conociendo lo que le hacía temblar o gritar, donde le gustaba que le besara y donde acariciar con delicadeza o rudeza.</p><p>Era un acto brillante y maniáticamente sensual darse cuenta de la forma en la que a ambos les gustaba hacerse el amor y cómo juntos se podían perder y encontrar en sus brazos de un momento a otro.</p><p>Se empujó a ella mientras sentía sus delicadas manos atreverse a tocar zonas que una noche antes no exploró.</p><p>Rose no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero una conexión misteriosa se había abierto entre ellos. Estaba concentrada en el placer que él le provocaba pero también notaba el efecto que tenía sobre él, erizándole donde iba tocando, dilatando sus pupilas por la excitación… obteniendo la repetición de su nombre en esa engrosada voz en respuesta a sus jadeos.</p><p>Aquel acto, más que la culminación de sus deseos, era la máxima expresión de lo que sentían por el otro, que las palabras ya no podían comunicar, pero que ese nuevo lenguaje que estaban definiendo si lo llenaba.</p><p>Mientras aguantaba mordiéndose el labio, concentrando ahí la poca cordura que le quedaba un gemido diferente se le escapó de la boca a Armitage y ella se dio cuenta de lo que precedía.</p><p>— No pares… no pares —rogó sintiendo que estaba por saltar del precipicio de la gloria.</p><p>Él obedeció, buscó su mano enlazándole los dedos como lo hizo mientras culminaban su primera vez, y se enfocó, dándole lo último que tenía lo más rápido que pudo.</p><p>Cuando la explosión le nubló el juicio, sus labios gritaron el nombre de su esposa que se aferró a su pecho terminando al mismo tiempo que él.</p><p>Rose se giró, rodeó la cintura de Armitage con un brazo y descansó su cabeza sobre los pectorales de su esposo.</p><p>— No quiero dormir jamás separada de ti —le confesó, ya cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a sentir que el cansancio la tomaba.</p><p>— Ni yo…</p><p>Lo último que sintió ella fue la sonrisa de su adorado pelirrojo sobre su coronilla.</p><hr/><p>Finn había meditado todo desde que Rose lo visitó en casa de Poe. Lamentaba decir que tenía sentido y que sus jefes eran todas unas fichitas.</p><p>Como ella le había dicho, Snoke y Pryde sólo lo habían usado, aprovechando que era bastante visceral y dramático con sus reacciones. No se enorgullecía, pero tenía que admitirlo.</p><p>El joven ya no sabía que le dolía más: Que hubiera sido un títere en aquel juego macabro, que lo convencieron de participar vendiéndole el papel del “heroe” o que le quedaba claro que había perdido cualquier posibilidad de recuperar a Rose porque ya estaba más que enamorada de su engreído esposo.</p><p>Tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, y alternaba la mirada entre la pantalla y la puerta de la oficina de Snoke. Las instalaciones estaban vacías. Se había asegurado de volver entrada la madrugada para poder urgar las carpetas de la computadora personal de su jefe en busca de sus asuntos incriminatorios.</p><p>La pantalla iluminó su rostro salpicándole una luz azul y la casilla de la contraseña apareció de inmediato.</p><p>El sudor perlaba su frente, pues sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al estar ahí entre la penumbra tratando de profanar información.</p><p>Después de que Rose le convenció de unirse a esa locura donde le prometían salir ileso, telefoneó a Ben Solo, el serio y ávido “abogángster” como él le gustaba llamar, pues aquel corpulento hombre tenía unos métodos nada convencionales en cuanto a las leyes. Él le explicó con detalle el plan.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, Beaumont, el ingeniero en sistemas de la oficina de Snoke y quién resultó ser el espía de Ben, se contactó con él antes de que llegara al lugar, para otorgarle la clave de la computadora del desfigurado viejo, la cual se grabó de inmediato.</p><p>Tragó saliva y movió la mano sobre el teclado. Las yemas de sus dedos temblorosos pulsaron las letras, una a una:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>orden66</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pulsó el enter.</p><p>El cursor que indicaba que el sistema estaba cargando comenzó a girar hasta que el escritorio se materializó. Nervioso, conectó el cable del puerto de la laptop a su teléfono y comenzó a meterse a las carpetas de documentos. Ben le había dado indicaciones específicas de lo que necesitaba y se decantó por encontrar algo de esa índole, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de conseguir eso tan puntual. Dudaba que Snoke le diera nombres a sus archivos que evidenciaran sus malas y bajas prácticas y tampoco quería quedarse ahí metido toda la noche.</p><p>Estaba explorando un listado de archivos cuando una llamada entró a su teléfono, haciendo que casi le diera un infarto. Era el abogado.</p><p>— Estás tardando. ¿Qué tanto haces? —le cuestionó con su voz gruesa.</p><p>— No tengo tiempo de revisar, pero Beumont me dijo que él suele usar demasiado esta carpeta de archivos que te estoy mandando en este momento —anunció viendo en la pantalla del teléfono el traspaso.</p><p>— Lo estoy recibiendo —le dijo Ben—. ¿Alguien te vio entrar o te siguió?</p><p>— No. De verdad tuve mucha cautela y me fijé. Además, dudo mucho que esos dos vejestorios vengan aquí en un martes cualquiera a la una de la mañana y si fuera así tendría muy mala suerte.</p><p>— Bien. Termina entonces. Kin se va a encargar de borrar tu presencia de las cámaras por si se les ocurre revisarlas. No debemos dejar ni un rastro así que te sugiero no tocar nada que puedas mover y te evidencie.</p><p>— De acuerdo. Ya va en ochenta por ciento. Ya casi.</p><p>Se quedó en silencio, viendo avanzar la barra de carga en la ventana emergente y dio un gran bostezo.</p><p>— Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido, Storm —le reprendió Ben del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— Por supuesto que no, es sólo que, esta silla en verdad es cómoda. Siempre he querida una de este tipo para mi, además siento que da poder —comentó recargando su espalda y pasando los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una pose muy relajada—. Si, definitivamente necesito una de estas sillas para mi oficina. Lástima que ya no vaya a ser posible meterla en la requisición de equipo y materiales del próximo mes.</p><p>— Noventa por ciento —anunció el abogado.</p><p>— Si, si ya vi. Estoy listo para salir de aquí.</p><p>— Espera mis instrucciones.</p><p>— Si, si, tú eres el líder supremo ya lo sé.</p><p>La transferencia de información se completó de forma rápida y Finn agradeció a la fuerza que Beaumont se hubiera encargado de conseguirles el internet más veloz y más caro del espacio.</p><p>Finn que aún estaba relajado en la silla de cuero de su jefe, se sobresaltó cuando el ruido de una de las puertas de la oficina se escuchó a lo lejos.</p><p>Atinó a jalar el cable USB que había estado utilizando, y bajó la pantalla de la laptop sin poder ya apagar debidamente el equipo. Una puerta más se escuchó ahora más cerca. Quien quiera que fuera, se estaba dirigiendo hacia ahí.</p><p>— Hay alguien, Solo —dijo quitando el alta voz y susurrando contra el teléfono.</p><p>— Escóndete ahora y pon el teléfono en silencio. Voy a colgarte. Esperaré tu llamada en cuanto salgas de ahí y si te descubren Storm te prometo que vas a tener mi protección.</p><p>— Maldición, Solo, dijiste que no había muchas probabilidades de que esto pasara.</p><p>— Son matemáticas Finn, siempre hay un margen de error. Espero que no se trate de eso esta vez.</p><p>El abogado colgó la llamada. Entre la oscuridad Finn tuvo que pensar rápido entre esconderse en el baño, bajo el escritorio o en el armario.</p><hr/><p>Hacía días que Enric tenía un extraño presentimiento que le estaba quitando el sueño y provocaba que las ojeras, producto de tantos años de trabajo, se estuvieran haciendo más notorias día con día.</p><p>Encima estaba irritado porque pretendía trabajar desde su casa para ver si así el sueño llegaba a él cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la carpeta de archivos que necesitaba, sobre su escritorio. Aquel papeleo era de suma importancia, por no decir algo incriminatorio. Por eso, no quiso correr riesgos, y nervioso e irritado, se trasladó a su lugar de trabajo.</p><p>Todo estaba en un silencio casi absoluto ahí, de no ser porque las cámaras de seguridad emitían cierto sonidito al girar en su propio eje para alcanzar varios ángulos y captar todo movimiento. Alguna vez había considerado eso excesivo, pero ahora que estaban en un juego sucio, debía admitir que la idea de Snoke de colocarlas había sentado de perlas.</p><p>Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina y pasó frente a la puerta de la de Snoke. Se detuvo y la miró en silencio, meditando. Algo en su interior le dijo que sería una buena idea echar un vistazo dentro.</p><p>Abrió la puerta de la oficina y encendió enseguida la luz. Escaneó con su mirada azul el lugar que no parecía tener algo fuera de lo común.</p><p>Estaba ya dándose la vuelta para salir cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó una luz que parpadeaba al costado de la laptop de Snoke, indicando que esta no estaba apagada.</p><p>Pryde ladeó la cabeza y se acercó al escritorio. ¿Snoke la había dejado así?</p><p>Elevó entonces la pantalla, pero aquel aparato le pedía una contraseña que no poseía por más socios que él y su desfigurado amigo fueran.</p><p>Se giró estudiando ya todo y tratando de recordar si había visto los objetos del escritorio en otra posición que delatara la presencia de alguien en el sitio.</p><p>Sus sentidos se dispararon al igual que la adrenalina, aunque no tenía miedo. Más bien, se estaba relamiendo por descubrir lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Desconfiado fue al armario el cual abrió intempestivamente encontrándose sólo con sacos colgados.</p><p>Volteó ahora a clavar la vista a la puerta cerrada del baño y se tomó un momento para pensar. Se sentía demente y perseguido, y eso le dictaba que revisara ahí también. Aunque fueran disparates, no se iba a quedar con la duda.</p><p>Alargó la mano ya acercándose y alcanzó el picaporte. Estaba por girarlo cuando la luz del edificio se cortó dejándolo a oscuras.</p><p>— ¡Maldición! —exclamó furioso.</p><p>Olvidó por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó el teléfono y encendió la lamparita del flash para ir hacia su oficina por los documentos que buscaba. Para él sería inútil ponerse a revisar y encontrar el problema con la luz.</p><p>Reportaría el suceso temprano para que algún empleado de mantenimiento fuera a ver y le recomendaría a Snoke que no dejara su computadora encendida por si las dudas. Finn Storm podía ser su empleado pero a Pryde aún le hacía dudar un poco esa confianza ciega que Snoke le tenía.</p><hr/><p>Finn soltó al fin el aire y se atrevió a respirar. Había estado a punto de ser descubierto de no ser por el apagón, que sospechaba, había sido provocado para salvarle el pellejo.</p><p>Lentamente y haciendo el menor ruido, deslizó la ventana del baño, que era, para su fortuna, más grande de lo normal. Se trepó a la taza de baño para darse impulso y subió al quicio.</p><p>— ¡Maldita sea Finn, ese tipo va a vernos! —reclamó Poe cuando vio que su amigo se asomba hacia afuera.</p><p>— Cállate y ayúdame a salir antes de que venga —le reprendió con los dientes apretados, tratando de modular las ganas de gritarle.</p><p>— De nada por salvarte el pellejo cortando la luz eh —soltó recriminándole.</p><p>— Sabía que habías sido tú.</p><p>— Pues sí, ¿quién más? Vi que entró hace varios minutos y cuando me di cuenta que no salías pensé lo peor. Esperaba darte algo de tiempo con eso.</p><p>— Sirvió. Gracias. Y ya, dame una mano —luego te hago las reverencias que quieras.</p><p>Poe asintió y lo ayudó a salir.</p><p>Una vez abajo, Dameron y Storm corrieron unas cuadras de distancia donde estaba estacionado el auto del dueño del club de playa.</p><p>— De verdad que no sé por qué me presto a estas cosas. Creí que tenía el dinero suficiente como para no meterme en problemas y tener una vida tranquila pero desde que regresaste no hemos parado por líos Finn y este es uno muy grande, no sé por qué acepté a hacer esto contigo…</p><p>— Dameron, cierra la boca y arranca, AHORA —ordenó Finn, mirando sobre su hombro.</p><p>— Dime que pudiste conseguir algo y que todo esto no va a ser en vano Finneas.</p><p>— No me digas así —le advirtió volteándose furioso—. Y si, Solo recibió los archivos, ahora recemos porque eso sirva y no se den cuenta que dejé la computadora encendida.</p><p>— ¿Es enserio? —soltó Poe al tiempo en que le pisaba al acelerador.</p><p>— Solo me tiempo de bajar la pantalla, pero mañana inventaré algo o le diré a Beaumont, no sé… pero ya está, ahora el abogado hará su trabajo y que sea lo que la jodida fuerza quiera.</p><p>Poe tomó aire.</p><p>— Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —declaró.</p><hr/><p>Snoke entró como todos los días a su oficina. Dejó su portafolios sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento en su cómoda silla de cuero negro mientras mentalmente repasaba todo lo que tenía que hacer y los movimientos que le ordenaría a Finn en las cuentas bancarias.</p><p>Le molestaba en demasía que <em>el asunto</em> estuviera tomando un ritmo angustiosa y desesperadamente lento. Él sabía esperar, pero no veía el momento para borrarles la jodida sonrisa de satisfacción a Ben Solo y a Armitage Hux y por supuesto, dejar en la ruina a las jovencitas Tico, y de paso, obtener esa parte del dinero que su envidioso amigo Hue jamás le dio por los aportes en ideas que le hizo de jóvenes.</p><p>Snoke estaba convencido que de no ser porque unieron su intelecto y Hue lo aprovechó, no se hubiera vuelto tan malditamente rico. Habían sido sus ideas de negocio y jamás le dio el crédito.</p><p>La pantalla de la computadora le recibió y tecleó su acostumbrada contraseña sacada de un viejo libro en donde el villano -al cual sobraba decir que admiraba-, había logrado jugar en dos bandos al mismo tiempo para después ejecutar la orden 66 contra los que los Jedis a los cuales había utilizado con habilidad.</p><p>Cuando lo que el monitor le mostraba cambió, su sorpresa fue mayúscula: Una ventana emergente flotaba frente a sus ojos mostrando la carpeta de sus documentos.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios?</p><p>— Snoke —le llamó Pryde entrando a su oficina—, oye, vine anoche a la oficina para…</p><p>— Espera —le paró con un dedo—, ¿tu hiciste esto? —preguntó señalándole el escritorio virtual—. ¿Tú entraste a mi computadora?</p><p>— Ni si quiera tengo tu contraseña. Justo iba a decirte que entré y vi la luz parpadear, la dejaste encendida.</p><p>— Jamás dejo la computadora encendida, no soy idiota —dijo casi ofendido por lo que él le comentaba.</p><p>— ¿No habrá sido un descuido?</p><p>— Enric —pronunció su nombre y le dedicó una mirada furiosa. Fue que Pryde cayó en cuenta.</p><p>— Maldición. Ahora tiene sentido. Mientras estuve aquí cortaron la luz, imagino que así escaparon. La pregunta es quién lo hizo.</p><p>— Tengo un par de candidatos en mente, así que hay que revisar las cámaras, seguro que está el registro de cuando entraron, antes del apagón.</p><p>El viejo empresario no llegaría a compartir sus sospechas con su cómplice. Ventress, su sagaz asistente entró a la oficina con la cara desencajada y aquella reacción no era muy propia de verle.</p><p>— Jefe, lamento interrumpirlo, pero lo buscan… —anunció, pasando la mirada de uno a otro—, bueno, en realidad a los dos los buscan…</p><p>— ¿Quién? —preguntó Enric adoptando una pose de superioridad.</p><p>— La policía.</p><p>Snoke y Pryde se miraron.</p><p>— Parece que muy pronto descubriremos al infiltrado de anoche —soltó el desfigurado hombre con sarcasmo.</p><hr/><p>Snoke sabía que las noticias habían volado en cuestión de horas en aquella ciudad. Para esa hora Ben Solo se estaría regocijando por su aparente victoria sobre ellos, al igual que el pelirrojo y la insufrible Rose Tico.</p><p>Su abogado Chriss Trawn le había hecho una visita ni bien él le llamó para explicarle que la policía lo había sacado a él y a Pryde de su oficina con una orden de aprensión por el delito de enriquecimiento ilícito y lavado de dinero. Por cómo se veía la cosa no parecía que tuvieran las de ganar, pero, el abogado le prometió hacer todo por sacarlos bajo fianza o pelear una sentencia justa, aunque eso requería tiempo.</p><p>Los habían separado a él y a Enric poniéndolos en diferentes alas. Aunque agradecía tener una celda exclusiva, porque no estaba dispuesto a convivir con la podredumbre de esa espantosa y asquerosa prisión.</p><p>— Cornellius Snoke, tienes visita —le anunció el guardia abriendo la reja y dejándolo pasar.</p><p>Se preguntó si se trataba de su abogado aunque no lo creía posible. Apenas lo había visitado horas antes.</p><p>Lo llevaron a los cubículos de visita donde se disponía de una separación de un grueso vidrio entre el visitante y el detenido.</p><p>Casi larga una carcajada cuando se encontró al hombre del otro lado. Snoke tomó asiento en el incómodo banco que le ofrecían y ambos descolgaron el teléfono para poder escucharse con claridad.</p><p>— Vaya, vaya, qué agradable visita Armitage Hux… así que todo fue plan tuyo. Te felicito.</p><p>— No en realidad. Esta vez no puedo llevarme todo el crédito —dijo en falsa modestia observando al tipo. La rabia bullía dentro de él al recordar que ese vejete se decía amigo de Hue.</p><p>— Crees que ganaste ¿no?</p><p>— Bueno, es claro que yo no voy a estar detrás de las rejas durante años por cometer actos ilícitos.</p><p>— Claro, claro. Hue te entrenó muy bien y tu fungiste como el perfecto perrito faldero que representabas para él —soltó en tono burlón mientras se sostenía la mandíbula apoyando el brazo sobre la mesita que era parte del cubículo—. El desgarbado don nadie, pobretón y sin futuro pelirrojo. El chico que quería un lugar en una familia adinerada porque despreciaba a la suya pues estaba rodeada de la porquería. Claro que puedes estar contento, ahora que lo has obtenido todo. Dime ¿qué se siente estar viviendo ese sueño ahora que Rose y tu están tan enamorados? ¿Crees que su estúpido amor pueda superarlo todo? Porque yo tengo mis dudas.</p><p>Hux sabía que le estaba provocando y no quiso darle el gusto, así que hizo acopio de su mejor sonrisa irónica.</p><p>— No sé a qué demonios te refieres y no me interesa. Pronto tú y Pryde se van a refundir en este lugar, maldito par de Rathtars.</p><p>— Oh… dudo que no te importe porque podremos estar aquí y podrán sentenciarme, pero no te vas a escapar porque he dejado tu secreto mejor guardado para el último acto.</p><p>— Ay Snoke, es evidente que estar encerrado te hace decir disparates.</p><p>— Has querido borrar tu pasado pelirrojo, pero jamás has podido desprenderte en tu totalidad de él… —dijo con el tono cargado de veneno. Una extraña sensación corrió por la espina dorsal de Hux y rezó internamente porque no se tratara de lo que estaba pensando. Nadie podía saberlo, no había manera. Entonces Snoke pegó su horrible y desfigurado rostro al aparador que los separaba.</p><p>— ¿Qué diría Rose cuando se entere que todos estos años le mentiste a su padre?</p><hr/><p>Tiró la colilla de cigarro sobre el pavimento y la apagó con el zapato. Sus ojos siguieron el trayecto de la bella jovencita de cabello negro y baja estatura del supermercado a su audi. Sonrió bastante complacido. Las fotos en las revistas de chismes no le hacían justicia a lo hermosa que Rose Tico era en persona y a decir verdad, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que el inútil de su hijo había hecho una buena elección.</p><p>Los Tico eran gente de dinero por lo que llegó a investigar y eso le convenía.</p><p>— Ya va siendo tiempo de una bonita reunión familiar —susurró Brendol Hux sin quitarle la mirada a su nuera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias infinitas a las chicas que leen este fin que ya se volvió cada vez mas largo, pero ya casi. Estamos a nada del desenlace.</p><p>Abrazos fuertes!</p><p>*huye*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage se subió a su auto pero no fue capaz de conducir. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía violento, esta vez por miedo.</p><p>Snoke había sembrado la duda en él y se negaba a creer en lo que había insinuado como un mecanismo natural de su mente frente al shock.</p><p>— Él no puede haber regresado… —se decía, repitiéndolo como un blucle interminable… como una plegaria que si la pronunciaba en voz alta, se materializaría, protegiéndolo del mal.</p><p>Invadido por el pánico, aun dentro de su camioneta, miró por todas direcciones, sintiendo que saltaría hacia él en cualquier momento. Temió que estuviera acechándolo desde algún ángulo de la calle que él no era capaz de localizar. Se imaginó esos ojos que le había heredado y que durante su niñez no hicieron más que mirarlo con odio y desprecio y el escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.</p><p>Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un leve temblor, reaccionando a su temor y a las escenas que su mente evocaba frente a sus ojos. Recuerdos… unos muy dolorosos que le costó años dejar de ver durante las noches en sus sueños.</p><p>Notó su respiración aumentada y trató de calmarse. Se dio cuenta entonces que había aferrado sus manos al volante de su auto y ya estaban más pálidas de lo normal debido a la fuerza que había concentrado ahí. Retiró su agarre y movió los dedos tratando de volver a la normalidad su circulación sanguínea.</p><p>La incomodidad iba creciendo dentro de él, aunque luchaba por no dejar pasar esa paralizante bruma negra de pensamientos.</p><p>Casi enseguida, su esposa llegó a su mente. Ella era ese remanso de paz que lo anclaba a la realidad, que le devolvía la calma, y aunque quería concentrarse en ella de esa forma, no pudo porque otro tipo de pensamientos bombardearon su cerebro.</p><p>¿Y si él la estaba asechando?</p><p>Tan pronto se planteó la pregunta, buscó su celular en la bolsa del saco y tecleó el contacto de Rose lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien, necesitaba escucharla.</p><p>Se pegó el artefacto a la oreja y esperó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un timbrazo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dos…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tres…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Hola, mi amor —contestó ella con su voz alegre y cantarina. A Hux se le hizo chiquito el corazón y no pudo evitar que su tono proyectara todo el miedo que sentía.</p><p>— Rose, ¿en dónde estás? —exigió saber, alzando la voz.</p><p>— Ya estoy en la casa. Fui al supermercado por algunos víveres para…</p><p>— No salgas de ahí y espérame aún tengo trabajo en la oficina antes de poder ir a casa pero, no te muevas por favor… —le suplicó de pronto lo que logró alarmar a Rose del otro lado.</p><p>— Taggie ¿Qué pasa? —le cuestionó. </p><p>Él paró en seco su discurso como si se hubiera dado contra una pared. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a decirle? No sabía, no lo había pensado, sólo actuó sin voluntad. Lo único que sí sabía era que, por teléfono tampoco era una opción.</p><p>— Yo… yo… —balbuceó, pensando en algún argumento rápido—, fui a ver a Snoke</p><p>— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?</p><p>— No sé, quería verlo ahí, quería que supiera que no va a salir, pero… no sé se me alteraron los nervios.</p><p>— ¿Te dijo algo? —ante la pregunta se congeló en su lugar—. ¿Armitage? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>— No, no me dijo nada. Bueno, sí, dijo que su abogado es muy bueno.</p><p>— Dudo que sea mejor que Ben —protestó ella—. Pero claro, tiene que dar patadas de ahogado.</p><p>— No sé, Rosie… tengo temor de que los suelten a ambos y que nos quieran hacer algo —mintió. Apretó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiéndose terrible por lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, eso surtió efecto. Escuchó el suspiro de su esposa y luego su voz ya más calmada:</p><p>— Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar, Ben nos lo prometió y lo conozco, hará absolutamente todo para que esos dos reciban lo que merecen. No va a dejar ir esta oportunidad de oro que Finn nos consiguió. Todo estará bien, mi amor, así que trata de calmarte y ven a casa pronto, quiero verte…—le dijo haciendo que sintiera ganas de llorar.</p><p>— Rose… yo también te amo, muchísimo nunca dudes de eso, por favor —dijo con intensidad, aferrando fuerte su mano al teléfono.</p><p>— Jamás lo haría. Voy a continuar con el vestido de Rey. Quizás al rato te pida que me ayudes midiéndote la parte del corset…</p><p>Eso le arrancó una leve risa, aunque no alcanzó a liberarlo de todo el choque de emociones.</p><p>— Si preciosa… te ayudaré con lo que quieras —sabía que por más que se resistiera a la idea, acabaría cediendo ante esos ojos hermosos de su esposa.</p><p>— Te amo mi amor. Te veré más tarde.</p><p>Ella colgó y Armitage se quedó ahí por unos minutos, pensando. Respiró hondo, y se concentró en su respiración, logrando calmarse al fin pasado un tiempo.</p><p>Pensó en la posibilidad de que Snoke estuviera torturándolo con la duda y nada más. Después de todo, Brendol y él habían hecho un trato y hasta ese momento, lo había cumplido. No había razón por la cual ahora su padre quisiera irrumpir en su vida tantos años después.</p><p>Más calmado pudo encender el auto y se fue manejando con precaución a su oficina. Se arrepentía de haber ido a encarar a Cornellius, porque había resultado contraproducente, pero al menos le había servido para estar un poco más alerta y también para hacerle saber que harían todo lo posible para que nunca saliera de ese lugar.</p><p>Aparcó frente a su oficina, aún sin poder dejar de pensar todo lo que estaba pasando. Nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de ser vigilado, así que se bajó de la camioneta negra mirando a todos lados, pero no encontró nada sospechoso en la zona.</p><p>Hux pensó que quizás estaba ya poniéndose algo paranoico así que decidió no entregarse al pavor nuevamente y seguir con su día, apurándose lo más que pudiera para estar con Rose más tarde.</p><p>Entró a la oficina, sorteando los cubículos de los demás empleados. La rubia secretaria que tenía una vista panorámica desde su lugar se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con él porque llevaba una mueca que dejaba entrever bastante tensión en su jefe.</p><p>— He vuelto —murmuró Hux sin mirarla—. No me pases llamadas, no estoy para nadie —le ordenó en tono tajante. No estaba de ganas para tratar con clientes por el momento, y sospechaba que tampoco iba a poder hacer cuentas pero con eso si tenía que lidiar mínimo para concentrarse en otra cosa.</p><p>— Oye pero, ¿y si es Rose? —atinó a preguntarle, poniéndose de pie para cerrarle el paso. El pelirrojo era alto pero ella le sacaba seis valiosos centímetros.</p><p>— Rose nunca me hablaría a la oficina —le contestó con las cejas juntas, extrañado de su pregunta—. Nada de llamadas ni irrupciones—le advirtió.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es por lo de Snoke y Pryde?</p><p>— Ahora no es un buen momento, Phasma. Déjame pasar, tengo trabajo —los ojos azules y perspicaces de la rubia lo estudiaron cual escáner en sólo unos segundos. Algo había pasado y estaba segura, el semblante de Armitage le delataba por completo, pero ella aún no era capaz de señalar qué era. Se hizo a un lado, momento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para seguirse de largo.</p><p>Phasma lo siguió torciendo el cuello hasta que cerró la puerta de su oficina.</p><hr/><p>— Hola, cielo —saludó alegre Mitaka, acercándose al lugar donde su alta, güera y hermosa novia estaba.</p><p>— Hola —le contestó ella, seca sin quitar la mirada de su computador.</p><p>— ¿Te pasa algo?</p><p>— No.</p><p>— Yo creo que si —dijo dejando un sobre sobre su mesa y cruzándose de brazos—. Son para el jefe.</p><p>— Pues ahí se va a quedar. No quiere llamadas y no quiere que nadie lo interrumpa en lo que sea que está haciendo porque con el humor que traía dudo mucho que esté trabajando.</p><p>— Quizás está muy estresado. Recuerda que el contador maneja muchas cuentas y tiene más responsabilidades ahora… —Phasma negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— No creo que sea por el trabajo. Algo pasó pero no me quiso decir qué.</p><p>— Nena, quizás sólo está teniendo un mal día. A lo mejor fue por lo de esos dos viejos. Me he topado con la noticia nada más salí a la calle esta mañana, está en todos los periódicos, imagino que es un gran impacto para los involucrados en el tema.</p><p>— No tiene mucho sentido que sea eso —rebatió, irritada—, Armitage era de los que querían a esos vejetes en la cárcel, ahora están ahí, digamos que es como una victoria.</p><p>— Phasma, te recuerdo que no eres detective y que nos va bien en este trabajo. Es más, el licenciado Hux pudo haberme corrido. Con el triste fallecimiento del señor Tico no tenía mucho sentido que yo siguiera en el puesto, pues él tiene su propio auto y en cambio me ha dejado seguir trabajando. Si haces algo vamos a pasar los dos por un buen castigo en el menor de los casos, o un despido y no me gustaría defraudar su confianza —dijo él ya dándose cuenta de que su novia no iba a dejar de lado ese asunto tan fácil. La conocía.</p><p>— Es que todo es muy raro, lo conozco… es mi jefe y es mi amigo también —puntualizó ella.</p><p>Dopheld se la quedó viendo y notó que su chica enserio estaba afligida.</p><p>— A ver linda —le dijo sentándose en la esquina de su escritorio para captar su atención—, tu también estás bajo mucha presión ¿te gustaría ir al cine después del trabajo y después por un helado oscuro? ¿Qué dices?</p><p>Phasma soltó el aire en tensión que había estado guardando en su pecho y sonrió ante la propuesta de su novio. Adoraba que él se preocupara por ella y por hacerla feliz. Y pensar en que cuando la estuvo pretendiendo ella se resistió a hacerle caso porque le llevaba once centímetros más, pero al final, sus lindos detalles terminaron por conquistarla.</p><p>— Me gusta la idea, gracias —le dijo depositando un beso fugaz en los labios—. Y no quiero correrte, pero si el jefe te ve así…</p><p>— Ni lo digas —pegó un brinquito para retirarse de la esquina del escritorio—. Vuelvo por ti en un rato más —anunció viendo su reloj y luego guiñándole un ojo. </p><hr/><p>Darle aquella indicación a su secretaria había sido muy atinado. Ni una llamada, ni una interrupción de nadie. Había logrado concentrarse después de mucho esfuerzo. Tecleaba encima de la enorme calculadora contable que arrojaba la tira del rollo de papel mientras él metía número tras número en operaciones matemáticas.</p><p>Estaba a nada de acabar, poderse ir a casa, estrechar a Rose y someterse a sus peticiones acerca de ser su maniquí personal esta vez para el vestido de Rey y aunque lo último no le entusiasmaba del todo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que ella quisiera.</p><p>Se detuvo a mirar la fotografía que le había enviado cuando se comprometieron y una opresión en el pecho comenzó a sofocarlo.</p><p>Apoyó la frente en una palma pensando lo que le diría a Rose acerca del asunto de su padre. Independientemente de si es que era verdad o no que Brendol estaba en Coruscant era un tema pendiente con ella, sin embargo eso implicaba develar el secreto mejor guardado de su vida.</p><p>Quería ser honesto con su esposa, en todo lo que le estaba escondiendo, porque así había sido ella cuando le habló de sus miedos y su historia con su madre. Pero también temía por su reacción.</p><p>Después del accidente y se atrevía a decir que, por ese motivo, Hue lo acogió en su vida, tratando de ayudarlo al notarlo desprotegido. ¿Qué diría Rose acerca de eso? Pensaría que se había aprovechado de que le tendieron la mano y que él se había hecho la víctima. Otro tipo de miedo, más grande que el que le tenía a Brendol, se disparó. ¿Y si la perdía por eso?</p><p>Parpadeó al tiempo que el inesperado sonido de su teléfono de escritorio le impidió seguir formulando un plan.</p><p>Se quedó viendo el aparato incapaz de tocarlo como si estuviera maldito. La paranoia comenzó a abrirse paso de nuevo y sus alarmas internas se encendieron. Era muy extraño que llamaran directo a su extensión y no a la de Phasma.</p><p>El artefacto reproducía el ringtone, mientras él deliberaba si debía o no contestar y si sería su padre o algún cliente despistado o alguien con su contacto directo.</p><p>Dejó el titubeo unos segundos correr junto a la cancioncita y casi cuando pudo advertir que iban a colgar alzó el auricular.</p><p>— Hue Tico y asociados, buenas tardes —recitó, disimulando los nervios. Hubo una pausa por unos segundos del otro lado que sólo hizo aumentar la ansiedad—. ¿Quién habla? —se aventuró a preguntar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>— ¿Armitage? ¿eres tú?</p><p>El contador reconoció la voz enseguida y su mueca de desconcierto acompañó el instante.</p><p>— ¿Bazine? ¿Cómo conseguiste éste número?</p><hr/><p>Hacía rato que su esposo debía haber llegado de la oficina. Dos horas para ser exactos, y no había ni una llamada o un mensaje de él explicando alguna situación.</p><p>Le había marcado a su pelirrojo pero la llamada había entrado directo a buzón y se preocupó un poco por que en la mañana que había hablado con él lo notó alterado.</p><p>Rose estuvo tentada a hablarle a la linda y divertida Phasma pero se dijo que no era necesario y que debía esperar. Atinó a enfocarse en el pedido de su mejor amiga mientras él regresaba, seguramente con alguna explicación de que su trabajo se había alargado más de la cuenta.</p><p>Una de las cosas que tenía Armitage, que ella no sabía si calificar como defecto o virtud era que, era un total workaholic. Ostentaba esa cualidad desde que lo conoció cuando era bastante joven. Rose recordó que era una de las cosas que encontraba irritantes de él en ese entonces. Muchas veces se lo comentó a su papá y muchas otras tantas se burló de él por eso, pero la realidad era que le envidiaba esa entrega y disciplina que ella nunca logró para sus proyectos. Además de que siempre le intrigó el hecho de que fuera tan solitario y prefiriera escudarse en números que en lazos sociales.</p><p>Su padre lograba que fuera a las fiestas que organizaba, pero porque lo amenazaba con despedirlo si no lo hacía, siempre argumentándole que era uno de sus mejores elementos y que necesitaba que construyera lazos y conexiones en el mundo financiero. Y aunque Hue siempre quiso tenerlo junto a él durante las pláticas con sus amigos o diversas personalidades, Rose lo recordaba sentado en algún rincón, con su copa de agua. En ese entonces le parecía tan soso y petulante que no quisiera tomar alcohol cuando ella deseaba que, aunque sea la dejaran tomar vino.</p><p>Movió la cabeza en negativa, cayendo en cuenta que en verdad había sido la típica niñita malcriada y grosera. Ahora entendía que había mucho que aún no conocía de él, como el asunto de la bebida que parecía algo doloroso. Esperaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ser digna de que él le contara algún día, eso que tanto le costaba.</p><p>Estaba con esos pensamientos en mente, mientras su pie ejercía fuerza sobre el motor de pedal, cuando unos veinte minutos más tarde, la puerta de la entrada sonó y fue imposible para ella seguir aguardando en su lugar. Se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro, sin querer reprimir las ganas y la emoción contenida de verlo.</p><p>— Hola —le saludó él con una sonrisa tímida—. Lamento la espera y la hora, tuve una junta de última hora con unos clientes y se alargó más de lo que pensé.</p><p>— Mucho trabajo, entonces.</p><p>— Si. Perdóname, sé que me esperabas más temprano. Vine tan pronto me desocupé.</p><p>— Me preocupé por tu llamada de la mañana. ¿Estás mejor? —se acercó a ayudarle a quitarse el saco y él se encorvó para besarla. La calidez que sintió de los labios de su esposo hizo que se le olvidara momentáneamente sus cavilaciones.</p><p>— Si… bueno no sé qué pensar pero, estoy más calmado.</p><p>— Sólo pensemos positivo. Todo va a salir a nuestro favor —le tranquilizó ella, colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre la corbata para aflojársela.</p><p>— Es lo que trataré de hacer. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Fuiste al local?</p><p>— ¿A Millie? No, ya te dije que no voy a ir ahí en un buen tiempo, hasta que pueda tener algo de esta colección. Aunque reconozco que necesito ayuda, esto va a tardar más de la cuenta, pero quiero hacer estos vestidos sola ya que serán los primeros, después de eso, podré volver al local y hacer los cambios correspondientes, contratar gente y todo eso.</p><p>— Está bien cielo, será como tu creas correcto para ti.</p><p>Rose ladeó la cabeza. No supo si era algo en el rostro de él o su tono de voz, pero había atisbo…</p><p>— ¿Te pasa algo? Te siento extraño —Hux se la quedó viendo y cambió su semblante un poco más animado tratando de que ella abandonara ese pensamiento.</p><p>— No, sólo estoy algo cansado. ¿Podríamos cenar y luego ir a la cama?</p><p>— ¿Seguro que todo está bien? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.</p><p>Ahí estaba la oportunidad y él se exigió tomarla. Abrió la boca queriendo dejar salir todo, pero no pudo.</p><p>— Todo está bien mi amor —dijo depositando un beso cariñoso en su frente—. Iré a darme una ducha, ya regreso.</p><p>— Bien, voy a preparar la cena.</p><p>Rose no despegó los ojos de la espalda de su esposo. Detectaba algo raro pero luego pensó que Armitage no tenía motivos para esconderle nada, ya tenían confianza, así que trató de alejar las vocecillas que le decían que algo le estaba ocultando.</p><p>Cenaron y platicaron acerca del vestido de Rey, de la visita de Armitage a Snoke y del juicio que se avecinaba. Rose decidió dejar su trabajo por ese día y se fueron a dormir juntos.</p><p>Durante la madrugada, ella sintió a su esposo removerse más de lo normal. Lo que la hizo despertar.</p><p>Todo estaba en penumbras, así que tuvo que pestañear y esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la negrura.</p><p>Se acercó a él, descubriendo que su delgado cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo, dándole la espalda. Lo escuchó sollozar y por un momento pensó que estaba despierto.</p><p>Encendió la lámpara de su lado de la cama y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el apretaba el ceño a consecuencia de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Sudaba y se podía notar en su mandíbula la tensión.</p><p>— Mi amor —susurró, removiéndolo un poco empujando su hombro.</p><p>— Perdóname… perdóname —susurró él moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.</p><p>— Ey, Armitage —le acarició la mejilla, pero como vio que no reaccionaba se atrevió a zarandearlo con más fuerza colocando sus manos sobre sus clavículas, logrando al fin que despertara, aunque de forma brusca.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustado, incorporando medio cuerpo.</p><p>— Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla —le dijo con suavidad, estudiando su semblante vulnerable.</p><p>Hux jadeaba, buscando tomar aire. El recuerdo fugaz del sueño llegó a su mente. Si, aquellas pesadillas habían regresado, como presuntamente su padre lo había hecho también, justo cuando ya era muy feliz al lado de la mujer de su vida.</p><p>— Si, si estaba teniendo una —admitió—. Lamento haberte despertado.</p><p>— Todo está bien ahora —le acarició el rostro dulcemente tratando de imaginar qué era eso que le atormentaba a su guapo pelirrojo—. Volvamos a dormir —sugirió.</p><p>Entonces él se movió lentamente, pegándose a su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¿Podrías abrazarme? —le preguntó con delicadeza.</p><p>— Si mi amor.</p><p>Rose se giró a apagar la luz que emitía la lámpara de noche y luego se movió en medio de la cama para estar más cerca de él. Armitage la miró y le dio un beso delicado, para luego acomodarse en el pecho de ella, descansando su brazo sobre la curva de su cadera. Rose pegó su frente a la altura de la coronilla pelirroja y coló sus dedos entre sus cabellos dándole un leve masaje, queriendo con esa pequeña caricia, alejar las pesadillas y relajarlo.</p><p>Armitage cerró los ojos y concentró su atención en la sensación de protección que el cuerpecito de Rose le hacía sentir. Era increíble e indescriptible que su pareja tuviera ese hermoso poder. Sonrió disfrutando del calor corporal que emanaba de Rose y su fresco aroma y poco a poco su respiración se fue tornando más relajada.</p><p>A Rose no le costó mucho quedarse dormida también.</p><p>Esa noche, las pesadillas no volvieron más a asaltar a Armitage durante las siguientes horas de sueño.</p><hr/><p>— Por aquí hay mucho trabajo, nena —dijo Paige animada por escuchar a su hermana menor—. Pero estamos bien. ¿Cómo vas con el pelirrojo?</p><p>Rose había resuelto en llamarle a su hermana, porque un ataque de ansiedad le había impedido seguir trabajando.</p><p>— Bueno, hay muchas cosas que contarte Pai Pai… pero, me gustaría que los detalles fueran en persona —quería tener esa plática con ella de forma correcta y contarle también acerca de su sueño frustrado. Se debían esa plática como hermanas.</p><p>— A mi también me gustaría verte para que me contaras todo, pero de mientras puedes adelantarme algo pequeñito, porque no sé por qué presiento que tú y Armitage ya aceptaron sus sentimientos.</p><p>Rose no pudo evitar ensanchar una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>— Porque es verdad.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¡Rosie! ¡Me alegra tanto escucharlo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?</p><p>— Estabas con la remodelación del casino, no quería interrumpir y has tenido mucho trabajo.</p><p>— Tonterías, algo así merece que tú y yo nos demos el tiempo de hablar, así que por favor en otra ocasión no dudes en hablarme. ¿estamos?</p><p>— Estamos.</p><p>— Y ahora que me has dicho ese motivo de felicidad, estoy esperando a que me digas qué es lo que te aflige, porque noto en tu voz algo de preocupación.</p><p>— Él… él me aflige. Está muy extraño.</p><p>— ¿No es por lo de Snoke y Pryde? Rose ¿en qué estás pensando?</p><p>— No lo sé… a lo mejor lo estoy exagerando.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué no le preguntas?</p><p>— Lo hice pero, dice que no es nada por eso lo he dejado pasar, pero se perfectamente que hay cosas que aún no me cuenta… ¿será que me esconde algo? ¿o es que no me tiene confianza? Paige, no sé qué pensar.</p><p>— Oh, Rosie. No pienses cosas raras. Armitage te ama, lo sé.</p><p>— No sé…</p><p>— Debes confiar en él, pero también él debe confiar en ti. No debes presionarlo pero, creo importante que se den el tiempo para hablar. Tú ya le has preguntado acerca de si le pasa algo y él lo ha negado, bien, ahora hazle saber cómo te sientes. Si él no lo sabe quizás piense que todo está bien así y no lo está realmente. Él necesita saber que lo apoyas y que entiendes que hay cosas que le son difíciles, pero también debe ser consciente que su actitud te hace sentir insegura. Deben hablar, no hay más que la comunicación. Así él no esté listo para contarte todo, necesita saber que ahora son dos, son una pareja y tienen que ir construyendo su relación.</p><p>— ¿Y si hay alguien más? —soltó de pronto, materializando el miedo.</p><p>— ¿Por qué piensas eso? Rosie, ¿has encontrado indicios de algo así?</p><p>— No… bueno, ayer llegó más tarde de lo normal, le hice una llamada por la tarde antes, pero me mandó directo a buzón… no se lo dije pero creo que me pudo haber llamado. Incluso si se le descargó el teléfono, tiene línea en su oficina, no sé… hay muchas alternativas. Siento que me esconde algo…</p><p>— Para ahí. Son tus inseguridades hablando, te dijo que estuvo en una junta y se le alargó, con tanta cosa en la cabeza se le ha de haber pasado.</p><p>— Pai, estas justificándolo —la mayor de las Tico se quedó callada un momento, pensando bien sus argumentos</p><p>— Si perdón. No quiero sonar así. Mi consejo es que se lo hagas saber, que le preguntes directamente por qué no te llamó. Y no estoy tratando de decir que lo que sientes es exagerado, pero dudo mucho que se trate de eso. Armitage no parece de ese tipo de hombres. ¿Te ha tratado bien los días previos? ¿Ha sido lindo?</p><p>— Si, todo… todo ha sido como un hermoso sueño y en realidad, tengo miedo a que solo sea eso.</p><p>— No lo es. Esas cosas se sienten. Él no tenía obligación de quererte porque ya tenían un acuerdo, y pasó, porque así debía ser, porque se dieron la oportunidad y la vida diaria los llevó a eso. Tranquila nena.</p><p>— Ay Paige, te juro que hoy más que nunca necesito un abrazo tuyo, como cuando pasábamos horas en tu cuarto, cuando mamá se fue… y sé que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte pero me encantaría tenerte aquí conmigo. Te extraño mucho.</p><p>— Yo también te extraño, pero te prometo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas.</p><p>— ¿Vas a venir a verme?</p><p>— Pronto. Lo prometo, también hay cosas que quiero contarte.</p><p>— ¿Todo está bien con Bodhi?</p><p>— Si, más que bien, pero ya te daré los detalles. De mientras haz lo que te dije.</p><p>— Gracias Pai… —suspiró Rose—. Debo dejarte. Por favor salúdame a Bodhi. Los quiero a ambos, muchísimo.</p><p>— Y nosotros a ti. Habla con Armitage y háblame después para contarme. Esperaré esos detalles que quieres confiarme para mi próxima visita. Todo va a salir bien Rosie. Confía en el amor de tu esposo y en el tuyo hacia él.</p><p>Las hermanas Tico terminaron su llamada. Rose se tranquilizó un poco gracias a todo lo que Paige le había aconsejado. Agradeció a la fuerza tenerla de hermana mayor y de que fuera más madura que ella gracias a los años que se llevaban y las experiencias que habían vivido, tan distintas.</p><p>Paige tenía razón. Si quería que ellos estuvieran bien, debía hacerle saber a Armie lo que pasaba en ella.</p><p>La diseñadora de modas se animó un poco, casi visualizando la escena. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al recordar el rostro de Armitage y supo que todo iba a salir bien. Hablarían y lo resolverían porque ambos estaban comprometidos con el otro.</p><p>Miró el reloj de pared del comedor. Aún quedaban horas para que él volviera y pensó que quizás podía irlo a buscar para que fueran a comer fuera de casa. Ya casi no habían salido ambos lo necesitaban. Tenía ganas de comenzar a nutrir su matrimonio, de salir del taller, que si, ahora era su vida y su nueva felicidad, pero también moría por cambiar esa rutina, por pasear de la mano con su esposo y mirarlo alegre. Quería comenzar a construir recuerdos con él, por pequeñitos que fueran.</p><p>Extendió la falda del vestido de Rey y se permitió acariciar la suave tela de satin blanco. Se sintió orgullosa de lo que estaba logrando y sintió que a su amiga iba a ser muy feliz también.</p><p>Tomó asiento frente a su máquina de coser y tan pronto lo hizo, el timbre sonó. Rose que tenía la boca llena de alfileres tuvo que clavarlos de nuevo en su alfiletero hecho de fieltro rosa en forma de corazón.</p><p>Fue al baño a echarse un vistazo rápido en el espejo y a comprobar que su maquillaje no se hubiera corrido. Una vez conforme con su aspecto, se dirigió hasta el recibidor del departamento y abrió la puerta.</p><p>— Buenos… días —pronunció frenando enseguida al darse cuenta que no había nadie ahí y que frente a la puerta sólo estaba una caja de cartón.</p><p>Rose salió del departamento que se ubicaba en la primera planta de esos condominios y le echó un vistazo a los jardines y el estacionamiento enfrente, tratando de encontrar a la persona que había dejado eso ahí.</p><p>Sin embargo ni una presencia rondaba las cercanías.</p><p>El día, esplendoroso en clima y sol, contrastaba irónicamente con el miedo que comenzó a sentir, pensando que quizás eso contenía algo peligroso. ¿Y si era obra de los viejos “amigos” de su padre?</p><p>Despacio se acercó hacia el objeto esperando encontrar algo que le hiciera sentir segura de tomarlo. La caja de cartón era lisa, de unos treinta por treinta centímetros, sellada con cinta adhesiva transparente. No llevaba remitente o destinatario como solían tener las que llegaban del correo.</p><p>Algo temerosa, se movió para rodearla y fue así que en una de sus caras encontró una tarjeta pegada que develó el destinatario:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Para Armitage Hux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>— Fue estúpido ir a verlo —soltó Ben molesto del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— Cállate, eso ya lo sé —se defendió Hux, que había puesto al abogado en altavoz mientras conducía—. ¿Alguna novedad sobre el juicio?</p><p>— Aún no fijan la fecha, estoy presionando para ello. No debe pasar de esta semana. Storm ha aceptado declarar a nuestro favor, así que va a ir dentro de la lista de testigos junto contigo, Rose, Paige, y algunos empleados.</p><p>— Ese payaso. Seguro lo que quiere es quedar bien con Rose —soltó bastante irritado—. Sólo porque estamos en estas condiciones, sino le volvería a partir la cara —declaró cerrando el puño sobre la palanca de velocidades con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, imaginando que era la mano de Finn—. ¿Necesitas algo más? Estoy llegando a casa.</p><p>— ¿Y ese milagro que saliste temprano? —dijo el abogado sorprendido.</p><p>— Quiero estar con mi esposa —contestó, aunque no supo muy bien porqué le estaba contando cuando era claro que solo le daba material a Solo para que se burlara de él.</p><p>— Bien, me alegra, y si, si necesito algo más. Tres cosas para ser exacto. Así que escucha bien —Armitage volteó los ojos al mismo tiempo en que daba vuelta para entrar en el último tramo de calle para llegar al residencial donde tenía su departamento—. La primera, que no vuelvas a ir a ver a Snoke o a Pryde por mas ganas de insultarlos que tengas. La segunda, que te aguantes y dejes de lado tu odio hacia Storm, por lo menos en lo que se resuelve lo del juicio.</p><p>— Eso del juicio puede tardar meses y lo sabes —puntualizó, como dando a entender que eso iba a necesitar demasiado esfuerzo y él no iba a prometer nada.</p><p>— Pues te vas a tener que controlar, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado y le ofrecí protección por hablar, no quiero que tus arranques echen a perder todo.</p><p>— Ash… —soltó—. ¿Cuál es la tercera?</p><p>— Que te comuniques con Rey para que le digas cómo va su vestido, ya que eres el modelo oficial —lanzó Ben divertido sin resistirse a ponerlo de mal humor.</p><p>— ¡Eres un idiota, Ben Solo! —bramó colgándole la llamada mientras el otro se arrancaba a las risas.</p><p>El abogado jamás cambiaría eso le quedaba claro al contador. Tenpia esa absurda capacidad de pasar de una cosa seria a bromear con cualquier idiotez que se le ocurriera, y eso le enervaba.</p><p>Entró al fraccionamiento que habitaba y se estacionó en el cajón designado con el número de su pieza. Armitage bajó de su camioneta y divisó la ventana de la sala. La luz estaba encendida y la silueta de Rose se asomó detrás de la cortina. Él sonrió y se apresuró a entrar. Tenía muchas ganas de verla.</p><p>— ¡Estoy en casa, mi amor! —le gritó una vez estuvo dentro. No obtuvo respuesta lo que lo descolocó porque sabía perfecto que ella estaba ahí—. ¿Rosie? ¿En dónde estás bonita?</p><p>Recibió silencio nuevamente.</p><p>Armitage se aventuró a la sala en donde la encontró sentada con la mirada clavada en una caja de cartón que yacía en la mesita de centro.</p><p>— ¿Rose? —se detuvo, notando enseguida el ambiente algo tenso.</p><p>— Alguien ha venido a dejar esa caja para ti, pero es una lástima que no haya tenido el valor de mostrar la cara —soltó y él pudo ver enseguida que le hablaba con un tono de molestia que rozaba el dolor.</p><p>— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —pronunció desconcertado, casi adivinando lo que ella estaba pensando.</p><p>— Yo nada. Mejor dime lo que has estado haciendo y quién es esa persona que firma con la letra <em>B</em> —el corazón le dio un vuelco y posó la mirada en el paquete—. Anda, ya ábrelo, quiero saber de qué se trata la sorpresa y porqué se molestaron en venir a dejarlo a nuestra casa.</p><p>Armitage se acercó despacio. Miró a Rose que estaba cruzada de brazos esperando por una buena explicación, misma que no tenía porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, cuando vio aquel trozo de papel al lado del cartón, distinguió la caligrafía y sus peores miedos fueron confirmados.</p><p>— No es lo que piensas, mi amor. Te juro que no es lo que piensas —le prometió.</p><p>— Pues está claro ¿no? Me has estado ocultando cosas —las fosas nasales de la pequeña naricita de Rose se inflaron por el enojo.</p><p>— No. No Rose —negó él queriendo decir más pero el cuerpo no le respondió y todo se tornó extrañamente en cámara lenta.</p><p>Molesta, ella decidió que tenía que ponerle fin a la situación. Hacía horas que tenía las tijeras a la mano, pues había pasado toda la tarde deliberando si debía abrir la entrega o esperar a que él llegara.</p><p>— Espera, Rose… no…</p><p>— Basta —le paró su esposa—. Si tú eres un cobarde y no quieres abrirla yo no me voy a esperar más.</p><p>Tomó las tijeras sin importarle que fueran las que usaba para cortar la tela y pasó el filo de la cuchilla por las líneas cubiertas de cinta adhesiva. Ni siquiera sabía que esperar, sólo sabía que encontraría las respuestas al comportamiento de Armitage dentro de ese desafortunado presente. Liberó las tapas y las abrió con brusquedad, ya sin poder controlar su rabia. Sin embargo, al destapar el paquete se encontró con algo que carecía sentido para ella.</p><p>Se inclinó y tomó en manos lo que parecía ser la funda de un viejo disco de vinilo. Juntó las cejas, mientras giraba el objeto.</p><p>En la portada estaba una mujer morena de cabello rizado en un afro característico de los años setenta.</p><p> </p><p>“Rae Sloane”</p><p>
  <em>Executrix</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? —lanzó Rose posando la mirada en Armitage para encontrarse con algo que no esperó.</p><p>Como en trance se acercó hasta ella para tomar aquel disco con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, como si se tratara de una pieza de colección o una piedra preciosa.</p><p>Las lágrimas brillaban dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos azules y por su rostro miles de emociones pasaban.</p><p>— Pensé que nunca… pensé que nunca volvería a ver esto —susurró con voz quebrada, luchando con la marea de recuerdos que creyó haber bloqueado por su propio bien—. Era el disco favorito de mi madre. Las canciones que contiene nos acompañaban cada vez que bailábamos —Armitage ladeó el delgado contenedor y el vinilo salió de su escondite con una nota fijada en su superficie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Te espero mañana en el Hotel Supremacy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A las 12:00 hrs, habitación 66. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brendol Hux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose alzó la vista hacia su esposo que temblaba de pies a cabeza.</p><p>— ¿Armitage? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto? Tu padre tiene años muerto… tú mismo lo dijiste… tú se lo dijiste a mi padre.</p><p>El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y dejando escapar dos lágrimas silenciosas.</p><p>— Les mentí… les mentí a todos Rose y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Si hubiera tenido el valor de admitir que mi padre estaba vivo, quizás Hue jamás me hubiera dado su apoyo, y aunque yo quería eso y quería destacarme, inconscientemente estaba buscando una mejor figura paterna que la que tuve durante veinte años, que me hizo vivir un infierno y que fue el culpable de la muerte de mi madre. Entiendo si vas a enojarte conmigo e incluso si quieres irte, entiendo si no confías en mi de ahora en adelante por esto y lo lamento con todo mi ser. Sólo quiero que sepas que, te amo, que en verdad lo hago y que no fue mi intención ocultar esto, pero… no podía… no podía…</p><p>La miró, aguantándose todo el dolor que le rasgaba las entrañas y fue incapaz de quedarse ahí porque el silencio de su esposa le dijo lo que necesitaba saber.</p><p>Ella iba a irse… iba a abandonarlo como su madre lo hizo cuando murió, como su padre lo hizo desde que él nació, despreciándolo como su hijo.</p><p>Armitage cruzó la habitación y se fue directo hacia su cuarto cerrando de portazo y dejando a Rose parada en la sala, acomodando lentamente las ideas y siendo golpeada por la marea de la realidad.</p><p>Ella acababa de obtener la cruel respuesta que había estado buscando esos días:</p><p>Brendol Hux estaba vivo y ahí residía todo el miedo y el dolor de Armitage.</p><p>¿Por qué lo había ocultado? ¿Qué crueldades escondía su niñez como para querer borrar a su progenitor de su vida y seguir sin más? ¿Por qué había tenido que protegerse de esa forma? ¿De verdad Brendol había tenido que ver con la muerte de su propia esposa?</p><p>Un escalofrío erizó la piel de sus brazos.</p><p>Sintió una opresión en el pecho y supo que no podía ni quería dejarlo solo, no cuando él también la había consolado y la había ayudado a desahogarse, no cuando era el hombre que amaba y su dolor lo compartía en carne propia. No tuvo que pensarlo más.</p><p>Caminó hasta la habitación que ya se había convertido en la de ambos y lentamente giró la perilla de la puerta.</p><p>Desde donde estaba parada, sólo podía distinguir el cabello de fuego de su esposo que sobresalía gracias a su altura, pues la cama ocultaba el cuerpo de Armitage, que se había sentado en el piso y recargaba la espalda en el colchón.</p><p>Rose entró con sigilo y rodeó el lecho para encontrarse con él, abatido en su lugar. Despacio dobló sus rodillas y fue sentándose a su lado sin querer hacer ruido o algún movimiento brusco como si él fuera a salir corriendo. No quería asustarlo.</p><p>Lo miró. Él tenía las manos enlazadas descansando sobre sus piernas, y aunque titubeó un poco al principio, Rose terminó por deslizar su palma sobre las suyas, para hacerle saber que lo apoyaba, que estaba ahí para él. Los ojos tristes de él la buscaron, convergiendo en silencio, pero transmitiéndose todo sin palabras.</p><p>Así como él la amaba, ella lo hacía de vuelta y tuvo que hacerse fuerte para no derrumbarse al verlo así.</p><p>Él ya no pudo contenerse y se inclinó hacia ella para recargarse en su hombro. El sollozo salió de su boca, junto con las lágrimas intempestivas que sólo estaban esperando el momento preciso para salir volcadas, una tras otra después de años. Rose lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, queriendo fusionar su cuerpo con el de él.</p><p>— Aquí estoy, mi amor —pronunció ella.</p><p>— Y-Yo… R-Ro… N-No —balbuceó sin éxito. Rose sintió las vibraciones de su voz contra su pecho, en donde él ya se había acomodado y lloraba.</p><p>—Tranquilo, no me tienes que decir ahora. Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre estaré para ti.</p><p>Lo sintió aferrarse a su cintura y siguió sacando todo lo que le aquejaba. Ella besó sus cabellos y paseó su palma frotándola contra su espalda, buscando reconfortarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Hubiera querido hacer más, pero sabía que él tenía que drenar todo.</p><p>Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron asi, aunque le pareció duro y agonizante escucharlo totalmente quebrado. Él que había demostrado un temple y una seriedad que no le conoció a nadie, acababa de tomar otra faceta que jamás visualizó pudiera experimentar.</p><p>Cuando sintió que no le quedaba más, Armitage se retiró lentamente de los brazos de su amada que lo sostenían como una noche antes cuando disipó sus pesadillas. El dolor de cabeza por el llanto se empezó a manifestar y se esforzó por ignorarlo.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Armitage, que tenía la cara totalmente enrojecida, de limpiar las lágrimas que Rose derramó.</p><p>— Te he hecho llorar, y si algo detesto es eso… —Rose negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— No es tu culpa, es que… no he podido al verte así.</p><p>— Siempre he tenido un problema con eso y con permitirme llorar… cuando escucho a alguien o cuando veo a alguien así, la veo a ella y recuerdo lo que sufrió y lo que yo sufrí. Me arrepiento de haber escondido esto, pero… —el pelirrojo tomó aire por la boca, sintiendo que era el momento de hablar—. Desde que tuve memoria, mi padre siempre tuvo problemas con el alcohol. Cuando llegaba en estado inconveniente siempre insultaba, a mi mamá o a mi. Creo que jamás nos quiso a ninguno. Por eso nunca entendí porque ella seguía a su lado. Aún ahora no lo entiendo y jamás voy a saberlo. El día que mi madre falleció, iba con mi padre en el auto y él iba tomado. Tomaron la carretera, y ni siquiera sé a dónde iban… cayeron en un barranco —Rose cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negando, horrorizada. Aunque conocía a Armiatage de años antes, jamás se molestó en preguntarle a su padre acerca del accidente que involucró a los Hux—. Ella murió al instante, pero él no. Quedó grave y por un momento pensé que no iba a lograrlo, pero sobrevivió. Y yo no quería volver a verlo, jamás pude personarle que me arrebatara a mi madre, así que decidí que para mí él también había muerto. Cuando abandonó el hospital y quiso impedir que regresara a Coruscant a seguir con mis estudios, hice un trato con él. Le prometí una buena suma de dinero al mes a cambio de que jamás se me acercara. Le dije que hiciera de cuenta que yo no existía, que también me había muerto. En ese entonces no tenía trabajo pero sabía que era bueno para el estudio y las matemáticas y amaba mi carrera, así que fue fácil para mi proponerme el reto de llegar alto. Cuando abandoné Arkanis y regresé a la universidad tu padre fue el único que se acercó a mí a preguntarme cómo estaba. Los rumores se habían corrido por el campus y alguien por ahí le había dicho que mi madre y mi padre habían fallecido, yo tomé esa versión porque así lo creía —Armitage compuso una sonrisa triste, mientras las lágrimas aún bajaban por sus angulosos pómulos—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? —Rose no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la mención de su padre—. Dijo que era su mejor alumno y que tenía un gran futuro por delante y me ofreció trabajar para él. Tomé la oportunidad porque necesitaba el empleo, pero también porque lo admiraba. Tu padre era una eminencia en la facultad y era un excelente profesor. Él me hizo lo que soy ahora… gracias a él, pude mantener a raya a mi padre y vivir… o más bien sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que pude haber hecho más, pude haberlo evitado.</p><p>— No, no te lastimes así, eras un niño, tú no podías resolver algo que le correspondía a ellos. Tu madre tuvo sus razones, aunque no las llegues a entender o no tengan lógica.</p><p>— Si, es así… y por eso, también fui muy tajante en tantas cosas, sé ahora que todo fue por miedo. No quise tener amigos, ser feliz… o enamorarme… porque pensé que me harían daño —él se quedó callado viéndola y Rose sentía un infinito arrepentimiento por juzgarlo sin conocerlo, incluso sentía vergüenza por el modo de vida que llevó por años, pensando que ella tenía grandes problemas en su vida. Nada de eso se comparaba con lo que su pelirrojo había vivido a tan corta edad. Las cicatrices que llevaba consigo se le hicieron visibles y tenía ganas de borrárselas todas, porque él no merecía llevar consigo tan pesada cruz—. Y luego… muchos años después de habernos conocido en los peores términos, volviste a aparecer tú mi Rosie y todo cambió.</p><p>Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, y dejando que el llanto regresara.</p><p>— Gracias a la locura que se le ocurrió a tu padre, estamos aquí pero también… ahora me elegiste… lo hemos elegido —le despegó las manos y volvió a tomar las lágrimas con los dedos—. Ahora nos hemos aceptado ambos. Todo este tiempo he tenido miedo de contarte que mi padre estaba vivo, y que creyeras que me aproveché de Hue, pero te juro que no fue así.</p><p>— Lo sé. Sé cuánto lo querías y sé que me amas —se acercó a él para elevarle la cara por el mentón y habló cerquita de él para no dejar que se colaran las dudas—. Jamás me perderías por algo como esto. Lamento como no tienes idea haberme comportado como una estúpida. Me siento terrible por todo el tiempo en que te juzgué mal y lamento aún más que hayas tenido que vivir esas cosas horribles, tan pequeño, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, en lo que sea.</p><p>— Gracias, mi amor —la estrechó sintiéndose condenadamente afortunado de que la vida le estuviera regalando la felicidad con ella.</p><p>— No quiero romper este momento, pero debo preguntar —dijo ella aferrándose del cuello del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te apoyaré en lo que decidas.</p><p>Él besó la suave mejilla de Rose y suspiró después, porque sabía que el momento había llegado.</p><p>— Creo que tengo que dejar de huir y enfrentarlo. Si lo ignoro va a seguir molestando y realmente no sé a qué ha venido hasta aquí. No va a ser fácil, eso me queda claro. Hace diecisiete años que no lo veo, no sé si pueda hacerlo, aunque sé que debo.</p><p>— Yo iré contigo. Él no podrá hacerte nada. No lo voy a permitir —juró con vehemencia—, podré ser pequeña pero no le tengo miedo ni a él ni a nadie —él rio, contagiando a Rose al darse cuenta que estaba logrando animarlo un poco.</p><p>— ¿No se supone que yo te tengo que proteger? Vaya esposo que te conseguiste.</p><p>— Si, quién sabe de dónde me lo saqué. Creo que me arreglaron el matrimonio con él y yo lo eché a perder.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>Rose usó su dedo índice para delimitar los bordes de los gruesos labios de Armitage. Observó cada centímetro de su cara que aguardaba la respuesta.</p><p>La había hechizado y ya no había manera de que quisiera volver a lo que era antes.</p><p>— Porque me enamoré.</p><p>— Bueno, me alegra no haber sido el único —añadió sonriente acercándose a robarle un beso.</p><p>El panorama que Armitage tenía por delante parecía abrumador y doloroso, sin embargo, tenía a Rose a su lado para inyectarle osadía y valentía. Mientras se perdía entre sus labios y sus caricias, supo que podría contra el mundo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, ahora si, el final se viene en el siguiente capítulo. Estoy contenta que esto de enfocarme a un sólo fic me esté resultando. </p><p>Gracias infinitas a las y/o los que leen este fic. Sepan que le he puesto todo mi corazón. </p><p>Lamento si encuentran algún error, incoherencia, redundancia, etc...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si había algo de lo cual Armitage jamás se cansaría, era de despertar todos los días al lado de Rose.</p><p>Tener la consciencia de que su cuerpo descansaba próximo y sentir su calor emanando, le producía océano de sentimientos agitados, una marea embravecida en la cual estaba dispuesto a naufragar.</p><p>El ritual entre los dos, durante las noches ya había tomado un curso ininterrumpible. Dormían encontrando la posición más cómoda en donde sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más juntos que su propia anatomía les permitiera. Ella casi siempre buscaba su pecho y se dormía con la oreja pegada a la altura de su corazón. A Armitage ya no le apenaba que ella lo escuchara latir como un loco ante su presencia. Extrañamente eso parecía arrullarla porque en minutos caía rendida ante el sueño.</p><p>Al día siguiente, al abrir los ojos, otro hermoso espectáculo llegaba acompañado de los primeros rayos de sol:</p><p>Él casi siempre despertaba antes, acostumbrado ya a su rutina madrugadora de años por su trabajo. Con ternura, comprobaba que pese a las horas que habían pasado soñando, como un pacto silencioso, sus cuerpos amanecían cerquita del otro.</p><p>Lo primero que se topaba era con la carita de Rose sobre la almohada, sus manos escondidas bajo el cojín o posadas por encima de su cadera como queriendo atarse a él y tenerlo cerca incluso sin ser consciente, y lo que nunca faltaba, sus lacios y largos mechones negros que se salían de la trenza que solía hacerse para dormir, coronaban ese momento. A él le gustaba mucho despejar su rostro y observarla. No se cansaba de grabarse cada línea que la conformaba, ver sus lindos labios, recorrer los arcos de sus espesas pestañas y sentirla respirar a centímetros. Lo que sentía en ese momento le hacía saber que estaba en el lugar correcto.</p><p>Esa mañana, no fue diferente y logró quedar cautivo ante ella. Sin embargo, también había algo más de lo que tenía que hacerse cargo. No quiso moverse para no despertarla, así que se quedó en su sitio y clavó la vista en el techo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon uno tras otro, reclamando su atención.</p><p>No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su padre había vuelto y qué relación tenía con Snoke como para que él le hubiera insinuado que estaba en Coruscant.</p><p>Aunque a decir verdad no le extrañaría que ellos hubieran encontrado y contactado a Brendol pues eran capaces de todo. Al parecer, habían estado escarbando en su pasado, tratando de hallar un punto débil que lo hiciera trastabillar.</p><p>Supuso que ya averiguaría lo que había sucedido con exactitud, y dejando de lado ese planteamiento, otros más apremiantes comenzaron.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontrara de frente con Brendol?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué le diría?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Había algo que quisiera decirle que su padre que éste no supiera ya?</em>
</p><p>No estaba muy seguro.</p><p>Pensó que podía írsele a golpes porque en verdad tenía ganas de hacer eso, pero también se imaginó gritándole y vomitando toda la repulsión que sentía por él. También se vislumbró a sí mismo tan afectado que quedarse callado era una posibilidad. En contra parte, pensó en las reacciones de él, incluso imaginó su voz, aunque ya la hubiera olvidado después de tantos años alejados.</p><p>La piel se le erizó momentáneamente por la aversión que sentía al pensar en él y entonces, como otras tantas veces, sintió que las extremidades de Rose que se enroscaban en su pecho, lo sacaban de ese lúgubre lugar.</p><p>Su linda voz le dio los buenos días y ni bien Armitage se los devolvió, su esposa ya estaba regalándole suaves y diminutos besos en su cuello y varios “te amos” que fueron contestados por él, afirmándole que el sentimiento era mutuo.</p><p>Él no quería salir de ese mundo en donde sólo estaban ellos dos, en donde sólo los ojos negros y rasgados de Rose lo anclaban a un puerto seguro, pero después de abrazarse por varios minutos, resolvieron ponerse de pie porque había algo importante para hacer en aquel día y los dos lo sabían perfecto.</p><p>Ella anunció que se metía a bañar y Armitage aprovechó para telefonear a Phasma para enterarla de que no iría a la oficina ese día. También le dejó instrucciones.</p><p>Entonces, aunque amortiguada, la voz melodiosa de Rose en forma de una canción que no conocía, llegó hasta sus oídos provocándole felicidad y asombro, porque ciertamente cada día le descubría algo que sumaba a la lista de porqué la adoraba como lo hacía.</p><p>Sonrió tratando de hacer el miedo y la ansiedad a un lado.</p><p>Tomó su turno en la regadera después de que ella saliera goteando y posteriormente desayunaron juntos, como ya acostumbraban.</p><p>Rose estaba más cariñosa que nunca, queriendo infundirle valor a su amado y proyectando todo su amor para él. No tenía duda que era un momento decisivo y que quizás no dependía de ella arreglar eso que tanto temía su esposo. Sin embargo, si era su elección pasar eso con él y hacerle saber que jamás volvería a estar solo.</p><p>Más tarde, salieron en el audi azul que ella misma condujo y Armitage se dejó guiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ocupando el asiento de copiloto que le hacía sentir extraño, pero también un poco más libre.</p><p>No hablaron durante el trayecto y no se sentía incómodo, pero eso dio pie a que él se fuera en sus pensamientos muy muy lejos proyectando nuevamente escenarios, tratando de adivinar movimientos, ceños y hasta palabras. Armitage estaba despierto pero sus ojos azules verdosos se clavaban fijo en el camino y veía sin realmente prestar atención.</p><p>No supo decir si fue mera intuición, pero cuando sintió que la ansiedad regresaba, Rose tomó su muñeca, justo como él lo había hecho meses atrás, cuando le dijo que había descubierto que su tienda estaba en la quiebra.</p><p> — Esa vez, cuando hiciste esto mismo… me sentí muy segura —habló ella dándole una miradita rápida y después regresándola al frente—. Sé que había tomado, pero mi tristeza y aflicción eran verdaderas. Apenas y nos conocíamos, pero, me calmaste solo poniendo tus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca en un agarre fuerte… y me escuchaste. Tengo que confesar que, fue un momento muy importante para mí —reveló Rose queriendo que él fuera consciente de todo lo que significaba para ella y lo que en ese momento le ayudó. Terminó por tirar suavemente de su mano y besarle los nudillos. Él le dio una mueca cargada de cariño y nostalgia mezcladas.</p><p>— A veces pienso que desperdiciamos mucho tiempo siendo unos necios y teniendo miedo de esto… más yo… —comentó el contador meneando la cabeza en negativa.</p><p>— También lo creo. Lamento haber sido una molestia en ese entonces.</p><p>— Y yo haber sido un pesado —secundó.</p><p>— Taggie… ¿estás bien? Dime qué piensas cielo mío —a Hux le invadió una extraña mezcla de cosas al escuchar su pregunta.</p><p>— Tengo miedo —confesó—. Rose… creo que necesito ayuda para enfrentar esto, es decir… ayuda profesional.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que dé la vuelta? —dijo poniendo las intermitentes y orillándose de golpe. Rose giró su cuerpo y atrapó las manos de su esposo. Él se sintió sumamente amado y cuidado y si había titubeado un poco con el asunto de ver a su padre, ella acababa de cambiar eso.</p><p>— No —negó, y apretó fuerte sus pequeñas manos—. Lo puedo hacer. Si puedo… lo sé.</p><p>— Claro que puedes, amor —asintió, orgullosa.</p><hr/><p>Llegaron al Hotel Supremacy a la hora pactada. Aquel era un elegante y lujoso lugar que en otra ocasión, les hubiera dado gusto visitar de lo lindo que era, pero que en ese momento contrastaba totalmente con el motivo de su visita.</p><p>Se dirigieron hasta la recepción, y ahí Armitage preguntó por el inquilino dando su nombre completo y la habitación que le había indicado.</p><p>Les informaron entonces que el señor Hux estaba en el jardín, así que ambos se dirigieron ahí.</p><p>Armitage le tomó la mano a Rose y salieron al exterior topándose con el fresco aire y una hermosa vista de rosales y arbustos podados con esmero.</p><p>No había señales de gente por ahí, aunque era casi predecible por la hora y porque no era temporada vacacional aún.</p><p>Un caminito empedrado dirigió los pasos de ambos y ellos lo siguieron. Cuando habían recorrido la mitad, el contador distinguió a su padre a lo lejos sentado frente a una mesita con sombrilla cerca de la alberca.</p><p>Detuvo su andar en seco y se lo quedó viendo. Brendol, también notando su presencia, se puso de pie y se sacó los lentes negros de sol.</p><p>— Voy a ir a sentarme a la mesa del fondo —le anunció Rose, dándose cuenta de que aquel encuentro era muy de ellos dos.</p><p>— ¿Segura? —preguntó dudoso de que la estaba haciendo a un lado.</p><p>— Mi amor, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar a solas. Yo estaré cerca por si me necesitas ¿De acuerdo? —le comunicó.</p><p>— Nunca voy a poder pagar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero te prometo que lo compensaré todos los días.</p><p>— Ya lo haces —le apretó la mano que aún le sostenía y le sonrió con cariño—. Una cosa más, mi vida. Quiero que tengas muy presente que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, y que él no te convenza de lo contrario. Y… no te pido que le perdones, pero sí que te perdones a ti mismo y que busques tu paz… recuerda Taggie, no combates lo que odias, salvas lo que amas.</p><p>— Y tú eres a quien yo amo, Rosie —contestó verdaderamente inspirado por sus palabras.</p><p>— Y por eso ya me has salvado, Taggie —ella se puso de puntitas y él se inclinó hacia la acostumbrada altura que usaba para besarla.  Compartieron un beso cargado de valor, se dieron una última mirada y Rose fue a sentarse en otra mesita en el otro extremo de donde el padre de Hux estaba.</p><p>Armitage tomó todo el acopio del que fue capaz y se acercó hasta el tipo que lo esperaba parado.</p><p>Las manos le sudaron en cuanto encontró los ojos, del mismo tono que los suyos, en ese rostro que también se le parecía.</p><p>— Brendol —susurró despegando sus labios anchos, conteniendo el aliento y todo lo que sentía para no demostrarle nada. No le iba a dar armas que pudiera usar en su contra.</p><p>— Hola, Armitage —su voz rasposa pronunció su nombre y él tuvo que agarrarse del borde de la mesa que los separaba para que el mareo momentáneo que sintió no lo engullera.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió sin más preámbulos y sin nada de tacto. Él no merecía consideraciones o palabras suaves. Armitage estaba listo, había esperado años por una oportunidad así y le iba a hacer saber que aún lo despreciaba.</p><p>— Primero siéntate por favor —le pidió con una amabilidad que jamás en su vida le conoció. Su padre fue el primero en dejarse caer en la silla que tenía detrás, y después de unos segundos así lo hizo el pelirrojo. Desde sus sitios, los dos se estudiaron en silencio. Armitage encontró más arrugas en él que la última y lejana vez que hablaron, también lo veía mucho más delgado y ojeroso debajo de ese traje sastre que llevaba. Brendol nunca fue precisamente delgado como él que heredó la complexión de su mamá, y a decir verdad lo imaginaba más rechoncho como signo de la gran e inútil vida que se estaba dando. Verlo así de demacrado fue una sorpresa, aunque lo fue más descubrir que se había afeitado toda la cabeza y que no llevara barba.</p><p>Brendol recorrió el cabello pelirrojo de su hijo, bajó por su rostro y sus hombros. Diecisiete años habían pasado para que volviera a verlo en condiciones totalmente diferentes a cuando se despidieron.</p><p>— <em>“El inútil de su hijo” </em>—recordó para sus adentros que así solía decirle, cuando era apenas un pequeño. Nada de eso era cierto. Su pelirrojo siempre había sido un niño muy inteligente para su edad y muy capaz… pero arrepentirse ya no tenía caso, aunque sí lo hacía.</p><p>Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar por breves segundos a la esposa de Armitage, que representaba para él la oportunidad de salvarse… o, más bien, aunque sonara feo y desconsiderado, la conveniente oportunidad de sobrevivir…</p><p>— Veo que has traído a tu esposa, Rose Tico ¿cierto? La había visto en las revistas, pero en persona e incluso de lejos se ve muy hermosa. ¿Por qué no nos presentas? —Brendol pensó que la tenía difícil con su hijo, pero si ellos estaban tan enamorados como llegó a darse cuenta minutos antes, Rose podría ser ese puente, esa conexión que ayudara a Armitage a cambiar su pensamiento en cuanto al odio que le tenía.</p><p>— Porque no quiero que mi esposa tenga algo que ver con un monstruo como tú —soltó queriéndole hacer daño—. Dime ya a que has venido, porque en tu nota no ha quedado claro nada. Si tu propósito era atormentarme recordando a mamá con su viejo vinilo favorito, estarás feliz de saber que lo lograste.</p><p>Brendol suspiró, había fallado también en eso.</p><p>— No, no buscaba eso. Quería que lo tuvieras tú. Era… era algo que compartías con ella.</p><p>— Y te recuerdo que tú lo destruiste —contestó Armitage sintiendo que la ira le bullía.</p><p>— Han pasado tantos años… —dijo, ignorando por completo el desdén de su hijo—, eres todo un hombre y te pareces tanto a tu madre…</p><p>— ¡Basta! —le gritó Armitage incapaz de contenerse—. ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla!</p><p>— Hijo…</p><p>— ¡No me llames así! —la voz casi se le corta, pero la aguantó, ahora sacando la rabia y el coraje hacia él.</p><p>Brendol se quedó pasmado y Armitage no supo por qué tenía esas reacciones. Lo notaba dudar tanto y agachar la cabeza que le hacía pensar muchas cosas. ¿Estaba actuando? ¿Se burlaba así de él ahora en un nivel más alto de descaro? ¿Acaso quería darle lástima?</p><p>— No lo voy a repetir de nuevo —le amenazó inclinándose hacia el frente—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —pronunció despacio, remarcando cada palabra de esa pregunta. Brendol no contestó, pero lo miraba de una forma extraña—. Teníamos un maldito trato, que por sí ya se te olvidó, estuviste muy contento en aceptar. ¿Qué cambió ahora? ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>— Lo sé —habló al fin, reacomodándose en su silla—. No era mi intención romperlo, pero… he tenido muchos años en solitario para pensar muchas cosas y, además, salías en todos lados, revistas, periódicos… por eso me enteré de tu boda, bueno y también por un bviejo amigo de tu ex jefe.</p><p>— Dime cuánto te ofrecieron esos bastardos ¿te pagaron bien por venir y hacerme la vida imposible? —él negó, casi con vergüenza en la cara y eso sólo hacía que Armitage se enfureciera aún más porque no le quedaban esos gestos de un posible “falso arrepentimiento”.</p><p>— Yo los busqué —Brendol llevó una mano temblorosa a la solapa de su saco para tomar algo que Armitage no distinguió hasta que se lo puso frente a él, sobre la mesa. Era una simple tarjeta blanca, en la cual estaba estampada la caligrafía que reconocía perfecto después de tantos años de leerla en informes: la de su suegro. Apuntados ahí dos números: El móvil de Tico y el de Snoke—. Él me la dio. Hue Tico me la dio.</p><p>— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —reclamó. El pulso se le había acelerado aún más y las manos le estaban sudando.</p><p>— Él lo sabía… que yo estaba vivo —soltó despacio como si supiera que aquellas palabras corrían el riesgo de incendiar el lugar.</p><p>— Eso no es…</p><p>— Es verdad —le interrumpió su padre—. Él me buscó un año después de que te fuiste de Arkanis. Me dijo que le contaste a todos que yo había muerto pero que no quisiste dar mas detalles así que él investigó con una amiga que tenía en la policía… algo de Kanata, no lo recuerdo… me dijo que trabajabas para él y yo lo puse al tanto de nuestro trato como queriendo acusarte y que se diera cuenta de que estabas comprando mi silencio —Brendol desvió la mirada hacia sus manos huesudas por unos segundos—. Y él sonrió y dijo que era un plan digno de tu cabecita calculadora. También me dijo que eras brillante y que te auguraba un gran éxito en tu carrera. Me ofreció dinero extra para no acercarme a ti y bueno, yo lo acepté en ese entonces muy gustoso porque como has dicho, soy un monstruo —el mayor de los Hux se quedó callado, mientras Armitage trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Tico sólo le había preguntado una vez por su padre y de ahí, jamás volvió a mencionar nada. Nunca hubo un indicio de que supiera la verdad y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, porque aquella revelación significaba que siempre lo supo y aun así aceptó su silencio—. Tenía que encontrarte y no tenía más pistas que el nombre de Coruscant y de Hue Tico pero supe que había fallecido meses antes porque salió en las noticias, por lo tanto, sólo quedaba el otro contacto que me dejó por si algo sucedía. Hablé con ese tal Cornelius Snoke, y sí, si me quiso ofrecer dinero porque colaborara con él, pero me negué. Él fue quién me dio tu número. Marqué el día que supe que sería tu boda esperando poder verte pero cuando llegué al lugar me di cuenta que era una ceremonia privada y que no podría entrar. He estado aquí desde entonces, esperando poder acercarme pero, tampoco podía… nor eunía el valor hasta ayer que mandé eso a tu casa.</p><p>Tembloroso, el menor de los dos Hux se pasó la mano por el cabello y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no salir huyendo de ahí.</p><p>— ¿Y has venido a decirme esto? ¿A decirme que le sacaste más dinero a alguien más? Porque ya he tenido suficiente.</p><p>— No, Armitage. He venido a pedir dos favores y a… en cierta forma, despedirme.</p><p>— Brendol, deja ya los rodeos o me voy a ir.</p><p>— Ni si quiera debería pedir esto porque sé que no lo merezco y no lo voy a obtener pero debo intentarlo, quiero que me perdones por…</p><p>— No te atrevas… —le interrumpió su hijo—. Jamás podría perdonarte ¿lo entiendes? Jamás. Por tu culpa mi madre está muerta. Ella está muerta y no tú.</p><p>— Pero pronto lo estaré y ese es mi karma, que necesito sepas, acepto en su totalidad y que sé que ni siquiera así podría reparar todo lo que hice… aun así ya no tengo tiempo tampoco para hacerlo.</p><p>— Es un recurso muy barato hasta para ti que pretendas darme lástima —soltó ácido el contador.</p><p>— Estoy enfermo y tengo una cirugía programada que no puedo pagar y de la cual es muy probable que no salga vivo. Quería verte para decírtelo, para pedirte perdón y para suplicar que me acompañes. Sé que es una molestia para ti, pero… eres la única familia que me queda. Es costosa y yo… sé que vas a pensar lo peor, pero sé que los Tico tienen mucho dinero y yo quería…</p><p>— Esto es increíble —Armitage se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento y movía la cabeza en negativa por lo que acababa de escuchar—. No puedo creer que vengas a pedirme algo como esto para sacar más dinero y encima ¿tú me hablas de familia? ¿TÚ? ¡Tú destruiste tu familia! —le gritó ya poniéndose de pie, lo que hizo que Rose reaccionara y saltara de su lugar para ir hacia ellos—. ¡Tú la mataste y yo no tuve el maldito valor de hacer nada para que te pudrieras en la cárcel! ¡En cambio te di una pensión para que nunca tuviera que verte la cara de nuevo!</p><p>— Armitage… yo…</p><p>— ¡NO! ¡No quiero escuchar más! Y ¿sabes una cosa? ojalá… ojalá que…</p><p>— Taggie… —Rose se metió a tiempo, dándole un apretón suave en el brazo a su esposo—. Es suficiente, cariño —habló con la voz cargada de tristeza—. Vamos a casa.</p><p>Armitage la miró logrando salir del trance colérico e inspiró aire con esfuerzo, esperando una calma que no poseía y veía lejana. Se limitó a asentir ante la propuesta de Rose y le dedicó una última mirada a Brendol, aún sin creer todo lo que le había dicho porque seguramente era otra de sus mentiras o artimañas.</p><p>Armitage fue el primero en alejarse del lugar dando zancadas rápidas, Rose estaba por seguirlo pero Brendol Hux le habló.</p><p>— Lamento conocerte en estas circunstancias —la jovencita lo estudió unos segundos y pudo ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos tan parecidos con los del amor de su vida.</p><p>— Yo también.</p><p>— Esperaba que pasara esto —admitió, suspirando—. Pero, todo lo que dije es verdad… aunque entiendo que crea que le miento.</p><p>— ¿Enserio? Yo dudo que usted estuviera preparado para recibir un no, sino ni se hubiera molestado en venir —Brendol alzó una de sus escazas cejas—. A veces hay cosas que no se pueden sanar de la noche a la mañana, ni pasados diecisiete años. No después de tanto dolor. Armitage ya ha sufrido bastante por su culpa, y lamento su estado de salud, pero usted mejor que nadie sabe por qué él es así. Debe entenderlo.</p><p>— Yo lo hice así —asintió con pesar. Dudó un momento en su lugar observándola—. ¿Es bueno contigo? —se atrevió a preguntarle.</p><p>— ¿Tiene miedo de que esté repitiendo lo que usted le hizo a su esposa? —Brendol agachó la mirada y soltó un suspiro sonoro—. Déjeme decirle que su hijo es un gran hombre. Es muy inteligente, protector, muy cariñoso. Es fuerte, quizás algo serio ante todos, pero no conmigo. Es un gran esposo y tengo mucha suerte de haberlo encontrado. Amo mucho a su hijo.</p><p>— Me alegra que te tenga a su lado. Gracias por quererlo así.</p><p>— No tendría que agradecérmelo, es lo que Armitage merece. Hasta luego, señor —Rose le dio una fugaz sonrisa que fue más un reflejo por lástima y se echó a correr para alcanzar al pelirrojo.</p><hr/><p>Procesar el regreso de Brendol y su aparente “arrepentimiento” le llevó algunos días a Armitage. En realidad, quería seguir odiándolo y castigarlo con desprecio, justo como lo había hecho con él cuando de niño, sin embargo la frase que Rose le había dicho resonaba fuerte en su mente cada vez que pensó en él.</p><p>Habló mucho con Rose al respecto y ella pacientemente lo escuchó y le dio su punto de vista.</p><p>En algún punto se enojó consigo mismo por creer aquel cuento que su padre le recitó y como no pudo quedarse quieto ante la duda, tuvo que contactar a Ben. Al principio tuvo recelo, porque debía explicarle la situación completa. Para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, esta vez Ben no hizo bromas o comentarios sarcásticos, lo que sí que le hizo toda una lista de preguntas y le prometió que tendría toda una investigación al día siguiente.</p><p>Armitage no se asombró para nada cuando la carpeta llegó a su oficina de manos de Mitaka un día después como el abogado prometió. Cuando leyó el informe que Ben había hecho, pudo constatar que lo que su padre le contó era cierto.</p><p>Así fue que se enteró que su padre estaba invadido por el cáncer y la cirugía de la que le había hablado era tanto costosa como peligrosa.</p><p>Al final no se había tratado de una mentira, pero eso tampoco lo eximía de nada.</p><p>Esa noche llegó a casa y habló largo y tendido con su esposa, que siempre lograba darle calma y otro punto de vista que le iba bien.</p><p>El pelirrojo se quedó despierto hasta tarde, mientras Rose ya soñaba. Le dio una y mil vueltas, y después de estudiar todo, incluso su propio dolor, tomó su decisión.</p><hr/><p>Días después de volver a su pueblo natal había recibido una llamada del hospital en donde lo citaban para su cirugía. Le informaron que habían recibido una petición de que se programara la intervención, misma que sería pagada por Armitage Hux, una vez que se llevara a cabo.</p><p>Él casi no podía creerlo.</p><p>Brendol se presentó ese día en el hospital central de Arkanis con la certeza de que su destino acabaría sobre la plancha quirúrgica, sin embargo, aún con mínimas posibilidades de éxito, quiso ir e intentarlo. Sabía que no tenía caso lamentarse por todo lo que había hecho, aunque en realidad, llevaba años flagelándose con sus recuerdos. Sabía que merecía lo que le estaba pasando, y que ni con eso alcanzaría a enmendar o compensar nada. Cuando vio el pánico y la furia en su hijo, aquel día en el hotel, se odió aún más a sí mismo. Se avergonzaba también de haber mencionado lo del dinero que Hue le dio y por pedirle ayuda a Armitage para costear la cirugía, pero había sido su forma de darle cierta lástima a su hijo y como había previsto no había funcionado. Pero esa era una gran posibilidad que barajó desde un inicio. No lo culpaba y tampoco creía que era una mala persona. Que hubiera ido a su encuentro fue la primera señal de que no lo era y luego lo que Rose le contó terminó por dejarlo más tranquilo. Anhelar una relación con él era un sueño bastante tonto de su parte, pero todos esos años solo, con la noticia de su cáncer invadiéndole sin poder hacer nada, entre quimios y medicamentos, le hizo reaccionar. Hubiera querido estar en su boda y verlo feliz, e incluso tener nietos… pero eso era algo que jamás sería capaz de ver. Ese era su castigo en vida.</p><p>Las enfermeras entraron al cuarto, haciendo que él dejara las lamentaciones porque el momento había llegado. Lo ayudaron a traspasarse con cuidado a la camilla que lo llevaría al quirófano.</p><p>Brendol se aguantó las ganas de llorar por vergüenza y porque le habían dicho debía estar tranquilo a fin que no se alterara psicológicamente y aumentara el riesgo del desenlace.</p><p>Lo sacaron por el pasillo y sus ojos captaban sólo las lámparas de alógeno en el techo y los rostros de las enfermeras que parecían sonreírle detrás de sus cubrebocas y que lo miraban de tanto en tanto.</p><p>— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!</p><p>La camilla fue frenando poco a poco ante la imprevista petición.</p><p>Pensó que estaba soñando, pero despejó la duda en cuanto distinguió a su hijo acercándose corriendo hacia él.</p><p>Al tenerlo cerca, se dio cuenta que en sus ojos ya no había furia, pero si otra cosa a la cual no pudo ponerle nombre.</p><p>Sintió sobre su muñeca izquierda el tacto de los dedos de su hijo, aprisionándole el lugar, reconociendo el gesto que su difunta esposa utilizaba para consolar a sus seres amados.</p><p>Como en cámara lenta, vio a su muchacho agacharse, quedando a la altura de su oído. Armitage le susurró algo que lo cambiaría para siempre.</p><p>— Gracias —dijo Brendol en respuesta, mirando a los ojos a su hijo.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos Hux apartó la vista cuando las enfermeras reanudaron el camino hacia el quirófano.</p><p>Al llegar ahí, cada uno del equipo que lo acompañaría durante el procedimiento, se presentó con el paciente y luego le aplicaron la anestesia.</p><p>Se fue quedando dormido mientras desde lo lejos, algún rincón de su mente le repetía la voz calmada de su hijo en un loop infinito:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Te perdono”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una hora más tarde, Rose y Armitage que estaban en la sala de espera, recibieron la noticia de boca del médico oncólogo.</p><p>Brendol Hux había fallecido.</p><hr/><p>Phasma se sentía un poco mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero hacía días que el comportamiento de Armitage Hux dejaba mucho que distar: Llamadas misteriosas a la extensión del jefe sin pasar por la suya antes como era lo acostumbrado, salidas por parte de Hux antes de su horario de trabajo y reuniones secretas que no se llevaban a cabo en la sala de juntas del bufete eran cosas que empezaban a suceder y que a ella le daban muy mala espina.</p><p>La rubia, había tomado entonces la rienda de todo eso entre sus manos y un día, cuando su jefe se fue y le dio el discurso de que tenía que volver a casa antes, resolvió seguirlo junto con Mitaka después de la jornada de trabajo. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que le había mentido porque no se dirigió a su hogar y en cambio se reunió con una mujer en el centro comercial. Phasma la reconoció enseguida porque la había visto durante la boda. Se trataba de Bazine Netal.</p><p>Mitaka le había dicho en esa ocasión que se viera con ella no significaba nada malo y le instó a dejar las cosas como estaban para que no se metiera en problemas. La secretaria estaba muy molesta con su novio por eso. No era posible que Dopheld no viera la gravedad del asunto. Armitage no podía estarle viendo la cara a Rose. No a la linda y enamorada esposa que tenía con él y por la cual pensó que el pelirrojo, babeaba.</p><p>Después de esa ocasión se puso aún más alerta y justo ese día todo alcanzó niveles insospechados de descaro que ella ya no iba a solapar o consentir como si no escuchara nada. Quizás Rose no era una amiga íntima, pero si era alguien a quien respetaba de mujer a mujer y que apreciaba.</p><p>Había descolgado su auricular para espiar la conversación del jefe y fue así que lo escuchó quedar con la tal Bazine. Se dio el tiempo para pensar en su estrategia y llegó a la conclusión de que en vez de confrontarlo, podía frustrarle el plan y atraparlo con las manos en la masa.</p><p>Decidida, en cuanto su jefe se escabulló casi enseguida que había arribado a la oficina esa mañana, la secretaria proveniente de Parnasos, telefoneó a la menor de las Tico y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto delicado. Y así logró que Rose fuera a recogerla a la oficina.</p><p>— Phas ¿qué hacemos aquí? No entiendo —Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos con su voz suave y dubitativa. La aludida se volteó hacia el asiento del conductor y la miró con las cejas juntas. </p><p>Rose nunca la había visto así de consternada. Phasma se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy divertida y parlanchina y esa ocasión en cambio su rostro delataba que estaban ahí por algo no muy agradable. La rubia la había hecho conducir hasta la plaza en donde ella tenía su abandonado Millie y esperaban dentro del auto, a algo o a alguien. Le había dicho que aparcara en la fila de autos a unos metros de la puerta principal y ya llevaban unos cinco minutos ahí sin que la secretaría dijera algo. Simplemente estaba en silencio con los ojos fijos en frente.</p><p>Y eso cambió en breves segundos cuando la rubia decidió dar su explicación al fin:</p><p>—Rose, la verdad es que tu esposo ha estado actuando raro estos días —comenzó Phasma que, aunque estaba enojada, también estaba dudosa de decirle algo a Rose porque no quería lastimarla y porque sentía no tenía pruebas contundentes, más que de la que esperaba fueran testigo en unos cuantos minutos. Ahora el remordimiento le carcomía sorpresivamente.</p><p>— Así que no sólo yo lo noté —suspiró ella, sintiendo a la vez que su corazón se estrujaba. Sabía que pasaba algo, Armitage era muy bueno para esconder cosas, pero últimamente una emoción poco disimulada le delataba— ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Phas? Necesito que me digas todo, sea de lo que sea que se trate —le pidió clavando su mirada en los asustados ojos azules de esa mujer que la acompañaba.</p><p>— Bueno, es que él…</p><p>Phasma no completó lo que fuera que iba a decir porque Rose desvió la mirada al frente. La secretaria se quedó callada en cuanto se dio cuenta que al lugar arribó el auto del bufete que Mitaka conducía y se estacionó frente a la entrada del centro comercial.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios...? —susurró al verlo bajar de prisa y abrir la cajuela. Su novio le había dicho que Armitage le encargó hacer algunos pendientes, aunque no quiso decirle de qué se trataban por más que ella insistió. ¿Acaso Dopheld estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía? Peor aún ¿apoyaba a Armitage en su doble vida?</p><p>Entonces el delgado pelirrojo que ocupaba las reflexiones de ambas mujeres, apareció como si lo hubieran invocado. Salió del acceso principal y fue a alcanzar a Mitaka que le pasó una caja de cartón. Armitage regresó por donde había llegado y el chofer lo siguió segundos después de estirar la mano para cerrar el auto con el control remoto, cargando otra caja igual.</p><p>— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —susurró Rose. Phasma que se había quedado petrificada en su asiento y pestañeaba por la sorpresa, se preguntaba lo mismo.</p><p>Siguiendo con la mirada a ambos hombres, la diseñadora se bajó del auto. Esperó a que los dos se perdieran de su vista y fue que comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban porque no era su estilo quedarse con la duda de nada.</p><p>La rubia no tardó en alcanzarla con unos cuantos pasos, gracias a la imponente altura que poseía. El ambiente tan tenso sólo le indicó que no sólo el pelirrojo respondería por sus actos, Mitaka no estaba exento de nada tampoco y si era necesario cachetear a los dos, ella lo haría por Rose que era más bajita.</p><p>Presurosa la diseñadora, entró al lugar al cual no había acudido desde hacía meses, pero no le prestó mucha atención como para notar el cambio en la decoración que habían hecho por la nueva estación del año que entraba.</p><p>En un minuto, las sospechas que había tenido de que su esposo estuviera viendo a otra mujer –que había tenido incluso aunque luchó contra ello–, se evaporaron al darse cuenta de otra cosa… algo que había pasado por alto: Conocía esas cajas que Mitaka y Armie cargaban, pues eran las mismas en las que se había llevado ciertas cosas de su taller de costura a casa. Recordó también que hacía un tiempo se dio cuenta que las llaves de su local que guardaba en el buró del lado de su cama, habían desaparecido. Hizo un desastre aquella vez, volteando toda la casa y buscando en cada rincón, sin éxito alguno. Incluso recordaba que el pelirrojo casi se había infartado al llegar al hogar y ver todo el departamento patas arriba.</p><p>En esa ocasión él le consoló dándole el argumento de que ya aparecerían en cuanto menos lo pensara y ella misma se dijo que no iba a ocuparlas por el momento porque estaba negada a regresar sin antes acabar su primera colección de vestidos de novia, que se coronaba por supuesto con el que le estaba haciendo a Rey. Así que ahí había quedado todo.</p><p>Armitage había estado actuando raro, en eso Phasma tenía razón. Llegaba ocasionalmente a deshoras sí, pero también en algún punto le había preguntado por su local, por sus gustos en decoración y colores y en cómo imaginaba que sería su tienda el día que llegara a re-aperturarla.</p><p>Las señales siempre habían estado ahí, pero ella no las había captado, o más bien, había pensado algo diferente porque el miedo, aunque ya menor de perderlo, había dejado ciertos rastros en ella. Rose lamentó en silencio haber pensado si quiera en esa posibilidad, justo como cuando pasó lo de Brendol, porque una vez más estaba por comprobar que el amor de su esposo era muy grande.</p><p>Apretó el paso y llegó frente a la tienda, topándose con la presencia de Armitage parado en el marco de la puerta de cristal. Tenía una enorme sonrisa fija en los labios y las manos escondidas en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir azul en una pose relajada.</p><p>Rose alzó la vista a las letras del local, que resaltaban pues habían cambiado en estilo y tipografía y cuando dirigió sus ojos al aparador de la derecha y vio cinco maniquíes de tela negra que exhibían los vestidos de la colección, supo lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>— Sorpresa, mi amor —dijo el pelirrojo, abriendo los brazos, mostrándole.</p><p>Avanzó hasta su mujer, que se había quedado a unos metros de la entrada totalmente pasmada, y le rodeó la cintura quedándose cerquita de ella. Vio a Phasma llegar detrás, pero Mitaka que estaba terminando de acarrear algunas cosas la detuvo antes de que se acercara hasta ellos con las notables intenciones de golpear a alguien. El pelirrojo sabía perfecto que tanto su esposa como su secretaria habían mal interpretado las cosas, y justo por eso ese día había puesto en marcha la última fase del plan.</p><p>Había quedado con Bazine a propósito ese día porque ya todo estaba listo para mostrárselo a Rose y porque Mitaka ya le había advertido que Phasma estaba sospechando ciertas cosas y entonces los dos hicieron que la rubia llevara ahí a Rose, sin que ella misma fuera consciente de que eso era parte de lo planeado.</p><p>— Armitage… ¿qué hiciste? —le preguntó alzando la palma para tocarle la barba.</p><p>— Lo que debía hacer —contestó sin poderse aguantar la emoción—. Quiero que veas todo, tienes que entrar y conocer tu nuevo lugar. Sé que te va a gustar mucho.</p><p>Le tomó la mano y la condujo adentro. Desde que puso el primer pie en el sitio, Rose tuvo ganas de llorar por todo lo que representaba ese cambio.</p><p>No quedaba nada de la antigua Millie. Ni los racks de la última ropa que diseñó y que dejó abandonados cuando despidió a todos sus empleados y decidió cerrar; ni los estantes, ni los aparadores. Nada. Era un sitio totalmente nuevo y diferente. Ahora había una hermosa sala de espera con sillones lindos y elegantes, un candelabro de cristal que se alzaba encima de ellos y su viejo mostrador había sido cambiado por otro más ad hoc con el nuevo estilo.</p><p>Rose caminó, despegándose de la presencia de Hux, sólo para descubrir cada rincón nuevo. Una vez que pasó la sala, se encontró un poco más al fondo las paredes con percheros en donde irían colgados los vestidos y ahí junto una tarima circular rodeada de espejos, y un amplio probador.</p><p>— Tienes que ver el taller, amor, también tuvo algunos cambios. La máquina de coser de tu mamá ya está ahí, esperándote.</p><p>— Taggie… esto… —balbuceó apenas, paseando los ojos por todos lados sin poder decidir qué cosa le gustaba más. Si el color, el estilo, la decoración o el aura que todo junto desprendía o que Armitage lo hubiera planeado—. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?</p><p>— ¿Te molesta? —le preguntó para luego morderse el labio un poco angustiado. Cuando había contratado a Bazine para que llevara el proyecto, la arquitecta bien le había preguntado si su esposa no se molestaría que él se encargara de ese cambio tan personal que harían. En ese entonces él pensó que no habría problema, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Rose no pudo evitar sentir que se había precipitado—. Estuvo mal ¿verdad? Debí consultarte, perdóname.</p><p>La risilla que ella soltó después mientras negaba con la cabeza, le devolvió la calma de inmediato.</p><p>— No, no, Taggie. Me encanta, todo me encanta te lo juro. Pero, no tenías por qué hacer esto, es decir… es el detalle más hermoso, importante y grande que alguien me ha hecho y yo no tengo palabras más que… que te amo demasiado y que me has hecho muy feliz.</p><p>Él, la persona que la hacía sentir segura, le había hecho un lugar seguro…</p><p>— Si, si debía y quería. Lo hice porque sé que estás lista para volver y hacer lo que te gusta. Hace días que acabaste la pequeña colección y hace días también que Bazine terminó todo. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Te amo Rose y sólo quiero que seas tú, quiero que confíes y te atrevas, aunque yo no aplique mucho eso en mí —puntualizó encogiéndose un poco de hombros—, pero, estoy tratando… Y, sobre todo, sólo quiero regresarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, con esto Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero, es enserio.</p><p>Rose ya no pudo guardarse más las lágrimas que habían anegado sus ojos y las dejó salir. Quería pensar que no merecía a Armitage pero la verdad era que sí, que los dos se merecían mutuamente y que habían pasado un largo camino para precisamente, descubrir eso. Se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo y hundiendo su naricilla en el saco que él portaba, deleitándose con su aroma y su calor.</p><p>— No llores, preciosa —le pidió mientras correspondía el fuerte abrazo, descansando la barbilla en donde nacían sus largos cabellos negros.</p><p>— Perdóname, porque todo este tiempo estuve pensando cosas locas… y en cambio tu haz hecho todo esto para mí. Soy una tonta, amor. Perdóname —pronunció pegando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, escondiendo su vergüenza. Él la tomó por sus delicados hombros y la echó hacia atrás para que lo mirara.</p><p>— Imaginé que pasaría algo así, pero decidí correr el riesgo de que pensaras mal y de que Phasma me golpeara —Rose se rio inevitablemente ante el comentario y se limpió las mejillas. Más que lágrimas de tristeza eran de felicidad.</p><p>— La verdad es que siento pena de estar tan contenta y de que ella esté muy molesta —le comunicó, algo divertida pero también sintiendo pena por la rubia que había querido ayudarla.</p><p>— Lo sé, ha estado así desde que empezamos el proyecto porque me comunicaba con Bazine desde mi extensión sin pasar por la suya, y tú sabes que esa es una de sus funciones y que, además, adora saber todo con lujo de detalle, pero fue así porque precisamente no quería que arruinara la sorpresa. Esa de hecho, fue idea de Mitaka a quién le encargué que contactara a Bazine en primera instancia, y bueno, el creyó pertinente que me comunicara desde la oficina, tanto para evitar a mi mordaz secretaria como para que mi esposa no descubriera antes lo que planeaba. Sin embargo, Phasma está muy pendiente de todo y es difícil ocultarle cosas, se fija mucho en los detalles. Estos últimos días enserio pensé que iba a entrar a mi oficina a ponerme una golpiza en cualquier momento, debo decir que sí me salvé por poco. Lo de hoy también fue planeado y también era otro arriesgue a que no saliera como queríamos, pero debo decir que esos dos se conocen bien. Mitaka vaticinó que te traería aquí en vez de irme a reclamar a mi directo. Supongo que le está explicando todo en este momento—dijo el contador alzando la vista y viendo a lo lejos a la pareja de novios sentados en unas banquitas alejadas, charlando. La rubia agitaba los brazos y gesticulaba cada que hablaba. Dopheld un poco abrumado, le mostraba las manos, como si estuviera intentando calmarla, sin mucho éxito.</p><p>— Es una buena persona, creo que seremos grandes amigas. Quiso ayudarme, muy a su estilo impulsivo. Deberías pensar en darle un aumento, primero tuvo que soportar que Ben hubiera hecho trampa para que Rey le ganara el ramo y ahora esto.</p><p>— Lo consideraré —asintió Hux. Quizás eso impediría que Phasma se ensañara con él por no hacerla parte del plan—. Entonces… ¿te gusta?</p><p>— Todo me gusta incluido el esposo que se hizo cargo —le dijo alzándole la ceja de forma traviesa.</p><p>— Me alegra escuchar eso, porque hoy tendremos una inauguración.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¡No tengo nada listo!</p><p>— Calma cariño o te va a dar algo —le frotó los hombros sobre su blusa tratando de darle tranquilidad—. Mira, la inauguración oficial será cuando tú lo consideres, pero la no oficial es hoy. Asi que, sorpresa de nuevo —le susurró mientras la giraba. Como arte de magia, Rose se encontró de un momento a otro con los rostros alegres de Paige, Bodhi, Rey y Ben entrando a la tienda. Mitaka y Phasma que se levantaron de sus lugares, se unieron también, al parecer un poco más calmados, y también estaba ahí Bazine.</p><p>— Yo me adelanto, antes de que todos te feliciten porque ya debo irme, pero no quería perder oportunidad para ser testigo de este momento. Armitage lo estuvo preparando durante un tiempo —la mujer de cabello corto se acercó a la pareja—. Felicidades Rose. Me gustó mucho trabajar en este proyecto tan hermoso y, la verdad es que creo que son una pareja muy linda. El día que me case, me gustaría que mi esposo hiciera algo así para mí —la arquitecta le alargó la mano y ambas se la estrecharon.</p><p>— Muchas gracias por tu trabajo Bazine, esto es… enserio quedó divino —le felicitó la diseñadora—. Si ves a Jannah, por favor salúdamela.</p><p>— Seguro la veré pronto y claro, de tu parte —prometió la mujer que luego se dirigió a su cliente—. Gracias por confiar en mi trabajo Armitage, me alegra que tu esposa esté contenta con el resultado.</p><p>— A ti, Bazine —asintió el pelirrojo—. Lo logramos.</p><p>La arquitecta se fue tan solo se despidió y fue cuando Paige y Bodhi se abalanzaron sobre Rose para envolverla en un abrazo.</p><p>— ¿Ustedes lo sabían? —preguntó la pequeña de las Tico pasando la mirada por su hermana y su cuñado.</p><p>— Digamos que sí, pero no tiene mucho que Armitage nos telefoneó y nos contó muy brevemente. Dijo que la que tenía que contar esa historia eras tú —comentó Bodhi pellizcándole el cachete a Rose con cariño y luego estrechando la palma del pelirrojo.</p><p>— He venido para que me des absolutamente todos los detalles de esto, hermanita. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y aunque no me has dicho nada, quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo y que sé que vas a ser muy exitosa —le anunció Paige con una mirada de orgullo para su hermana. Luego se dirigió al pelirrojo—. Armitage, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que haces por Rosie y cómo la amas. Gracias. Jamás la he visto tan feliz en toda su vida, lo digo enserio. Gracias, cuñado.</p><p>— Paige, no hay nada qué agradecer —comentó él, con algo de pena por los elogios.</p><p>— Felicidades Rose, estamos muy contentos por este paso que vas a dar —se acercó Ben y le revolvió el cabello con cariño mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Rey fue más efusiva aún y casi la carga al estrecharla.</p><p>— En cuanto Armitage nos contó no podía creerlo, me alegra tanto Rosie ¡esto será un éxito! —exclamó su mejor amiga—. Te voy a ayudar a organizar la inauguración. Podemos hacer una pasarela en este espacio. Incluso podría contactar a la agencia de modelos donde trabaja Kaydel—.</p><p>— Es una magnífica idea —dijo Rose, ensoñada imaginando lo que vendría para su carrera.</p><p>— Casi lo arruino —comentó ahora Phasma acercándose—. Pudieron habérmelo dicho ¿saben? Estuve a nada de agarrarlos a golpes a ambos —reclamó la rubia viendo a su jefe y a su novio—. Sé guardar secretos, enserio. Felicidades Rosie y perdóname por haberte traído aquí por razones equivocadas. Estuve a punto de provocar un divorcio sin razón y mi despido.</p><p>— Oh, Phas… no digas eso, tranquila —le dijo Rose—. Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado.</p><p>— No quisimos correr el riesgo —intervino Mitaka—. A veces te gana la emoción. ¿Recuerdas que en cada navidad terminas confesándole a tu amigo secreto que tú eres la que le deja los dulces en su escritorio por la presión que eso te provoca?</p><p>— Ay Dop, no me ayudes por favor —le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Todos se tiraron una fuerte carcajada.</p><p>— Lamento haberte hecho pasar por el coraje, Phas. Gracias por no golpearme y enserio, deja de ver tantas novelas, porque algún día si te vas a meter en serios problemas por andar suponiendo cosas que no son —puntualizó su jefe pelirrojo.</p><p>— Mejor ustedes dejen de ocultarme las cosas y no habrá peligro de nada.</p><p>Rose rio bajito ante el comentario de Phasma. Abrazó a su esposo por la cadera y se recargó en él admirando la tienda y a los presentes ahí.</p><p>Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan completa.</p><p>Pensó inevitablemente en su mamá, en que la estaría viendo y seguro sabría que, aunque había intentado seguir sus pasos, ahora tenía la misión de seguir su propio sueño. Por su mente también pasó su padre. Para él tenía la gratitud de haber puesto de una forma nada convencional a Armitage en su camino.</p><p>Los esposos se regalaron una mirada de ternura mientras sus invitados conversaban y hacían comentarios acerca del lugar, sin prestarles atención.</p><p>Un te amo que no fue pronunciado por sus labios, pero si transmitido por sus rostros y sus corazones palpitantes se coló en el momento.</p><p>Eran felices, porque el otro lo era.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y el fin llegó... </p><p>No es verdad! Ya que es el final de este fic que amé escribir con el alma (y porque el capítulo iba a quedar inmenso), decidí partirlo y hacer una actualización doble... así que el capítulo 13 es el final. </p><p>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Que lo disfrutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por llegar hasta este momento. Es muy importante para mi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux estaba disfrutando enserio su papel de padrino porque tenía absolutamente toda la libertad de ver a Ben Solo, vuelto loco de los nervios, dando vueltas en su lugar desde hacía como veinte minutos, parado frente al altar de la finca de los Skywalker en el lago de Naboo.</p><p>Se preguntó si él se vio así de nervioso durante su boda y después de hacer un poco de memoria, recordó que, en efecto, él estaba igual, aunque no lo demostró tanto como el enorme abogado lo hacía en ese momento.</p><p>— Cálmate Solo o vas a hacer un hoyo en el pavimento —le dijo aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír.</p><p>— Cállate tú, señor padrino. Te recuerdo que alguien estaba peor en su boda.</p><p>— Si, pero ahora me toca a mí estar en el papel del que se burla y no sabes cómo estoy disfrutando esta revancha.</p><p>El pelirrojo sonrió ante la mirada de recelo del novio.</p><p>— Ben, cariño, estás más pálido de lo normal. Tranquilo, Rey ya casi sale —dijo Leia que se había acercado del brazo de su esposo Han, que le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo.</p><p>— Lo harás bien, Ben, tranquilo —le dijo su padre. Leia se puso de puntitas y le arregló el moño—. Casi es hora, nos iremos a sentar —indicó Han ahora acunando el rostro de Ben.</p><p>—Te queremos, hijo —dijo Leia dándole un abrazo fugaz.</p><p>— Estamos orgullosos de ti —pronunció su padre. Ben los envolvió fuerte en un abrazo como solían hacer cuando él era un pequeño, sólo que esta vez, él les sacaba varias cabezas en altura y alcanzaba a rodear a los dos sin esfuerzo.</p><p>— Gracias, a ambos. Por todo…</p><p>Leia y Han se alejaron con lágrimas en los ojos pero aguantándose para guardarlas en el momento en que Rey y Ben por fin se dieran el sí.</p><p>En silencio, Armitage se enterneció un poco por presenciar la escena.</p><p>— Respira hombre —le dijo a su apadrinado, usando la misma frase que él le había dicho cuando fue su boda con Rose.</p><p>— Ya me está comenzando a cansar que te diviertas tanto —gruñó el novio, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos.</p><p>— Y lo que falta —le aseguró con burla el pelirrojo—. Tengo un brindis que dar y voy a ser muy efusivo —le advirtió.</p><p>— Oh, si, ya lo creo —Ben lo miró con malicia cuando se dio cuenta que Finn llegaba hasta el lugar y tomaba asiento en las sillas de los invitados a la ceremonia. La sonrisa se le borró enseguida al contador cuando notó la presencia de su antiguo rival.</p><p>— ¿Es enserio Solo? ¿Lo invitaste? —Ben se encogió de hombros con falsa inocencia.</p><p>— Gracias a que robó los archivos de la oficina de Snoke y a su testimonio es que esas dos ratas están en la cárcel con muchos años de condena por cumplir. Además de que todo el bendito proceso penal duró un año entero retrasando mi boda y Storm y yo pasamos mucho tiempo planeando estrategias incriminatorias ¿qué te puedo decir? Trabamos amistad en el proceso.</p><p>— Hubiera sido mejor que él fuera el padrino —soltó molesto Hux, ganándose una fuerte carcajada del abogado que hizo que los invitados se voltearan a ver al par de hombres en traje negro—. Qué escandaloso eres, amigo —masculló el pelirrojo al sentir la atención de todos.</p><p>Ben arqueó sus cejas ante la palabra que Armitage acababa de usar, pero no quiso decir nada más porque sabía que iba a cruzar nuevamente los límites y que era capaz de dejarlo botado ahí en el altar sin padrino.</p><p>— Bueno, pero mira, ahí llega Jannah y oh… le acaba de dar un beso… ¿ves? No tienes de qué preocuparte. Finn está haciendo su vida.</p><p>— Eso espero —comentó el pelirrojo algo más animado.</p><p>— No tienes remedio, Hux. Es malo ser celoso.</p><p>— Y me lo dices tú que tenías celos de Poe Dameron cuando Rey y tú se hicieron novios —Ben se volteó a ver a su compañero y lo fulminó con los ojos. Deseó en ese momento tener eso que le llamaban fuerza y poderlo ahorcar un poco para que guardara silencio.</p><p>— Cállate. Eso fue un mal entendido y fue hace muchos años, y cambiando de tema abrupta y convenientemente, antes de que los nervios hagan que me olvide, tengo algo que darte —le anunció sacando un sobre blanco de su saco—. Mañana se cumple un año de tu boda con Rose y no hubo divorcio, así que tengo órdenes de que esta carta llegue a sus manos. Deben leerla juntos, pero mañana.</p><p>— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo Hux tomando el sobre y arqueando la ceja.</p><p>— Órdenes de Hue Tico —comentó Ben con una sonrisa. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera pedir más explicaciones, una melodía de piano anunció la llegada de Rey que dominó en un instante el lugar al comenzar a caminar por la larga pasarela luciendo aquel hermoso vestido de tela de satin en corte sirena que le ajustaba perfecto todas sus curvas. La castaña con su velo de encaje que cubría su rostro, sostenía en manos un ramo de corazones de Reina, rosas rojas típicas de Naboo y obsequio de los abuelos Anakin y Padme.</p><p>Rey conectó la mirada con su amado Ben que la esperaba ya con el rostro iluminado al pie del altar y se sintió en un hermoso sueño que, aunque había sufrido retrasos, al fin había llegado.</p><p>Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó hasta el hombre de su vida que le ofrecía una mano para que se uniera a él para siempre. Rey estiró la suya sin una sola duda del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.</p><p>Y al fin, tomó la mano de Ben y ya no pensaba soltarla jamás.</p><p>Detrás de la guapa novia, la dama de honor, que portaba un hermoso y sensual vestido rojo se robó la atención completa de Armitage, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que no se le fueran los ojos hacia el escote de su mujer.</p><p>Cuando la novia llegó hasta su prometido, Rose ocupó su lugar entre la multitud y Armitage fue junto a ella.</p><p>Se tomaron la mano y disfrutaron juntos ver la unión de sus dos enamorados amigos.</p><hr/><p>La fiesta había sido una mezcla de ternura por los novios que no perdían ocasión ni rincón para regalarse besos, abrazos y miraditas cómplices, y de diversión a la hora del ramo y la liga, objetos que fueron peleados con todo aplomo por Phasma y Mitaka y que ganaron al fin.</p><p>Rose y Armitage habían bailado hasta el cansancio junto con los asistentes e incluso hubo un momento en donde Rey sacó a bailar a Armie y Rose se fue con Ben, aprovechando para darles algunos consejos para lo que les esperaba en la vida cotidiana como recién casados.</p><p>La hacienda de los Skywalker había recibido a todos los invitados a los cuales se les asignaron habitaciones para que estuvieran ahí disfrutando de la propiedad los días que quisieran quedarse. Eso les había quedado de maravilla a Rose y a Armitage que, al día siguiente de la boda de Rey y Ben, cumplían un año de casados.</p><p>Padrino y dama de honor se escabulleron de la celebración sin que nadie lo notase cuando el alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos en los asistentes y cuando Rey y Ben también desaparecieron.</p><p>Rose y Armitage aprovecharon que nadie los veía para comenzar a besarse por todo el camino que debían recorrer para llegar a su cuarto.</p><p>Suerte que la habitación quedaba bastante retirada de donde se hospedaban los demás, aquello por cuenta de la hermosa señora Rey Solo como regalo de aniversario, y lo cual sólo logró que se elevaran las expectativas del momento que buscaban a solas los esposos.</p><p>Cuando al fin estuvieron dentro de la habitación no quisieron perder más tiempo.</p><p>Armitage, que recorría los seductores labios de su esposa paseaba su mano por su suave espalda buscando el cierre de su vestido. Rose, había logrado sacarle ya el moño y ejercía con orgullo la habilidad que ya había perfeccionado de desabotonarle la camisa a Armie en un nuevo record –eso gracias a que su esposo usaba camisas a diario y eso le permitía practicar muy seguido-</p><p>Una vez que él tiró del cierre, la tela roja cayó al suelo revelando el juego de lencería del mismo color, sobre la piel apiñonada de Rose.</p><p>— Eres tan sexy —le dijo admirándola sin poder cansarse de lo hermosa que era, con o sin ropa.</p><p>Dejó que ella se acercara y tirara de su camisa para que esta tomara lugar al lado de su vestido en el piso. Sin quitar sus ojos negros de él, las manos de Rose se afianzaron en el borde del pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón haciendo que él quedara sólo con el bóxer azul puesto.</p><p>Rose no esperó a que él hiciera el primer movimiento después de quedar semi desnudos. Lo tomó los glúteos y acarició el lugar dándole unos pellizcos por encima de la tela de licra mientras él ya comenzaba a besar su cuello despacio alternando el lado derecho e izquierdo de tanto en tanto.</p><p>— No sabes las ganas que tenía de quedarme a solas contigo —le confesó ella, sintiendo que hervía en ganas. Los besos que dejaba sobre su clavícula le quemaban la zona.</p><p>— Estuve tentado a sacarte en brazos del lugar como dos veces —admitió Armitage ahora dejando un beso húmedo sobre los labios de Rose. Ella no pudo resistirse y siguió el ritmo de su boca, momento que él aprovechó para cargarla y depositarla despacio sobre la cama con dosel de esa habitación de estilo victoriano.</p><p>En esa posición, él se encargó de desabrochar las tiras que aprisionaban su tobillo y le sacó las zapatillas. Luego hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos y calcetines.</p><p>Armitage se subió a la cama, sintiéndose un depredador disfrutar a su presa. Se posó sobre ella y fue besando la tela del sexy sostér rojo. Incapaz de esperar más coló su mano por la espalda de Rose buscando el broche que lo separaba de la gloria de sus montículos.</p><p>Cuando los liberó se tomó un breve momento para colocar ambas manos sobre ellos y masajearlos lentamente, atento a Rose que se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose recorrer. Una de las blancas palmas abandonó su sitio que fue reemplazado por la boca de Hux que succionó el pezón ya duro por el estímulo.</p><p>Ella aprovechó y fue delineando los brazos de Armitage que ya habían comenzado a sufrir cambios porque tenía meses que ambos habían regresado a ir al club de playa a entrenar.</p><p>— El ejercicio te está sentando de maravilla cielo, estos brazos —dijo tocándolo y apretándole los biceps—, me vuelven loca…</p><p>— Y a mí me vuelve loco otra cosa —el pelirrojo dejó el pecho de Rose en paz para besar su vientre y llegar a la tira roja en su cadera. Le dio un mordisquito en el muslo y luego comenzó a bajarle la prenda usando sus dientes.</p><p>El suspiró que Rose estuvo conteniendo se escuchó y él sonrió orgulloso por eso. Logró sacarle la diminuta tanga, tirándola despreocupado por ahí y sin más él mismo se despojó de su prenda inferior.</p><p>Rose se incorporó un poco para que su mano derecha alcanzara la virilidad dura y suave de Armitage, notando enseguida que la rodeó, lo caliente que estaba. Con un movimiento suave y continuo, comenzó a jalar la piel del mástil rosado, lo que le valió a Armitage un quejido de placer.</p><p>— Me encantas hombre guapo… y te necesito, te necesito ya.</p><p>Él no dijo nada más porque le era imposible resistirse a tales órdenes de su mujer. Poco a poco fue curvando su cuerpo hasta arrinconar de nuevo a Rose sobre las sábanas y las almohadas. Ella aún tenía entre sus dedos su longitud y lo guiaba hacia su entrada. Nada más sentir la deliciosa humedad, Hux gruñó de éxtasis. No esperó más tiempo y se empujó penetrándola lentamente. Esta vez Rose no cerró los ojos, sino que aguantó ahí compartiendo con él la mueca de placer mientras su cavidad se amoldaba a la envergadura. Boquearon juntos, sintiendo correr por las terminaciones nerviosas la delicia del contacto.</p><p>Ella colocó sus palmas sobre la espalda de su esposo y frotó la zona. Ninguna tela que hubiera pasado por sus manos era tan suave como la piel de durazno de Armitage, ni como el amor y la ternura que despedía de él cuando la hacía suya.</p><p>Armitage gruñó ahora en su oreja esa música gutural cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de la cavidad.</p><p>Perdidos, encontraron la boca del otro a la mitad del camino y él comenzó la danza, entrando y saliendo. Rose le ayudó, moviéndose también debajo de él, tratando de seguir el ritmo que él ya había marcado, tomando por punto de apoyo el cuello de Armitage.</p><p>— Te amo —susurró él dejando su dedo pulgar sobre la boca de Rose que comenzó a lamerlo con la punta de la lengua, provocándole así un siseo de excitación a su amado.</p><p>— Y yo te amo a ti —declaración logró sacarle otra sonrisa más de deleite a Armitage, mientras no dejaba de moverse encima—. Feliz aniversario, mi cielo.</p><p>— Feliz aniversario, preciosa —clamó él clavándola hasta el fondo, logrando que de un segundo a otro gritara sin tapujos.</p><p>Después de un año juntos, sus cuerpos que ya se conocían, seguían encontrando formas nuevas de explorarse y lugares que veces anteriores no habían repasado. Ya sabían qué hacer y cómo volver loco al otro, donde tocar con fuerza o despacio. Armitage sabía qué susurrarle y prometerle para llevarla a la gloria y Rose donde besarlo y enterrar las uñas.</p><p>Ya sabían, pero eso no hacía que el deseo por poseer el cuerpo del otro aminorara ni un poco.</p><p>El juego de miradas y toqueteos había comenzado en la fiesta, sin que a ambos les importara desaparecer o levantar sospechas. Era su noche para amarse como necesitaban.</p><p>Pronto cambiaron los papeles, ahora Rose tomando el control. Hizo que Armitage se colocara sentado con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama y ella fue a encajarse en su longitud.</p><p>Apoyada del filo de la madera, inició el movimiento mientras él subía las manos de sus glúteos hasta sus costillas y pegaba la boca en sus senos. El aroma que Rose desprendía en una mezcla de su delicioso perfume, su olor corporal y la esencia de su shampoo logró prenderlo aún más. Con un brazo la sostuvo de la cintura ejerciendo presión para que ella se clavara aún más profundo y con su otra mano, jugó con su largo y sedoso cabello.</p><p>— Qué sexy te ves con esa cara —dijo él apreciando a Rose con sus labios entre abiertos, moviéndose y clavándose. Gimiendo para él.</p><p>— Amo tus ojos, Armitage… amo que me miren de esa forma —dijo al reconocer el fuego del deseo en ellos.</p><p>— No hay forma en que te vea diferente… me vuelves loco…</p><p>Él la sostuvo con las manos extendidas sobre su espalda y se inclinó para penderla un poco. Fue él quien desde su posición aumentó la velocidad, recibiendo gritos entre mezclados de ella y los propios que rebotaban en las paredes.</p><p>— A-Arm… A-Armitage —llamó ella, anunciándole el climax que se avecinaba.</p><p>— Si, mi vida… si… —le rogó, sintiendo que ya se movía por inercia y que ella tensaba los músculos de sus preciosos y rellenos muslos—. Rosie…</p><p>Rose enredó sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo mientras él le sostuvo la nuca y ambos se miraron antes de voltear los ojos en reflejo al éxtasis del orgasmo. La oleada de placer tocó su punto máximo y fue disparado por miles de direcciones cual explosión estelar.</p><p>Rose se rindió, liberando el mástil de Armitage, dejándose caer a un lado de él que también tomó posición acostándose a su lado.</p><p>Aún recuperándose, besó el rostro de Rose, primero su frente, luego los pómulos, la punta de su nariz y terminó dulce y profundo en sus voluptuosos labios hinchados de frotarlo con él.</p><p>— Necesito más regalos así de aniversario —confesó Rose, jalando la sábana para taparse con él.</p><p>— Aún quedan muchas horas… este sólo ha sido el principio —Armitage dejó unos minutos a que ambos estuvieran recuperados para renovar los besos. Lograron encenderse de nuevo cuando un beso cauto subió de nivel y las puntas de sus lenguas se enredaron… él no tardó en colarse entre la gloria de sus lindas piernas, introduciéndose en ella nuevamente.</p><p>Planeaba disfrutarla hasta que ella le pidiese que parara y por cómo se veían las cosas, eso no iba a suceder.</p><p>La noche aún era muy joven y las ganas de ambos, solo iban en aumento.</p><hr/><p>En la mañana, Rose despertó con un enorme ramo de Rosas al lado de su cama, y una cajita con un lindo collar de oro Haysiano como regalo de aniversario y Armitage con un tocadiscos como el que había tenido su madre cuando era pequeño.</p><p>Después de la apertura de los regalos y de que recorrieran los rincones de esa enorme habitación y de hacerse el amor en la cama, el sillón, la alfombra y la ducha, Rose y Armitage habían salido hacia las Montañas Gallo para tener un picnic de desayuno frente a las cascadas.</p><p>Todo había sido preparado por instrucciones de Leia, para que la pareja pudiera disfrutar su aniversario a solas en ese mágico lugar. Así que cuando salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron a la camioneta del contador, les habían dejado sobre el toldo una gran cesta que contenía lo que iban a necesitar.</p><p>Al llegar al lugar, caminaron tomados de la mano apreciando la vista y siguiendo con la mirada las mariposas azules que aleteaban cerca de sus pies.</p><p>Luego de elegir un lugar, la pareja extendió la manta azul sobre el pasto fresco y comenzaron a sacar todos lo que la enorme cesta de mimbre contenía. Ahí Rose había guardado su otro regalo para su esposo.</p><p>Desayunaron dándose bocados el uno al otro de diferentes alimentos que tenían como menú, repartiéndose dulces besos y platicando acerca de la boda y los momentos más memorables como el discurso que Armitage había dado en donde llamó a Ben por segunda vez en la noche como un “amigo” y como la cachada tipo futbol americano de Mitaka con la liga.</p><p>Cuando terminaron, se quedaron recostados sobre la tela, disfrutando del clima.</p><p>Las cascadas detrás de ellos expedían un rocío fresco que llegaba hasta ellos produciéndoles una rica sensación en la piel, y el sonido del agua al caer comenzó a relajarlos.</p><p>— Casi se me olvida —comentó Armitage incorporándose en su lugar, recordando algo importante—. Ben me dio esto —dijo el pelirrojo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón el sobre blanco que el abogado había tenido en posesión durante un año.</p><p>— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Rose ladeando su rostro.</p><p>— Dijo que era algo de tu padre. Parece que, nos dejó algo por si sobrevivíamos al año de casados.</p><p>— ¿Es enserio? ¿Mi padre dejó algo más que el testamento y el video? —Rose se sentó en su lugar de la emoción ante la mención de su papá y de que había algo más para ellos de su parte.</p><p>— Era un hombre con muchas sorpresas y una increíble capacidad de planeación —comentó Hux recordando a su jefe—. ¿Te gustaría ser tú quien la leyera? —le preguntó y ella aceptó asintiendo.</p><p>Con cuidado, Rose abrió el pequeño sobre, rompiendo una de las orillas. Sacó entonces una hoja que se encargó de desdoblar lentamente. La nostalgia de toparse con la letra de su padre hizo que sintiera un nudo inmediato en la garganta. Le sorprendía que fuera una carta y no otro video, pues le hubiera encantado verlo una vez más, sin embargo, sabía que su padre no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, salvo cuando se trataba de una ocasión especial. En los aniversarios con su madre, él le escribía y también cuando era cumpleaños de Paige o de ella.</p><p>Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.</p><p>
  <em>Queridos Rose y Armitage:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si están leyendo esto en este momento es porque han cumplido su primer año de casados de la forma en que yo esperaba que sucediera. Nuevamente, tengo que decir que Ben tenía instrucciones mías de no entregarles esto hasta que pasara un año de su unión, pero tampoco podía darles esta carta si es que no eran felices como pareja. Así que, quiero suponer que al final, ambos han encontrado en el otro un compañero, un amigo, un aliado y sobre todo un buen amor. Desde donde quiera que estoy, quiero que sepan que hasta esta parte de la galaxia se puede sentir lo mucho que se aman. Imagino que tuvieron que recorrer un largo camino para que eso sucediera pero me complace confirmar que no me equivoqué. Sé que la elección de esa “cláusula de amor” no fue quizás la mejor, pero no había forma de que ambos admitieran el gusto que tenían por el otro en voz alta. </em>
</p><p>— Espera —paró Rose—. ¿De qué está hablando? —le preguntó a su esposo que lucía igual de confundido que ella.</p><p>— No sé a qué se refiere con eso de admitir nuestro gusto por el otro… —Rose arrugó el ceño pero decidió seguir leyendo.</p><p>
  <em>Me imagino sus caras en este momento y puedo apostar que son muy graciosas, pero ¿saben? No les queda disimular nada. Rose, querida, desde que conociste a Armitage te la pasabas hablando de él y criticando la forma en la que hablaba, se paraba, caminaba, trabajaba o se ponía serio. En ese entonces eras una niña, así que no le di mucha importancia, supuse que eran sólo celos infatiles, pero conforme fuiste creciendo y me preguntabas por él incluso por teléfono cuando tú y tu hermana vivían en Naboo, supe que algo más allá pasaba.</em>
</p><p>— Rosie, ¿enserio le preguntabas a tu papá por mí? —preguntó Armitage sin contener la sonrisa.</p><p>— C-Claro que no, bueno, sí… pero era porque quería saber si ya te habías dignado a ser menos serio o si estabas con alguien porque me parecía imposible algo asi, con el carácter que tenías y eso de que casi no hablabas pues, yo…</p><p>— Oh, vaya, vaya… ¿estabas enamorada de mí en secreto? —le preguntó moviendo ambas cejas y completamente extasiado de enterarse de eso.</p><p>— ¡Cómo crees! Basta Taggie, déjame seguir leyendo esto —exclamó ella con las mejillas rojas. Armitage apretó los labios para no dejar salir una carcajada.</p><p>— De acuerdo, prosigue…</p><p>
  <em>Cuando tú y tu hermana regresaron después de graduarse la cosa siguió igual. Decías que verlo te revolvía el estómago pero me di cuenta de cómo lo veías cuando lograba convencerlo –o más bien lo amenazaba- para ir a las fiestas y se quedaba solo. Querías hablarle, pero no te atrevías. </em>
</p><p>— ¿Enserio dice eso? Rose ¿Es enserio esto? —dijo Armitage emocionado—. A ver, dame eso quiero leerlo de la caligrafía de Hue —le extendió una mano y la abrió y la cerró varias veces pidiéndole que le pasara la carta. Rose volteó los ojos, pero ya estaba toda roja.</p><p>
  <em>Pero no fuiste la única que sentía curiosidad, porque Armitage también la tenía hacia ti. No al principio cuando eras pequeña, porque ciertamente me daba cuenta que cada que hacías un berrinche él ponía cara de fastidio pero cuando volviste de Naboo y coincidieron en esa fiesta de bienvenida que les hice a Pai y a ti, me di cuenta de que notó totalmente el cambio que tuviste físicamente. Él estaba ahí sentado en un rincón mientras tú hablabas con tus amigas de la primaria y no te quitaba la vista. Después de ahí, comencé a mencionarte en cada plática que tenía con él, de forma digamos casual queriendo averiguar que pasaba y Armitage, hijo, serás muy inteligente para los número pero no para disimular otras cosas, porque mordiste el anzuelo. De ahí comenzaste a sentir confianza y no me vas a dejar negar que me preguntabas por Rose, por cómo estaba, si se había adaptado al cambio por regresar a Coruscant, si extrañaba a su mamá. También me preguntaba por los planes que tenía a futuro con su marca. </em>
  
</p><p>Armitage se quedó callado mientras bajaba la hoja y miraba a su esposa.</p><p>— Oh, vaya, vaya mi amor —contra atacó Rose divertida—. Con que estabas preocupado por mí y mi futuro y me veías a lo lejos.</p><p>— Rose, eso no es verdad… era obvio que te tenía que ver, había mucha gente ahí, uno cruza miradas con todo mundo, además de que eras muy escandalosa y pues obviamente lograbas captar mi atención con ese cambio que tuviste de cuando te fuiste a cuando volviste… ya no eras una niña, bueno si una niña mimada pero… ¿sabes qué? mejor ya me callo.</p><p>— Ven aquí pelirrojo —soltó ella feliz y sin poder creer lo que acababan de descubrir. Lo tomó de las puntas del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo con pasión. Él le correspondió dejando la hoja de lado y enterrando su mano entre su nuca y su cabello, pegándola hacia él para disfrutarla.</p><p>Se separaron los dos con una gran sonrisa y la verdad revelada, compartiendo después la risa y una extraña sensación de alegría que les nacía del pecho, irradiando calor a todos los rinconcitos de sus cuerpos.</p><p>Rose acarició la cara de Armitage con cariño.</p><p>— Me queda claro ahora que si era cosa del destino que estuviéramos juntos —admitió—. La verdad es que siempre me pareciste muy guapo, pero si, estaba celosa de lo mucho que te quería mi papá, y también era muy tonta, creo que quería llamar tu atención con mi horrible carácter y aunque lo hice, no de la forma adecuada…</p><p>— Nunca has sido tonta, pero sí muy berrinchuda. Y ya que estamos en las confesiones, pues sí, si quedé impresionado cuando regresaste graduada. Ya eras toda una hermosa señorita —le dejó un besito fugaz en los labios y prosiguió leyendo donde se había quedado.</p><p>
  <em>Fue así que me di cuenta que tenían grandes posibilidades de enamorarse si yo sabía darles un empujoncito. Fue por eso que decidí que el testamento se quedara de esa forma. Lamento si los orillé a un capricho mío, pero al final funcionó. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hijos míos, soy muy feliz por que estén juntos y aunque no pude verlos en persona, desde donde estoy lo hago. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Armitage, quizás debido al juicio y a que mis dos ex amigos son capaces de todo, ya te hayas enterado de que sabía perfectamente que tu padre estaba vivo. Quiero que sepas que nunca pensé mal de ti por ocultarlo, yo sabía de tu dolor y por eso mismo busqué a Brendol y en su momento, así como tú compré su silencio, egoístamente quizás porque también me gustaba pensarte como el hijo varón que nunca tuvimos mi Thanya y yo. Creí que si él volvía a tu vida y te pedía perdón quizás yo perdería ese privilegio y es tonto lo sé, pero lo hice porque estuvieras tranquilo y fueras feliz. Espero no estés molesto por eso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quisiera decirles más, pero creo que ya lo saben todo. Les deseo todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo juntos. Rosie, dale un abrazo fuerte a tu hermana de mi parte y a Bodhi también. A ella también le dejé una carta que seguramente Ben ya le dio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con amor, Hue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.D.: Quiero nietos.</em>
  
</p><p>Ambos rieron por esa última petición en la carta.</p><p>El pelirrojo detuvo la lectura, dobló la hoja y suspiró. Rose se acurrucó junto a él. Aquella carta había revelado una cosa que ninguno había querido admitir antes y el hecho de que fuera mutuo incluso en ese entonces que fue un comienzo muy simple y lejano, los hacía sentir contentos. Estaba escrito que debían estar juntos y al final, de una u otra forma, sucedió.</p><p>Armitage también sabía de otra cosa que no había querido admitir y que ya era hora de que le dijera a ella:</p><p>— Rose… —comenzó él girándose y tomando las palmas de ella entre sus dedos largos—, lo que dije esa vez de la boda en mis votos… todo era enserio. Esperaba que se cumpliera y por supuesto quería cumplirlo. Ahora es real, después de este año maravilloso en donde nos seguimos conociendo y peleando también porque somos necios, pero arreglando las cosas hablando y sin ocultarnos nada.</p><p>— Mi Taggie, lo que yo dije también fue verdad… a esas alturas, aunque aún nos peleáramos a cada rato, ya estaba más que enamorada de ti. Eres todo lo que no pensé. No sabía que así era tener una pareja que te ama y te corresponde. Me has dado felicidad, confianza, valor… has hecho que quiera seguir cuando todo el tiempo viví con miedo.</p><p>— Para mi representas algo muy sagrado, Rose. Cuando pasó lo de mi padre, pensé que te perdería por haber mantenido la mentira, y sin embargo cuando me derrumbé estuviste ahí para sostenerme, para escucharme y aconsejarme siempre buscando mi paz y mi felicidad. Tú me encontraste y me salvaste —Armitage colocó su palma en la sien de su esposa y la contempló—. Te amo, y sé que es raro que sea yo y no tú quien lo mencione, pero me atrevo a hacerlo porque sé que me amas también, lo noto, lo veo y lo siento y no puedo pedirte más.</p><p>— Yo sí… quisiera pedirte algo más —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja y se acarició la barbilla—, bueno en realidad son dos cosas, una siempre la he querido y la otra… ahora la quiero.</p><p>— ¿Y cuáles son esas dos cosas que mi hermosa y sexy esposa desea que yo pueda cumplir?</p><p>— La primera… quiero una mascota, un gato y voy a ser muy puntual en esto, que sea pelirrojo como tú para que esté conmigo en el taller y te extrañe menos mientras no estás conmigo —Armitage soltó una carcajada, no de burla, sino de diversión.</p><p>— ¿Eso quieres? ¿Enserio?</p><p>— ¿Es muy tonto? —preguntó ella sintiéndose un poquito ofendida.</p><p>— No mi vida, simplemente, creo que ahora eres muy sencilla. Antes me hubieras pedido un diamante o algo así.</p><p>— Bueno, he cambiado —argumentó la diseñadora, él estuvo de acuerdo con tal afirmación.</p><p>— No sé de dónde voy a sacar a la gatita, pero te prometo que la buscaremos. Hay muchos refugios en la ciudad, podemos visitar uno.</p><p>— ¿Gatita?</p><p>— Si, quiero que sea gata ¿alguna objeción o pasamos a la segunda petición? —preguntó él cruzando los brazos.</p><p>— Ninguna, mi general —negó ella, haciéndole un saludo militar improvisado.</p><p>— Muy bien mi agente Tico, así me gusta. Ahora, quiero que me diga su segundo deseo.</p><p>Rose apretó los labios y disimuló una sonrisita bajando el rostro. Se inclinó frente a él para tomarle sus grandes manos y cuando lo miró a los ojos él descubrió que un lindo rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas.</p><p>— Quiero tener un bebé contigo —pronunció, decidida—. Bueno, ya sé que llevamos rato sin cuidarnos, y después de lo de anoche es como algo obvio pero, quería decírtelo. Me hace mucha ilusión pensar en agrandar nuestra familia.</p><p>— Rose… —Armitage apenas podía articular palabra. Abría y cerraba la boca sin poder contener la alegría que estaba sintiendo—. Yo también lo quiero. Yo también... quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y si pudiera tenerlos ya en verdad lo haría. Si, si quiero, claro que quiero, preciosa…</p><p>— Creo que podemos practicarlo, con calma como ya lo estamos haciendo… y que llegue cuando tenga que llegar —dijo Rose, feliz de ver la reacción de su esposo.</p><p>— Estoy de acuerdo en todo ¿sería pertinente hacer una especie de contrato, mi amor? —preguntó moviendo las cejas. </p><p>— Pues… —ella ladeó el rostro y lo miró coqueta—, creo que sería una buena idea. Tu sabes, por si alguno de los dos no cumple todas las cláusulas que vamos a poner.</p><p>— ¿Podemos poner una que incluya un vestido rojo, escotado y sexy? —alzó él la ceja y se acercó a los labios de Rose.</p><p>— Ponemos y quitamos lo que sea de donde sea—susurró con ese tonito que solía provocarle.</p><p>— Me gusta como suena eso —admitió él.</p><p>Rose rio a carcajada limpia, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Armitage y se besaron largo y tendido, cerrando de esa forma el nuevo pacto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este fic ha sido uno de los mayores retos que me he puesto, aunque quizás no lo parezca, pero para mi lo es. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me atrevía a un AU y menos a un long fic, pero la magia de mis adorados niños Gingerrose que llegó a mi en Mayo del año pasado, todo lo puede. </p><p>Llevo a Rose y a Armitage en mi corazón y son una loca entusiasta de ellos. En mis fics donde encuentren Gingerrose habrá Reylo y donde haya Reylo habrá Gingerrose, seguro jejeje. </p><p>Quiero agradecer infinitamente y dedicar este fic a mi amiga adorada Lubamoon, por acompañarme en todo momento y en todo el proceso de este fic, que sin su ayuda en muchísimos aspectos, y sus porras y su entusiasmo, este fic no existiría. A Maka_ jarrah, que es una de mis escritoras favoritas del fandom Reylo y que fue la latigueadora oficial de este fic (aunque ya no me latigueaba en los últimos capítulos la tuve siempre en mente al escribir y cuando me atrasaba me decia: ¿que diría Maka de que no estés escribiendo en este momento? jaja), a BEAZUL28 por leerme y dejar lindos comentarios que me inspiraban a seguir, a Berthatadeo7 por sus comentarios ocurrentes y ser la autora de la serie que Armitage y Rose ven "Hechizo en las Highlands" y a ser junto con bebemiau (y sus comentarios divertidos que me hacían botarme de la risa), las que bautizaron a Armitage con los mejores apodos del fandom: Zanahorio, cabeza de volcán, cabeza de lava, cabeza de cerillo xDD. A Mjoi25, mi linda Mari preciosa y sus comentarios preciosos y llenos de miel porque toda ella es pura miel y amor! A Irma Burton, por leer la historia y dejar sus comentarios que me hacían botarme a las carcajadas. A la linda Elenmar5722 que es gingerrose cursi como yo y adora a Domhnall y a Hux y me entiende jeje y a SabrinaCornwell, señorita gingerrose con la cual coincido en twitter y se me hace una lindísima persona y que entiende mi obsesión por estos dos y mi amor por Alejandro Sanz.</p><p>Algunas me leían en otra plataforma en la que estaba, pero espero que este mensaje les llegue de una forma u otra. </p><p>Gracias a cada una de ustedes chicas por seguir esta historia, espero haberles hecho sentir cosas lindas por estos dos y divertirse con ellos y suspirar y contagiarles un poco de esta magia y este amor que despiden Rose y Armitage. Gracias por que cada lectura y cada lindo y ocurrente comentario me ayudó y me hizo fangirlear. </p><p>Enserio, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. </p><p>Si este fic ha contenido algún error, incoherencia o demasiado drama, les ofrezco una disculpa, es un fic a final de cuentas y a la autora a veces se le van los dedos en el drama o la miel, y aún me falta mucho por mejorar, pero, en esta historia puse el corazón y el alma. Tenía otros proyectos cuando la empecé y terminó por ser mi único foco de atención porque quería hacerlo lindo, tomarme el tiempo de disfrutar escribiéndola para que fuera un regalo bonito para el fandom Gingerrose. Espero haberlo logrado.</p><p>Gracias por estar aquí, coincidir y compartir. </p><p>¡Viva el Gingerrose!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No me maten, los nenes Gingerrose hicieron de la suya en mi mente -huye-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>